Differentiate
by missalohahula
Summary: This takes place two years after the initiation in Divergent. The war is about to happen soon. It's when JoyAnna, a Divergent from Amity, walks into the scene and turns things upside down in Eric's divergent-hunting, sadistic, cruel mind. Nothing seems to be the same for him anymore. Can JoyAnna stop the war before it's too late? Or has Eric already been given the order to act?
1. Chapter 1: Belong

**This is my second fan fiction. There were a couple stories on here about Eric and an initiate. I decided I wanted to make one too. What can I say? I love a bad boy. As mentioned this is two years after the Divergent book events, without the war. Everyone is still alive, except Al. I know, I'm sorry Al-lovers, but he's not here. I tried to keep some of the elements true, but I made a lot of it my own. I changed some of the initiation and other stuff we all know and love. I thought I give it a try. There are new characters. A whole lot of them.**

**Let me know what you think. Open to constructive criticism with this story. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

* * *

**Aptitude Test**

_"Choose." The girl looked just like me. But she seemed younger. Like a couple years younger. "Choose."  
_

_"What happens if I don't choose?"_

_"Choose." Was all she said. _

_What good is food going to do me right now? I'm not hungry. And what's up with the knife? Is someone coming to attack me? I grabbed the knife and the girl and everything around me disappeared. I took a couple steps back preparing for whatever was coming next. I heard a low growl come from behind me, I spun around with the knife ready, but obviously not fast enough. A huge dog, almost tall as me, with fangs like razors jumped forward and tackled me to the ground. I lost the knife. I had to do something. I felt the fangs sink into my neck. My sash around my skirt, I thought. I pulled it off and wrapped it around the dogs neck. Choking it to death as it thrashed around in my arms. As it finally stopped, I stood up slowly and thought what in the world did that have to do with my aptitude test? I wanted to start crying. I just killed an animal. I felt shattered and guilty now. _

_Suddenly, I'm thrust forward. There are walls all around me, like I'm in a box. I run a finger along the wall. It's wet. I sniff over the liquid dripping down the wall. It's gas. Flames engulf the walls. I see a little boy about two years old crying in the corner. Smoke is starting to cloud my vision. I rip part of my skirt and run to the boy and tell him to cover his mouth. _

_"My teddy," he shouts and points to a dark hallway. _

_"I'll get it," I say calmly. "You run," I grab him and push him out the exit that just appeared. _

_ I rip more of my skirt off to cover the flames by the hallway entrance, so I can get through. Fire needs oxygen to live, right? I take off my long sleeve shirt and wrap it around my mouth so as not to breath in the smoke. Fire is starting to rise to the ceiling and stays there. I creep low to the ground and see the teddy bear way at the end. Right when I touch it the fire stops and an old lady stands in front of me. _

_"Is that for me," she asks and points towards my hands. I look and see that the stuffed bear is gone and there's a bottle of water instead. The bottle says Bob's water. But she's an old lady, I think. She's weak, tired, looks hurt, and needs it badly, right? I hand it to her, I turn around at a tap on my shoulder._

_"My name is Bob. Have you seen my water bottle," a young man stands in front of me. He looks healthy, like he didn't need it. I glance at the old lady, enjoying the water. _

_"No," I said plainly staring at him. _

_"It had my name and it's in a red plastic bottle," he starts to describe it perfectly as being the bottle I handed the old lady. _

_"Look, I already said 'no'," I said still staring at him. "Why don't you look over there," I motion behind him at a water stand. _

_"I already checked," he replies._

_"Couldn't hurt to double check," I snap back. He looks at me for a moment and then turns mad._

_"It's not there!"  
_

_"Chill," I said pulling him over there. "Look, there's tons of water bottles here. This one is mountain spring water," I said picking up a bottle. "Just like how you described it. It's an hour glass shape and even has a push pull cap. But it's an orange plastic, same concept, just different color. No need to get all emotional!"_

_He takes the bottle and walks away like nothing happened. I turn around to see the flames came back. They're blocking my only exit from this room. The water, I thought. I turn and try to uncap the bottles, but they won't come off. Oh wells! I turn the stand over and watch the bottles roll and explode into the flames. They die down only a little. Here goes nothing. I run full speed and jump out the door only to awaken back in the testing room. _

* * *

**Present**

I jumped awake at my name being called at the choosing ceremony.

"JoyAnna Summers," the man with a long black jacket called. I think he was one of the Dauntless leaders.

My mother squeezed my hand and smiled. I looked at my one of my older brothers, Jack. He was four years older than me and the only one who stayed back in Amity. My other two older brothers, Jordan and Jonathan went to Erudite during their choosing ceremony. I had three younger brothers at home. Dad wouldn't let them come. He never displayed anger for my two brothers leaving, which would have been the natural thing to do, but he just remained calm. Cried a little, but would always smile the next morning. Now it was my turn to choose. Jack nodded at me. What was I going to do?

The girl who took my test told me not to tell anyone that I was _Divergent_. Whatever the hell that was. I would have gotten in trouble for saying that, let alone thinking of that word. My choices were either Erudite or Dauntless. How could I get two test results? Is that what she meant by _Divergent_?

I slowly stood up and took the knife on the platform. Erudite or Dauntless, I thought. I obviously wasn't Amity. Thinking back to growing up, I always was reprimanded, if that's what you call being reprimanded, for being sassy, mean, or too outspoken. I ran my eyes quickly over the Candor and Abnegation bowls. Hell to the no I was going to Candor. Talk about outspoken! I grew up not liking a lot of them anyways. A lot of them didn't like me either. I would always be compared to my brothers if I went to Erudite. Honestly, I didn't want to be _JoyAnna Summers_ anymore. I slit my hand and squeezed a couple drops of blood over the bowl.

"Dauntless," screamed the man. I looked up at him and he smiled and nodded. I heard gasps almost immediately. But they were drowned out quickly by the cheers and screams coming from the section of black clothing. I turned around and walked down there and was immediately greeted with claps and pats on the back.

"Alright Amity," shouted one of them as I sat down. My heart was pounding so fast. I couldn't help but smile. I did it. I'm going to be my own person now! No more people telling me to be nice, be friendly, smile more, or remind me of my polite manners. A boy came down to sit by me.

"Sup Amity," he said looking at me with a smile. "Hector Rodriguez. But you can call me Hec."

"You can call me Ana," I replied with a small smile. Hec nodded and looked forward. Ana. I liked how that sounded. Not really Anna, but Ana. I held back a small laugh. Boy I wonder if Jordan or Jonathan changed their names going to Erudite. Probably not. Wouldn't be smart, because then they would have to change everything in the system, which would take a whole lot of time. They would probably want yo seize the day with some other quest.

After the ceremony was over, Hec hit my leg. "Let's go Ana! Time to see your new home!" Home, I thought. I took one last look at my mom. She smiled and I smiled back as a tear rolled down her cheek. Next to her was Jack. Jack smiled and gave me a small wave as I got pushed forward through the crowd of black clothes. I wonder how my dad would react? Three of his kids gone and one to Dauntless, of all places. Someone would have to sing lullabies to Jameson, or as I call him Jimmy bean, my youngest brother. Joshua, was three years younger than me. He would go to the dairy by himself now and look at the baby animals, without me. Jensen was a year younger than I. We were close and he would never forgive me for leaving. I almost let out a tear. No, I have to be strong.

The next thing I knew we were running full speed down the streets with everyone laughing and shouting. We ran up a short hill to see the train coming around the corner. I turned to look and half of the black clothing was all running down the tracks. I didn't get it the train was way over there, wait no. It was coming up fast. I ran too. I made a mental note to ditch this long yellow-orange skirt the second I got into the dauntless compound. Especially if I was going to be doing a whole lot of running. A girl in a tight blue skirt and a light blue cardigan ran alongside me laughing.

"This doesn't seem so smart, wouldn't it be better to stop the train and get on," she said smiling at me.

"I think that's why they're Dauntless," I joked back as we both started to laugh. It would have been better to stop it. But what would that prove? Right as the train passed a hand reached out for mine.

"Come on Amity," called out Hec. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me in. I turned around for the Erudite girl, only to see another Dauntless boy pull her in.

"Who's your friends, Hec," asked the boy as he released the girl's arm.

"Ana," he said pointing to me. I gave the boy a small wave, still breathless from the running. "And this is," he motioned towards the other girl.

"Mina," she stated. "Call me Mina." She glanced at me. I guess she was going to change her name, too. **(pronounced like mee-nah) **

"Noah Pedrad," the boy said smiling. Boy did they have gorgeous smiles. They looked so much more striking than Amity smiles. "We'll see you ladies around," they said before walking back to the other Dauntless kids.

"Mina?"

"My name is Minerva."

"Ah, Roman goddess of wisdom," I stated. She looked over at me. "Don't ask."

"Hey, I'm no judge. If I was I would go to Candor," she said quietly nodding at four girls who stood on the other side of the train dressed in white and black. We both started to laugh. For some reason even laughing here felt better than laughing at Amity. It felt like I was going through the motions at home. Whereas this felt natural.

"Ana," I turned back to look at her. "That must be short for something too."

"JoyAnna." I smiled and she held back a laugh.

"Yeah, sounds so Amity," she said as we both started to laugh. "Let's not use our old names again." I agreed with her.

"Minerva," called out a boy in a blue suit. He walked over to us.

"Mina," she stated. He started to chuckle.

"Figures. I was thinking of changing my name to Dio," the boy said as Mina laughed.

"Dio," I asked him. "That's short for?"

"Dionysus," he said extending his hand which I shook.

"A Greek God," I responded. Dio gave a questioning look at Mina.

"Hey don't tease my new found friend, just because she has brain." Mina said as she grabbed my shoulders and we all started to laugh. I didn't want to explain that my brothers defected to Erudite and I had picked up a few things when going to see them on visiting day. They probably met my brothers. I wonder what Jordan and Jonathan would have thought about me choosing Dauntless over Erudite.

"Alright, we're here," shouted someone at the front.

"Here, where," asked Dio. We looked out the door to see a bunch of buildings creeping by.

"We're at Dauntless," I said as I turned to look at the two of them.

"Ladies first," said Hec as he leaned by the door and motioned for us to jump out. I turned to Mina. She grabbed my hand.

"Let's do this," she replied and we ran full speed out the door. I took a quick look around me. Oh dear lord would my mother freak out! We landed, more like tumbled, across the roof of the building.

"That was fun," I said looking at Mina. Mina's skirt was ripped and shredded, just like mine. But I didn't care anymore. These clothes belonged to JoyAnna, not Ana.

"I still say they should have stopped the train. Seems like the reasonable thing to do," she replied still smiling. "But that was totally fun," she grabbed my hand and led me to where the crowd was forming. Hec and Noah, along with a couple other Dauntless boys ran up behind us. I guess because they met us already, they thought it was okay to pull our hair or poke our sides. We would turn around and hit them playfully.

"Shut up! Shut up," screamed someone in the front. All the Dauntless kids straightened out quickly. I turned to see a guy massaging his temples.

"Looks like Eric cut his hair for the special occasion," snickered Noah.

"What was that Pedrad," the guy, who I'm assuming is Eric, looked up in our direction. His hair was short with the exception of three slices he had even shorter on each side. It looked rugged and it matched him well. His eyes were greenish almost and piercing. He titled his head at us. Wrong, I thought. They were a mixture of blueish-grey. His gaze looked cruel. His muscles seemed to flex as he cocked his head to the side, awaiting an answer.

"Nothing, sir," Noah called out. Sir?

"My name is Eric, if you didn't know by now," he snapped his head in our direction again. Thanks a lot Noah, I thought. "I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless." What the heck? That's why he was called 'sir'. "In order to get into Dauntless, you will need to enter this way," he got up and walked towards the ledge of the roof and looked down.

"He wants us to jump off," asked Mina. I shrugged. We all continued to look around at each other. We just got off a moving train to jump onto a building, now he wants us to jump off the building. It didn't really make sense to me. I glanced at Mina. Now I was starting to think like her.

"So," Eric turned around, but kept his balance. "Should I pick someone?"

"Is that the only way in," someone asked. Mina turned to me. Oh hell, that was me that spoke up. Eric got off the ledge and walked casually towards me, but stopped at the group of people in front of us. Thank God there was a blockade, because it looked like he wanted to strangle me for talking without raising my hand. Something I hated back at home. _Wait your turn, JoyAnna. Listen to other's concerns, JoyAnna._ JoyAnna this. JoyAnna that. Well, there's no JoyAnna now!

"There's gotta be another way in, right," I asked again smiling. There had to be. Did we always jump off of things?

"Ana," Hec whispered behind me. I side glanced at him and he shook his head as if telling me to keep my mouth shut.

Too late. My curiosity got the better of me. And now I had to face a Dauntless leader for it. I shifted my eyes to look back at Eric. He continued to stare at me. No one seemed to respond or come to my aid. I guess no one ever questions Eric. He scanned over me quickly and then put on a wicked smile.

"I never would have thought an Amity would have so many questions," his smiled then disappeared and he stared me dead in the eye. He made a hissing sound. Then turned away.

"It's obvious I didn't belong in Amity," I snapped back. He stopped, turned, and with one wave of his hand, everyone around me departed out of his way to make a clear path for him to face me.

"A sassy Amity, too." Eric let out a grunt. "Well being a bitch," I looked away at the word. I rarely heard swearing at home. "And questioning authority does not automatically make you Dauntless," he asked as he raised an eyebrow yet continued to stare me down. I was scared for a moment, but I wasn't buying any of his scare tactics. I grew up with six brothers!

"Then why don't I prove I'm Dauntless," I said straightening out. Mina grabbed my hand and I gave her a smile. She let me go and I walked with my chin up past Eric and was sure to bump his shoulder on the way there. He growled at me as he watched me walk over to the ledge. This is it, Ana, I thought. You need to do this! I looked over and saw a huge hole in the ceiling of a smaller building below. It seemed like a pretty far drop. The hole was nothing but blackness.

"We're waiting," Eric snarled behind me.

I stood up on the ledge refusing to back down now. You need to, I thought. You need to get rid of JoyAnna. I closed my eyes and threw myself forward. The wind whipped around me as I fell through the hole and then, swoosh. Something had stopped me in this darkness. I turned my head to see a net was at the bottom of my fall. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Was I in the Dauntless compound? I started to crawl to one side.

"This way, Amity," called out a voice. I felt the net tug me the other way and I rolled down towards a boy, probably a couple years or so older than me. He was tall, with black hair and had a couple tattoos on him, like Eric. But he looked no where as impressive masculine wise. Neither were his eyes captivating. When he raised his eyebrow at me, it wasn't the same scary way Eric did it. Almost like this boy was trying too hard to look frightening. He was still good looking. I jumped off the net. The boy's eyes ran over me also. I remembered my skirt was ripped and my jacket was somewhere on the roof up there, tattered from the jumping I did earlier. I was showing more skin than my mother would have allowed.

"An Amity," said a voice behind me. I turned to see a really handsome guy who had an equally as deadly look as Eric. The boy behind me motioned up above, probably saying that I got in alright. "What's your name?" I couldn't help but stare at those lips. Why weren't guys this alluring at Amity? He looked down at me and cleared his throat.

"Ana," I answered. He nodded and then looked at the boy behind me.

"This is when you make an announcement, Peter."

"Of course," said the boy behind me. I'm assuming he was training. "First Jumper, Ana!"

"Welcome to Dauntless, Ana," the other guy said as he motioned for me to walk out into the darkness. But just before I hit the shadows, someone stepped forward.

"Welcome to Dauntless," said another tall, dark, good looking guy. He extended his hand, which I shook. Slowly I saw other people come out and welcome me. I turned to see the next person crash on the net. Noah!

"Dude, that was totally awesome what you did to Eric up there," he said coming over to high five me.

"What did she do," called out another guy who looked somewhat like Noah and the other guy who welcomed me.

"She stood her ground against Eric, of all people, Eric," Noah said smiling. "Ana, this is my oldest brother, Zeke," he motioned to the guy by us. I shook his hand. "That is my other brother that you met, Uriah." Wow. Good looks certainly run in the family, I thought as someone else came down on the net. Hec.

"Not bad for an Amity," said Zeke. A very beautiful girl came up behind him and extended her hand.

"Well, she's not Amity anymore," the girl answered. "I'm Shauna." Hec ran up to her, kissed her cheek, and then pulled me into a hug.

"I never saw that before!" Hec screamed as he twirled me around. "I guess bad ass Eric met his match." He turned back to Shauna. "Shauna, this is..."

"I've met her. First jumper, Ana!" I looked between the two of them. "I see you've met my younger brother," she said tussling his hair.

"Really, Shauna," Hec complained.

It made me miss my brothers a little. Noah had his older brothers here with him, Hec had his older sister, I had no one here. A couple jumpers later, Mina came down followed by Dio. Mina ran over to hug me. After so many cheers, Eric finally came down into the net. Everyone must have been done or probably chose not to jump. The second Eric got off the net, he scanned the room until his eyes met mine. He stared at me and cocked his head a little as if to say _"I'm not done with you."_ I straightened out and winked at back him. He looked shocked by the gesture and let a small smirk display before turning to one of the guys that had been there at the net. He nodded at Eric.

"Dauntless born," said the guy. "Go with Lauren and Uriah."

"See ya," said Hec as they departed.

"He's kind of hot," Mina whispers.

"Hec," I ask her smiling.

Mina turns to look at the group leaving. "Well, they all are kind of hot! Nothing like Erudite boys." I started to laugh a little. I wanted to tell her I was thinking the same thing about the boys at Amity.

"Excuse me," Dio said behind us.

"Sorry," Mina replied. I noticed there were two more boys from Erudite, besides Dio, four girls and three boys from Candor, and of course one Amity, me. A total of twelve.

"Transfers," one of the Dauntless guys by Eric shouts. "My name is Four." Two girls from Candor giggled. I wonder why he changed his name to that? He paused and shot them a glance and they stopped. "For the next three weeks, I'll be in charge of your training along with Peter," he nodded to the guy who shouted my name. "You all have met Eric, one of our leaders here."

"Four is training to become a leader also," stated Eric. "That means there are some days where I will be in charge of overseeing your training," he took a glance at me. "And of course Peter."

Great, I thought. I'm going to be stuck with Eric during some days.

"Our training," asked one of the Erudite boys.

"What is your name," asked Four.

"Odysseus," the boy answered straightening out. I shot Mina a glance as if to ask were they all named after someone in Greek or Roman Mythology? She put on small smile and nodded. It was like we could read each other's thoughts already. Perhaps my mind was suited for Erudite.

Peter chuckled until Eric side eyed him.

"Odysseus, you all need to become Dauntless. Just because you jumped off the train and into the building, doesn't mean that you made it already." He scanned Odysseus's clothing. "Erudites should know our initiation procedures," he scanned Dio, Mina, and the other Erudite boy. I wonder how they would know about it? "Next time, leave your thirst for knowledge up there," Four points to the hole in the ceiling we just fell out of. I glance at Eric who nods as if telling me the same thing. Little does he know I have no intention of keeping my mouth shut.

"Let's go," called out Four as he walked ahead with Peter following closely and then us. Eric followed right behind. I didn't want to look back.

We continue to walk down some hallways until we come to one with a bright light at the end and loud noise. As we walk through the entrance way, we're standing on a big ledge that has no railings. Yet there are some Dauntless sitting on the ledge dangling their legs over like they have no care in the world.

"This is the Pit. This is the source of life here at Dauntless," Four explains. People were shouting, wrestling, running around, dancing, basically having a good time and doing whatever it seems like they wanted to do.

"Everything looks exciting," Mina says grabbing my arm. I rarely made any friends at Amity and for some reason I was really enjoying Mina's company. She wasn't too girly or to cheery. She was just right.

Four then led us to a place where water fell down through the rocks overhead. Rapids came out from a couple caverns and poured into the huge opening between the rocks in front of us. It was beautiful in a way. There was only one single railing here. Four cocked his head at Peter who looked away. I wonder what that was about.

"This is the Chasm. Sometimes the loud roar of the water is calming," Four said as he reached out his hand to get it wet with a couple drops of water and then shook it off.

"Other times it can be really dangerous." We turned to see a pretty blond come out from behind one of the walls. She smiled quickly at Four who replied with the same gesture. Quickly it faded from both of them, as if they were trying to hide it. Well, too bad, cause I caught it.

"My name is Six," she replied. I wanted to ask where is Five? Mina nudged me. Yeah, she was thinking it too. Six walked pass Four, stopped in front of Peter and they both exchanged dirty looks. She nodded at Eric and then turned to us.

"There are times when we will push you to your breaking point, challenge every muscle in your body, and test every darkest fear in your mind. Many fear the unknown and have given themselves up to this," she pointed towards the Chasm. I heard of suicide, it was rarely spoke of at Amity. Once father caught Jack, Jordan, Joshua, and I speaking about it after we visited Jonathan at Erudite, we didn't go back the following year to see him.

"Training has been extended, thanks to our friends at Erudite and new leadership tactics here at Dauntless," Six continued. "Because of that, I along with Will," she nodded at another Dauntless guy coming out. "We'll see you during the third week, if some of you make pass the first two weeks and this," she then took one final glance behind her at the Chasm. They were already expecting some of us to fail, which made me wonder how many people jumped off this thing, choosing death rather than being factionless. "Be careful and good luck to all of you." Her and Will then departed.

We continued to follow Four, Peter, and Eric until we reached a long tunnel with some loud talking at the end. The lighting wasn't the best here. I assumed I had to get used to not seeing fields of fruits and vegetables or visiting any of the animal farms out in the sun and the glory of nature. Why was I missing all of that now? You hated it, remember? I guess it was the darkness and closure of everything here at Dauntless that just made me feel homesick.

Four opened the doors and brought us into a room where the Dauntless born initiates were.

"This is where you all will be sleeping," he stated.

"And if you're wondering, it is co-ed habitation," added Peter with a smirk.

"Awesome," giggled one of the Candor girls who winked at Hec as we walked in. Hec looked at her like she was crazy.

"Usually the Dauntless born room and train the first stage separately from you. However, the best way to pick up Dauntless behavior, is to see it. Learn from them," stated Four.

"We grade you every day," added Eric. "There are twelve of you here, unfortunately when training is done, not all of you will be able to stay."

"What do you mean?" Eric let out a deep sigh of frustration at my question.

"I thought Four said all questions were to be left out of Dauntless." He eyed me, but I continued to stare at him. He smirked. "Alright Amity, I was not going to start scoring until tomorrow, but consider yourself in the negative."

"In her first hour," questioned Four looking at him. They both stared at each other, until Four relented.

"You know how you're graded every day, well today is your first day," he said walking up to me. "And you just loss points for talking out of line, especially to a leader." Eric faced the rest of the group. "More points you earn, the higher grade you get. Less points earned means a lower grade," he leaned down towards my ear. "Greatest chance of you getting cut and kicked out of Dauntless, understood?" He took a couple steps back and I bit my lip from saying something sarcastic back. "Shall we continue?" He turned to Four.

"You'll love the bathroom," called out one of the other Dauntless boys as Four and Peter led us to the group bathroom. Some of the Dauntless born started to laugh. I let out a sigh and turned to look at Mina.

"I'm always up for experimenting new things," Mina said shaking me a bit to try and get my nerves out.

"Well, this is going to be awkward for me. I lived with six brothers, so sharing a room with guys is okay, but having to shower naked in front of a guy," I shook my head and and then decided to crack a joke. "At least Eric won't be in the room. He might take points away from me for bad showering technique." We both laughed until I turned to see Eric standing right behind us. He smirked and then shoved past me. He overheard everything. I wonder if I lose more points? If I was in Amity, I probably would. Speaking bad about someone was highly inappropriate.

"Get out of those clothes," Eric yelled as he walked out. "You are in Dauntless. Dress like it." With that he, Four, and Peter left. I looked towards the beds and decided Hec and Noah seemed okay, so I grabbed Mina and led her over there.

"Are these taken," I asked as Hec smiled.

"Nah, you can have em," he answered. Mina took the top bunk, which I didn't mind. On the other side of our bed was Dio and Odysseus. Apollo, the other Erudite boy, bunked with a Candor.

"Hi," a small voice came out from behind Hec. A girl with dark brown hair who was laying down, sat up and extended her hand. "I'm Beth." I shook her hand and she motioned for a couple other Dauntless kids across to come over. "This is Ryan, Scott, Tammi, and..."

"Noah, the greatest Dauntless ever," Noah screamed as he jumped from the top of his bunk, which he shared with Ryan, to the top of Hec's bed, making the bed shake. Hec pushed him off and immediately two other Dauntless boys and them started to play fight.

"I'm Ana and this Mina." Immediately it seemed like we met more friends. Beth came off of Hec's bed, sat down on mine, and talked to me about herself as I changed into the black tank and black pants. Boy, could she talk. I actually didn't mind it. She stopped to ask me a question here and there, but continued on talking about herself.

"You have a knack for trouble don't you, Amity," said one of the Candor boys. I turned to see him sitting down on the other end of my bed. Was he sitting there the whole time I was changing? "Don," he said as he extended his hand. I titled my head. "I know, I know, Candor usually don't associate with Amity. But we're in Dauntless now."

"Ana," I answered as I shook his hand. Just then the four Candor girls walked by.

"Honestly, Don," called out one of them.

"See you around," he said as he smiled, stood up and followed behind the Candor girls and the other two boys from Candor.

"It's going to be very cut throat from here on out," said Ryan looking at me.

"Cut throat," asked Mina.

"Like Eric said not all of you transfers are going to make it. Very rarely do one of Dauntless get cut. But the possibility of being factionless for a transfer is very high," explained Scott.

"Do others actually sabotage one another," I asked.

"You're not in Amity anymore Ana," said Ryan. "I suggest you two be careful around the other transfers. From the looks of things, a couple of those girls already have it out for you."

Mina and I walked down with Beth and Tammi. There were eight Dauntless born and I met them all. It was the kids from Candor that I didn't meet or talk to, yet. Well, besides Don, who seemed okay. We sat down to eat dinner with most of the Dauntless born initiates. Ew, I thought as I looked at the center of the table. MEAT. The thought of killing an animal for one's personal gratification was not really a crime in Amity, it wasn't frowned upon either, because no one in Amity frowns. I started to laugh inside. My brothers and I, along with some of their friends would sneak a taste of it here and there. Of course we never knew how to cook it, so we never really thoroughly enjoyed it. Jonathan and Jordan told me that they eat chicken, but there wasn't any out right now. I saw everyone else eating the meat. I grabbed a piece of it slowly and placed it on my plate. I cut it into really small pieces and threw it in with some salad that was also there. I guess I'll break myself in slowly. Tammi was eyeing me out with a smile.

"Don't worry, it'll grow on you," she said.

We continued to eat, which the meat was okay, and talk about each other. I sighed a little. I hated group activities and getting to know other people in Amity. But for some reason this was comfortable. Yup, talking, laughing, and smiling here just came more natural than it did when I was in Amity. A roll of bread came flying across the table.

"Is the bread from Amity," I asked scared of the answer.

"Yes and no," Tammi replied. "It's from Amity, but it doesn't have any of your folks happy juice in it," she said throwing me a wink. She must have known I didn't want to eat it if it did. Boy was I poisoned my whole life being punished for an outburst here, _All your getting for dinner tonight JoyAnna is some bread_. Punished for an outburst there, _It's not going to hurt at all being injected with peace serum for the tenth time this week, JoyAnna_. I rolled my eyes at the memories. I hated being injected.

Beth grabbed the bread. Noah ducked his head down as Beth flew it back at him.

"Boys," she said rolling her eyes. "I think I might try to be bisexual this year," she said out plainly. Mina smiled at her.

"I love your curiosity, but that came out of nowhere."

"Well, I'm not sure if I am. I'm never tried a girl before," Beth said smiling.

"What do you mean by 'tried'?" They all looked at me. "I mean, like what exactly do you mean? What is it that you did, or this case didn't do?" Beth started to laugh.

"Are you virgin," screamed Mina.

"Yes, aren't you all?"

"I am," answered Tammi. "I wanted to wait until after initiation. Max already knows that."

"Max is the son of one of our leaders, whose name is also Max," whispered Beth smiling at Tammi.

"That's not why I'm dating him." Beth leaned back and rolled her eyes. Tammi pointed out Max sitting a couple tables away with two other Dauntless boys. One of em, who looked so familiar, nudged him and he looked our way and smiled. "He's a year older than us. Came in third in his class last year. That by him is Cain, Beth's brother, and the other is called X. Cain was first in their class, X was second. X is a transfer from Abnegation like Four and Six," her voice got softer when she said that last statement. Abnegation at Dauntless? That was weird, almost as weird as me being here.

"I'm hoping to bag X soon though," said Beth. I asked her why. "Come on, look at him, Ana. He's deadly sexy! Besides it's the quiet and reserved ones you gotta watch out for." Mina and Beth laughed. I still didn't get it.

"Have you at least kissed a guy," Tammi said looking at me.

"A couple." I thought back to my first kiss. "He was a transfer from Abnegation too actually." They started to giggle. "I was fourteen and he was outside my window and sang to me a song. I rushed out to kiss him, but being from Abnegation he kind of shrunk back. Took a couple months to finally get pass the hand holding. But we got our first kiss when we were in a tree."

"Ah, the whole sitting in a tree thing," Tammi said smiling.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," added Beth. "Next guy," she ordered excited.

"I was actually in Erudite. We went there for visiting day," I said as Mina looked at me intently, wondering what I was doing there, probably. "And my brother introduced me to a colleague of his and I was flirting with him the whole time we were there. When we left, I couldn't stand it. I just ended up pulling him aside and kissing him. My brother said the boy wrote some kind of essay about it."

"I know the boy," Mina said squeezing my hand. "An Amity Affection, was the title. It's Apollo's older brother, Anthony."

"Shut up," I responded smiling and glancing at Apollo. Yeah, I would have been injected for having such foul speech.

"He's been obsessed with Amity's dealings ever since he wrote that essay. I didn't know you were the girl," she said lightly hitting me.

"Must have been some kind of lip action," said Beth. I finally realized where I recognized Cain from, cause he said the same thing, lip action.

"Apparently Apollo's brother isn't the only brother I've kissed," I said quietly. I looked up at Cain. Yup, he's the one. "Beth," I turned to look at her. She already guessed it.

"You're the Amity that my brother made out with during his night patrols at the fence!" Thank goodness everyone else was screaming.

"I wasn't supposed to be hiding out in the field, especially at night. But me and another girl, who choose Erudite this year, got caught out there. Your brother hid us and I'm sorry, but Dauntless boys have this appeal that Amity boys don't. Before he left I gave him a small kiss to thank him. About a month later I saw him and that's when I had to make out with him." Tammi started to laugh as Beth rolled her eyes. "Your brother is a good kisser, I'm sorry."

"You're going to be my first girl kiss," Beth stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" The next thing I knew she leaned over Mina, grabbed my head, and pressed our lips together. Our lips moved so perfectly. She bit at my lower lip, pulled less than an inch away, and sighed.

"Mmm," she replied. "Yeah, my brother was not lying. You're good," she pointed at me and then leaned back.

"That was good actually," I said looking down kind of embarrassed. "But I really like boys."

"Hey, I still love dick, too," she said it like nothing. "Like way too much. That was awesome," Beth pointed again to me. "But, I love how Hec makes me feel." Mina spit out her water. "Oh yeah, Hec was my first. The best, too. We were fourteen. I slept with another guy from last year's initiation class, I was really aiming for X. He was okay, but Hec for some reason, mm God!"

"You should have gone to Candor," teased Tammi as Beth rolled her eyes and threw something at Tammi.

"Mina," Beth motioned to her.

"I was fourteen, too."

"You're joking," I asked her.

"What can I say kids at Erudite are naturally curious. I would ask an analysis of that girl on girl kiss, just because an inquiring mind wants to know, but judging from the reaction of Beth there, I'm saying it went pretty great." They started to laugh as I blushed harder.

We walked back to the room, with Beth getting a piggy back ride from Hec. I was hoping not to see or hear them in the bed next to us. Judging from the giggling that I heard that night, someone was making out in the dorm room and it wasn't coming from the bed next to ours. After a couple hours of tossing back and forth, I finally got up and decided to walk around in the compound. I quietly slipped on a jacket. I had on the shortest shorts to sleep with and a loose tank top. I opened the door and stepped out of the room. The second the door closed, someone spun me around and pushed me up against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: Dauntless

**I'm still writing the other story, Dauntless Academy. So if you are waiting for an update on that story, I just took a pause from that one. Don't worry, I should be in a chapter for that one in the next couple days. But I had an idea with this one and I had to get it down before I lost it. I'm going to make the relationship between Eric and my new character develop slower than I did in Dauntless Academy. But don't worry, it's going there. Like I mentioned in my previous note, I do love a bad boy. But bad boys can't be changed overnight. **

**Fourtris lovers... Six and Four are already together. It's been two years, so Tris (Six) isn't like how she is from Divergent, physically. You'll see as the story develops. Four has decided to take a leadership position, and again you'll see why later. Christina is hardly going to show up in here, so if you love her, I'm sorry too. But hey, Eric has a new group of initiates to terrorize. I didn't mean to pick on Candor so much and make them the bullies of the group, like how Peter, Molly, and Drew were. It just went that way. But things will shock you later on. And yes, Ana's first kiss was Robert from Abnegation.**

**As always, when time permits, let me know what you think. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

After a couple hours of tossing back and forth, I finally got up and decided to walk around in the compound. I quietly slipped on a jacket. I had on the shortest shorts to sleep with and a loose tank top. I opened the door and stepped out of the room. The second the door closed, someone spun me around and pushed me up against the wall.

Just as my back hit the wall, the person's hand gripped my waist as the other hand covered my mouth. I took a quick glance down the hallway. Why was the lighting so poor? It wouldn't be safe. Then, why did you decide to walk out by yourself, Ana? Dummy! Maybe I wasn't cut out for Erudite. Slowly the person's face came into the small piece of light from the blinking light bulb and he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"You," I said quietly taking in a couple breaths as a small smile appeared on my lips.

"You," he responded, then smiled, and pressed our lips together. He pressed our lips harder, pushing our bodies tighter together.

"Cain," I sighed right as he started to suck on my neck. He started to growl as he squeezed on my waist and then my butt. He gripped my thigh and lifted me up. I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped one of my legs around him as he kept me tight between him and the wall. Cain chuckled and I giggled right before we started to kiss again. His kisses started to get softer. Then after a while, he dropped me slowly from his hold. He pulled back a couple inches, moved his thumb back and forth on my cheek and smiled.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm in an initiate class with your sister." I put on a smile, too. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"What else did she say," Cain asked as he moved his head back to my neck, placing a soft kiss and then sucking harder here and there.

"About what? You?" I almost lost my breath. I had not seen Cain in months and to feel him again made my body weak. He pulled away and smiled. I forgot how handsome he was. He looked different and seemed a bit more older, but still had that same look in his eyes.

"Follow me," he said and pulled me down the hallway. We took a couple turns until we reached the Chasm. Cain sat us down on a rock.

"I looked for you," he said keeping my hand in his. He looked torn. "Those few times we met out in the fields or by the Amity river border, those were the best and most fun for me."

"Because we were two teenagers sneaking around and making out," I said smiling as he smiled in response.

"Yeah. I think the whole excitement of us breaking rules, too." He paused and then turned back to me. "A couple weeks went by and I never saw you. I thought you got in trouble for sneaking out of the fence at night. I wanted to ask someone or type your name in our security system, but I didn't even know your name."

"It's Ana."

"Ana," he repeated and then gave me another soft kiss. "I like it." He then turned and looked away. "I wanted to find you Ana. But weeks turned into months and I got assigned to patrol the gates at Erudite, instead of the fence by the Amity fields. Then that's where..." he paused and shook his head. "You have to understand I thought I wouldn't see you again."

I finally got what he was trying to say.

"You have a girlfriend now," I stated as he turned back to me looking even more torn. "It's fine Cain. I wasn't really expecting anything from you by coming here."

"I wanted something more though. All those times were exciting Ana. If I had known I would see you again and that you would end up in Dauntless, then maybe we could be..."

"Cain, it's okay." I sat up and gave him a kiss. Why? He has a girlfriend, idiot! But I was enjoying this too much. He pulled me onto his lap and pressed us closer and kissed me harder. I let out a moan as he squeezed my waist harder into him. He paused and smiled. Yeah, Dauntless boys just had a smile about them.

"I saw you sitting down in the dining hall," he said as he pulled away for a breather. "I just had to tell you. I felt like you had to know. All those nights in the Amity fields were by far my favorite."

"Mine, too." I started to giggle.

"I still can't believe you're here," Cain started to chuckle.

"I can't believe you're out here, either!" Who in the world was that?!

Cain slowly stood up as I got off his lap and turned around to face our interrupter. Eric. He looked apathetic and cold. Cain handed me my jacket that fell off during our kissing. I wrapped it around as I noticed Eric's eyes scan my body. Cain then stepped in front of me.

"Sir, I..."

"Get out of here Banner!" Cain turned to either hug or kiss me. "I said get out of here!" Cain looked down and hurried away. I felt scared now. Cain was leaving me alone with Eric, at the Chasm, too of all places. Eric cocked his head and just stared at me.

"Cain Banner," Eric finally said as he started to shake his head. "First in his class last year. That is what a lot of girls chase after, is it not? The number one." He took a couple steps forward. I straightened myself.

"I didn't know he was ranked first." Lie.

"Hm," he paused to consider my statement. "You two looked awful close on the rocks over there," Eric continued to walk closer. "Met out in the hallway and made your way down here?"

"How did..."

"There are cameras here and there in the Dauntless compound. Of course all of that is to keep people safe," he said stepping in front of me and running his hand in my jacket and along my stomach. He used his other hand to run his fingers through some of my hair in the front of me. He moved my hair away and then gently touched my neck. He opened my jacket slightly and moved his hand down my side. I felt like screaming for help. But he was leader and everyone was afraid of him. Who would come to help me? When he reached my thigh, he ran his hand back up, lifting my short and shirt higher, revealing more skin. I almost felt violated.

"I can see why you got someone like Cain so enamored." I shivered as his eyes shot back at me and turned cold. He wouldn't or would he, I thought. I swallowed in a breath, I felt scared of him now.

"You certainly enjoy breaking the rules don't you?"

"N-n-no," I began to stutter.

His smile widened. Eric pushed me over to the wall, slammed me against it, and then press his forearm against my neck. There was no sense in struggling. I could feel the strength in his arm hold me. I wanted to cry.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a pretty little initiate like you to be out here, breaking the rules, all by yourself?" This time I tried to squirm out of his hold, but he kept me firm against the wall. "You should be glad I found you and not someone else, especially out here by the Chasm." He pressed my head back against the rock with his hand. "Someone could have thrown you over. And what do you know, right there," he pulled my jacket and made me face another wall to my right. "There's no camera, so no one would see what happens to you." Eric's eyes scanned me one more time, before he pushed me in the direction of the hallway and let me go.

"Get back to your room, Amity." I pulled the jacket in closer, feeling shook up from my encounter. "Oh and Amity," Eric called. I stopped. What was he going to do to me now? I slowly turned around to face him. "You lost points for that shower comment earlier. I suggest you watch that mouth of yours."

I couldn't believe it. I had to hold my tongue at home. Now, I couldn't be sassy here either?

"What are you still doing here?" Eric made a face that said I should have left already. A strange feeling came up within me. I just had to didn't I?

"I'm sorry. I was not sure if you were done talking," I said with a bite of sarcasm.

Eric let out a small chuckle. "You're dismissed," he then said coldly as his smile disappeared.

I slowly walked down the hallway until I came to the hallway that led to the dorm room. Once I took that turn, I sprinted down and burst through the door, forgetting that it might wake up somebody. Fortunately it did not. I walked silently to my bed and crawled inside. Finally I was able to get some sleep, exhausted from either bumping into Cain or getting caught by Eric.

Within a couple hours we were up with loud banging noises. The lights turned on to reveal Peter running through the room, hitting all of our bunk beds to wake us up. That must be his favorite part of training, irritating us.

"Get up and get dressed. You have three minutes," yelled Four from the door. Eric then stepped inside followed by Uriah and Lauren.

"Three minutes," Mina whined as she jumped off the bunk.

"We should be happy Four didn't say two," joked Hec from the other side of us. We tried to hide our laughter, especially me. I already loss so much points. Right when I took off the tank I was sleeping in, Mina grabbed me and pulled me against her.

"What?" Mina's eyes widened happily though and looked down. "I know the Dauntless bras here really make my breast look big."

"You did look like a natural D cup before," added Scott, jumping off the top of his and Hec's bed. "Dauntless bras just make you look sexier." He smirked and pinched my cheek. I stuck out my tongue and tried to pull away from Mina, but she moved me closer.

"Ana, you have hickey on you," she whispered.

"What the..." Hec said spinning me around. "I swear to God, I thought I went to Beth's bed last night. I'm so sorry, Ana." Mina giggled as Scott started to chuckle.

I punched Hec. "You did, you dummy," I whispered back. "I did not get it from you."

"Who did it get it from then," Mina asked. Scott put his hands up in the air.

"Is there a problem," Eric asked from behind us. I didn't want to turn around for Eric to see me only in my bra let alone the hickey Cain gave me last night.

"No, sir," answered Hec. But Eric continued to stand there. I grabbed a shirt, only to have Mina hand me another one, and pulled it on. Mina slipped on her pants and we both walked past Eric, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry," Mina whispered. "I did not want you to get in trouble. It's on the bottom of your neck, that's why I gave you that crew neck shirt."

"It's fine Mina."

We stood and waited for orders from the trainers. Four stood in front with Lauren and explained that training would alternate. One day, him and Lauren, the next day, Peter and Uriah. It would be like that for the next two weeks. Until the third week, where we would be joined by Six and Will. Why were there so many people training us? For today only, Dauntless born and transfers were going to be separate.

Four and Peter, along with Eric, walked us to the training room. They showed us the punching bags, the ring, the targets, etc. At the other end of the room there were some Dauntless guys already in there, one of them was Cain. Four walked us by them.

"This is Blaze," he motioned to one of them who stood up shirtless. I rolled my eyes. Did they just have to show off? One of the candor girls giggled. "First in his class, three years ago. Dillon, Jason," he motioned to two others who stood up. "X, Max, and Cain, last year's number one." Cain stood up and took a quick glance at me with a slight smile. I immediately looked down. I could not bring myself to smile back. He has girlfriend, doing so would just irritate me more knowing all that sneaking around couldn't be done with Cain anymore. Not to mention, Eric was probably going to deduct more points if I did walk around the compound at night.

"They were all top of their class," Four continued. "X, Dillon, and Jason were transfers like you," he turned to look at us. I looked up at Four. "They beat the odds that were against them and are now some of the finest Dauntless members that we have. We asked them to come here and give you all some pointers. Are there any questions," Four sent a look at Odysseus. Odysseus just shook his head. I wanted to raise my hand, old habit, I guess. But someone volunteered me anyways.

"Amity," called out Eric. "I'm sure you got a couple."

"An Amity," called out Blaze surprised as he looked through our group. I know, I'm not supposed to be here, I thought. I slowly stepped forward. Why did I have questions?

"A pretty one too," said Dillon as the guys started to chuckle. Except Cain who almost looked offended at the other guys looking at me.

"You said number one from last year and three years ago are here. Where is the number one from two years ago? Didn't you skip a year?"

"You've already met her," Four said with a smile. That was the second time I saw him smile. The first was when...

"Six," I stated as Four's smile got smaller and nodded.

"That means that even you girls can become deadly bitches, too," stated Peter. Four gave him a side-eye. "Guys, don't underestimate any of the girls here," Peter then stood in front of me. "Even the Amity." I gave him a stare as he smirked and then continued on. I'm guessing he lost to Six. That's what that glare was for at the Chasm yesterday. Mina leaned over and whispered that to me and I told her that I was thinking the same thing.

"Alright, run laps around the gym," stated Four. The room was huge.

"How much?"

"A curios Amity," asked Jason as he stood up flexing his muscles.

"Why don't you guys tell her," called out Eric. I'm surprised he let me get away with so many questions.

Blaze and Jason then stepped out in front of me, as if to intimidate me. I stood up straighter and stared them down. Nothing could compare to the fear Eric tried to instill in me last night.

"When a leader tells you to do something," Blaze said smiling at me. "You follow the order."

"If you're wondering that means you run until they tell you to stop," Jason said leaning in and whispering. I guess they weren't going to try and scare me.

After we ran for what seems to have been hours, Four stopped us. One of the Candor girls and one of the Candor boys fell down. Dillon and Jason left to take them to the infirmary. I would have fell too, but seeing that Eric was watching me, I stood up straighter and stared him down. He smirked and called us over.

"Let's go initiates," he yelled for us to walk towards a board.

"This is where your rankings will be," stated Four. "After today, you will see where you stand, separate from the Dauntless born, of course. We're going to teach you the basic fighting skills, some of which they already know. So don't get too excited seeing your name high up on here. Tomorrow, it may fall. This board," he pointed to a second one. "Will display your fighting partner for the day. You will get to fight at least four of your classmates, starting tomorrow afternoon, including the Dauntless born."

"Like Peter mentioned earlier, girls can be just as," Eric paused and looked at me. "Deadly. We don't discriminate against gender, so you girls will have to fight the boys. The only thing we won't stand here is weakness. So for you boys, don't hold back just because you're against a girl." He took one last look at me.

"Of course, we do acknowledge control of one's strength. In no way should you carelessly beat someone. That doesn't show restraint. If you can hone in your power and manage your ferocity, then that's what makes you valuable. A true fighter uses that to work for him, not just the other's weaknesses," added Four. Eric looked at him but Four didn't budge. I guess with Four training to be a leader, he had just as much say as Eric did. I really was going to hate it when Four wasn't around. Even though he looked hardcore like Eric, he seemed to have some sort of balance.

Jason and Dillon returned with the two initiates. Eric cocked his head at one of them and I heard Dillon say that Mark, the Candor boy, said if the others can last, so can they. I guess that run around the room was a test to see if we would be able to show endurance. Was Eric prepared to kicked them out if they didn't come back? Eric then broke us up into groups of four. I was with Dio, Victor, one of the boys from Candor and one of the Candor girls.

"Blossom," she said holding up her hand to shake mine. She seemed to be the quietest out of them all. Weird for a Candor to be quiet. I guess that's why she left.

"Ana," I replied. "Your name doesn't really sound Candor." She started to laugh, but quickly looked back at two of the other Candor girls and her smile disappeared.

"My mother is from Amity," she said quietly.

"Amity," I asked shocked. She turned back to look at the other kids from Candor. I moved closer to her so they wouldn't know what we were talking about.

"She said when I was born, she was happy to have a little blossom among all the weeds in her life. Not a lot of people liked her in Candor." I smiled at Blossom. It seemed the other Candor kids here used that to their advantage to bully her. I made it a point that I was going to help her out, of course subtly.

Peter was showing our group how to throw a punch and the different types. Isn't a punch just a punch, I thought. Apparently not. There was a jab, a hook, an uppercut, and so much more. Every so often, gun shots were going off as Eric was showing Mina, Apollo, Kate, and Clarissa, two of the Candor girls. I tried not to listen to the bullets hitting the wall. The sound frightened me. I refocused and tried to imitate one of the punches Peter showed us. When he came by me, he used his foot to move my feet apart.

"Watch your stance," he said. He walked around as I threw a punch at the bag. "Don't always stay close to your opponent," he moved me back a couple inches.

"But at this far, even if I strike at them, the punch is weak," I responded. In no way did I want to look weak. A lot of people were already looking at me to fail, because I was just some girl from Amity.

"Yes, your punch is weaker," Peter moved behind the bag. "Try and punch the bag from where you were at." I stepped closer and threw a punch only to get a hook in my stomach. I stumbled a bit, mostly shocked. Peter stepped out from behind the bag. "You don't know how to block. Staying close, you leave yourself open. You show your weakness." He moved me back a little. "You get in there, take your shot and then get back." He motioned to the bag. "Analyze your opponent and then decide your next move. Once you are able to read them, you can manipulate the fight more from there. Determining if you stay in and use the rest of your force or if you need to pull back on the defense." How in the world did I not pick up on that? Because fighting isn't something allowed in Amity.

Peter moved on to Blossom and seemed to spend extra time with her, getting irritated every so often, yet he kept his cool and kept explaining to her what she had to correct.

Then he started to show us different kicking techniques. I watched as he moved or jumped on the mat. His kicks were executed swiftly and with such force. If he could do that, I wonder how much more accurate Six is.

"They are basic kicks. Nothing fancy until you can show that you can advance on." We practiced the kicks for a while as he watched us. Then he moved us to kick against kicking stand. "Try not to use that part of your leg too much." He said grabbing my leg right below my knee and pushing it back down. "Your shin is sensitive. If you do, try this," he positioned my leg by bending my knee. I almost lost balance on standing on my left foot. He ran his hand along my right leg. "Keep here straight. Do this on an attack." He them demonstrated it and then motioned for me to follow.

"The impact on my shin is minimized," I said with a smile.

"As long as you keep that part of your leg tight and straight." He showed me another kick which seemed more effective as well. "When doing that, point down so your foot to align with your leg." I did the kick again and Peter nodded. "You're catching on quick, Amity," he said and then turned to Blossom. Again, he spent more time with her and I was starting to wonder why. Apparently, she wasn't the only one he spent more time with.

"They say they don't discriminate against gender, but Peter is sure showing you two partiality," Dio said coming by me.

"He was showing you folks moves, too."

"Yeah, but it seems he was putting more moves on you and Bloss over there," nodded Victor with a sinister smile. I knew what he was getting at, but it didn't seem that way. It was like there was another reason. As I did something correctly, Peter nodded in approval and continued to watch the group.

We exchanged groups and ended up getting educated on knives with Four. He seemed to enjoy the knife throwing a lot. It was here that Cain, X, and Max joined us also. We each had one person demonstrating for us technique. Cain was with me.

"You have to hold it here," he moved my hand over and squeezed down on a certain part of the blade. I didn't like the way he held my hand, it seemed too affectionate. I moved quickly from his grasp. Cain looked down at the rest of the group and then placed his hand on my back. "Did you get in trouble last night?"

I stepped away from his touch. "I did lose points, but not because of last night."

"Does it have anything to do with Eric calling you out like he did earlier?"

"I've been giving him attitude ever since I got off the train." Cain tried to hold back laughter and I looked at him questionable.

"I knew you were the first jumper, but you're also the initiate that talked back to him in the dorm room, too?"

"How did you know I was the first jumper?"

"When you told me your name last night, I remembered that was the name that they called out when the initiates hit the net. Max said Eric was complaining to his dad about an initiate who for some reason can't seem to shut her mouth, so he deducted points from her in the dorm room. I swear I thought it was a Candor," he said looking at the other girls in the room. "Sneaking out at night, jumping first into the unknown, making out with a Dauntless soldier, talking back to a Dauntless leader," he ran his hand down my cheek. "Who knew an Amity would be capable of all that?" His smiled widened as I felt his hand pull a little on the collar of my shirt. He looked back at my eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you idiot, you marked me." I smiled back. I couldn't help it. He took one quick look around and then moved his hand behind my neck and pulled me close.

"Ana." Cain started to lean in. Why was he going to do this?

"Don't," I moved his hand away and saw his eyes shoot up. I turned to see Four lift his eyebrow at us. Blossom put on a small smile and looked down. I turned back to the target. "Knives."

"Right," he said shaking his head as we continued.

Four then called lunch and said we would switch off when we came back. I was going to be working with Eric next. Surprisingly, Blossom followed Mina and I to the dining hall. Right when we sat down at the table, Clarissa called Blossom away. We waved at her as she left. I told Mina I would explain to her later on. Beth and Tammi came running by our table panting out of breath.

"When you two are done, you need to meet us back here," said Beth.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see," Beth answered me as she perked up and started to take food off the table. Hec came by, pulled her close, and whispered something in Beth's ear as she bit her lip and started to giggle.

"I don't understand, so are they dating, yet she's still trying to get X?"

"It's a friends with benefits kind of package." I looked at Tammi weird.

"I'll explain that to you later," said Mina. After Hec got up and went by the rest of the guys.

"So, who is it from," asked Mina once Hec left.

"Who is what from," repeated Tammi. Mina pulled back the collar of my shirt a little to reveal the hickey. Then she jumped excitedly and spun me in my seat to face her.

"You have two!"

"No wonder he was all smiles, he marked me twice," I said pulling back my shirt and moving my hair in the front.

"You are so naughty for an Amity! Making out with a guy who already has a girlfriend," teased Beth. Tammi choked on her food.

"No way, you made out with Cain last night," screamed Tammi. Some of the boys from the table next to us started to turn around.

"Shut up," I cautioned her. Saying all these bad words seem to come natural now. I didn't have to worry about being injected. Tammi and Beth leaned in and so did Mina and I. "Okay Beth, what makes you think it's from Cain?"

"Because he's looking this way right now with a mesmerized look and I know it's not because of any of us," explained Beth as she discreetly pointed towards where he was sitting. I glanced up, our eyes met, and Cain's smile got wider.

"And what do you know, he is all smiles," she said teasingly as Mina and Tammi started to laugh. "When did you see him?"

"I went walking last night, because somebody was making out last night in the dorm room." Beth smiled and shrugged. Tammi lightly hit her shoulder. "We bumped into each other right outside the room, then we went and talked by the Chasm. He told me about his girlfriend."

"But you made out with him anyway," pushed Tammi. All of them had smiles on.

"Girl, you are my idol," said Beth.

"Why? It was wrong of me to do that. He has a girlfriend."

"He would always talk about you to Max and X. Actually a couple other Dauntless boys too. They were trying to help him find you, which was hard and honestly quite hilarious," she said as she tried to hold back laughter. "If you and I just did a short kiss and that was awesome, then I can only imagine how awesome making out in the Amity fields with you would have been. It must have been complete ecstasy for Cain. I never seen him so shook up over a girl. Even now that he's with Tasha, he still mentions you when they're together."

"It doesn't hurt her that he talks about me," I asked. There's the small Amity in me, being concerned about the feelings of others.

"I guess because they all believed that he would never see you again, so she never really thought anything about it. But now that you're here, it's obvious she might be out of the picture. I'm kind of glad, I didn't like her anyways."

"That's no reason for me to continue whatever it is that Cain and I are doing." I looked down and shook my head. "It just feels wrong."

"Ignore him if that's what you want, but I can see that you enjoyed it also," Beth motioned towards my neck.

"Cain isn't the only Dauntless boy I heard that's infatuated with you," added Tammi.

"I heard Ryan telling Noah about Mina," said Beth as Mina blushed. "But Tammi is right. Some of the older guys like Blaze were looking at you, too, Ana."

"Like I was telling Ana," said Mina. "Dauntless boys just have something about them."

"They're hot," said Tammi.

"And a lot of em are good in bed," said Beth. I threw a piece of fruit at her and it almost started an all out food fight.

After lunch we ran back quickly to the training room. We would have been there sooner if it wasn't for Noah and Scott starting an arm wrestling challenge. I just felt like going up against them. I beat Ryan, but lost to Noah.

"A few seconds later and you really would have loss points, Amity," said Eric handing me a gun. "What you have," he said turning towards the rest of my group. "Is a semi-automatic pistol. We have two different types here." He held them up, but I started to blank out. For some reason the feel of a gun in my hand frightened me.

"Hold it tight," whispered Dillon squeezing my hand around the gun. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to focus."

"Eric isn't going to make this easy, especially on you," added Jason. I nodded. I still didn't like the gun in my hand.

"Here is your standard semi automatic rifle," Eric continued to explain. Why did that have to look bigger? Eric paused and his eyes landed on me. Oh no. He must have known that I was going to flip out. "Why don't you try this one first, Amity?"

He took the handgun away and threw the shot gun in my direction. I stared at the gun for the longest time.

"Do we have to fire a gun?"

"Yes, you do. Front and center, Amity." I walked over towards the middle.

"Keep it tight to your shoulder," explained Blaze. "Hold it here," he moved the gun. "Trigger is here," he placed my finger there. "Watch your footing," he moved my leg by gripping my thigh and making me stand in position. As Blaze helped me, I wondered if what Beth said was true.

"Leave her now," shouted Eric.

"Try your best to aim, don't worry about the recoil," said Blaze as he stepped back.

I kept the gun where he had held it in my arms. I hesitated towards pulling the trigger. I took a couple steps back. I couldn't breath. This was not the same as holding the knife. I've used a knife before to cut down fruit from the tree or off the vine. Not only that, but being around Cain, someone familiar, made it more calming for me. Eric's seemed demon possessed with his stare. I lowered the gun again and started to pace. I took one hand off the gun and started to shake it, hoping to loosen myself away from the nerves. Come on, Ana. Focus! I walked back over to the middle and held up the gun and quickly pulled on the trigger. It kicked me back, making me fall and dropping the gun to the floor. Dillon helped me to stand up.

"That's called recoil," he said as I dusted myself off.

"Pick it up, Initiate!" I rolled my eyes and slowly went to grab it. A gun shot went off by the rifle. I looked up to see Eric pointing his handgun in my direction. "I said... pick... it... up..." I bent down this time and I saw Eric's finger move towards the trigger. Quickly I kicked off one of my shoes and threw it at Eric. He dodge it. During that same amount of time, I grabbed the shot gun, pulled it towards my shoulder, aimed, and shot at the target. It hit it close to the center. Eric turned to look at the target. I felt horrible. I dropped the gun and covered my face with both my hands.

"Oh shit," said Blaze. He hit me on the back and squeezed my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You did a job, Amity!" I slowly moved my shaking hands to see Blaze smile and nod.

"Since you can shoot now, after training is done, you need to stay here until you empty out all of this," Eric points to a shelf with a dozen guns on them.

"She already shot a gun..." Eric turned to stare Dillon down and he backed off. I shot the rifle once more and also the handgun once. Both times doing so only after being provoked by Eric and both hitting the close to the dead center. I never wanted to shoot a gun again. But, I knew that me staying after was either punishment for talking back and questioning him yesterday or for flying my shoe at him. I felt out of my skin shooting that gun. As much as I didn't want to, this was my ultimate test. This would prove if _JoyAnna_ was really gone.

Four called training over and went to talk with Eric and Peter. Cain came by me quickly and said to meet him after.

"I can't," I whispered. "I have to stay back." He looked down, nodded, and then walked by Max and X. And even if I could, I shouldn't have met with him. He has girlfriend!

"Here it is." Four moved to show us the board. What the?

"Fourth." Mina came to hug me. "You are the highest ranking girl." How in the world? I only shot the gun three times.

1. Dio

2. Don

3. Apollo

4. Ana

5. Victor

6. Mina

7. Clarissa

8. Kate

9. Odysseus

10. Blossom

11. Mark

12. Sharon

"Remember," Four said breaking me out of my thoughts. "This is without the Dauntless born initiates. Tomorrow after class, they will be included and your ranking may drop."

"Usually we take only the top ten. This year, since it's a larger class, we decided to do top fifteen," stated Eric. "We do need more members for future projects. Work hard and you could be one of those members."

"I have to stay after," I said to Mina as everyone started to leave.

"She sort of got punishment for refusing to shoot the gun," explained Blossom.

"I'll try and get there quickly."

"You must have a mean punch or some kind of deadly kick to rank fourth and yet you refused to shoot the gun," said Mina.

"Trust me, I'm trying to figure that out also."

After everyone left, Four came by me followed by Peter and Eric.

"You have a question about your ranking?" I nodded at Four. "You would have been first."

"First?! But I only shot the gun three times."

"You are a quick learner. Real quick." Four titled his head as if pondering something, then he continued. "According to Peter, the kicks and punches you landed were impressive. Once he told you something that needed to be corrected, you adjusted. You were the only one to stick all the knives you threw to the board. A little shaky, for my liking, but nonetheless effective especially for your first day. Ana, you have some sort of swift and sharpness about you," Four stopped and then titled his head again. He glanced over at Eric, who raised an eyebrow. Then they both turned their attention back to me.

"You may have only shot the gun three times, but Eric explained all three hit close to the center. You have a good eye to aim that rapid and with precision. Hence, you would have been first. You lost some points talking back to Eric, however," Four said as he put on another small smile. Third smile. He must have enjoyed seeing Eric being questioned. I guess no one else did dare to question him.

"Because of your disrespect for authority," Eric stepped forward. "You got a lower rank. Not to mention, you need to empty out that case over there."

"We can't expect her to do that. She is Amity," stated Peter.

"No she's not!" Peter stepped back at Eric's statement. "She's in Dauntless," Eric said turning back to me. "She needs to act like it and learn to follow orders. People who don't follow orders, don't belong here. Is that understood initiate," Eric asked as he reached up and moved the collar of my shirt down a little. I closed my eyes knowing what he was going to see. "If I were you, I would empty that case out quickly, it seems you've already caught the attention of some of the boys here."

I opened my eyes and watched Eric and Peter walk out. Four stepped up to me the second the door shut.

"What were test results, Ana?" Shoot! I wasn't supposed to say anything about it though. Four looked dead serious, like something was wrong. Is that why he glanced over at Eric.

"Ana," Four repeated. "What were your test results?"

"Dauntless." At least that's what was put in, I thought. Four titled his head and looked even more confused. Then he put on a small smile and looked back at the door.

"Don't start shooting until I come back, understood?"

"What?"

"One of us has to stay in here to supervise you. Can't exactly have an initiate running around the compound with a loaded gun. Stay put. I'm coming back." I nodded and then he left.

After a while he came back in but with Six, Uriah, the girl who helped me take my aptitude test, and Hec. I wondered what she was doing here? I knew she was Dauntless, but I never expected to see her again. I remember thinking that she was a really pretty Dauntless girl. But Six seemed to be more striking. If my suspicions about her and Four were correct. They were one hot couple. Why did he bring everyone here? Hec put on a smile and that seemed to relax me a little.

"Ana here is a really adaptable and quick learner. She seems to absorb anything that is told to her and she corrects herself with ease. Not to mention, she also likes to question things a lot. Constantly asking why this or why that."

"Like she wants to know more," added Six. What's going on? Four nodded then turned back to me.

"What were your test results?"

"Dauntless."

"I need to know the truth, Ana," Four stated. "Was Dauntless your only result?"


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**There will be very little of Eric in this chapter or the next chapter. Like I said I wanted to develop their relationship slower than usual. But, don't worry, it's going to be Eric/Ana later. As of now Ana is just trying to settle down in Dauntless. The chapters are long, I know, but I am sort of making a lot of things in here detailed. **

**A lot of things are different and were done my way, so I hope you like my take on things. Let me know what you think. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Ana here is a really adaptable and quick learner. She seems to absorb anything that is told to her and she corrects herself with ease. Not to mention, she also likes to question things a lot. Constantly asking why this or why that."

"Like she wants to know more," added Six. What's going on? Four nodded then turned back to me.

"What were your test results?"

"Dauntless."

"I need to know the truth, Ana," Four stated. "Was Dauntless your only result?"

I looked down. There obviously was no reason to hide it anymore, I guess. I looked at the girl who took my test and she smiled as if to assure me that everything would be okay. I took in a deep breath and turned back to Four.

"I got Erudite also," I said quietly. Six put on a smile.

"Is that it," she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The Erudite trait is strong in you, Ana," added Four. "Dauntless is there, but Erudite shows through a lot. That's why I asked if Dauntless was your only result. However, you were Amity born. You didn't receive Amity also?" I shook my head. "That's odd," he replied looking at Six. "So you're a Divergent. Has Marlene explained to you the dangers of that?"

Marlene. So that's the girl's name. "Only that I shouldn't mention it to anyone. And what do you mean by dangers?"

"We are all Divergent as well, besides Marlene," explained Six. "Hec is the only one so far from your class that we've found, until you were noticed in class. The leaders in Dauntless have been helping Jeanine Matthews..."

"Of Erudite," I answered. "I met her twice before." Six nodded.

"To them being divergent threatens the balance of life here. You either conform to what society tells you or they take you out from it." Did she mean murder? "Max has been pushing Four for a leadership position for years now. When I was an initiate we stumbled across plans to hunt down any sign of divergence in a person. To make a long story, short, we slowed the process down by manipulating things to work in our favor. However, Jeanine's relationship with Dauntless leaders is really close. She wants to eradicate divergence. She sent us a new program to install into our initiation process. It'll make it easier to find a Divergent."

"Which is during the third week," I stated. "To still manipulate things, Four being a leader in training, probably requested that you run it." Six nodded and then turned to Four.

"You're right, she does absorb quickly." I looked down sort of embarrassed. "There's no need to be ashamed Ana. It's a talent that you need to hide from the world, but you should truly be proud of your abilities. What I do find off, as Four mentioned, is that you did not receive Amity as a test result, yet you were Amity born."

"All the more reason I guess I didn't belong there."

"But, Ana, someone who doesn't belong in their faction, receives one test result, yet still carries characteristics of the faction they were born in. That's it, they just have traits, because deep down inside they were suited for the other faction. However, every divergent known has received not just a new faction, but also their own faction. Their mind still works both ways. Not necessarily meaning that their not suited for, or as you put, don't belong in one place. But they use both factions to work together. Uriah here is Dauntless and Amity. Hec is also Dauntless and Amity. I'm Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation."

"You got three?"

"That's why Ana, Four assumed that you got three as well. To be divergent is rare enough. To get three factions as your test result, is like finding a needle in a haystack. To have someone just like me," said Six deep in thought. "Still, for her not to have the faction she was born in is something rare as well," she finished looking at Four who nodded. She turned to Uriah.

"Hey don't look at me you are the one who has Erudite," he said pointing to Six. I held back a small laugh. Uriah was one of the first ones to greet me when I came to Dauntless. From the moment I met Hec, he's been nothing but amiable. Also, Hec hugged me, like it was natural for him to do so, when he came off the net. I could see small pieces of Amity in them as well.

"You need to watch her as well, Uriah," scolded Six.

"Be cautious before asking about something," reminded Four. "I know part of you can't help it. But you need to learn to control it. No one else besides us are to know about your test results, do you understand?" I nodded. "About your punishment," Four then turned to Hec and Uriah who nodded. "I need to get into the control room and survey the tape, so they won't see that all of us were in here." Six and Marlene said their goodbyes and then left with Four.

"I thought an instructor is supposed to be in here with me?"

"I'm an instructor in training," added Uriah. "Besides, I needed to see the girl my brother and his friends keep talking about." I turned to Hec, who looked away immediately. "All good things, no worries," finished Uriah. "They were right about one thing." I turned to look at him. "Dauntless looks good on you. Now, you're having trouble shooting a gun?"

"It's not something I'm used to in Amity. The loud noise frightens me."

"Does it really?" I looked at Uriah confused.

"I don't think it's scaring you. It's the unexpectedness of it all. It's something unfamiliar. It's the part of your brain telling you to run away to something more comfortable, more known. That's the Erudite in you. Always choosing what you know."

"That sort of made sense."

"See, I could be a Erudite," Uriah said hitting Hec. I started to laugh. "Why don't we play a game?" I looked at him as he smiled. Yes he did have Amity in him. "Hec and I will shoot off the different guns from different spots in the room. You will close your eyes and just listen to the sound at first. Analyze where we are and if we fired a handgun or a rifle. If you didn't get Amity in your test result, then it's not the Amity holding you back. It's the Erudite. You need that part of you to adapt." I nodded and went to stand in the middle of the room and then shut my eyes.

After a while, I heard a shot. I jumped a little. The sound seemed to come...

"Someone is standing by me."

"Good," said Hec. He was right next to me. "Now what did I shoot?" It was loud. Every shot was loud to me though. I shook my head. Come on Ana. Think think. The sound was loud, but the trigger was quick.

"It was a handgun." I heard another shot, this one was softer, like it was farther away from me. It didn't come from behind me, even though the sound echoed from there. Echo? "You are in front of the target now."

"Okay," called out Uriah.

"You have a handgun also."

This went on for a while. It wasn't until one of them moved me closer to the table where the guns were. Uriah informed me to pick up a gun.

"Now, let's see how Erudite you are," he said as I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple times to adjust to the light. "Remember all the sounds?"

"I think so."

"Show us," he said and motioned for me to walk around in the gym. For some reason my head started to operate quickly. I scanned the room and my lips started to mumble counts as I looked for shot after shot. I walked to where I was standing in the middle, took a couple steps to the right, turned around and shot at the target. It missed.

"Shoot again, until you get the target," said Uriah. I did the shot two more times, still not hitting the target. How did Hec do it? I took a step back and started looking at the target. There's wind right here. I looked up and there was a vent. It was making my arms cold, so I kept my arms tighter. I had to compensate for things around me too. I rubbed my hands on my arms and then shook myself once, before taking the stance again and firing. It hit the inner rim of the target.

"Good," said Uriah. "Continue." I started running around the room. My brain was moving full speed like a nervous clock that couldn't be controlled. As it went on, I found myself thinking more and more about the effectiveness of my shot. When I finally shot the last bullet and ran back to Hec and Uriah, they both had smiles on. I handed them the rifle in my hand as Hec loaded it for the next day.

"Like the game?"

"It was not really a game," I answered Uriah.

"Oh but it was. It was a memory game. I wanted you to think about the shot, not just feel it. The Erudite in you took over." I smiled realizing what he did. I was too busy trying to remember details and having my brain think, it didn't have time to act Amity.

"Thanks."

"You two are dismissed." Hec gave him a weird look. "I know it sounds weird coming from me, but there it is."

"Come on, Ana," said Hec. "I think we're late."

"Late?"

"You'll see."

I followed Hec towards one of the exits of the building.

"I thought we're not supposed to go outside."

"Not unless you have someone Dauntless with you. Come on Ana, what happened to the side that liked breaking the rules?" I looked back inside and then turned to Hec.

"Let's go!"

Right outside waiting was Mina, Beth, and Tammi.

"I thought you would never make it," screamed Beth. "Hurry up Ana." I ran over to them and the next thing I knew we were in a full sprint down the road. We came up to a spot, where Hec told us to get down. We slowly crept up to a platform and right as Hec stood up, the train passed.

"Okay, go!" We ran after Hec, he jumped up into the train and then turned to watch us. Tammi got in next. I remembered how they did it and I got in with ease. Hec reached down for Mina and she pulled herself in. Just then, Beth laughed, jumped up onto a rope, swung on it, and then did a flip into the train.

"That was cool," I shouted to her.

"Took me a couple months to master that. I got a dislocated knee twice. Missed the door. You got to time everything right," she said hitting me. "Make it in to Dauntless and I'll show you as a prize!" We linked arms and sat down on the floor as the train moved.

"We could have caught the train back at the compound, right," asked Mina.

"But, where's the fun in sneaking around," asked Tammi. "Isn't that right, Ana?" They started to laugh. Hec came and sat down next to me and Beth.

"I never did ask, who gave you the hickey?"

"You mean _hickeys_," said Beth leaning over me to answer Hec, as they continued to laugh.

"Wait, what?" Hec looked back at me.

"He's not in our initiate class," I answered. "And that's the only information you're going to get!" After a couple minutes of talking about our initiation class, we reached a turn where the wind ripped through the car in a strong burst. I noticed something. "Tammi, are you hurt?"

"No, I got a tattoo earlier today. The bandage is just to protect it."

"Are initiates allowed to get?"

"Of course," Tammi screamed in delight. "So, I'm going to make the two of you get one." She nudged Mina.

"Oh no. I don't see the purpose in getting a tattoo," replied Mina. I smiled.

"There's obviously meaning behind everyone getting a tattoo," I said. "Think of the skill it takes to produce a work of art. That art is to be permanently on you, so it must have some sort of significance to the wearer."

"I never thought of it that way." Mina turned to Tammi. "Why did you get yours?"

"It's an outline of a cat sitting down." Tammi lifted her shirt up more to reveal it took up her whole side. "My older sister had one just like it. Our mother died giving birth to our youngest sister, who didn't make it either. I was eight. My oldest sister became a mother to me. According to Egyptian custom, the cat was a representation..."

"Of the goddess Bast," Mina answered.

"Goddess of fertility, protection, motherhood," Tammi smiled and then looked down. "My sister passed away about a month ago. I got the tattoo in honor of her and my mom, except I put wings on the cat. My sister loved to fly off the train."

"Fly off the train," asked Mina.

"Yeah, where did you think we were going?"

The train then took us higher above a couple buildings to reveal the city right below the tracks. We stood up and looked outside the door as Hec opened it.

"It's beautiful up here right before the sun sets, isn't it?" We turned to see Noah, Ryan, Scott, Emmett, and Paul, the other dauntless boys, join us from the other car of the train.

"You're such a softy," teased Tammi to Noah. I saw Mina blush when Ryan smiled at her. Scott smiled my way too. I looked down knowing he saw me in my bra earlier today.

"We were waiting on the top over there for you folks," said Noah to Hec. We were supposed to meet them on the top of another building and jump onto the train just before the drop off here.

"Ana got some punishment for talking back to Eric yesterday," replied Hec.

"I was wondering which transfer it was that kept mouthing off to Eric," said Emmett with a smile.

"I wouldn't call it mouthing off," I responded knowing that I couldn't really help it. Apparently it was the divergent in me.

"I don't know what I've heard more of," added Paul. "The pretty transfer from Amity or the initiate who keeps talking back to Eric."

"Told you all the guys were talking about you," said Beth nudging me.

"You ready, Ana," called out Scott. He walked over to another door and opened it.

"Wait, where are we getting off at? Where is the building that we're going to jump on?"

"Who said we're jumping onto a building?" I looked at Scott like he was crazy. Just then Emmett strapped a backpack on me.

"Wait, we're just going to jump out?" The buildings started to disappear and I noticed that we were reaching a high point on the tracks and we were starting to come above a huge field right at the outer rim of the city.

"Don't worry," assured Scott. "That's why you got the bag here," he said as he patted me on the back.

"Count to ten, slowly, and then pull this strap right here," Emmett informed me. I nodded and then turned back to Mina.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." I walked up to her and hugged her as Tammi put a backpack on her. "How many times have people done this? Is this even safe?"

"What happened to _I'm up for experimenting new things_?"

"I rather study this from the ground."

"Are you scared of heights," asked Noah.

"A little, yes, no, not really," Mina continued.

"You are not sounding sensible right now, Mina."

"Alright, first group ready," yelled Scott.

"Just look straight ahead," I said leading her to the door. "I'll go first and then you follow, okay?" She nodded. Oh boy, did I want to have fun with her now. Scott started to count down. Five, four, three, two. "One!" I grabbed Mina and pulled her off the train with me.

"I HHHAAAATTTTEEEE YYYOOOUUU!" Mina was screaming and moving around like crazy.

I slowly pulled away as the air whipped through my hair. I opened my hands and let the free-falling feeling overtake me. This felt liberating. Like every care in the world was gone. The last light from the sun shined on the field below and it did look beautiful. I felt like I wasn't Amity, Dauntless, or Erudite. For once I was just Ana.

"Come on Mina," I shouted back to her. Hesitantly she opened her arms in front of her too and stopped wailing around. I heard her giggle after a while.

"Pull!" She looked over and I motioned to the strap. We both pulled and were suddenly jerked back.

"A parachute," screamed Mina. "I never thought I actually see one!" She was excited now. As we all floated down, I could hear everyone above us screaming and yelling. This was total fun! Mina and I landed gracefully as we could. Sarcasm. We landed in a field of tall, dry, dead grass. It was still grass, I thought as I ran my hands through them.

"That was awesome," Mina screamed running into me and making me fall.

"Hey," called out Hec. "Don't get tangled." We stuffed the parachutes away and waited until everyone was done.

"Where did you folks get the parachutes from," asked Mina. "Wait until I tell Dio guys, I actually got to see one and use it! Look I'm touching it!"

"My sister found it in one of the old buildings by the Dauntless compound," said Tammi. "Erudite always comes down to help us with programs and some other stuff. She asked one of the Erudite girls who came over and she told my sister what it was and what it does. Ever since then, my sister would do this once a week! Funny, cause that's the same way the Erudite girl acted when my sister showed it to her." Mina smiled and shrugged.

"Everyone does zip-lining, which you folks have to try, too," added Ryan. "But this is something that last year's class would do and that we're going to do."

"We have to do that again!"

"Agreed," I said to Mina as she, Tammi, and I linked arms. Beth was somewhere in the back talking and leaning on Hec. I guess I was probably going to hear more of them tonight.

"Heard you got ranked fourth," said Noah when we sat down to eat dinner. They had fish and chicken! I had to try chicken. My brothers said it is awesome. I did have Erudite in me, because I was open to 'testing' new things out as well.

"Mm," I said after taking a couple pieces of chicken. I made a slight moaning sound.

"First chicken?"

"This tastes better than that piece of burger we had last night."

"Don't you dare," said Scott.

"It is! My brothers weren't lying."

"Weird transfer," muttered Noah as I hit him. "So," he said after a while. "We kind of got off topic with your little orgasmic chicken there."

"Orgasmic?" The guys started to chuckle.

"I'll tell you later," said Mina. I let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm fourth for now," I said looking with a small smile. "Four said rankings will change tomorrow."

"That's right," called out Tammi. "We're coming for ya!" The table started to laugh.

"Who do you foresee as being head of class, among you transfers that is," asked Ryan. I looked over at Mina. Mina was the only one I told that Four and Peter had me ranked at first, but because of talking back to Eric, I got ranked lower. I didn't want either of us to say that it might be me.

"Dio and Apollo, they came from Erudite like me," said Mina. "They were ranked high. But I think Odysseus is just holding back right now," she said turning back to me. "He always did that in class. Never turned in his homework, but always got 100% on our exams. I would watch out for him."

"I think we need to watch Don," I answered. Mina titled her head.

"He was the first one from Candor to talk to us, also he's sharing bunk with Apollo."

"I don't know. Victor was straight forward during training and told me he still thinks I don't belong here, even though I could punch and kick. Kate and Clarissa said they didn't like me."

"That's what Candors do," said Scott.

"No, but," I paused and leaned forward. "All of them are pretty straightforward about their feelings or thoughts. Well, to me, all except..."

"Don," Mina answered.

"Just like you said about Odysseus," I said sitting back. "I think Don is hiding his true colors until later on."

A couple minutes went by and we started talking about training. Blossom came by and scooted in between Noah and I. Noah looked at her confused.

"Who's Emmett," she whispered. I slowly lifted my eyes and looked in his direction. Blossom may have been picking things up slowly in class, but she was sharp as a nail when it came to her perception of people. She did a quick glance that no one else would catch. Emmett was probably the most masculine and tallest of the Dauntless born.

"I heard the boys say something about taking him," she said and then did a cutting motion across her neck. I nodded and then she got up and left.

"What was that about," asked Ryan.

"You know how you told me things would get really cut throat?" Ryan nodded. "Apparently they're already planning on taking someone on this table out." Beth stopped making out with Hec and they both reached over.

"What?!"

"How do you Blossom isn't just playing you," asked Mina.

"Because I trust her."

"You never did tell me, what happened at lunch with her earlier."

"Blossom's mom is from Amity." That was followed by 'what', 'no way', and a few choice words. "As you know, Amity and Candor don't really mix well. The other kids bully her because of it and I think the Amity part of her let's them."

"Now that you bought it out, I can see that," said Mina looking up at them. "So who is it?" I turned to look at Emmett, but he was already gone.

"Where's Emmett?"

"Shit," called out Noah as he, Hec and Ryan got up. Tammi and I got up and followed them and Beth said Mina and her would go back to the dorm with Scott and Paul, just in case he went there.

We walked down the hall to see Kate leading Emmett into a dark corner of the hallway.

"Come on, why are you so scared of me? Aren't you Dauntless?" Kate batted her eyes and pulled him further into the corner.

Just then we heard a scuffle, the boys broke out into a full sprint. Kate got out of that hallway and saw us coming. Tammi and I threw Kate up against the wall before she could say anything. The boys rounded the corner just in time. Emmett was hit with something hard and only had a gash on his head. Whoever hit him had fled the scene.

"Who did it," Tammi pushed Kate further against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat back at us.

"Let her go," said Ryan. "We'll get her back in training." Tammi relented as Kate straightened herself out and then walked to the dorm room.

"I had a feeling something was up when she brought me here," said Emmett with a grunt as he tried to get up. "But I followed her anyways."

"Always had a soft spot for blondes, huh," teased Noah as they helped Emmett to the infirmary.

"He's going to be fine. I think they're just going to stitch him up," said Hec putting an arm around me. He must have known that I was shaking.

"I never thought that people would behave so heartless and manipulative." Hec gave me a hug and Tammi rubbed my back. Everyone were right. I was no longer in Amity.

The walk back to the dorm room was quiet. I don't understand why this shook me up more than my encounter with Eric. But it did. I guess, because to me Eric was just trying to intimidate or scare me. He had to be that way. It was part of his job. But everyone here was doing it by choice. This was a competition, a race, a battle. And we were fighting, not for some prized fruit tree, but for our lives.

I took a hot shower, trying to relax from tonight's incident. The boys kept insisting that it was minor and that stuff like that usually happens, but I was not really used to it, yet. Beth noticed my hesitation to shower in front of the guys, just like yesterday. It didn't make it any better when she said that I made her horny when she saw me naked. I gave her a weird look.

"What? That just means that you're so damn hot! You should take it as a compliment."

"Yeah, cause Beth rarely checks out girls," teased Tammi.

"Like I said, I like..."

"I know. I heard you say it before."

"Now you get to see all of their's," added Beth as I turned my head back towards the wall. Hec, Ryan, Scott, and Noah were in the shower too. Oh God, this was something I would not miss once we get to leave the dormitory. I don't think I would have gotten over the awkwardness of this.

On my way back to my bunk, I discreetly smiled at Blossom to thank her. She smiled back and then turned to face the rest of the group that was talking by Mark's bed. Don was sitting down on his bunk and gave me a wink. I put on a small smile and wrapped my towel tighter as I sat down on my bunk. I wondered if it was him who attacked Emmett. Emmett came back into the room with just a couple stitches. Battle scars, as Noah called them. Four came by to check on Emmett and then called lights out. I couldn't really sleep that night. My eyes would open at every little sound of movement.

By the time Peter ran around hitting or shaking our beds the next morning, I was still exhausted. I got dressed quickly, got a small breakfast, and headed over quickly to the training room. Uriah had the Dauntless born show us some warm ups. Once we were done running around the gym, Eric, Four and Lauren walked in.

"Alright, I want everyone to partner off and practice some kicks and punches with your partner on the bags," Four said. Four and Peter walked by the transfers, occasionally correcting people here and there. Again, Peter tried to correct Blossom. When he walked away, Four whispered something to him and then Peter nodded. Four noticed it too. I guess there was supposed to be no room for favoritism. Mina was not bad. I could see her mind reading the moves as well and doing her best to imitate them. About an hour went by until Eric called fights.

It was then that I turned around and noticed the board with all our names on it.

Dio - Noah

Blossom - Don

Apollo - Emmett

Sharon - Odysseus

Ana - Scott

Victor - Hec

Mina - Clarissa

Beth - Mark

Kate - Tammi

Ryan - Paul

"I have to fight Scott," I said as Mina looked over at the board too. What the heck? Blossom had to fight Don? Scott walked up to me.

"Don't hold back."

"I don't really want to hit you though. We're like friends, right?" Scott put his arm around my shoulder and walked me a distance away from Mina.

"You have to, Ana. Ryan is fighting Paul. We grew up together. Look at that board. Some of the Candor are even fighting each other. After this we're still going to be friends."

"I don't understand how," I looked down feeling torn. How can you beat up your friend?

"They're scoring us on this. Ana, look at me." I looked up. "I know this is a hard concept for you to take, being from Amity. But you're going to have to go in there and give it your all. I'm not saying that I'm going to do everything in my power to kill you when we get in there. But you are going to get hurt if you don't defend yourself. We'll go and get some cake after this is all done, okay?" He put on a smile and I nodded.

"You'll be fine," said Tammi as she and Beth walked our way. I was actually more worried about Blossom. From the look on Peter's face, he didn't like the fight match either.

"Listen up, initiates," called out Eric. "You will fight until we have a winner."

"That is until one of you is unable to continue the fight," said Four.

"Of course," Eric said turning to Four and nodded at him. Eric seemed a little quiet today, which was kind of scary. Not only that but not once did he look in my direction to stare me down. That was not good. There's usually always a calm before the storm.

"That means you could win via knockout or putting your opponent into submission," added Lauren breaking me away from my thoughts of Eric. "However, that shouldn't mean that you should give up easily, just because you don't want to fight."

"Doing so will only give you a lower ranking and possible elimination from Dauntless," said Four. "So with that being said, you give it your 100%. I don't want anyone throwing a fight to help out their friend. That is unacceptable to becoming Dauntless. Remember there has to be a winner. Even if you should lose your fight, doesn't mean that you won't receive points, it'll just mean that you won't receive as much. We score you on technique as well."

"So we'll be keeping an eye on how well you use your talents and abilities," finished Lauren. "Today Four and I will supervise. Tomorrow, Peter and Uriah will oversee the fights. Not to mention, Eric will be stopping by every now and then. Good luck to you all."

Noah won his fight with ease. Dio put up a good fight, but wasn't quick enough for Noah. Blossom took a couple punches and fell. Don started to bounce around happily. This wasn't a fair match.

"Come on Blossom," I cheered for her. She slowly got back up. She blocked a couple punches only to get a quick kick to the face. She fell down again. Don looked over at Victor and Mark who started to laugh. It made me sick. Right when she stood up, Don picked her up and threw her across the ring. He jumped up to land a punch to her face and she started to cry in pain. I looked over at Eric, Four and Lauren, wondering if they would stop it. Four tensed a little, Lauren looked away for a short while, but Eric stood there carelessly.

"Get up half-blood," screamed Don. No, I wanted to scream at Blossom. Just stay down. Stay down. But she got up. She was crying and her face looked beaten. I looked at Peter, but he was not watching the fight. He turned the other way and paced nervously, until Eric snapped his fingers and Peter went back by Uriah. Blossom took a couple swings that came no where near Don. Don grabbed her hair, pulled her head down, and kicked a knee to her face. Blossom fell back and this time she didn't get back up. I ran up to the ring only to get stopped by Four. Peter picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. I watched as Don joined Victor and Mark with high-fives and cheers. Anger boiled within me.

"How the hell could you just let that happen to her," I asked before I walked away from Four. His face was emotionless. He probably saw this before, but really Blossom was not as strong as Don.

Emmett won his and surprisingly so did Odysseus. Sharon didn't seem to stand a chance. Mina was right. Odysseus came out swinging.

"Ana and Scott," called out Uriah.

"Alright, Ana," said Mina.

"Focus, Ana," added Beth.

"Remember," Scott said walking close. "Give it your all." I nodded and then he lifted his fist for me to bump and then took a couple steps back.

Scott threw the first punch which I dodged. For a while it just seemed like we both couldn't land any punches. It wasn't until he came in closer and hooked me in the stomach and then went to jab my chin, that I saw my small window. Right as his arm lifted, I did an uppercut into his jaw. I threw one more left hook to his head and then quickly took a step back, like Peter told me. He jerked to the left, faking me out and I pulled right, only to get kicked. I fell down. I don't know how I did it, but I put my hands back and sprung myself off the floor. I immediately did a reverse kick and Scott fell. I bent my knee and kept my leg tight as I fell forward to kick Scott. He moved away.

We both were dead even in the fight. It seemed every time I threw a couple punches, Scott threw a few back. I tasted blood in my mouth and at the same time Scott spit some blood out of his mouth. My right eye was getting blurry and my stomach was sore along with one of my thigh muscles. But like Scott said we would still be friends when this was over. Scott gripped his side as I landed a double kick into him. Scott was strong and I was hurting, but I stayed in the fight.

"Someone just finish the other off, already," screamed Eric.

"They've been at it for almost sixteen minutes," added Four. "We could call a draw."

Eric stepped onto the platform. "We need a winner," he said getting in the middle of Scott and I.

"They're both fighting hard. We just happened to pit two compatible fighters together," finished Lauren.

"No," said Eric turning to Lauren. "One of them is holding back." He took one more glance at Scott and then at me. "Someone finish it or I will!" He walked off the platform.

Scott put down his fists and looked at me. "I thought I said don't hold back."

"I'm not," I replied. Scott then launched himself at me. We rolled around on the ground, with him throwing a punch here and there. He flipped me and had me pinned on my stomach on the floor. He kept my arms behind my back and then leaned down.

"Come on Ana. I know you're faking," he whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. Another move came out of me that I didn't know. I reached my leg back and kicked the back of his head. He released one of my hands and with that I was able to wiggle free. I did another kick to his face and he fell back. This time I jumped on him, used one of my feet to hold his right hand down, while keeping my knee against his throat. My two hands held his left hand down. His feet thrashed around trying to kick me, but I was too far from their reach. I leaned my knee more into his throat as I heard him start to gag.

"Submit Scott?" He tried one last time to get free. I moved my left leg to push against his stomach and threw all the pressure I could into holding him down. After about a minute, I felt his right hand tap my calf a couple times.

"Submission," yelled Lauren. I released my hold and slowly got up as Scott started to cough. He rubbed his throat and continued to cough more as I walked out of the ring.

"Winner, Ana," said Four as Uriah pressed a couple buttons to highlight my name.

"What the hell was that, Ana," said Noah with a slight chuckle.

"I know," added Beth. "That was total kick-ass submission." She gave me a high five.

"Yeah, if we weren't fighting, I would have been so turned on by that move," said Scott coming down to stand next to me. He smiled and then wiped some blood away from the corner of my mouth. I guess we would still be friends after this.

"Of course," added Hec getting ready to walk into the ring. "What guy wouldn't want to a pretty girl on top of him?" I rolled my eyes at them and saw Eric staring at me. Probably not pleased with the way I won the fight.

Hec and Mina won their matches. Mina almost slaughtered Clarissa, which I was kind of glad for. Beth lost her fight unfortunately. She was so close. It looked like a dead even fight, until Mark pulled down Beth's pants. She was totally shocked and Mark landed a blow to her head. Hec took a couple steps forward, but then stopped. Uriah helped Beth to the infirmary. Tammi won her fight.

"That was for Emmett," she whispered in Kate's ear as she walked off the platform. She walked over to Mina and I and shrugged like it was nothing.

Ryan and Paul's fight was just like Scott and mine. This time Eric's patience was wearing thin. Five minutes into the fight, he walked up there, which made Ryan and Paul stop.

"You two either give it your all or I swear to God I will shoot someone in the head right now!"

Ryan and Paul did a fist bump and then waited for Eric to walk off. Without hesitation, Ryan threw a hook and then an uppercut into Paul knocking him back. Eric smiled and then turned to Uriah who highlighted Ryan's name.

"We're done for today," said Eric looking at us. "Get out of here. I want you all here early tomorrow." I? Does that mean he's going to be here tomorrow also? Well, maybe it won't be so bad as it was today.

"We'll have your folks rankings up in the morning when you come in," added Four. "Right now we have things to discuss."

"Do you know where the infirmary is," I asked Hec, who nodded and said that some of them we're going to head over there. Mina and I followed them.

As we got there, Sharon and Apollo was being released. Mina stopped Apollo.

"Apollo, you okay?"

"Yes. The doctor just did some cryotherapy."

"What is that," I asked.

"Cryo..."

"I'll explain that to her later," Mina interrupted Apollo who shrugged and then left. The second he was gone she turned back to me. "Do not ask Apollo questions. You'll be stuck in a prolonged lecture of endless facts." We both laughed. "To make his explanation short, it's a cold treatment."

"Erudite sent us a machine a few months back," added Ryan. "You can submerse yourself in some kind of freezing liquid and it heals cuts or scratches, reduces swelling and bruising."

"I just said I was going to keep it short," smiled Mina.

"I know, but I could see Ana's head asking more questions. Besides I kept it short. I got that correct, too, right?" Ryan bit his lip waiting for Mina's response. She smiled and nodded. He was trying to impress her. I took her hand and led her away, but not without her turning back to look at him a couple times.

"Hey Beth," Hec said as we got to her bed.

"I'm good," she said smiling. "I'm going to get that perv, but I'm good." We started to laugh a bit. "What are the rankings?"

"Eric dismissed class. Said the rankings will be up in the morning," answered Noah. As they started to talk about what happened after Beth left, I excused myself and went to see Blossom a few beds down. Peter was sitting down over there. No one else from Candor seemed to be there.

"Is she up," I asked once I got closer. I wasn't going to ask if she was okay. Her face was bruised really badly. They took off her shirt, leaving her in what Dauntless called a workout bra, or sports bra. Her stomach was wrapped in bandages.

"No, not yet."

"Were you going to wait here until she woke up?" Peter turned to look at me.

"What do you care initiate if I wait here or not," he asked in a harsh tone. I wasn't taken aback by it though.

"If you were, can you let her know I came to see her." I turned not waiting for his response. I wanted to ask him something else but decided not to.

"Dio is right," Mina said as I went back to Beth's bed. I asked her about what. "He said that Peter was showing favoritism to you and Blossom during training yesterday."

"Looks like someone finally caught Peter's eye," teased Scott. "Although now I don't think it's Ana."

"Thank god." They all looked at me.

"Are you really not going to say who gave you that hickey your first night here," asked Hec.

"First night?!" I tried to shush Noah. "Dude, Ana, you work fast. Scott," Scott smiled and shook his head. "Ryan?" Ryan shook his head too.

"She did say he was not in our initiate class," answered Hec.

"It's okay," answered Beth. "I'll tell you later, Hec."

"Whoa, whoa," I said putting up my hands. "Beth, I don't think you should. I mean, it shouldn't get out."

"It's kind of too late," said Beth.

"What are you talking about?"

"He was here before you guys came down. He kept talking about you. And in front of Tasha, too. So, she knows you're here in the compound."

"WHAT!?" All the guys were either laughing or in shock.

"You're the Amity..."

"Yes, I'm the Amity that Cain met up with outside the fence at night," I finished Noah's statement as he tried to hold back laughter.

"Damn, you know he tried to get my oldest brother, Zeke and Four to help him find you? For the longest time he was going crazy. We thought you didn't exist, that he just dreamt you up. The way he talked about you..." Noah turned to Scott and then they started to laugh again.

"Anyways," I said getting up.

"Aw, come on, Ana, we're just teasing," said Scott.

"I'm fine. I'm actually..." I paused.

"You're kind of worried about Blossom, too, aren't you," asked Tammi.

"I know you folks said that it would be that way from the first day, but I just..." Hec grabbed my hand and squeezed it and then took it back. I turned to look at him and then the rest of the guys. "I think I might need to just walk it off or something."

"We could go parachuting again," suggested Ryan.

"It won't be the same without Beth."

"Hey, I can go."

"No, it's okay. You should rest." I leaned up and kissed her forehead. She smiled, did a shimmy, and winked at me. "Don't tell the guys about that either."

"Tell us what," asked Noah.

"NOTHING!" He put up his arms in defense as Tammi and Mina laughed. As I was walking out, Scott shouted back at me.

"Shoot Ana, making out with Cain and Beth in the same day!"

"Beth!"

"What?! You really are a good kisser!" I shook my head and walked out.

So many feelings ran through me. I wondered if Don beating up Blossom was his way of getting her back for talking to us about Emmett. I can see why she shrunk back from training so easily now. Part of her was Amity. I hated the way the fight went. I never thought I would see anyone treated that way, because of prejudice or indifference. It was like I couldn't really trust them. My whole life thinking Candor kids were so honest, and now they seemed so deceiving. Then what the hell was up with Peter? Did he really fancy Blossom? I didn't think that was allowed for an instructor to do so.

Then there was Cain and his girlfriend. I guess I was the same way when I didn't see him. We would make out, then talk for hours, then make out again. All of that and we never thought to get each other's name. We would talk about everything else, though. My family, his parents and how his dad was upset with him for choosing the job he had, silly things we did as little kids, the stars, swimming, knives, basically anything. It was like I was some dreamt up girl or he was some too-good-to-be-true boy. Now I finally see him and what happened months ago did seem like just a dream. I shook my head.

At that moment I missed my brothers. I would always ask them what to do and they always gave me good advice. I needed to see a field, some kind of flower, some kind of fruit tree, something. Not these dark, cold rocks, I thought as I looked around. So busy in my thoughts, that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me and collided with them.

"You look lost. Where you going?" I looked up at the person smiling.

Eric.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

**Again I did not mean to make Candor look horrible. I decided to make the dislike between the Amity and Candor factions really strong in this story. It sort of helps the plot/direction of where I want this story to go. This chapter might have a lot going on in it and I'm sorry. **

**Again you'll see little of Eric in this chapter, but only because it's going with the story that I have in mind. Don't worry, I promise this is an Eric/Ana story. **

**I also did an update for my other story, Dauntless Academy. It's a modern day fanfic. Thanks for all the support.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

At that moment I missed my brothers. I would always ask them what to do and they always gave me good advice. I needed to see a field, some kind of flower, some kind of fruit tree, something. Not these dark, cold rocks, I thought as I looked around. So busy in my thoughts, that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me and collided with them.

"You look lost. Where you going?" I looked up at the person smiling.

Eric.

Why was he smiling? I took a quick glance around. We were alone.

"Don't worry, initiate. I just asked a simple question," he said crossing his arms.

"I went to check in on Beth and Blossom."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Look who has questions now," I sassed back. He lifted his eyebrow at me.

"You really don't respect authority, don't you?"

"No, it's just you."

Eric started to laugh. Seriously, what the heck was going on? Based upon previous interactions, I should have gotten thrown against the wall or deducted points already for talking like that.

"You know what initiate." Eric's face then turned serious. There he is! It was like my cue to be sassy even more.

"I know, I'm going to get points taken away again," I said as I tried to walk away. Eric reached out for me and yanked me back.

"Seriously, what makes you think you can talk like that, especially to me?" He brought me in closer and his grip on my arm tightened.

"I grew up being taught to treat others the way you want to be treated."

"That's a stupid rule!"

"It's not a rule, it's a principle. Obviously if you threaten people, especially me, what makes you think you're going to get respect out of it?" Eric released my arm and pushed me back, so I stumbled a couple steps. I straightened out. "Am I dismissed?" He looked away shaking his head. He was mad. Just show him he doesn't affect you, Ana. I stood there waiting for him to respond. He turned back with murder in his eyes.

"Get out of here, initiate."

I walked past him slowly, waiting for him to tell me I had points deducted, but he didn't.

I went back into the training room, to see Four still in there. There was a girl in here that had her arms wrapped around Four. I opened the door back up and slammed it shut. Six pushed Four away from her and jumped off the table at the noise.

"So my suspicions were true."

Six and Four both let out a slight laugh. "What gave it away, besides that," asked Four giving one last look at Six as they smiled at one another.

"You two constantly smile at one another when you think you're hiding it from everyone. The first day we were here you both exchanged a look that said you were both happy to see the other."

"We don't like the initiates to know," said Four. "We rather keep things professional when you folks are around."

"Dauntless of course knows," added Six.

"Of course, you're probably like the Dauntless power couple." Four and Six laughed at my description.

"Are you here about the fight," asked Four turning serious. Four could really change from being a caring friend, cautioning me about being divergent, and then turn into a serious instructor, all-work-no-play leader. I shook my head. "Look, Ana, things like that happen sometimes. It does not mean that I enjoy or even look forward to it, but it does happen. Your friend will bounce back. Six was the same way."

"A girl got beat up today," asked Six turning to Four. Four nodded. "It's only the first day of fights, Ana," Six said turning back to me. "As training goes on, you'll see." I nodded.

"Thanks. I actually came in here to jog or punch the bags or something. I did not really want to stay in the infirmary. Is it okay or were you two going to continue?" Six laughed a little, but Four remained calm.

"You're not allowed to touch the guns or the knives, unless there's an instructor in here," said Four. "Feel free to have a few minutes on the punching bag, though." I nodded and then Four took Six's hand and they left.

I punched the bag as hard as I could. I kicked it, spun around punched it, took a couple steps back, and then pushed forward continuing to punch it. The door opened and I heard some people conversing as they walked in. I continued to punch the bag. Bouncing around and dodging fake blows. Anger rushed through my body like never before. And for some reason this was calming and soothing. Usually a peace serum injection would have been given me by now. And I would wake up from that even more upset. Like it was just a band-aid solution. But this, seemed to get to the root of my heart. I put everything into this and it seemed like anger had disappeared once I threw my last punch. I steadied the bag and then saw that my hands were a little bruised.

"You taking out all your anger on the punching bag?" I turned to see Cain. He smiled and for some reason I don't know why exactly, but I ran up to him and hugged him. He held me tight against him and rubbed my back. "Everything okay?" I pulled back a little. "You worried about my sister? She's a fighter," he said smiling. "She's going to be okay."

"It's not that. I just saw her and she looked like she was going to be okay. She was talking like nothing really phased her." We both started to laugh a little. "I'm just..." I looked away. Cain turned to look at some of the other dauntless guys he came in with and then turned back to me.

"Why don't we go and talk?"

I followed Cain down a couple hallways. We walked pass the Pit and into another area of the compound. We walked down another hallway and then came to a door that Cain opened. He motioned for me to go in and I walked in what seemed to be a housing room. There was a bed and a couch and a small kitchen all in this one bedroom. There was a small corner of the room that was separated. I don't know why but I walked slowly over there to peak through the doorway. The entrance that led to a small room did not have a curtain or door up, but there was a shower stall and a toilet in there.

"No door," I turned to look at Cain. He smiled.

"It's only me here, why do I need a door?"

"Where's Tasha?"

"She doesn't stay here. She actually does not like coming here."

"Where is she now, I meant to ask."

"Oh," he said sitting down on the couch. I walked over to sit by him. "I actually have no idea where she is."

"What job does she have?"

"She's works in the cafeteria. But she's hardly ever there. I don't know where she goes when she's not there."

"You don't ask her?" He turned to me and looked almost upset.

"We don't really talk."

"Oh," I said nodding. I remember what Mina said about some couples having just a physical relationship and not conversation or anything else. That concept I could not really understand. Cain seemed to see what I was thinking about.

"It's not like that between us either." I looked away. Why was I so curious about it? "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." I looked away. I almost wanted to cry. I couldn't bring myself to like Cain anymore. It was not right. "Maybe if I talk more about her, then it'll help me forget about all those months we hung out."

"Why do you want to forget about it?"

"For one thing, I need to move on and it's obvious you moved on."

"Ana, I was dead serious when we talked at the Chasm," he said turning to face me. "I looked everywhere for you. Everyone thought I was going crazy. People were starting to tell me that you weren't real, that it was just a dream. It's not that I wanted to move on, Ana. I didn't think I would see you again."

"The guys kind of told me."

"What?"

"Noah said you made Zeke and Four help you look for me. They thought that you made me up. Now, that they know it's me, Scott and Hec started teasing me."

"How did they know it was you? Did you tell them?"

"No," I started to laugh a little. "Your sister let it slip out that you and I made out after she and I made out." He started to choke/cough. He cleared his throat and then looked at me. "Yeah, Beth said she had to find out for herself why her brother was so shook up over me, so she grabbed me and started kissing me." Cain started to laugh. "It was kind of weird." He laughed harder. "She told me yesterday, that I made her horny." Cain almost fell off the couch. "It's not funny. Anyways, the guys were just teasing me about kissing Beth and you, so, that's one reason why I guess I was in the training room."

"Well, since we're on the subject," he said smiling mischievously. "Would you prefer to kiss me or my sister?" He started to lean in.

"You," I answered as I leaned in too. He pulled my face to his and we started to kiss. He laid back and pulled me on top of him. We started kissing as he moved one of his hands in my hair. His other hand slowly moved down my back, squeezed my waist and started to run it down my butt and to my thighs. He let out a noise, not of pleasure, but it sounded like disappointment. I sat up and he sat up as well.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to get off of him. Cain tightened his hold.

"Ana?"

"You didn't sound too happy..." He let out a soft chuckle.

"I enjoyed the kiss, Ana. It's just that I'm not used to you being in pants." I held back a laugh. He ran his hand down my cheek. "I really missed you Ana."

I moved his hand away and slowly got off of him. He let me move to the other end of the couch. "Cain, I don't think that..."

"I know, Ana. I just," he paused and looked away. "I just can't help but think, if I had just found you. If I kept track of you, I would have known you were coming here, I would have known that I would see you again."

"All these would of, could of, should of situations, but Cain in reality, we have to take it as it is. Beth told me Tasha might be out of the picture, but I don't want you to do that to her, just because of me." A few minutes passed and we were both silent. "I think I should go," I said getting up. Cain got up quickly too and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ana, don't. Just," Cain paused. "Just stay with me."

"Dinner is in an hour, I rather get back before someone wonders what happened to me."

"Please, Ana." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I felt his breath tickle as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck and placed a soft kiss there. I closed my eyes and remembered all those nights outside the fence, hiding in the corn fields, sneaking around in the peach tree fields, kissing in the vineyard, or swimming in the river under the moonlight.

"I'll stay."

Cain made us sandwiches to eat as we sat down on his bed and talked about everything that happened within the months that we didn't see each other. He told me what it was like guarding the gates by Erudite. Cain said he was hoping to tell me, but they changed his position when he came back to Dauntless, there was no way for him to get back to guarding the Amity fence.

I remembered that Amity was on a one week rotation. One week off, one week guarding the fence. I remember looking forward to seven days later when I would meet that nameless Dauntless boy at the gate.

Erudite was a two week rotation and his started in a couple days. I wouldn't see Cain again until right before the final testing. As we got ready to sleep, I rested my head on his bare chest and one of his hands played with mine.

"What rank were you today?"

"Yesterday I was fourth, but that was without the Dauntless born and without the fight today. Four said they would have rankings up in the morning."

He ran his hand over my face and gently touched the bruise above my eye.

"Who did you fight?"

"Scott."

"I'm surprised you're not that badly beaten."

"I won, actually."

"No way!" I nodded my head as he reached down and gave me a soft kiss. "I'm happy for you."

We continued talking about the other fights and how I did not like a couple of the other transfers. He told me to keep safe and not worry about fighting my friends. Dauntless may get a little egotistical at times, but they're still lovable, according to Cain. We talked about his initiation and how he and Max ended up befriending X. I yawned and before I got too tired, decided to take off my pants.

"Don't get any ideas," I said sitting up. I got out of my pants and then laid back down next to him. Cain started to play with my shirt. "That is not happening," I said lightly hitting him.

"I really miss the skirt," he said pulling me in for a kiss.

"I kept it."

"You're joking?"

"I couldn't get rid of it, for some reason. I have it folded and stuffed under my mattress in the dormitory." He started to chuckle. "Maybe I'll put it on for my future Dauntless boyfriend," I teased.

"Whoever he is, I'm already insanely jealous of him," Cain started to kiss me and then moved so he was laying on top. "Can you wear it for me before your boyfriend sees you in it?" Cain's grip tightened on my waist as his kisses got deeper. I stated to sigh as his hands moved all over me.

"Of course," I answered breathlessly. I felt him smile before we started to kiss again. Being in a bed with him was so much more different. The whole danger of getting caught outside the fence made our previous make outs exciting. But a different feeling was overcoming me as he sucked on my neck and I moaned his name in this bed of his. My whole body screamed for more. A burning sensation was left everywhere he touched me. The look in his eyes was not the same as in the fields. Every touch, look, kiss, sigh or breath was full of passion and lust and fire.

When our kisses slowed down, he pulled me back and asked if I was tired and I nodded. He rolled over, bought me down to rest my head on his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Ana."

"Goodnight Cain." That was the first night I slept peacefully in Dauntless.

I woke up the next morning with Cain giving me a soft kiss. I let out a small laugh. "Good Morning."

"Morning," he replied. "Did you have a nice dream?"

"I did," I answered him. "I think I'm still having one right now."

"Then, let's not let it end." He pulled me into another kiss, right as he rolled us over, I put a hand on his chest.

"What time is it?"

"You have like an hour before training." Cain leaned back down.

"Not right now." I softly pushed him off and then ran to his bathroom. "Don't look!" He started to laugh. "I'm serious. Don't look!" He got up and walked away to another part of the room. I slowly undressed every now and then looking outside the doorway. I walked into the shower stall and also for the first time in Dauntless took a nice long shower all by myself.

"Are you done," he called when I shut off the water.

"Yeah." I started to wipe myself dry when he walked in. "Cain!" He pulled me towards him and we started to kiss again. My hair was still damp when he laid me down on the bed. I felt something poking me as he pushed himself onto me. I let out a moan here and there. I forgot that I was laying down under him totally naked. I put a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away.

"We have to stop before this gets out of control."

"Sorry. I couldn't really help it. After all, you are..." I saw his eyes scan down my body. I punched him and he winced.

"You do have a mean punch," he said as he grabbed his shoulder. I sat up and gave him one quick kiss, wrapped the towel around me and went back to get my clothes.

"My shirt is wet."

"Here," he said walking to a small basket with some folded clothes in it. He pulled out a nice black tank that had see through material in the back. It was a scoop neck also. I gave him a weird look. "It's Beth's. She left it here one night that... Never mind." I must have looked even more confused. "Don't ask."

"It's scoop neck." I put my hand to my neck.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "Sorry about that. Again." I put on the shirt anyways. I put my hair in a braid and moved it over to roll down the left side of my neck and then brought him in for one last kiss before we headed out. We held hands all the way to the dining hall and then split up once we walked inside. When Mina told me about friends with benefits, I wondered if that's where I would be heading with Cain.

I sat down next to the guys who were quiet until Hec spoke up. "You two could have just walked in together." He looked at me smiling as I shook my head, pretending to not know what he was talking about. "That's Beth's shirt," he said pointing to me.

"And."

"And the last time I saw her with it on was when we spent the night together in her brother's room." That's what Cain meant by don't ask. "Which means for you to have gotten it, you must have been where, now," he said with a smile looking at Noah. "Oh yeah in her brother's room." I looked down. The guys started to laugh.

"I know what you guys are probably thinking. I'm not a slut."

"We're not thinking that Ana," said Noah. "Even if we've only known you for a couple days, we can see that you're actually hurting from the whole situation."

"We know you two really like each other. And even though you two had a nice time together, that you can't do anything about it. For one thing after he couldn't find you, he went and got a girlfriend," added Scott.

"A girlfriend he doesn't like," agreed Ryan. "But now that's something that he has to live with it and it's hard especially on you, because you probably feel torn between liking him and trying to not like him." I nodded and Ryan and Hec smiled reassuringly. Why wasn't it this easy for me to make friends in Amity? Just then Beth came in.

"Oh my god, you did spend the night at my brother's!"

"It's not what you think."

"Sure, it's not."

"It's not. He has a girlfriend, Beth. We didn't..." Well, we did sleep with each other I thought, but not in the way she was thinking. I took a deep breath and then continued. "Yes, I was in your brother's room last night, talking. He let me use the shower there. I was happy finally to take a shower where no one would see me. Anyways, my shirt got wet."

"Is that the only thing that got wet," she asked as the guys started to laugh. I looked down. "I'm joking, Ana." She moved my braid. "We have some time, why don't we go back to the dormitory?"

"Thank you."

I changed real quick into another crew neck, which didn't really help, either. Beth worked some sort of magic with a cream and although it didn't completely go away, it wasn't that noticeable unless you were staring at my neck. We headed down to the training room. Mina ran over to me.

"Ana, look at the board!"

1. Noah

2. Hec

3. Ryan

4. Emmett

5. Ana

Fifth, I thought. My rank only went down one. I looked at the rest of the names.

6. Don

7. Tammi

8. Mina

9. Scott

10. Paul

_11. Dio_

_12. Odysseus_

_13. Mark_

_14. Beth_

_15. Clarissa_

_16. Apollo_

_17. Victor_

_18. Kate_

_19. Sharon_

_20. Blossom_

Blossom was dead last. Peter informed us that even though 11-20 were all in the red **(I couldn't really use color, so I italicized the names)**, It was 16-20 that had to worry about getting cut. He then stated that Eric felt it would be more incentive for those who are in red to work harder and even more incentive for those not in the red to stay where they are at.

Don was right below me. That jackass! I looked around to see if there was a needle of peace serum coming my way for thinking that word, but there wasn't. Scott patted me on the back and said that I deserved my rank.

"I never had a girl fight that long before. You did good Ana."

"So did you. I have a slight bruise above my eye to prove it." We started to laugh.

"I don't understand, I won my fight," said Mark pretty loudly. "How is it that I'm 13th and the opponent who lost to me is 14th?"

"You were ranked 11th the day before. Your score was already low. You may have won by knockout, but like Lauren said," stated Uriah. "We score technique and skill as well. In which way do you think a Dauntless soldier uses the technique to undress their opponent first before knocking them out?"

Mark was speechless.

"You had to resort to borderline sexual harassment in order to win your fight. That is something we also don't tolerate at Dauntless," said Uriah. That was the first time I saw him upset. "If I were to replay that fight without that dumb move you pulled, it is clear that your opponent would have taken you down." He then turned to the rest of the group.

"Nothing like that should happen again, do you understand." We all nodded and some verbally said 'yes'.

"Alright," interjected Peter. "Today we're going to do some shooting on the roof. The guns are already up there, so let's go."

Eric was also already up there. He was standing looking rather upset, that he had to wait for us. I hated him the last time we had to shoot guns. He explained the different guns to the group again and looked rather happily at several of them. He said for the transfer that our goal was to hit it in the center by the end of training today. Thankfully, today someone else besides me had a question.

"What happens if we do not shoot the center of the target," asked Apollo.

"Then there will be consequences," Eric answered with a straight face. I rolled my eyes remembering what he made me do. It was not bad, but it did somewhat put me out of my comfort zone. Eric saw me roll my eyes and immediately put on an evil smile.

"Amity," he yelled out. "Thank you for volunteering." I walked forward and grabbed one of the handguns. This was easier for me to shoot then it was the rifle. I cocked the gun which made Eric raise an eyebrow. I lifted it up with both hands, aimed at the target, and then saw him tilt his head, probably wondering why this was so much more easier for me. I dropped one of my hands, turned so that my body was facing him, looked at him, smiled, and then pulled the trigger.

"She just fired without looking at it," I heard Tammi whisper. Eric looked even more pissed. I put the gun down, went back to stand by the group and looked at the target. I hit in dead center. Uriah choked back a laugh.

"Call out the first group," said Eric staring at me. I wanted to tell him that his punishment did not work on me, but I sensed from that shot he got the idea.

"Alright, class," yelled Peter. "Dio, Apollo, Kate, Paul, and Sharon, you're up first." The three of them watched the first five and then switched off. When I got called up there, I went for the handgun, only to have it taken from my hand.

"We know you can shoot with that," Eric said with a bite of anger. He handed me the rifle. I held it tight to my shoulder and let my mind race telling me what to do and what not to. I aimed, let out a breath, and fired. It hit close to the center. I picked it up and fired again. This time it hit just a little to the left. After a few more shots, it was starting to get farther and farther away from the center. Eric started to mumble.

"I know," I said glancing at him. "I have to work on my aim."

"Your aim is not bad. It's just that you're thinking too hard. You're letting the gun overtake you." I looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He pulled me so I my back was flushed up against his chest.

"You don't remember anything that was said two days ago, didn't you?" He leaned his head closer. I could feel his breath on me. "Your hand here needs to be straight. You weapon is always an extension of you. You need to be able to feel it's power, wield it, and control it in your hands," he said as he squeezed my hand. He corrected my hold, my stance, and then placed his hands on my waist. I almost felt like falling over. I was getting dizzy and I had no idea why. He gently, yes I said gently, moved me a couple inches back and then stepped away. It was so cold now that his body left me. Why was feeling this way?

"When you're ready Ana." I took a quick glance behind me to look at him. That was the first time he called me Ana. Eric gave me a small smile. It wasn't evil or anything. And his eyes looked soft. That was weird. I looked back at the target, moved my shoulders, worked my brain, and then pulled. Dead center. Ryan was standing on the other side of me and gave me a fist bump, then continued to shoot at his target. Hec then gave me a quick hug.

"Keep going initiate." I turned and saw that Eric moved by Peter who was watching Beth and Emmett. Why did he go back to calling me initiate?

We continued shooting and then waited for the last group to start shooting also. Eric then called lunch once all of us were done. I linked arms with Blossom and took her to sit with us at lunch. When Clarissa called her over, I turned to Blossom.

"Where do you want to eat Blossom," I asked loud enough for Clarissa to hear.

"I want to eat here with you folks," she said softly. "But I don't want them to..." I cut Blossom off.

"An Amity worries about keeping peace, a Dauntless does not fear empty threats." Blossom considered this for a while.

"I'm going to stay here," she replied turning to Clarissa. Clarissa put on a small irritated smile. She nodded towards Sharon.

"Look half blood," yelled Sharon from the other table. "Clarissa called you, so you get your ass over here now!" Blossom shrunk in her seat a little. I saw Mina stare them down, but they continued to look at Blossom. They must have bullied her her whole life.

"Well, I'm keeping my ass here," Blossom said meekly. She still was slouched over and didn't look back at them, but it was something, especially for her.

"Be that way, you peace-loving dirty mutt!" I got up from the table only to get stopped by Tammi.

"Like Ryan said, we'll get them in training."

We walked back down to the training room. Today, Eric said he wanted to do something during the afternoon with us as well. Uriah waited a couple minutes after the hour for Eric to walk in. He showed Eric the board and Eric nodded. We were going to be fighting again. The board tuned on and we all glanced at it. A lot of the fights pitted friends against one another.

Kate - Clarissa

Dio - Odysseus

Tammi - Mina

Mark - Blossom

Hec - Scott

Apollo - Paul

Sharon - Beth

Emmett - Victor

Don - Ana

Noah - Ryan

"The one time you get to punch out your friend and it's okay," said Hec.

"Hey, who said you would be punching me out," teased Scott.

I turned back to the board. I had Don. I looked over at him smiling. He gave me a small wave and I smiled. Oh boy am I going to get you, I thought.

Clarissa was ruthless. She showed no mercy as she slaughtered her friend. Dio and Odysseus put on a good show. Dio won this one. Tammi and Mina kept smiling and laughing throughout their fight. We all became close so it was a little hard for me to watch. After a while, it was no longer punches and kicks, but it turned into hair pulling and wrestling. The guys started to laugh, too. Tammi put Mina in a choke hold and she submitted.

This was the one fight I did not want to watch. Blossom was getting kicked left and right. The third time she got hit, I wanted to tell her to stay down already. Mark jumped up in the air, a weakness showed, I thought. Blossom picked that up, too. She threw in a good hook and Mark's nose started to bleed. He cursed and then started to choke her. Right before her eyes rolled back, he slapped her down to the ground. She tried to push herself up, but instead collapsed on the ground. Peter again carried her to the infirmary.

Scott and Hec put on a really good show. They had some really good moves. But in the end Scott took this one. Paul, Beth, and Emmett won their fights.

"Don and Ana," called out Uriah.

"Why don't we hug," said Don walking up to the ring. "You Amity like to hug right?" I decided to play along. I skipped up to him, which got a few snickers, and hugged him. The second I pulled away, I swung a hook at him. He stumbled a bit.

"You're right. But I'm Dauntless, now."

We bounced around a little. He jerked to the right, but remembering his fight with Blossom, I was prepared. I brought up my leg and kicked him in the face. He fell down. I jumped on him and threw a couple punches. I didn't get out though, like Peter said. And after one of the punches, I left myself open for him to hit me back. I rolled off. He got up quickly and went to kick me on the ground, but I blocked it. I pulled myself up, used his leg as a step/lift, and threw my legs around his neck bringing him back down. He started to flail around. I punched his face and then pushed it down into the ground. I squeezed my thighs together so his face was turning red. This is going to end fast, I thought.

"Submit Don," I yelled.

"Never!" He punched my thigh and the more I squeezed and used my two hands to cover his face. He kept punching at my thigh. It was not until his foot was able to reach around that he kicked my back. I fell forward. Quickly I adjusted. When he got up, I did a sweep kick and knocked him back down. He laid there for a while having the wind knocked out of him and probably still trying to recover from me trying to get him to submit.

"Get up Candor!" I was going to taunt him like he did Blossom. I saw Victor and Mark tense up a bit. He got up and tried to throw a jab at me. I dodged it and threw a hook at him. He blinked a few times and tried to steady himself. Forget that. I did that butterfly kick I saw Hec do earlier. And Don went back down. As he crawled on all fours and coughed up blood, I couldn't help it.

"Let's go asshole!" I don't know what got into me. Don got back to his feet and put his hands up like he was ready. No, you're not, I thought. I went in a threw a punch. He swung his arm and I ducked, throwing in an uppercut to his jaw. He gripped his face, but went back to his stance.

Don threw another punch, I took the hit. But it was soft, he was losing his strength. I punched him back, took a couple steps back to look at him. He was finished, but I wanted him to suffer like Blossom did. I pushed myself forward into a flying back kick that Scott used. Don fell backwards off the platform and rolled onto the ground a few feet. He didn't get back up. I felt a surge of satisfaction run through me.

"Looks like Amity is the winner," called out Eric.

I slowly walked off, staring the whole time at his body. I saw Uriah and Victor helping to carry him to the infirmary. I glared at Mark. Right as I passed him I acted like I was going to punch him and he flinched. Some of the other guys tried to hold back their laughter.

"Good job, Amity," said Eric as I walked by. I looked at him and he had no smile on his face. He just nodded and then called Noah and Ryan.

After Noah won this fight, I hurried out with Tammi, Mina, and Beth to check in on Blossom. Against Peter was sitting there a few feet away from her bed. He looked up and stared at me the whole time, watching me as we sat down by Blossom's bed. We stayed there for about an hour, until the girls told me they were going to head down for dinner. I nodded and said I would be down in a couple minutes.

"Thank you," Peter said once they left. I turned to him. "For what you did in the cafeteria. You helped Bloss stand up to Clarissa." I nodded and then turned back around. I wanted to say something about him and Bloss being too close. It was not really right for an instructor and an initiate to have a relationship, but I decided not to.

After another half hour, I got up and told him to tell her I came by. I walked slowly passed Don's bed to see him sit up when I came pass. He still looked like he was in pain. I took a couple steps forward to tell him something, but someone's arm grabbed me.

"Leave it alone, Amity." I looked and saw Eric staring down at me.

"I wasn't going to hurt him." I turned back to Don and tried to smile sweetly. "I just wanted to talk to him," I said trying to sound angelic.

"No," he said pulling me away. Once we got out of the doors, he pushed me against the wall. There's the Eric I haven't seen all day. "Don't get me wrong, that was a good fight, but you showed a bit too much anger. It seemed you were angry enough to kill him."

"I wouldn't have killed him! I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"That's what I'm here to do. We're the ones who teach, not you!" I tried to wiggle free. He pushed me back to the wall again. "It's not like you to act like that."

"It wasn't Amity of me, I know. Aren't I supposed to act more Dauntless, anyways."

"Dauntless control their emotions."

"You don't seem to control yours! You're angry at people everyday." He almost looked offended. He released his grip and I straightened myself out.

"How the hell did you learn some of those moves?"

"Training." We both stared at one another for a while.

"Why did you taunt him like that?"

"Because he deserved it. Who knows," I said crossing my arms. "If you didn't pull me out of the infirmary, I would have probably finished the job."

"Now I get it," he finally said. "Amity kicked you out for being such a cold-heart bitch!" Then Eric immediately turned to leave.

I almost wanted to cry. I knew that fight was not me. Well, it certainly was not JoyAnna from Amity. My family would not have been happy to see that. And my family was rarely not happy. Again, homesickness got to me. The whole faction before blood got to me. I wanted Jordan to tell me some kind of joke right now. I wanted Jonathan to be the older brother and hug all my fears away. I wanted to hear singing again. I wanted Jensen and I to be running around and playing games. I wiped my cheek. I did start crying already.

I know I shouldn't have, but I found myself walking to Cain's room. I wasn't a bitch, right? What I did to Don, that was called for, wasn't it? Would my family really have kicked me out if I decided to stay there instead of defecting to Dauntless? Would my uncontrolled emotions just get the better of me? Eric words hurt me more than I thought. I knocked on the door and Cain opened it.

"Ana," he said smiling. Then his smile dropped. "Ana, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Can I stay in here again?"

He ran his hand down my cheek. "Of course."

Cain made a chicken salad for us to eat. We talked about everything else besides training and the fights, which I was thankful for. He must have known that that was bothering me. Right before we got ready to sleep, he asked me for something that I thought I would never hear again.

"Do you remember that night we were laying down by the river?"

"What about it," I asked looking up at him.

"That was the first time you sang for me." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Can you sing me that song?" I smiled and nodded. Then went back to resting my head on his chest as he held me tight. As I started to sing, I felt better. He would occasionally rub my back or run his fingers up and down my arm during the song. Once it was over, he pulled me up for a soft kiss and whispered sweet dreams to me. I snuggled in closer to him and let myself go to sleep.

The next morning, he let me shower while he went to get breakfast. When he came back, we ate and then he walked me to the training room. I told him to leave before anyone else came and gave him a soft kiss. We heard some of the guys coming, but he pulled me in for another kiss before leaving.

"Was that Cain," asked Hec.

"Like you don't already know," I replied as we walked into the training room. "He goes back to guarding the fence tomorrow." Hec put his arm around me.

"Hey, it'll probably be easier for you to get over him, once he leaves." He gave me a small smile and I thanked him.

"Alright," yelled Four. "Listen up." There was still some murmuring. "I said listen up!" We all stopped. "One of the initiates went missing from the infirmary last night." I looked around for Blossom, but she was there. She gave me a weak smile. She looked so badly beaten. Two days in a row I thought I as I looked at her. It was not Don either, cause there he was, bruised as well. I wanted to smile, but remembered how Eric's words stung me. I tried to picture the infirmary. I didn't think anyone else was in there. My mind ran through the people who lost yesterday.

"Kate," I whispered. Four heard me and his head snapped in my direction. I scanned the crowd. Clarissa, Sharon, and Kate were missing today. But I knew it had to be Kate. Clarissa won over her and Beth made Sharon submit. Sharon didn't end up going to the infirmary. But I did not see Kate there. Where did she go? Four shook his head slightly to let me know to stop thinking Erudite. I looked down.

"With that being said, we're going to postpone training until after lunch. This morning will be centered around finding the initiate," said Lauren. "We want all of you to stay in the dormitory until the lunch hour."

As everyone started to shuffle out, I walked up to Four. "Can I help?"

"I know you want to, but we need you all to stay safe. Stay in the dorm. If we need anything from any of you, we'll come to get you. Don't leave for anything, do you understand?" I nodded. "Oh and Ana, thank you for at least trying to control your mind." I smiled a little. That was a cautionary glance earlier. I nodded and then walked back to the dormitory with the group.

"I wonder what happened to her," asked Mina.

"What makes you think it's a her," questioned Scott. "It could be one of the guys."

"All the guys are here, though," I defended.

"That's true, the only Candor girl I see is Blossom," added Beth.

We got inside and immediately Mina and Tammi let out a scream. Mina turned around and Ryan wrapped his arms around her.

"What the hell," Victor said. Even he was shocked. Mark ran away from us and went straight to throw up in the bathroom. Noah, Hec, and I slowly walked up to the bed. The bed that was labelled 'traitor' with Kate's body hanging from the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Names

**Okay so Eric is a bit more in this chapter. I'm hoping that this goes well. I actually have a whole lot going on in this chapter too. But I think I made this one mostly as a filler. I'm not too sure yet. **

**Again. I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"I wonder what happened to her," asked Mina.

"What makes you think it's a her," questioned Scott. "It could be one of the guys."

"All the guys are here, though," I defended.

"That's true, the only Candor girl I see is Blossom," added Beth.

We got inside and immediately Mina and Tammi let out a scream. Mina turned around and Ryan wrapped his arms around her.

"What the hell," Victor said. Even he was shocked. Mark ran away from us and went straight to throw up in the bathroom. Noah, Hec, and I slowly walked up to the bed. The bed that was labelled 'traitor' with Kate's body hanging from the ceiling.

There was a soft movement in her leg, a twitch in her eye as we got closer to her.

"She's still alive," I screamed.

Hec and Noah immediately jumped up on the bunk and lifted her body so she wouldn't be hanging anymore. Dio ran over with a knife and handed it to Noah to cut the rope off. They got her down and softly laid her on the nearest bunk, screaming to each other get the rope off her neck, get some water, a blanket, and call Four or one of the leaders. Quickly, Beth and I hurried out of the room, running around the hallways like crazy, until I spotted Eric.

"Eric!" He quickly turned and the two Dauntless men with him stopped. "We found Kate," I said breathlessly running towards him. He nodded and motioned for one of the men to follow him. The other ran off, I'm assuming to find either Four or another leader. As we entered the room, Eric rushed quickly over there with the other man.

Kate was gripping Noah's shirt, her breathing ragged, gasping for more air. Ryan was holding onto Mina who was trying to get her emotions under control. Dio and Hec started talking to Eric. Scott, Emmett, and Paul were standing or sitting, assessing the situation. Tammi appeared from the bathroom with Blossom and Mark. Mark still looked pale from the sight, but relieved a little to see Kate still struggling to keep alive.

"Where did everyone else go," whispered Beth by my side. That's right. Where was Victor and Don? Apollo and Odysseus had disappeared as well. Better yet, Clarissa and Sharon were not at the training room this morning and still did not show themselves.

"One of the people not here is guilty," I whispered back turning to look at her. She nodded briefly.

"Makes you wonder who did she betray," said Scott coming to stand by us.

"Like Ana and I were thinking," replied Beth. "It's obviously someone not in the room."

"Everyone clear out," ordered Eric. The other Dauntless man with him took Kate in his arms and I'm assuming to the infirmary. "You are to go to the training room and wait there until Four or I come to give you further instructions."

"I thought we weren't going to train this morning." Eric's head snapped in my direction. Damn you Ana! You just had to ask, didn't you? Part of me was happy when he looked my way. I sort of wanted another confrontation with him.

"I said to go to the training room. I did not ask you to start training, did I, Amity?"

"No." He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at me, as if waiting for further clarification. I knew what he wanted, but I was not going to give it to him. "No," I paused and then looked away. "Your Highness."

Beth and a couple of the guys choked back a laugh. I just had to be sarcastic, didn't I? I did not want to submit and call him 'Sir'. But from the look on his face, I **should** have.

"What is everyone still doing here? Didn't I say get out," Eric yelled. We quickly shuffled out. I felt a hand stop me in my tracks and knew immediately it was Eric. I could tell by now how his hands felt on me. I had him choke, push, grab, touch, and/or move me all within the past couple days to know his touch by now. Part of me wanted to get stopped by him. For some reason I enjoyed irritating him. And after that comment he gave me yesterday, I was going to make that my new full-time job, to become the number one rash in his life.

"You stay back, Amity," his voice hissed. It's harshness somewhat added to the excitement of it all. I really did have a knack for trouble and I enjoyed it! Sort of reminded me of home.

"You're in trouble," teased Scott as he walked past me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir," Scott answered Eric and hurried after everyone.

I smiled realizing I was alone, yet once again with Eric. True, he was intimidating and harsh at times. But I always felt that that was part of his job as a leader of Dauntless. I wanted to knock him off his high horse for that stupid comment yesterday. If he thought I was heartless then, just wait until what I had in store for him. I slowly turned around to see that Eric looked furious. Mission accomplished! In one swift motion, he reached me, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pushed me against the railing of one of the bunks.

"You really need to learn respect."

"Like I mentioned earlier," I started as my voice cracked and my two hands gripped Eric's. "To earn respect, you must first learn to show it. And you _your highness,_" I said spitting out the last word and narrowing my eyes at him. "Do not show any, therefore shouldn't get any."

"You're just another foolish initiate, what makes you think you are my equal," he hissed.

"Before God we are all equally wise and equally foolish." Eric looked shocked and immediately dropped me. I steadied myself on my own two feet, leaned back a little on the bunk railing, and let out a couple coughs. Eric crossed his arms and waited for me to stand up straight.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Something my brother mentioned. He said a guy named Al..."

"Albert Einstein," Eric interjected cutting me off and crossing his arms. He cocked his head a little to the side still staring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. My brother learned it in Erudite and I always looked forward to seeing him and learning some new fact he had to pour into my mind. Shoot, would Eric see pass that and sniff out my divergence?

"A curios Amity," he said as he walked to the left and then to the right, still staring me down. "Who has an intelligent Amity for a brother, that quotes Einstein?"

"My brother defected to Erudite." Eric stopped walking and then looked away. I wanted to bolt out of the room, but I knew I would get in even more trouble, than I wanted. Eric slowly turned back to look at me, pivoted on his heel and came to stand straight in front of me.

"When did he transfer over?"

My breathing slowed down a little. What did it matter? Who was my brother to him? I answered anyways.

"Six years ago."

I was not going to tell him about my other brother that went there two years ago. There was no need to. Right? This was awkward, I wanted the yelling pissed off Eric. It seemed to be the only thing that brought me slight enjoyment this morning. But here he was quiet and deep in thought.

"Your family continues to visit him on visiting day despite his abandoning you?"

"Of course. To hold onto resentment is against Amity nature."

He started to chuckle, but then quickly held it back and regained his serious stature.

"Get down to the training room, initiate," he said and started to walk out.

"What's with the _initiate_ and the _Amity_? You know my name!"

Eric paused and titled his head to look back at me over his shoulder. I saw a small smirk display on his face. He knew now that that irritated me. He was going to start using that against me. Dumb move Ana!

"I was told of this principle to treat others the way you want to be treated." He turned to face me still smirking. How I wanted to smack that off of his face! But at the same time it sent a chill through me to see that naughty smirk.

"Perhaps when you want to be called by your name, then you will address me correctly as well." He stepped closer. I was mad. So mad. How dare he trick me into that! He was close to me yet again, yet I was too angry to notice when he reached his hand out to touch my cheek. I jerked back at the touch, only to hit the bunk behind me. He put his hand down.

"I like that fighter spirit in you, Amity," he called me Amity with a small smirk. "Perhaps we might just have an Amity make it here in Dauntless after all." This time he turned to leave and I didn't feel like talking back. Why did he throw me for loops here and there? First helping me with the rifle and then complimenting me just now? I wanted a fight. I sat down and then glanced back at the bed with the word 'traitor'.

I had to watch my back even more now. I wondered about those Candor kids. Beating up Blossom during fights were one thing, but to attempt murder on Kate was totally different. This seemed so violent and whoever did it was supposed to be her friend. I don't care if she betrayed them. My father always said that forgiveness should be like a river, constantly flowing and giving new life. I looked at the bed again. I was no longer in Amity, though.

"You coming, initiate?" I didn't bother to look to know that it was Eric. I thought he had left. He probably wondered why I didn't follow him. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door, walking silently beside him until we reached the training room. He opened the door and stepped aside for me to walk in first.

Low and behold every initiate was there. Someone questioned my arrival late as a sign of guiltiness, but when Eric stated that I was receiving punishment for another disrespectful outburst and Four confirmed it on the cameras, it made that person quiet down quickly.

Each of us were asked questions individually about our whereabouts from the moment the fights were over yesterday to this exact moment. Eric shook his head when I answered that I was in the room of a Dauntless member last night.

"Who is it," asked Four.

"Is that really necessary?"

"We need to corroborate your story with him."

"What makes you think it's a him?" Four raised his eyebrow. I looked down. "I was with Cain."

"Cain Banner?" I looked back up to see Four look genuinely confused.

"It's not like how it sounds," I tried to defend.

"So, you're the initiate that has half of the Dauntless boys around here in a feeding frenzy," teased Lauren. I turned to her. "My brother is Scott," she nodded towards him. "They speak a lot about you. And don't worry there's no hard feelings about you getting him to submit. I think that only made them go more crazy over you." I felt sort of embarrassed and at the same time a sense of pride.

"Alright, that will be all," said Eric who went back to looking pissed. What was he pissed about now?

During this time, someone had been sent in our room to take out the old mattress and replace it with a new one. After our interrogations, we were sent back to the dorm room. We did not stay long however. There was about a couple hours left until lunch. Tammi finally coaxed Mina into getting a tattoo, so we followed her there. The four of us walked around looking at different drawings.

"Lovely to see you here again, Tammi." We looked up to see Six. She is gorgeous. To me, seen one blonde and you seen em all, but Six left an impression. "Are you here to touch up or is someone else getting inked on?" She smiled and looked between us.

"This is Mina, one of the transfer initiates and one of our close friends now," introduced Tammi. "She's looking to get one." Six looked at Mina.

"Come," she called Mina. "Why don't I draw something out for you?" After a couple drawings, Mina finally settled on one. When she showed it to the girls they looked at her questionable. But I recognized what she was doing right away.

"Mina's name back in Erudite stood for the Roman goddess of wisdom. According to some, the goddess was sometimes seen carrying an owl with her," I explained as we waited and watched Mina get the tattoo on her left shoulder. "Besides being associated with wisdom, owls are great nocturnal hunters. Their quiet on the attack, they can see and hear from far distances, taking their prey completely off-guard. Optimized for being the perfect night-time killer."

"That's why she has the owl swooping down like that," added Tammi. I smiled and nodded.

"I get it now. Besides Mina being Erudite-born, she's going to become a great Dauntless hunter, just like an owl," finished Beth as we all smiled at one another.

Mina got a wrap over her shoulder and pulled a jacket on painstakingly slow, which got a few giggles from us. Six told her to come back later on and she would just check to see it after training was done today. We walked down to the dining hall to eat some lunch and then head into the training room.

"Today there will be no fights," announced Four. "We'll pick up tomorrow morning. Today we will be doing some sparring, helping you more with skill and technique. You are still be graded, however, we'll show you scores after tomorrow's fights."

"Those scores," Lauren added. "Will also include the target practice we have this afternoon."

"Pair off. Noah," Four called. "You will spar with Max." Four gave me a quick glance and I looked towards the door. In came walking Cain, X, Max, Blaze, Dillon, and Jason. Didn't they have anything else to do? Lauren gave me a quick smile and then walked onto the mat. Why did Scott have to tell Lauren about Cain and Blaze? Hopefully, it was just Cain and Blaze and not half of the Dauntless boys as Lauren mentioned.

"I won't be able to train this afternoon," she gave a quick glance to Four as they exchanged a look. "So as before, we've asked for some Dauntless members to assist us. Work hard and get to it."

I told Mina I was going to spar with Blossom, which she did not mind. She ended up with Ryan. Blossom faltered a bit in the beginning, but slowly picked up the pace. She was not the smallest one in class though. Tammi was. Yet Tammi could strike quickly. I showed her everything that Tammi did and made her copy the move. Then I showed her Hec. He had accuracy and precision in his movement.

"You do not need to always put force behind your blows. Sometimes the right punch to the correct spot will bring your opponent down. Everyone has a weakness," I said to her and pointed one more time to my hand. She punched it and I jabbed her back. It wasn't until about the third time she went it, that she pushed my hand down and caught my face. She bounced back with a slight smile and then it disappeared.

"I'm sorry Ana."

"It's okay," I said smiling as I rubbed my chin. "You found a weakness." She smiled, then she started to blush and looked down. Why did she just blush? I turned around to see Cain and X watching us.

"Not bad," said Cain stepping closer to us. "Try this." He moved me into a certain stance and then leaned his mouth to whisper to me. "Just defend." It sent my heart racing, but the second he moved away, it stopped. I waited as X spoke to Blossom in a hushed tone, pointed to me several times, and then moved her into position as well. X took a couple steps back from Blossom.

"Okay now let's see it."

Blossom did a roundhouse kick, which wasn't strong for her, but it came out quick. I still was able to block it.

"Next," X called out.

She did a low inside kick, which was quicker. X nodded. Blossom did a low outside kick, which made my knees buckle. But I got back up quickly to block her next inside kick.

"Ana was right about one thing. You need to be quick about looking at your opponent." X went to stand behind Blossom and lowered his face right next to hers. Then encouraged her to look me over once more. "Look for a weak spot. Do not take too long to analyze them though. You need to make speed and accuracy your weapon, as Ana taught you. You don't need to rely on punches very much. You seem to be more efficient and quicker on your feet."

Why didn't I pick up on that? Punches weren't really her strong suit in the fights. Why not use what she was best at? Then I realized something. X was watching Blossom more closely than anyone else here today. I wonder if it was because Peter was not here and he saw an opportunity.

"Use those kicks and when you have your opponent down, then you hit the right punch to the correct spot," X finished by smiling at her. She returned the smile. X then looked at me. "Good teaching Ana. By the way, which one is Don?" I nodded towards Don and Victor sparring with Four watching them. "Heard you did a number on him."

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, it most certainly looks like you did. Keep it up." X then smiled one last time at Blossom and walked away.

"I was wondering if I could see you tonight. I leave tomorrow," whispered Cain.

"Sure." He smiled and then went to follow X to watch Emmett and Paul. "I hate that it that I let him do that to me," I said to Blossom.

"Boys are tricky aren't they?" I nodded.

"I don't even know why I'm still into him, he has a girlfriend."

"Well, there's a lot of other boys who want your attention." I turned back to look at Blossom. She put on a small smile. "I've noticed Scott and you seem to hang out a lot."

"To him I'm like their friend. Like I'm one of the guys, but with boobs." She started to laugh. "Even if that were true, I mean that would suck. Scott, along with the rest of the guys, and I are all friends. Don't you hate that thin line that you keep with them between being friends and being more than friends? Like why can't they just be straightforward, instead of beating around the bush?"

"I've never really had guy friends back in Candor."

"Serious?"

"No one really looked at me in Candor. I came to Dauntless and now here's all these cute boys smiling and being nice to me." She smiled and looked down.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Peter?" Blossom looked alarmed and then simply stated an answer, which I knew there was more to their relationship than they let on.

"I knew him in Candor."

"Peter is from Candor?" She nodded.

"What are you two doing," yelled Four. Blossom and I quickly went back into our positions. She got better and every time I saw one of the other pairs do a technique, I taught it to myself and then tried to show Blossom how to do it her own way with her own style. It was difficult at first, but I relished in the challenge.

After a while, Four called a quick break and then called for us to come up to the knives. I noticed the slight glint in his eye as he looked over one of them. He must have a thing for knives.

"Alright, whomever was in the top ten, get up here."

I spun the knife in my hand, from blade to handle, then back to blade again. Waiting until it came to my turn to throw. When Four motioned to me, I reached back and released it, hitting the target a little away from the center. I picked up the next knife, threw it up to spin in the air, caught it at the blade, and threw it again. A little to the right. The third knife I picked up I immediately threw and hit a little below the second knife. Still all inside the inner rim, about a centimeter away from the center.

When the last of us were down, we switched off. We did this about three more times, until one of the knives released and almost hit Four standing on the side. It hit right above his head. It came from Odysseus.

"He's been struggling with the knife and the gun," said Mina leaning towards me. "His fighting is good, but he just can't stick this."

After training was over, we went back to the tattoo parlor, as instructed to by Six. Blossom accompanied us and decided to get a tattoo. And believe it or not, it was a cherry blossom tree branch that she decided to place starting at her foot and up to her thigh.

"Oh my, Six, this is awesome," said Blossom looking down at it and then viewing it in the mirror. "You are truly a genius!"

"Thanks."

We all admired the art and told Six that she was brilliant. She introduced us to Tori, one of the other tattoo artist, who Blossom recognized as her aptitude tester. We stayed a bit and chatted. Of course, Tori occasionally calling me either_ first jumper_ or the initiate that got all the boys twisted in Dauntless. Jesus, why was everyone talking about me?

As we exited, Beth nudged me and I saw Cain standing with X. Max came over to talk to Tammi. I decided to talk to Cain. The second I took a step forward, a girl with black straight hair with two red streaks in them, bounded up to Cain. He threw her a small smile and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. That must be Tasha. Her lips were full and her body was curvy. She was almost the same height as Cain and X. She was really pretty. Prettier than me, I thought. Of course she would be prettier. She hugged Cain one more time and then started to leave. X saw me, gave me a small smile, and then turned to tell Cain. I immediately turned and ran after Beth, Mina, and Blossom before Cain could look my way.

"I thought you were going to say bye to my brother," said Beth.

"Look behind us," I replied. They all turned at different times to take quick glances behind.

"Who is that," asked Blossom.

"My brother's stupid girlfriend."

"That's Tasha," asked Mina.

"Yes," answered Beth. "You should have still said bye to him."

"She's so pretty," I said barely audible.

"No she's not," objected Beth.

"Yes she is! Look at her. She's flawless," I looked down in shame. How in the hell would Cain want me when he was with her? So stupid Ana.

"Ana," Blossom put a hand on my shoulder. "You're the one who to quote Tori and everybody else, has all the boys here going crazy. Don't let one boy drag you down."

"Yeah," agreed Beth. "Look you should still at least go and say bye. He's not going to see you for two weeks. Just part as friends."

"No," I said looking back one more time. I shouldn't have. This time I could see Cain looking down our direction. Tasha was long gone, but I still didn't want to go there. "It's fine. I'm going to walk around for a bit and then head down to dinner."

"Do you want one of us to come with you," asked Mina. I told her no and then quickly walked down another hallway.

I don't know how many turns I ended up taking, but I got lost. I tried to backtrack, but because I did not know which way I came down, I continued to get even more lost. Soon I found myself on the other side of the compound and down a familiar hallway. This is where Cain had his apartment, I thought. I continued the opposite end which only led me to a staircase going down. I followed the stairs and walked down that hallway. Why was everything so dark here? I heard footsteps behind me.

"I know I probably shouldn't be wandering around the compound at this hour."

Eric chuckled a bit. "Still so sassy." I didn't want to turn around or push the conversation any further. My mind was still racing about Cain and Tasha. I knew he had a girlfriend, but to see him with her hurt me a lot more than I thought it would.

"What are you doing down here anyways? Your lover-boy's apartment is a couple floors up, I believe."

"He's with his girlfriend right now." Which was probably a lie. When I looked back at him, she was gone. She probably only went to tell him bye and then left.

"Ah, making you the girl he has on the side." Rather than it coming up with any form of humor or sarcasm. It was just a plain statement.

Like I was, I thought. Just a plain statement in Cain's life. Anger boiled in me. Was that what Eric was trying to say to me? That I was close to nothing for Cain. Fine. He wants another fight, I'll give him one.

"I don't have time for this. What do you want from me now," I practically yelled spinning around to face him. He was closer than I thought. Because when I spun around I came face to face with his chest. I lifted my eyes a bit to see him looking down at me.

"You're right about one thing. You should not be wandering the compound. Besides down there," he motioned towards the end of the hall. "Is where my apartment is. This is the leader's quarters," he motioned his hand to the different doors. I don't know why but my eyes followed his arms as he pointed. Why had I not noticed how toned they were before? He put his arm down and I felt his eyes on me. I quickly turned to look at the wall.

"I'm assuming your brother told you all that information about the Roman goddess and the owl." I shot my eyes back to look at him. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. My divergence, maybe?

"Yes he did. How do you know I was talking about an owl?"

"I was Six's next customer." I had not even noticed him in there. I glanced back at his arms and that tattoos that I had never noticed before. Were those new? "No, I've actually had these tats for a while." Great, he caught me looking. I blinked a couple times and looked away.

"I should head back to the dining hall." I went to walk the way of the stairs.

"It better if you went this way, Ana." I quickly stopped. Did he just? I turned and saw him lifting up his arm to continue walking the way I was. After a few feet of walking silently alongside him, he pointed to a hallway on our left. "Continue down here and then take the third right. That is one of the main hallways."

I dared to take one last glance at him. There it was again. That small smile with the soft look in his eyes. All desire to fight with him was now gone.

"Thanks Eric," I said almost in a whisper. His lips turned into another smile. He nodded and looked away. Better get out of here quickly, before I say something stupid and get pushed up against the wall. But I just couldn't resist.

"Glad to see you got my name correct," I yelled as I walked down the hall. I thought I heard him say something, but I was too far to make it out. I did not think it was bad either, or else he would have yelled back at me, but he didn't.

The dining hall was pretty much packed. I asked Scott why it looked this way and he said that usually when the guards at the fence exchange shifts, that it got kind of rowdy.

"People leaving, people coming," he stated again. "Some of them are gone for one or two days. But majority are in weekly shifts."

That night, before heading to the room, we went to visit Kate. Clarissa was there and she was full on crying. Either she was a great actress or she was genuinely concerned about her friend. Kate thanked everyone for coming. Unfortunately, she was not going to make training tomorrow. Four's orders. However, if she stayed out more day, she would get deducted serious points according to Eric. So she decided to just take the one day off.

I could barely sleep, still thinking about who it was that could have hung her up like that. And what exactly did she do to be called a traitor?

We all woke up to the loud banging against the pipes and our beds. This time Uriah was joining Peter with their routine wake up call.

"Let's go initiates! Up and at 'em," yelled Uriah. We were slow moving this morning. I think the whole incident with Kate had affected the lot of us.

"Alright," called out Peter once we got in the training room. "Let's hope you folks learned something from yesterday." He pressed a button and there on the board were ten pairings for the fights today.

"Starting off early already," yawned Noah which got a look from Uriah. Uriah grinned evilly.

"Why don't you all run laps until your fellow initiate here wakes up."

"You're joking right," smiled Noah trying to look awake.

"We can call Eric and see if he thinks that your instructor is joking with you," said Peter. His voice dripping with cruelty. We all groaned and started to jog around the training room. After about ten laps, Peter and Uriah called us to stop.

"Oh thank God! I thought that would never end."

"What was that, you want to go again," said Uriah playfully.

"Why not," teased Noah.

"Shut up Noah," about five of us yelled. We walked over to the mat and the screen flipped on again. This time the board displayed different pairs and only nine of them.

"One of you will be sitting out today," informed Peter. I scanned the list. None of us girls got a free card. In fact, it was given to...

"Yes," Noah screamed. We all turned to look at him. He just smiled and shrugged.

"He made us run laps this morning and now he gets to sit out of the fight," whispered Scott by me. I turned to him and tried to hide my laughter as we saw Eric walk in. Great! Oh and if you did not know that was sarcasm. Blossom gripped my arm. I looked over at the list once more, taking it all in.

Beth - Don

Mina - Victor

Tammi - Hec

Blossom - Odysseus

Ana - Paul

Clarissa - Scott

Sharon - Mark

Ryan - Dio

Emmett - Apollo

Blossom just did not have it easy, did she? Both Beth and Mina won by knocking out their opponents. I was sort of surprised with Tammi's fight as well. It almost looked like she was going to win. But Hec landed some good shots to her head and she bowed out.

My heart ached to see Blossom up there with the tall Odysseus. I remember his first fight with Sharon and closed my eyes as he threw his first punch. I heard a couple gasps and opened to see Odysseus on the ground.

"What happened," I said looking over at Mina.

"She dodged his punch and sweep kicked him." Odysseus got back up.

"Come on Blossom," I screamed.

She did everything that X and I told her yesterday. She blocked and dodged the shots quickly. Took her time looking for Odysseus to open up another weakness. She was smaller, so she got inside when he tried to punch her and did a double kick. One landing in his stomach, the other landed in his chest. He gripped his hand over there. She went to do another kick, which got blocked. Immediately Odysseus punched her and she slammed down into the ground.

"Get up, get up," yelled Beth. Blossom rolled onto her side and put her leg with her tattoo straight up into Odysseus's abdomen. She pushed herself up, when he stumbled back and did a roundhouse kick to his face. He went down. She took a couple steps back to wait for Odysseus to get back up. Once he did, he hesitated to put his arms up.

"Now Bloss," I screamed. She stretched her leg high in the air kicking Odysseus' chin. Then she quickly turned into another roundhouse kick, knocking him down. Odysseus was bleeding and kept coughing up blood. Blossom landed her kicks with accuracy to where it would do the most damage to him. Odysseus tried to get up, but waved his hand and Uriah called the fight. Blossom did not even throw a punch. All of us girls, even Clarissa and Sharon gave her high-fives. She looked like she wanted to hug Peter, but she stepped back and hid a smile next to me.

"Next, Ana and Paul," yelled Eric giving a glare to Peter.

"Remember," said Paul as we did a fist bump. "Don't you dare hold back." I nodded. The second we stepped back, Paul came forward and threw a punch at me. It landed and almost made me fall. I regained my stance and quickly blocked his next punch. He came in flying! His arms were long. I had to get around them. The second his next punch came I moved, jumped and pushed myself towards him. I landed a punch and then quickly moved behind him, kicking behind his knees so he fell to the ground. He turned and kicked me back.

As much as I dodged and tried to land those hidden blows. He punched back harder. As he threw one of his punches, I locked his arm, got inside and did a knee to his face. I jumped up again, but this time did a knee again instead of landing a punch. He stumbled back. I got along with Paul, so there was no way I wanted to finish him off like I did Don. He went in for another punch, which I dodged again, spinning outside this time. I used his thigh as a step up, like I did with Don, and scissors kick to his neck, twisting my body and taking him down. His head stayed pinned between my thighs as I landed blow after blow.

Paul managed to flip us over and tried to lift me up as he stood. He got me off of his neck, but I wrapped my legs around his arms locking them to his side and pushed him back over. I was closer to getting kneed, and right as I felt him lift his leg back. I bent back and caught it. My legs keeping his arms locked and my hands pulling his leg, I could see he was about to submit. After what seemed like so much struggling, I managed to flip us to the side and pulled his leg even further back. I heard him groan.

"Submission?" He shook his head. I moved one of my legs and used it to push his face down into the mat. He tried to pull it off with one of his now freed hands, but I was not about to budge. He started to breath heavily as my feet dug into his throat and pushed him harder against the mat. "Submission," I asked one more time.

"Sub.." he could barely talk. "Submit." I released him and right away Paul starting coughing and gasping for air.

"Damn girl, I can see why you got all the guys here whipped," said Beth as Paul and I walked off.

"Yeah, who doesn't like a girl who takes charge," agreed Mina. I stuck my tongue out at them as they both giggled.

Scott, Mark, Ryan, and then Emmett won their fights. I felt bad for Sharon. Mark really did beat her badly. I thought they did not like Blossom, yet here he was beating up a girl that he grew up with. We were sent off to eat lunch.

The smell of fish filled my senses and immediately I ran towards the table and started to eat the fish, gulping it down before it could even touch my plate. The guys stared at me for a while.

"What," I asked wiping away a piece that fell away.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I was waiting for another '_Mmm. Ahh._'," Scott teased making moaning sounds, which got everyone to laugh.

"Ha ha, you are so funny. I just love to eat fish," I said shrugging. "And that was my first chicken, so shut up!" The guys continued to laugh.

As we walked back to the training room we passed one of the exits / loading docks where the guards were getting ready to leave. Beth stopped, grabbed my hand, and led me towards the stairs. Cain was among the group of guards leaving. Some of them had their girlfriends/wives/children there saying bye.

"Just go and say bye." Beth turned away leaving me at the top of the stairs. One of the guards that I did not know motioned towards me. Cain looked up and smiled. I was about to walk down, but he ended up coming my way.

"I thought we were going to hang out yesterday," Cain said once he reached me.

"I know. I'm sorry," I replied looking down. I didn't even want to look at him anymore.

"I really wanted to see you last night, Ana." Why was there longing in his voice? He lifted his hand to touch my cheek but withdrew it quickly.

"Cain," a voice called out from behind me. Even her voice sounded pretty. She came and stood beside me. I looked up at her and felt very insignificant in her presence. "You must be Ana," she said with a friendly smile. I felt like I had been caught, but it shocked me to see her that way. Either that or she was just putting on a front because Cain was here. She raised her hand which I shook.

"You must be Tasha." Uh duh. Stupid Ana.

"That I am. It's nice to finally meet you," she added. "Cain speaks a lot about you. Hell, almost every guy here speaks a lot about you." I gave her another weak smile. "I must say I'm glad to hear the rumors of your pretty smile are true. You look simply adorable." Was she mocking me? No, she wasn't. I'm seen so much amiable behavior in Amity to know that she was not faking it.

"Heard you're quite the fighter too."

"I try."

"Well, I'll be seeing if that rumor is true also in a couple days or so."

"You're going to help out with training as well?"

"I can't really say. Eric would get thoroughly upset, if he isn't already, that I let it slip. It's Dauntless tradition what happens with the initiates and I'm just so happy that I get to participate yet again."

"I kind of feel scared now," I replied sort of laughing. Why was she being nice to me? Beth said she knew about me. So what was up with that?

"Don't be. It's nothing but good fun." I nodded and then turned to Cain.

"Well, I'll see you around Cain. It was nice to meet you Tasha." I walked away. I wanted to cry, but for some reason I felt relief spread through me. Maybe Hec was right. Now that Cain was gone, I could finally get over him.

I walked into the training room to see everyone standing around the board. Eric gave me a quick glance and motioned to the side.

"Awesome, I'm in trouble for being late aren't I," I asked once we got over to the side.

"A little. Why are you late?"

"I got lost."

"No you didn't."

"I did yesterday, what's so hard to believe about it now."

"For one, I know you know your way to the training room. Come up with another excuse."

"That's the only one I can come up with right now."

"So you're going to lie to me? A Dauntless leader?" I looked away. "You're really difficult you know that? Enjoy your ranking now, you'll be deducted points tomorrow. Oh and for further punishment, meet me at my office once training is over."

"Dammit," I muttered thinking he didn't hear. But he did. He stepped closer and looked like he wanted to punch me. "Sorry," I mumbled again. He shook his head and un-clenched his fists and walked away. I turned to look at the board. What the?

1. Emmett

2. Noah

3. Ana

Mina, Tammi, and Beth walked over to congratulate me. How in the world? I bumped up one. I asked why Noah went down to second and they told me that Noah got points deducted for talking back to Uriah and Peter. Too much points if you ask me.

4. Hec

5. Scott

6. Ryan

7. Mina

8. Beth

9. Tammi

Tammi dropped a little from her fight with Hec, but she was still a good contender. Beth was slowly climbing up in the ranks too.

10. Paul

_11. Mark_

_12. Don_

_13. Dio_

_14. Odysseus_

I guess his loss to Blossom and his inaccuracy at the knives dropped him down a lot.

_15. Victor_

_16. Clarissa_

_17. Blossom_

Blossom. I looked over and she ran towards me. "I know I'm still down in the red, but I'm not dead last!"

"I'm so happy for you Bloss!" I hugged her again and we linked arms as I went back to look at the rest of the list.

_18. Kate_

_19. Apollo_

_20. Sharon_

Eric continued with technique and skill practice. Peter and Uriah did not come by me. Occasionally Eric came by and criticized everything I did. The fifth time he did, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're just picking on me because I was late."

"No, you are doing the move wrong." He moved me aggressively into a stance and made me punch the bag again. "Keep your arm straight." I kept the arm straight. "When you block with this one, keep it tight here." I tightened my muscle. "Watch your footing." He kicked my legs apart.

"That's enough Eric!" Some of the other initiates looked our way.

"Irritating you much?"

"Yes!" He grabbed me hard and made me face the bag again.

"Then do the move correctly!"

He stepped back and I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I turned on my heel back to face him.


	6. Eric - part 1

**This is all in Eric's POV. It's a shot here and there from the first five chapters. I decided to add it in last minute, while I added on the next chapter. It's really long. Sorry. But I ****hope you enjoy this.**

**I at first had this story rated M, because I was not going to hold back on the language and some other stuff. But then I changed it back to T. However, after writing some scenes from Eric's POV, I'm thinking about changing back to M. Read this and let me know what you think. **

**IMPORTANT: This chapter will be M. Please use caution. There is some sexual innuendo along with swearing. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

**_***I read someone write down in their story, that even though they did not own Divergent, they wish they owned Eric. I totally agree!***_**

* * *

**The Roof**

"Eric," screamed Four. Why in the hell did Max persist that I assist him in leadership training is fucking beyond me. "Were you going..."

"I'm going to the roof. Just show Peter the ropes down here," I interrupted him irritated and bored. I honestly was not going to let him take that from me. I wanted to scare the transfers first. At least let me fucking do that, Four.

"Good luck Eric," called out Six. I looked at her and gave her a stare, yet she just smiled sweetly back at me. Do that now, cause you know your punk of a boyfriend is by you to protect you. A month or so after she became a Dauntless member everyone was talking about them being the fucking "it" couple. Like who the hell gives a shit? Both ranked first in their class, the lowest amount of fears in Dauntless history, not to mention both transfers.

Out of all the pretty girls here, who could have guessed Four would choose Six? I guess she was something to look at now. Hell, I even thought of banging her a couple times, mostly just to piss that shit face Four off. Four. Of course, Six and every other girl would want him. I knew deep down inside the only reason why the usual sluts liked me was because I was a leader. Yet Four. He was number one and according to some, he still is number ONE. Bastard, how I hated him so. And now I had to train him, take him under my wing, as Max suggested.

I made my way up to the stairs and saw the train approaching. As it got closer, one of the Dauntless born jumped out and nearly missed the roof. Idiot! I saw a few transfers jump off. Some of them were laughing. I smiled inside. They would not be laughing anymore. Many of them had not noticed me and the brightness of the sun, along with my hangover from last night, and their insistent amusement of landing on the roof from a moving train was too much for me to handle.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I buried my aching head in my hand and slowly started to rub my temples. This was going to be another long initiation.

I could tell most of the initiates were frightened, but one of the damn Dauntless-born just had to open his mouth.

"What was that Pedrad?" It just had to be Zeke and Uriah's younger brother. How many sons did their mother pop out? I did what I did best to any other kid at Dauntless hoping he would shit his pants.

"Nothing, sir." He was scared, but he didn't end up crapping himself. I saw a few of them look confused. Probably wondering why I was addressed as sir. Well, time for a wake up call!

"My name is Eric, if you didn't know by now," I glanced at the Dauntless born who shifted uncomfortably. That's right bitches.

"I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless. In order to get into Dauntless, you will need to enter this way." How I wanted to look at their frightened faces, but I turned around, stepped onto the ledge, and looked over. I heard a few murmurs and gasps. This was the most fun part. Even the Dauntless brats sometimes panicked.

"So," I turned around to see, yes there you go, fear! "Should I pick someone?"

"Is that the only way in," a small voice asked. It has to be a damn Erudite, I thought. I jumped down and made my way to where the voice came from, flexing my arms hoping to scare the inquisitiveness out of whoever it was.

"There's gotta be another way in, right," I heard the voice ask again. I stopped and for a moment wanted to laugh. It was an Amity!? One of the Dauntless born whispered something. Probably telling her to shut up. She turned back to me and for one brief second I felt like I could not move. She is beautiful, I'll give her that. I looked down at her skirt and tried to picture her in Dauntless clothing. Not bad, I thought of my envision. Let's see if she's still standing after I'm done with her.

"I never would have thought an Amity would have so many questions." I stared her down and she shrank back a little. I smiled knowing I had set her in her place. I turned back.

"It's obvious I didn't belong in Amity."

What the fuck? She just did not talk back to me. I stopped and turned. She didn't flinch. Alright, you must want it! I motioned for the Dauntless born that stood in front of her to move.

"A sassy Amity, too." She still didn't move. "Well being a bitch," I said as she looked away. Get used to the colorful words here peace-lover! "And questioning authority does not automatically make you Dauntless." I stared her down, thinking that would turn her off. She looked back at me with fire and straightened herself out.

"Then why don't I prove I'm Dauntless."

I should have stuck that asshole Four up here to deal with her. I saw a Erudite girl try to stop her, but she looked determined. She walked passed me, head held high, and bumped into my shoulder. I wanted to slap her for that, but for some reason I found her fighting spirit a turn on. No one ever challenged me. At least not a transfer or a girl for that matter. She leaned over the edge and looked scared. Oh no, don't chicken out on me now, Amity.

"We're waiting," I yelled.

There it was. The fight returned to her eyes. She stood up, took a breath, and flew herself off the ledge. That was the first time any initiate impressed me. Before anyone else could say anything, I turned and looked at Dauntless-born.

"You gonna have an Amity show you up?"

**The Chasm**

"Looks like one of your folks initiates is getting it on in the hallways." I dropped the file in my hand and looked over at Zeke. Four stood up slowly to see the screen Zeke looked at.

"It looks like," Four started.

"The Amity," I replied.

"My brother kept talking about her. Looks like she rather have a Dauntless member, instead of another initiate," Zeke started to laugh. Both Four and I glared at him.

"I'll get it."

"No," I put a hand on Fours shoulder. "Finish those transfer files. That's one of the things a leader does." Four huffed. It wouldn't be long until he was my equal, so I had to take every opportunity to boss him around now.

As I made my way down, I saw the boy lead her towards the Chasm. She smiled up at him fondly. Girls smiled at me, but not like that. After watching them, I noticed she was with Cain. Of course. Like I said, they always go after number one. She held his hand and although it grossed me out when I saw couples doing that in Dauntless, I could not help but feel that I wanted that too.

I realized they knew each other from somewhere. Probably the fence. Sometimes it happened, a Dauntless meeting an Amity. It rarely did, but sometimes it did. Not like anything could happen, a relationship between the two different factions was not allowed. I saw her start to straddle and kiss him. He removed her jacket. I felt rage crawl through me as she moaned his name. Time to make myself known.

"I can't believe your here," I heard Cain tell her.

"I can't believe your out here, either."

I saw them freeze. Cain knew it was me. She slowly turned to look at me. She had on black and it looked good on her. Not to mention her legs were showing through her short shorts. Her strong legs with those delicious looking thighs. What the fuck Eric. Concentrate. Cain handed her her jacket and stepped towards me.

"Sir, I..."

"Get out of here Banner!"

Cain turned back to her. What a goodnight kiss? I don't think so.

"I said get out of here!" Cain quickly left. There was no denying an order from me.

I turned back to the Amity. I had totally forgot her name. Not like I kept track of their names anyways. Being an Amity, she would probably be gone soon anyways. And what better way to go out with a bang, then hit on the guy who ranked first, I thought.

"Cain Banner. First in his class last year. That is what a lot of girls chase after, is it not? The number one." I took a couple steps forward to see her reaction.

"I didn't know he was ranked first."

What? If she did not know then that means she did not care about ranking? Or was she lying?

"You two looked awful close on the rocks over there," I stated simply as I walked closer. "Met out in the hallway and made your way down here?" She looked confused.

"How did..."

"There are cameras here and there in the Dauntless compound. Of course all of that is to keep people safe."

I finally had reached in front of her. My envision of her in Dauntless was far from what was in front of me. I did not think she would look this satisfying to the eyes. Without hesitation, I moved my hand inside her jacket and along her stomach. She had some abs there. Why did she not flinch? I looked up and touched her hair that felt so soft. I wanted to smell it. To see if it smelled like the open Amity fields. I brushed my fingers slowly on her neck and imagined the taste of her. I ran my hand back down her side. Damn those thighs and those hips I thought as her shorts lifted a bit high. Too high for her, because I felt her twitch. She was scared of me now. Then it hit, that's right. I was not a number one.

"I can see why you got someone like Cain so enamored."

Hell I was getting hot for her. There were tons of pretty girls here, but for some goddamn reason a girl who fucking verbally bitch slapped me on the roof and in the dorms was obviously not like the other girls. I went to stare at her. But there was nothing there. No emotion. I wanted to see that fire I saw on the roof.

"You certainly enjoy breaking the rules don't you?"

"N-n-no."

I liked the fear, but I wanted the fire. I pushed her up against the wall. I knew full well there was no camera here. I pressed my forearm to her neck, holding her there, which was sort of pointless, she did not even struggle. Come on, Amity, put up some kind of fight.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a pretty little initiate like you to be out here, breaking the rules, all by yourself?" She started to squirm. There you go.

"You should be glad I found you and not someone else, especially out here by the Chasm. Someone could have thrown you over. And what do you know, right there," I grabbed her jacket, turning her to the side.

"There's no camera, so no one would see what happens to you." I thought if it was me out here instead of Cain, how she would look over me. I scanned her over. Did her body, her chest, her legs, did they all have to look so intriguing? What the fuck did this initiate start to have me twisted? I pushed her away. It was against the damn rules, Eric.

"Get back to your room, Amity."

She slowly walked down the hall.

"Oh and Amity," I yelled. She slowly turned around. "You lost points for that shower comment earlier. I suggest you watch that mouth of yours."

I saw her look away. But this time it was not fear I saw on her face it was more like disbelief? Did she not think I was serious? She wanted to say something. I could see it. But I just told her to keep her mouth shut. I knew she was not going to listen. One day and I could tell already she did not like being told to keep quiet. But there was no storm in her right now. I wanted to see the fire in her one last time.

"What are you still doing here?" After a couple seconds her eyes shot back at me. She looked lethal and I loved it!

"I'm sorry. I was not sure if you were done talking," she fired back.

I could not help but laugh slightly. She was sexy when she was pissed.

"You're dismissed." I returned back to my cold nature, getting what I got out of her. The second she left the tunnel, I realized that that excitement I felt of seeing her react that way to me could never happen again. She's just another initiate, I told myself. Just another initiate.

**The Start of Training**

I walked in to see that Peter got the initiates up. A lot of them were slow moving. Where the hell is Amity sleeping? I saw her talking to that girl from Erudite and a couple Dauntless boys. Of course that's all I heard this morning when we asked some of the Dauntless to assist us, was that damn first jumper. I walked over. She did not have a shirt on yet. Her back looked so beautiful. I noticed Shauna's and Lauren's brother close to her.

"Is there a problem," I asked. She did not turn around and the Erudite girl hid behind her.

"No, sir," answered Shauna's brother. I did not even bother to get his name. Names were not important right now. I saw her grab a shirt only to be taken away from the Erudite girl and replaced with another. I wanted to know why. I wanted to provoke her, but she stayed silent. Even when she walked passed me, she did not even look my way. I hated when girls did not look my way. That made this morning even more impossible, knowing how badly I wanted her to look at me.

As we continued on our tour without Lauren, Uriah, or any of the Dauntless born, she still had not looked my way. We entered into the training room. I glanced back at her to see if she would catch Cain was here. She did.

"This is Blaze," Four said as Blaze stood up shirtless. One of the girls started to giggle. But the Amity rolled her eyes. "First in his class, three years ago. Dillon, Jason." Dillon from Erudite and Jason from Candor. I remember making Jason's life hell when he was an initiate. It was when I was first promoted as leader. He glanced my way and quickly looked away. Yeah, I still got everyone under my thumb.

"X, Max, and Cain, last year's number one." I saw Cain glance at the Amity, but she looked down. I could not help but think part of it was due to the points I deducted from her. Maybe now she would stay away from him.

"They were all top of their class," Four continued. "X, Dillon, and Jason were transfers like you. They beat the odds that were against them and are now some of the finest Dauntless members that we have. We asked them to come here and give you all some pointers. Are there any questions," Four finished. My eyes shot to the Amity.

"Amity," I yelled, but she did not flinch. Good. "I'm sure you got a couple."

"An Amity," asked Blaze. All of them looked shocked. Trust me I was surprised by her too. Slowly she came forward and most of them adjusted themselves. Yeah, she surely was going to get attention here rather quickly.

"A pretty one too," added Dillon.

"You said number one from last year and three years ago are here. Where is the number one from two years ago? Didn't you skip a year?" I glanced around. None of the other initiates seemed to have picked that up.

"You've already met her," Four answered. Yeah and if you wanna know she belongs to number one from four years ago.

"Six," the Amity replied. She is a quick thinker, I had to give her that much.

"That means that even you girls can become deadly bitches, too," stated Peter. Good Peter, I wanted to say. Four gave him a look, but Peter continued anyways. Peter has to show them their place too. "Guys, don't underestimate any of the girls here. Even the Amity."

Especially the Amity, I thought. There was something about her I could not put my finger on, but I knew she was something else. I saw Peter glance at her one more time. Great, now even Peter was looking her way.

"Alright, run laps around the gym," stated Four.

"How much?"

"A curios Amity," asked Jason as he stood up flexing his muscles. She just had so much to say in that little head of hers.

"Why don't you guys tell her," I called out to them, as Blaze and Jason went to intimidate her down to size. I watched as she stood her ground. I almost let out another smile. I really wanted to break her, but all I could see was determination. She slowly made her way to run with the group. I found myself watching as she ran around the gym.

"I know that look," Four said standing by me.

"What look?"

"That look when an initiate impresses you. It happened to me once," Four glanced my way. I turned to him. Did he start to develop feelings for Six when she was an initiate?

"That's against the rules and you know it. If you are to become a leader, you should come clean with Max if that affected her ranki..."

"Hey," his face got serious. "You folks are the ones who gave her the final score. You and the other leaders, who participated in her final examination. It wasn't until after she became a member that I made my move. I'm suggesting to you to do the same."

"Fuck you Four! I'm not looking at the stupid Amity."

"Sure you're not." He walked away and turned to Peter, informing him of what we were going to do today. Oh, how I wanted to knock his lights out. I knew it would be a good fight. He may have one once, but so did I.

I tried to forget about what Four said when it was time to train the Amity on gun shooting. But it was impossible to do. Whenever she shot the gun, I just got more lost in a daze. After all the training was done, the initiates sat down and we discussed scoring.

"Well, Ana hit the target, close to the center too. About three times," said Blaze.

"Who is Ana," I questioned. Blaze shifted uncomfortably.

"The Amity," he answered. Ana, I thought. She shortened it. I could not help but wonder what it could have been. "Of course she gave Eric hell about shooting a gun." The guys started to chuckle until I shot them all a look.

Yeah, she gave me a lot of back talk. But it was only her who shot the closest to the center and of course only after I had provoked her. I got to get a gun back in her hands again. I missed that look of pure passion and fury as she lifted her hands and fired at the target. She wore an expression of satisfaction and determination after each shot.

"Typical for an Amity not to want to shoot a gun," said Peter. I stood there shaking my head as Peter's words pulled me out of yet another daze she sent me into. "She was impressive on her kicks and punches though." I wish I had seen that. To see her body in motion.

They continued more to feed us more advice on the initiates. Four thanked them and they went to leave. Some of them waited around. I saw Cain talk to Ana. Again anger flushed through me. I looked at the scores, Four and Peter had Ana placed up first.

"No," I said before Four turned on the screen. "She had deducted points for that back talk in the dorm. Not too mention she was wandering the halls late at night," I finished as I gave Cain a glare from across the room. I saw Four recalculate her score. Due to my major deductions, she went down to Fourth. It's okay, I thought. I wanted to see her claw her way to the top. I had a feeling she could do it.

**First Fight**

I saw the board turn on and felt excited about the fights. I saw Lauren's brother talking to Ana. I remembered seeing them hanging out and saw the look on her face. Sorry honey, this is not Amity anymore.

"Listen up, initiates," I called out to get their attention. "You will fight until we have a winner."

"That is until one of you is unable to continue the fight," said Four.

"Of course," I said turning to Four. I remember the last three years, how I made changes after we became members and he tried to buck against my rules. He nodded at me with that smug look on his face. He was going to be a leader next to me and would probably change things back. It's okay, I thought. He's be the first one to go once our final plan is put into play.

"That means you could win via knockout or putting your opponent into submission," added Lauren breaking me away from my thoughts of finishing Four off. "However, that shouldn't mean that you should give up easily, just because you don't want to fight."

"Doing so will only give you a lower ranking and possible elimination from Dauntless," said Four. "So with that being said, you give it your 100%. I don't want anyone throwing a fight to help out their friend. That is unacceptable to becoming Dauntless. Remember there has to be a winner. Even if you should lose your fight, doesn't mean that you won't receive points, it'll just mean that you won't receive as much. We score you on technique as well."

"So we'll be keeping an eye on how well you use your talents and abilities," finished Lauren. "Today Four and I will supervise. Tomorrow, Peter and Uriah will oversee the fights. Not to mention, Eric will be stopping by every now and then. Good luck to you all."

The first fight was okay, but that Pedrad boy won. I saw the two Candors go up and almost immediately the girl got knocked down. She was weak throughout training yesterday. She was ranked last, more than likely she would be gone by the end of the first stage.

"Come on Blossom," Ana cheered for her. I glanced over and noticed that she had made friends with the Candor, which I thought was weird. Amity and Candor don't mix. The Candor boy pummeled her across the mat. Punching and kicking her as she screamed out in pain. I saw Lauren look away, probably remembering when I had to do that to her during our initiation. Of course, they let her concede, then. Now, with Four making suggestions to reverting to the old ways, this Candor would probably concede as well.

"Get up half-blood," screamed the other Candor. Half blood? Was she divergent? I made a mental note to look at her transfer file later. The one that I made Four finish the other day. To my shock the Candor girl got up only to get smacked back down. Peter stopped watching the fight. No, I thought. I snapped my fingers and he returned to the mat. This is Dauntless. I know Peter wants to get promoted from the fence. Well, he would have to follow my orders to get back into a compound job.

I saw Ana try to run up to the Candor girl when the fight was over.

"Stop her, Four." Four reached her before she hit the mat. Peter took the girl to the infirmary. Ana has to learn that that happens. After a few fights came the fight I wanted to see.

"Ana and Scott," called out Uriah.

She was cheered and I saw Lauren's brother and her exchange a few words on the mat. The fight was good. She let her guard down a couple times. But I could not help but notice how her body moved so elegantly, like a dancer to a song. Every time she threw a punch his way, he would land one on her. She got inside, but would only hurt him so much and then back off. I saw both of them spit out blood. They were both really good, however I knew she was holding back. She had to have been. She was Amity after all, was probably stuck viewing him as friend. Too fucking bad. She's in Dauntless now.

"Someone just finish the other off, already," I screamed.

"They've been at it for almost sixteen minutes," added Four. "We could call a draw."

There's no fucking way I'm doing that. That would make me look like a weak leader training weak fighters and in no way was I going to let this Amity just be so emotional and get all touchy up in Dauntless. I ignored Four's comment and walked onto the mat getting in between Ana and Lauren's brother.

"We need a winner." I looked over at Ana, who just stood there.

"They're both fighting hard. We just happened to pit two compatible fighters together," finished Lauren.

"No," I said turning to Lauren.

"One of them is holding back." Like you, Ana. I looked her over one more time.

"Someone finish it or I will!"

Lauren's brother put down his fists and looked at Ana. "I thought I said don't hold back," I heard him tell her as I walked off.

"I'm not," she replied. I turned around in time to see Lauren's brother attack her and flip her over on her stomach. That's right Ana. He knows he's in Dauntless. Now it's your turn to show it. He did not keep for pinned for long. He must have said or did something, because all I saw was her reach her leg back and kick his head. She got out, placed herself on top of him, and tried to get him to submit.

She was stretched out on top of his upper body. I saw some of the Dauntless boys start to chuckle suggestively. How could you not think dirty thoughts about that? She seemed so aggressive. He tried to reach her with his legs, but she leaned forward, pressing herself closer to him. What the hell, I was starting to imagine myself being pinned on the floor by her. I shook my head.

"Submit Scott," Ana asked. Lauren's brother tried to get out. I saw her knee press harder against his throat. Her body leaned more down on top of him. I saw Scott's hand tap out.

"Submission," yelled Lauren. Ana released her hold and slowly got up.

"Winner, Ana," said Four as Uriah highlighted her name on the board.

I saw a couple of the Dauntless born congratulate her. Scott, Lauren's brother who I now know his name, got off and said some words to her and wiped some blood off of her face. She smiled up at him. Anger flushed through me again watching someone else touch her. Why the hell was I so angry about that?

"Of course," added Shauna's brother as he got up to the mat. "What guy wouldn't want to a pretty girl on top of him?" Obviously they were talking about the submission Ana just pulled. I looked over at her. That was one of the sexiest things I ever saw. She met my eyes and I saw her for the first time as a truly beautiful Dauntless woman.

We watched a couple other fights. One of which made even me sick. Cain's sister obviously was winning the fight. She had good form and landed some sick punches. But the Candor boy reached up and pulled her pants down. Even her underwear rolled half way down her ass cheek. She lost control and he stood up and knocked her unconscious.

"Sexual harassment is not tolerated in Dauntless, remind him of that," I said looking over at Uriah.

"Why me and not you or Four or even Lauren?"

"Isn't this the job you want?" He nodded and then had someone take Cain's sister to the infirmary. Douche-bag I thought as I saw the Candor boy return to his friends. I did not appreciate him cheating to win. I may be heartless sometimes, but I truly did not tolerate molestation. I seen it and the affects of it in Erudite. I shook my head letting the thoughts of my past erase itself once again.

I watched as the two Dauntless-born obviously did not want to knock each other out. I was getting tired of this. I walked up to the mat, yet again.

"You two either give it your all or I swear to God I will shoot someone in the head right now!"

Ryan and Paul acknowledged it and then waited for me to walk off. Without hesitation, Ryan threw a hook and then an uppercut into Paul knocking him back. It's about goddamn time! I looked over at Uriah, who highlighted Ryan's name.

"We're done for today," I turned to look at them. Glancing one last time at Ana.

"Get out of here. I want you all here early tomorrow." I saw her look nervous. That's right, I'm coming back tomorrow.

"We'll have your folks rankings up in the morning when you come in," added Four. "Right now we have things to discuss."

The second they filed out. I turned to Lauren and dismissed her. Once Four and I were alone, my next statement shocked the hell out of me and probably out of Four as well. It also made me feel embarrassed and humiliated. Like some dog with it's tail between it's legs begging for food or something.

"How soon did you start to notice Six?"

**Gun Practice**

I paced the damn roof waiting for Peter and Uriah to bring the initiates up. That damn Four told me I couldn't do anything about Ana. I knew I fucking couldn't touch her. I didn't need him to tell me that. But the fact that I had Elsa, one of the usual sluts in my room, and I couldn't even finish the job made me furious. How the hell did I just not take Elsa right then and there last night? Did I fucking really call her 'Ana' as she was in my bed? The initiates came out on top of the roof and I caught her eyes immediately. All of it was because of her! I wanted to forget about her! But not even another naked girl in my bed could do that. I don't even remember the look on Elsa's face when I yelled at her to get out of my sight. All I could see was Ana. How the fuck did this bitch have me twisted?

"Listen up," I started remembering that we had training to do. "We're going to be doing some target practice today. For those of you who don't know already, this is a semi-automatic rifle," I held up the gun. A few of their eyes got wide. "As you can see Uriah here," I motioned as he played with the gun. "This is how you are to handle it. This is your typical handgun," I pulled mine out of it's holster and rotated it in my hand. "You will be practicing on both." I picked up another one remembering how furious Ana looked holding it. I smiled a little. I was going to get her back for last night, even though she was not even there.

"When we're done, by the the end of today you should all hit the center of the target at least once."

"What happens if we do not shoot the center of the target," asked one of the Erudite boys. I was a little shocked Ana had nothing to say.

"Then there will be consequences," I answered point blank. Obviously there would be. I saw Ana roll her eyes. I smiled. Of course, she would keep quiet, but that did not mean she would still behave.

"Amity, thank you for volunteering."

She walked up to the table, passed the rifle and picked up a handgun. She cocked it back and checked the ammo. Where the hell did this confidence with a gun come from? She easily lifted it up with both hands and aimed at the target. I tilted my head to look at her face. She looked so deadly right now. Deadly arousing I thought. She dropped a hand, holding the gun straight up with the other, she turned to face me. What the fuck was she doing? Her eyes stared at me for a second. She smiled and then pulled the trigger. I was in a goddamn trance.

I heard the initiates murmur and whisper. She kept a small smile on her face. There was no way I could control her and she knew it. She put the gun down and walked away. I turned to see she fucking hit the target dead center. A couple of the initiates were in awe and what irritated me more than the fact that she showed me up, was that I was in awe too. I turned back to her.

"Call out the first group," I said as she held my gaze firmly. I was the first to back down after the initiates got up to the stage. Why did she have to challenge me at everything? Even after I tried to instill fear in her, she still rose above it.

I frightened the other initiates until I saw her come up. She reached for the handgun. Oh hell no, I wanted to see what she would do with something bigger in her hands and yes I was thinking something sexual.

"We know you can shoot with that," I said handing her the rifle. Try that on for size. I watched as she held it tight to her shoulder. She was a little wavering with this weapon. I could see that her mind was trying calculate each shot. Slowly I could see the shots starting to get away from her and farther from the center, of course only by centimeters. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to measure up.

"Damn she still looks fucking hot with that in her hands."

"I know," she said looking to me. Shit, did she hear me?

"I have to work on my aim." She didn't hear what I said.

"Your aim is not bad," I said trying to get away from my previous statement and regain my harsh composure. No use, it rarely phased her. "It's just that you're thinking too hard. You're letting the gun overtake you." How I wish she could overtake me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I pulled her against my chest. It means that I can't fucking get you out of my damn head.

"You don't remember anything that was said two days ago, didn't you?" I leaned in towards her neck. She did smell good. She refused to look back at me. I reached my hand along hers to guide her arm back up to shoot.

"Your hand here needs to be straight. You weapon is always an extension of you. You need to be able to feel it's power, wield it, and control it in your hands." I squeezed her hand to hold the gun tighter. Her hands looked perfect I thought. Her skin felt so smooth. I reached down to her waist and felt her almost fall forward. Her round ass rubbed right against my dick. Shit she was going to give me fucking boner right here. It took everything in me, not to pull her back against me again. Instead I gently moved her to the side and stepped away.

"When you're ready Ana."

Her head glanced back to look at me. I realized that the was the first time I called her name. I thought it sounded beautiful and gave her a small smile. What the hell am I doing? Better question, what the hell was she doing to me? She turned back to the target, relaxed a little and fired. There it was. Dead center. She could handle the big gun. A couple of the Dauntless born congratulated her. I almost did, too. I had to get the fuck away from her. I had to distance myself. _She's off limits_, I heard Four's voice echo in my head.

"Keep going initiate."

I moved away before she could say anything or look back at me.

**In the Dormitory**

"I thought we weren't going to train this morning."

I looked immediately at Ana. I thought I made her back down especially after yesterday. Why? Why did she continue to taunt me? I said all those things yesterday hoping it would get her to shut up and here she is looking confident once again. Well, that's too fucking bad. I can't afford to keep thinking about her.

"I said to go to the training room. I did not ask you to start training, did I, Amity?"

"No."

I almost wanted to ask her if she knew who she was talking to. I threw her a face, demanding her to acknowledge me as a superior.

"No," she said again and then turned away. "Your Highness."

She just had to fucking be so headstrong! A couple of the Dauntless were about to laugh, until I shot them glances.

"What is everyone still doing here? Didn't I say get out," I yelled. They quickly jumped up to get out. I grabbed Ana.

"You stay back, Amity." I was pissed. Who the hell did this bitch think she was?

"You're in trouble," teased Lauren's punk brother.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir." He quickly exited with everyone else.

This girl was literally driving me insane. No matter what I did to burn her, she still rose above the ashes. She turned and I swear I saw her smile. I pushed her up against the nearest bunk. Pushing her harder into the metal railing.

"You really need to learn respect."

"Like I mentioned earlier," her voice cracked as she gripped my hand that was holding her. "To earn respect, you must first learn to show it. And you _your highness,_" she mocked. "Do not show any, therefore shouldn't get any."

"You're just another foolish initiate, what makes you think you are my equal." That's all she is Eric. Just another foolish initiate. Why are you letting yourself get twisted by her?

"Before God we are all equally wise and equally foolish."

What the? I let her drop, but she caught herself. I had not heard that since I was back in Erudite. How did she? I crossed my arms and stared her down, waiting until she composed herself. Once she looked at me, I started.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Something my brother mentioned. He said a guy named Al..."

"Albert Einstein," I interrupted her. Her brother? I swear Amity was feeding their faction with happy juice and not knowledge. "A curios Amity," I said as I started to pace. "Who has an intelligent Amity for a brother, that quotes Einstein?" There was obviously so much more to this girl.

"My brother defected to Erudite."

I stopped and looked away from her. Of course she had to have some ounce of intelligence in her. Deadly with a gun and in her fights, a fucking beautiful body, and not to mention she was learning shit from her Amity-turned Erudite-brother. She just had to be more tempting for me, didn't she? I turned back to her and stood inches away.

"When did he transfer over?"

"Six years ago."

I would have met him. An Amity in Erudite? I had to think through the names of people, but I hardly remembered any. I wanted to wipe out who I was before. I was Eric now, a Dauntless leader. It was because of this that my mother never came to see me. And as much as we had dealings with Erudite and that my position afforded me visits to the other faction, she still refused to acknowledge me. She took the faction before blood more serious than most parents. It was illogical for her to dwell on her_ damaged_ son.

"Your family continues to visit him on visiting day despite his abandoning you?"

"Of course. To hold onto resentment is against Amity nature."

I wish my mother was Amity. I had a brief thought of Ana being a mother of my child and tried to hide the excitement in me.

"Get down to the training room, initiate." I had to get the hell out of here.

"What's with the _initiate_ and the _Amity_? You know my name!"

Of course I know your name I thought as I looked back at her. She knew my mine, she knew my status, but never gave me any respect. I smirked remembering her saying something yesterday.

"I was told of this principle to treat others the way you want to be treated." I turned to her. "Perhaps when you want to be called by your name, then you will address me correctly as well." I walked closer to her. I could see the fire burning in her eyes. She looked dangerous, fatal, and enticing like this. She was a poison that I just wanted to play with. She knew my name and as I lifted my hand to touch her, I imagined her crying it out in ecstasy. She jerked back just as my fingertips brushed against her.

"I like that fighter spirit in you," I paused and then threw out "Amity." Knowing that would light another fire in her. "Perhaps we might just have an Amity make it here in Dauntless after all."

I turned to leave and stopped by the door. I did not hear her following me. I turned and saw her sitting in the bed, deep in thought. I watched as she calculated something in her mind. I almost took another step forward. Here we were alone, who would know if I tried to touch her again. You're a leader. Get over it, Eric.

"You coming, initiate?"

She didn't look my way, but rather slowly got up and walked quietly with me to the training room.

**Leader's Hallway**

I left my office, of course running into one of my usuals. Instead of Elsa, tonight there was Carrie. Carrie kept running her fingers along my chest, trying to seduce me back to her apartment. It almost worked. Jeanine and her two newest right hands just left. I needed something to relieve my stress, like Carrie perhaps, but all I could think about was Ana. I was glad that I could at least see the look on Carrie's face when I shut her down. She looked bitter and called me all the names under the sun as I left her whining in the hallway.

Jeanine kept picking up speed. No matter how much Max and the other leaders said we weren't ready, she still had things down on her own timeline. Max debated about letting that shit face Four and of course, our other newest leader in training, Blaze, on board. I highly doubt that they would...

I stopped as my eyes fell on her. What the fuck is she doing down here? This was the leader's hallway. She looked depressed more than lost.

"I know I probably shouldn't be wandering around the compound at this hour," Ana said. I could imagine her rolling her eyes about now.

I chuckled a bit. Of course she would have heard me walking behind her.

"Still so sassy." I thought she would turn around, but she didn't. Where was the fight in her?

"What are you doing down here anyways? Your lover-boy's apartment is a couple floors up, I believe."

"He's with his girlfriend right now." She continued walking.

I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. No wonder, she wasn't feeling up for a fight. I didn't like her like this. It made me furious to see her this way. I was not one for the whole relationship thing. But I knew exactly what Cain was doing to her.

"Ah, making you the girl he has on the side." I had plenty of girls on the side. But never really had a main one. Better to just keep myself distant from everyone. All those girls did not seem to mind either. But here Ana was, so attached to Cain and yet he obviously was willing to just use her. Why am I thinking all this crap about her? Why was I starting to care what she felt?

"I don't have time for this. What do you want from me now," she yelled turning to face me. I guess she did not know how close I was. She slowly looked up at my eyes. There was fire, but it soon disappeared. I wanted to see the fire, but I didn't want to push her any further than she already was.

"You're right about one thing. You should not be wandering the compound. Besides down there is where my apartment is." I pointed down the hall. Why was I telling her that?

"This is the leader's quarters," I motioned towards the rest of the hallway. I turned back to her to see her staring at my arm. There was a small spark in her eyes as she looked me over, but it faltered also.

"I'm assuming your brother told you all that information about the Roman goddess and the owl." She looked up at me. I saw the spark again. Just like before it disappeared. It was a different sort of fire. It made her look truly beautiful. Why was I longing for her?

"Yes he did. How do you know I was talking about an owl?"

"I was Six's next customer." She thought a while and then I saw her look back down at my arms. It took everything in me not to flex them for her. I realized she was looking at my tattoos.

"No, I've actually had these tats for a while." She blushed and blinked her eyes a couple times, while looking away. I almost reached out to touch her, until she spoke up.

"I should head back to the dining hall." She walked away. I knew what would get her attention.

"It be better if you went this way, Ana." She quickly stopped and turned back to look at me. I lifted my arm and motioned for her to follow me down the hallway.

"Continue down here and then take the third right. That is one of the main hallways."

Ana looked back at me. Hell, she is gorgeous. She is lethally attractive. I hope she leaves soon, before I break a rule.

"Thanks Eric," she whispered. My name. She said my name, I thought. I smiled a bit. She turned and left quickly down the hall. And as much as I tried not to, I imagined her walking into my room and whispering my name as I laid on top of her. Why did she leave me dumbfounded after every encounter?

The next time I saw her, I had to break her. I would have to fucking break her in order to forget her. I knew that even though I did not want to, I had to. I needed to forget her, her name, her face, everything about her. I couldn't get attached, not with Jeanine's plans. Besides she's just another initiate. Just another initiate.

"Glad to see you got my name correct," she yelled back at me waking me up from my fantasy.

"There's no way I would ever forget your name," I said. Ana paused for a while, but kept walking. Aw man, this was going to be harder than I thought. Yup, I was screwed.


	7. Chapter 6: Reason

**Okay, so we're back to Ana's POV. How did you like Eric in there? I might do that every now and then. What do you think about the rating? Keep it at T and only do M for Eric POV when I decide to put him in? Not to sure, yet. Let me know, please. Thank you.**

**There will be some slight introductions in here about some of our main characters from the Divergent trilogy series. I honestly did not know what to do with them, because I had added some new characters in here. You might not be happy with what I decided to do with one of them, but here you go. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Eric continued with technique and skill practice. Peter and Uriah did not come by me. Occasionally Eric came by and criticized everything I did. The fifth time he did, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're just picking on me because I was late."

"No, you are doing the move wrong." He moved me aggressively into a stance and made me punch the bag again. "Keep your arm straight." I kept the arm straight. "When you block with this one, keep it tight here." I tightened my muscle. "Watch your footing." He kicked my legs apart.

"That's enough Eric!" Some of the other initiates looked our way.

"Irritating you much?"

"Yes!" He grabbed me hard and made me face the bag again.

"Then do the move correctly!"

He stepped back and I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I turned on my heel back to face him.

"I am doing the move correctly," I yelled back. This time almost the whole room was watching. I saw Hec, Scott, and Noah with faces that told me to keep quiet.

"Are you disobeying a direct order from your leader," Eric stepped forward looking like he wanted to kill me. I stood my ground the closer he came. The second I opened my mouth to say something, Uriah just had to intervene.

"No, she's not," he looked at me harshly. I gave him a look that said I did not need his help, but he ignored it. "Ana is probably just worked up over the incident about Kate," Uriah said turning towards Eric. "Old Amity habits, I'm afraid are die hard." Uriah gave me one last look before facing Eric once again.

"Everyone stop what you're doing," Eric yelled looking at everyone else. I looked over at Mina who smiled briefly at me. "As for you," Eric said turning back to me. "Your punishment just doubled! Let's go." Eric pulled me along and motioned for everyone else to follow. He gripped my arm tightly and I swear I was going to end up with a bruise. The second we turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Quickly, Eric yanked me to keep moving.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Eric released me and looked at everyone.

"This is the Chasm," answered Hec who gave me a reassuringly look.

"Correct." Eric put on a smile, a very evil one. "Can someone tell me where the leader's flag is?" The leader's flag?

"It's about twenty-five feet down in the Chasm," said Scott.

"Twenty-five feet," Eric repeated and then turned to me. "You are to climb those twenty-five feet down there and get the flag for me." He motioned to another Dauntless man who started to chuckle and then disappeared. Eric probably sent off my only witness to corroborate my death sentence.

"Don't I need rope or something, in case I fall?"

"No," Eric simply answered. Did he really need to do something this extreme?

"What if I don't want to get the flag?"

"Then consider yourself factionless."

I stood there for a while, contemplating my factionless future. Knowing my parents, they would take me back. But that's not where I wanted to be either. I wanted to be here.

"Take any longer to decide and I'll make some of your fellow initiates here, factionless," Eric nodded towards the group as I heard murmurs and gasps. "Better yet, why don't I just end of them right now?" He pulled his gun from his holster and held it up to Clarissa's head. I didn't really care for, but I didn't want her life to end like that. I saw the fear in her eyes and turned to see everyone else looked panicked.

"Is this really necessary," asked Uriah, but he quickly shut his mouth with a glance from Eric.

"Not going to do it," Eric looked at me and cocked his gun. Clarissa started to whimper.

"Fine, I'm going." I took a deep breath and slowly made my way to the edge. "Just don't kill anyone. I'm going to do this, just don't hurt any of them." He stared at me cold, slowly put away his gun and nodded as I saw Clarissa break down into tears. She mouthed 'thank you' to me as I nodded and looked towards the abyss below me. I sat down and then turned my body around to descend into the Chasm. I looked one last time at everyone, knowing I could die this very moment if I didn't have the proper footing, hoping that my one act would save them from Eric's threat. They offered me reassuring smiles and I let that be the last thing I saw as I climbed down.

My breathing increased when I let go of the edge and sank just a couple feet away from the top. I made sure I had proper grip on the rock with my hands before moving my feet. It's just rock-climbing, I tried to tell myself. As I descended the rocks got more slippery, sharper, and smaller. It was harder to grip with all the condensation. Some rocks were getting jagged.

As one of my feet slipped on a rock, I grasped another with my hand and felt it puncture my skin. I felt a liquid trickle down. My hand was bleeding. It was starting to get darker the further I went down. I could not even see a flag. I had to really dig my feet in to get good footing. I kicked some rocks loose so that I could fit my foot inside. The weight and pressure was being too much for both my arms and my thighs. I wanted to give up and just die. The pain was starting to get to me.

I took a step down and something on the rock made me slip, causing me to scream.

"Just let her come back up already," I heard a voice plea. I think it was Mina. I didn't hear Eric give her an answer. Either way, it probably would have been a 'no'.

"You can do this Ana," I heard Hec shout.

"Yeah, come on Ana," Beth shouted as well.

I looked down to where my foot had slipped and there it was! The flag was a red flag with the Dauntless symbol on it. I grabbed in and stuffed it inside my shirt and tried to scramble back up the wall. I felt around with my hands for where I dug through to pull myself up. One more slip and I was just hanging by my two hands. I screamed again, which cause some people to start panicking.

"If she has the flag, can we at least throw her a rope," said Uriah.

"No," yelled Eric.

I could feel myself slipping. I swung my feet over to another ledge only for the rock to fall out. I let out another scream as I struggled to hang on to the rock.

"Eric!" This time it was Peter. "She's one of the best transfer initiates we've got and you're going to let her die for your pride!" No response from Eric.

My arms hurt like hell. I started to cry. My heart was speeding faster as the thoughts of my family came into my head. They love me. I closed my eyes and let tears roll down my cheek. I tried to let their faces fill me with hope and courage to press on. If I wasn't going to make it, at least I would see them one last time, even if it was only in my mind.

"Don't give up, Ana," I heard Blossom cheer me on this time.

"Why can't we just throw her a rope," urged Noah. Still no response from Eric. "Uriah," I heard him ask.

"She needs to do this on her own," I heard Eric's voice call out.

The battle back up was longer. I took my time after each pull, resting my aching muscles with every incline. The rocks seemed steeper and more harsh. Every time I stopped I seemed to continue to cry. Once the tears subsided I would start the climb up, all over again. By the time my hand reached the top ledge, I was exhausted, my vision blurred with tears, my hands stung with pain, and my shoulders were weakened. Thankfully, it seemed like five pairs of hands came to my rescue.

Hec and Scott each grabbed a hand. Beth grabbed my leg as I lifted it up and Blossom pulled on my waist to help haul me back over.

"Ana, your hands are bleeding," said Mina as she examined me. "She has some cuts on her leg too. We have to get her to the infirmary."

"Where's my flag," I heard Eric's voice as everyone departed from around me. I sat still, a few feet from the ledge, trying to catch my breath and stop my tears. "Well, initiate?"

I put up a hand to tell him I needed a minute. He stepped forward anyways. I stood up quickly to counteract. Staring him down, I pulled out the flag from my shirt and wiped the blood from my hands and my legs.

"Just to let you know I did this not to satisfy you, but to save them," I said as I threw the flag in his face. "There's your stupid flag!" He smirked and then motioned for the Dauntless man who had disappeared to come back out.

"You were in no danger," he responded.

"No danger?!" I wanted to punch him.

"You can withdraw the net now, Clark," he shouted towards the Dauntless man, without taking his eyes off of me. There was a net down there?!

"What the hell, Eric," shouted Uriah.

"I'm the leader here," he replied turning to Uriah, then facing the rest of the class. "Your fellow initiate here got lucky. Next time I won't be in such a pleasant mood to allow for the net to be placed down there. Talk out of line to me like that and you all will face even more dire consequences."

"Pleasant mood," I repeated as Eric turned to me. "You sick bastard!" Without thinking I launched myself at him. Immediately before I reached him, Scott and Hec held me back. I pulled loose, only to have Ryan come over to help restrain me. I had never been so full of rage in my life.

"I thought I was going to die! I thought you were going to kill everyone or make them factionless! I could kill you right now! You're so demented!"

I was screaming and pushing them away from me. I kicked and clawed for them to get off of me. Eric stared at me as the three of them wrestled to keep me away. Having him look at me like that fueled me with more anger! It was not until Noah came that they were able to pin me down on the ground.

"Ana, relax," said Noah as I stopped struggling.

"Alright, we're done for the day. Get her to the infirmary and then she is to come to my office," stated Eric as he walked away. Peter, Uriah, Mina, Beth, Blossom, and Tammi stayed behind. The second he got down the hallway I squirmed again in the guy's hold.

"I'm fine already. Get off of me," I yelled. Slowly one by one they let me go, until Hec was left.

"You can't just attack a Dauntless leader, Ana. Look at what he made you do. And that was only for talking back to him," said Hec.

"Things could have been worst," said Ryan.

"Actually they could still get more worst," said Beth stepping in. "Eric wants to see her later."

"Did you want to," said Peter to Uriah. "Or I could." He could what, I thought.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. You guys are dismissed," said Uriah. Noah stepped up to him as if to ask a question. "I'll let you folks know what happens later," he answered Noah's unasked question as Noah nodded and then gave me a small smile.

"Bye Ana," said Blossom as she hugged me. "I'll see you later." I nodded and watched them leave.

Uriah took me to the infirmary. Marlene was in there. She had me take off my pants and examined my cuts on my leg. There were a couple big gashes, but most of it was minor.

"There's the cryo machine in the back," she said looking at Uriah. "We can put her in there and it should heal the cuts within an hour or so." He nodded and then came to kiss her on the cheek and left.

"Are you two a thing, too?" Marlene's smile brightened and she nodded.

"It's been a year," she answered as she grabbed a wet cloth to wipe the dirt away. "You need to be clean for the machine or else the dirt will prolong the process." I nodded. "I always liked Uriah growing up," she said after a while. "He liked me as well. We never said anything to each other. Just stayed friends. It wasn't until last year when," she paused and her smile fell. "Last year when there was an explosion at the fence over by Candor."

"I heard about that. The report said that it came from beyond the fence."

"Of course they would say that," she said almost bitterly. "Uriah was one of the soldiers sent out to protect the city until the fence could be rebuilt. It was so dangerous. There were more explosions, and no one seemed to know what was going on. We lost one of our good friends out there. She, Uriah, and I were really close growing up. Always getting into trouble here at the compound."

"What was her name?"

"Lynn," Marlene answered. "When I heard about it, I couldn't believe it. She was always..." Marlene paused again. "She was always the strongest one out of us all, I thought. She is Hec's and Shauna's sister." I didn't even know he had another sister. "Their mom was devastated. Yet they're a strong family." She smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"When Uriah came back with a fatal injury, we all thought he wasn't going to make it as well. I told myself that if he did, I would tell him how I felt. He was thinking the same. So, when he finally recovered, we both confessed our feelings." Her smiled returned, but not as bright. "If Uriah and I have a girl," she motioned to her stomach. "We both already decided that I would name her Lynn."

"That's beautiful," I said as she smiled and then motioned for me to hop off the bed and follow her. "How far along are you?"

"Just a month. It was not planned, but hey," she turned back to look at me. "A lot of things are never planned in life." Marlene informed me to take off my shirt, leaving me only in my bra and underwear. She wiped me down with another wet cloth and had me climb into a steel tub. It was a round tall tub, that almost reached above my head.

"The liquid is really cold. Eventually it will freeze for a while. You have to stay as motionless as possible," Marlene called from over the top.

After a minute the machine started to make noise as a blue liquid oozed out slowly from the holes on the bottom. It is cold, I thought as it crawled over my skin. I started to shiver and my teeth started to chatter. The liquid did not come gushing out either. It was so slow. My knees almost gave way until I heard Marlene shout over to keep still. I started to bounce around some more. As the liquid touched my wounds on my leg it sent a chill through my veins and pulsated through my body.

"It's freezing!"

"It's going to help once it's all over. Just don't move around."

Slowly the cold engulfed my body and soon reached up to my shoulders as the machine made a different sound.

"Here comes the hard part," Marlene called. "Everything is going to be alright, now Ana." Then all of a sudden, the liquid froze.

"Ah," I let out scream. It turned to ice. The liquid that had made it's way into my cuts had frozen as well. There were sharp icicles in my body.

"Everything is alright Ana. Focus on your breathing, count to 10, breath in slowly, then breath out, count to 10 again."

I did as Marlene said. After a while my body started to feel numb. It was like every muscle went to sleep. I almost went to sleep myself, until the machine started to emit little red lights. The ice on the outer-rim started to melt. By the time the warm air hit my body, I was still freezing. I leaned up against the wall of the tub, huddling closer to it for the warmth. I wrapped myself up in my arms, only to realize something. I quickly looked down at my hand that was cut. It seemed like the flesh was starting to grow back. Not to mention there was a protective sealant across the gash. I rubbed my finger over it.

"Ow," I said in a sigh.

"It still will hurt," I heard Marlene. "You can come out now if you want." I went up the step ladder that Marlene put over the top. She had me walk through a scanner. By then Uriah had returned to check on me. I felt a little weird seeing that my instructor was present and I was only in my underwear and bra. This seemed so highly inappropriate.

"It seems the bleeding has stopped altogether, your cuts have healed, muscles will regain it's strength in a few minutes," she said looking at the screen as I put on a fresh set of clothes on, that Uriah got from Mina. "You'll still feel a little numbness here and there as your body adjusts to room temperature. If you have a headache or start to vomit, please come back immediately." I nodded. "The protective layer should fade also in a few minutes. Don't wear yourself out as of yet. Other than that," she turned to Uriah. "Ana's been cleared."

"Thank you Mar," Uriah said as he gave Marlene another kiss, this time on the lips. It was gentle and full of care. I looked away quickly, thinking about Cain and Tasha. I couldn't think about him anymore. Regardless of what he told me, he did move on. Now it was time for me to do the same. I did not need to find a guy right away, but I could focus on the more important matters at hand, like getting into Dauntless.

"Let's go Ana," Uriah said motioning me to follow. "You do have an appointment with death once again." I hugged and thanked Marlene and then hurried to follow Uriah. We walked up a couple flights of stairs. The stairs were steep.

"Can't we take the elevator," I asked when we came to the third set.

"I normally would," he said. "But since I have you with me and considering Eric is probably watching this on camera, I think it be better if we walked."

Of course. Eric probably wanted me to suffer more. As if making me climb down to my death was not enough for him. The second we got to the hallway, Four came out of one of the doorways.

"Where are you taking Ana," he questioned looking serious.

"There really are cameras everyone, isn't there," I asked as I looked around. There had to be. How else did Four know we were coming?

"Can I show her," Uriah asked. Four stepped on the side and Uriah walked into the room that Four came out of. Four shook his head at me and then let me pass.

The room was full of screens. Big screens, some small, some you could touch and adjust the picture by zooming in or out. Others had sound, some did not. They were of places all over the Dauntless compound. There was the camera right outside the initiates dorm room. That's how Eric spotted me.

"This is the control room," said Uriah. "Zeke, Dillon, Will, and now Max, since Four is going to be a leader. They manage things up here." I waved to each of them.

"Are you alright," asked Will.

"I'm surprised you're still not in the infirmary after that," said Max.

"You all saw that little Chasm climb, didn't you?" They either said yes or nodded. "Including the attempt to attack Eric?" They started to laugh and pulled up the screen and replayed it for me. I looked down, somewhat embarrassed.

"You really are what my brother and his friends describe you as, aren't you?" I looked at the guy smiling.

"You're Noah's oldest brother," I said to Zeke returning the smile. I met him once before, but there was so much going on I completely forget about it.

"And the best," he replied as Uriah made a sound.

"What exactly are they saying about me?" I remember Uriah saying that it was only good stuff, but I wonder if this self-proclaimed best brother would cough up more information.

"For one, that you're extremely attractive. No lie there." I almost blushed. "Another, that you're the Amity who can do some pretty wicked moves in a fight. And of course that you keep getting yourself into trouble with Eric because you just cannot and will not back down. You always have something to say about everything. You are a very passionate and spirited person and," he said looking at Dillon who started to chuckle. "For some reason you make the most sexiest noises when you eat your food." I rolled my eyes.

"That was the first time I tasted chicken," I defended as they all broke out in laughter. "Noah and Scott and Ryan are all just upset that they never have been able to get a girl to make those type of noises before."

"Oooh," said Max.

"I know right," said Dillon. "She is a spirited one." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, that spirited attitude is why I'm up here," I said crossing my arms.

"I'm taking her to see Eric," Uriah said turning to Four.

"What did you do this time?"

"I was late to training this afternoon and sort of gave Eric a hard time about it," I answered Four. The guys started to laugh again. "He said he was going to deduct points and to further punish me I had to meet him in his office." This time the laughter ceased.

"Do you think it's because," Uriah started but then Four put his hand up. Uriah was going to mention the divergence. That's what I was thinking too.

"No." Four then looked intently at me and titled his head, then put on a small smile. "I think there's another reason."

I looked confused at him.

"Another reason," questioned Zeke. Four gave him a look. "Are you serious?" Zeke started to laugh.

"If it's what you're thinking about, that's against the rules," said Max. "Eric should know that."

"Oh, trust me, he does," said Four. "I keep reminding him of it, too."

"No ways," screamed Will as he and Uriah shared a look and started to laugh. Okay, what's going on?

"With that in mind, should I still take her there," asked Uriah.

"Yes," answered Four. "If Eric wants her there, then take her there. Good luck Ana." I waved again to all the guys who were smiling or chuckling at whatever just happened.

Uriah and I left the room. We walked down the hallway and passed a couple other doors. We walked down a short staircase until we got to some other doors on the other side. Uriah knocked on one of the doors.

"Come in," Eric's voice called from the other side. Uriah opened it and let me walk in. "Ana," Eric said as his smile dropped. "Thank you Uriah." Uriah nodded and then closed the door, leaving me alone with Eric.

"There are some papers I need filed," he motioned to a large stack in the back of him.

"Then you should file them if they need to be filed." He looked up at me and I stared back. Then he shook his head.

"Still quick with your mouth aren't you?" I looked away. "You are to file them for me. You are to sort them by member. Then each member's file, you need to sort by date."

"That's a huge stack. It could take me all night," I said loudly.

"Then I suggest you get started." I rolled my eyes and made a groan of frustration. I had gotten so used to the idea that no needle was coming my way with a peace serum, that yeah, my mouth was quick on the insults or as my mother would put it my _aura was negative_.

"What was that, Ana?"

"Nothing," I said as I reached the pile. Right when I grabbed the first paper, he put his hand down on it.

"I'm sorry, Ana, what was that again?"

"Nothing, sir," I spat out turning to give him a glare. He smiled, sat back down in his chair, and then turned to do whatever he was doing. I looked around. There were five tall stacks of paper here. Great, I would have to probably come back...

"Oh yeah and if you're wondering, you will keep coming back here until all the stacks are filed properly."

"Yes," I hesitated and then finished saying "sir." I heard Eric chuckle from behind me. Punk, I thought.

I had organized the five huge stacks into about three dozen smaller stacks. The whole time I did not think to ask questions. I pretty much had developed a system and knew to put each member's documents into their file. The first four of the smaller stacks, I was able to sort those by member and date. Halfway through the fifth stack, it felt like it got too quiet. I finally glanced over at Eric to see him sitting down with his chair turned looking at me.

"I'm sorry sir, was I making too much noise," I asked him sarcastically, as he started to chuckle. I rolled my eyes and continued my work.

"It's actually time for dinner," he said as I turned back to look at him. "I was not sure if you wanted to leave or if you wanted to continue." He wants to play that game. Fine. I put the papers down and turned to face him.

"Sir, may I please be excused for dinner?" I placed my hands behind my back and put on a small smile.

"So you can behave," he teased leaning back in his chair, still looking at me.

"I just choose not to," I answered letting my smile drop. I let out a sigh.

"Choose not to," Eric repeated.

"I was always told to behave in Amity."

"Isn't that what Amity is all about, good conduct and friendly manners?"

"I did not feel like I was being myself when I need to behave amiable every single second of every day. I felt constrained when I had to follow all the rules." What compelled me to continue to share with this man was beyond me. He seemed so concerned about wanting to know. When I looked at him he seemed deep in thought. "If I disliked someone, my feelings were always dismissed and replaced with that peace serum being stuck in me. It was like you were forced to be happy all the time."

"Is that why you chose Dauntless?"

"Everything just feels so free. The kids at school, the guards at the fence. Now that I'm here, everyone looks free."

"I would think that Amity is free. Care-free that is."

"In a sense I guess Amity is. There's nothing but open-air, wild fields, everyone singing and laughing. But my feelings were always dictated there. I was told not just what to do, but how to 'feel' doing it. I came here thinking that I could break free, have my own feelings, and misbehave a little."

"Which you do," he replied with a small smile.

"I know there's rules, but I can't help it. I've been told things my whole life." I looked down and then thought for a moment. "If I need to keep my mouth shut, like I did in Amity, in order to make it here in Dauntless, then I will." I hated to submit. But Eric's next statement threw me for a loop.

"I actually would prefer you misbehaved and naughty," Eric finished with a look in his eye. I had seen that look before. I had seen it on Cain. It was a look of pure lust. I almost bolted from the room. But I acted against my better judgement and stayed.

"If you prefer my misconduct, then why do you punish every transgression?"

"I don't really consider it as punishing you. I feel like I'm encouraging you."

"Encouraging me by threatening me," I questioned a bit confused. Part of me couldn't believe Eric was letting me ask questions. He stood up from the chair and made his way to me.

"Every time you challenge me there's an intensity in you," Eric said as he stood centimeters away from me now. "A fire that I just want to provoke. I noticed that it's when you have this fire, you perform your best," he added as his hand ran so closely to my face. "And your true beauty seems to come out."

I wanted to tilt my head into his hand and feel his warm touch. Why? His blue-grey eyes were calling me forward. I involuntarily looked towards his mouth as he spoke. Eventually my body reacted before I could tell it to stop. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his palm. I felt his fingers trace over my face and gently move my hair away from my shoulder.

"I know if I push just the right buttons, that you'll fight your way to stay here." His face was right next to mine. I felt the un-shaved hairs on his chin rub tickle my cheek. I almost fell from the weakness he was sending into my body. It was when I felt his breath on my neck, that I started to panic. What the hell was going on? I took a step back and looked away from him as he dropped his hand. There was a moment of awkward silence as we just stood there. I cleared my throat.

"Do you need me for anything else, Eric?"

"No, you can go to dinner," he said softly. I looked up just in time to see him wet his lips with his tongue. I bit my bottom lip and looked away again. Did that have to look sexy? Wait a minute. He's been an ass to me and everyone else this whole time, why am I suddenly thinking about him?

"After training, you are to come back tomorrow and every day after that until the stacks are done." This time the real Eric's voice came out. I nodded waking up from my surreal experience and quickly made my way to the door.

"Ana," Eric called once I opened it. I turned around to see the same Eric I saw when I bumped into him in the hallway last night. "I can't apologize for making you climb down into the Chasm. Part of it was to teach you and the class a lesson." He seemed to be wanting me to agree with his actions. "Like I said you weren't in no real danger. It was just to instill fear in you and the initiates. You understand that right?"

"I know we need to respect you Eric," I replied. "I understand that I had to be taught a lesson. But I would appreciate it if you did apologize for making me believe that I was climbing down to my death," I finished in almost a whisper. "Or for threatening the lives of the other initiates. To me that was a sick way of getting respect out of me."

He nodded and then looked away. I knew he was never going to apologize, so I took that as my cue to leave. I closed the door and hurried to the dining hall.

The second I walked in, Noah screamed.

"She's alive!" I was met with hugs, smiles, laughs, and had a few pieces of food thrown my way. Even the Candor-born were glad to see me.

"Shoot Ana, I thought we would find you in the Chasm tomorrow morning," said Ryan which got a hit from Mina. "What? She could probably climb out of there, anyways."

"I know that was awesome," said Tammi. "If watching you get Paul to submit wasn't awesome enough, to see you try to attack Eric was priceless. I knew we were going to be friends when you got here."

"Hey, speaking about friends, I saw your close friend up in the control room," I replied to Tammi.

"He got the job!" I nodded as she squealed and hugged me. "He was in weapons testing, but didn't like it. When he heard Four was moving out of the control room, he wanted to take the open slot. I'm so glad he got in."

We continued to talk about anything and everything about training, the different jobs here and what we would all want to do. I didn't realize it until Mina brought it out as we finished showering and climbed into bed. Today was Saturday. Visiting day would be in two days. I wanted to think about my family again, but my body quickly shut down after I hit the bed.

In the middle of the night there was a loud banging.

"Is it time to wake up already," Mina whined on the top bunk. Usually the lights would have came on, but none came on. Peter would be making all sorts of loud banging noises against the bed to get us up. This noise was different. I immediately shot up and put up a defensive stance.

"Mina," I hit the bed above me. She slowly got off and did the same. We woke up Hec and Scott next to us.

"Don't tell me it's tonight," complained Scott.

"What's tonight?" Again the loud banging, then suddenly the lights came on. There stood Four, Eric, Lauren, Uriah, and Peter along with a whole lot of other Dauntless.

"Initiates wake up," screamed Four. "You have five minutes to get up, get dressed, and get to the roof above the training room."

"What's going on," I whispered again.

"And Dauntless-born," yelled Lauren. "Do not inform the transfer initiates of where we are going."

"Sorry, I gotta listen to my sister," he said as he pinched my side. I punched him just as he put on his pants and he fell backwards. It caused some of the guys to start laughing.

"Initiates," yelled Eric. We all got quiet and continued to get ready. I noticed he continued to watch me. I gave him a small smile quickly as I saw his eyes soften and then he walked out after Four and Lauren. Uriah and Peter made sure we all got up and out of there.

Once on the roof we waited for another couple minutes, until we saw the lights from the train coming around.

"It runs this late," I asked.

"Erudite makes sure it runs," Dio answered me.

"That's right. Erudite keeps its' lights on almost all night, right?" Dio looked confused at my question.

"Her brother transferred to Erudite," Mina explained as he nodded.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Jonathan is the oldest. My other brother Jordan transferred there too."

"Jonathan, if we're thinking about the same one, is now one of Jeanine's right hand men," Dio replied smiling.

"Jeanine, as in Erudite's leader?" Why didn't my brother mention that the last time we were there?

"Yeah, your brother and another transfer, Caleb if I remember," Dio looked to Mina who nodded. "They're both learning to be Erudite's next leaders." I still can't believe my brother wouldn't tell me any of that when we visited.

"I really hate this," said Mina. "Why can't they just stop it?"

"Come on Mina," said Tammi coming up and pulling her into a run. Dio broke out into a run after them.

"Let's go," called out Four as everyone else started to run and hop on the train. I got in after Ryan and turned to see if Blossom got on. I saw a hand reach out to pull her in. I looked down the car and saw that it was Tasha. Tasha gave her a smile and then Blossom made her way down to Beth.

"She really is pretty," I mumbled staring at Tasha.

"She is," responded Noah. I didn't think anyone heard me. "But if it's any consolation, you are way more beautiful." He put on a huge smile.

"Stop trying to flirt, baby brother," said Zeke coming around and putting Noah in a headlock.

"Hey, first jumper!"

"Hi," I paused and thought for a while. "Shauna. Hec's sister."

"That I am. Heard you beat up Scott and Paul."

"It was a beautiful submit," Lauren agreed. "This girl has got some guts, even for an Amity born."

"Good," said Six. "Guts are what we need tonight."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Alright listen up," called Four. "For those of you who don't know, transfers, this is Dauntless tradition. The game is called _Capture the Flag_."

"I heard about this game," said Mina with excitement. "I always wanted to play, but of course, no one ever plays games like this in Erudite."

"Courtesy of our friends at Erudite," announced Eric as he pulled out a couple duffle bags. Opening one he pulled out a gun. "This is going to be our weapons for tonight." He titled his head at Four and Four put on a quick smile. Eric pulled the trigger and something shot out at Don. Don fell down immediately and gripped his leg. A lot of us transfers got scared.

"Do you always need to shoot a Candor born," complained a dark-skinned girl.

"The rest were never your friends, so I don't know why you're complaining," said Eric as he walked over to Don and pulled out the dart. I looked over at Ryan who seemed to be in shock also.

"You guys did know about this right?"

"We were always told that it was a paintball gun," Ryan answered me.

"This is a neurostim dart. It stings like a bitch doesn't it," Eric asked Don who nodded his head and groaned. "It mimics the pain of a real bullet. Don't worry it only will last for a couple minutes." Eric slowly stood up, glaring at each one of us. I would say it's hard to believe he shot an initiate, but considering he made me climb down the Chasm earlier, this seems so typical of him now.

"Team captains," Eric started then turned to look at Four who raised an eyebrow. There always seemed to be some sort of silent argument between the two of them.

"Eric and I will be team captains," Four stated as he looked away. "Did you want to go first?" Eric motioned for Four to choose. "Transfers first." Four scanned the crowd and then put on an mischievous smile as his eyes landed on me.

"Ana." Eric's head quickly whipped to look at me and then back at Four. His fist tightened on his gun, like he wanted to shoot Four. Four turned to Eric and smiled. "Your turn."

There was another reason why Eric called me to his office. Another reason other than punishment and it had something to do with that tender moment we shared in his office. That's what Four them were talking about in the control room. For some odd reason, Eric wanted to be near me. He was going to choose me for the game tonight and Four knew it.

"Dio," Eric called out giving me one last glance. I walked over to Four's side of the train as Dio walked to Eric's side and waited for him to call the rest of our teammates.

"Mina."

"Mark."

"Don."

"Victor."

"Odysseus."

"Apollo."

"Blossom." Eric looked at Four wondering why he choose Bloss, probably.

"Clarissa."

"Sharon."

"Then that leaves me Kate," Eric said. I still couldn't believe that Kate was still here. She was a fighter. I wondered still who had tied her up to the ceiling and tried to kill her.

"Dauntless born," Eric started to call out. "Noah."

"Hec."

"Scott."

"Ryan."

"Emmett."

"Beth."

"Tammi."

"So I got Paul," Four finished. "I'll take Six," he added.

"Peter."

"Uriah."

"Lauren."

"Will."

"Come here Christina," called out Eric. The dark-skinned girl who talked out earlier rolled her eyes and walked over to Eric's side of the train.

"Zeke."

"Blaze."

"Shauna."

"Dillon." When Eric said Dillon, I quickly looked up. That means they left Max alone to watch the control room.

"Tasha." I let out a sigh as she walked over to our side.

"X," Eric said finishing off his team. "I got off first last year, so you can take your team Four." Four motioned for us to follow as whoever was on his team quickly jumped off the train. He waited until every gathered around him and pulled out a bright yellow shining flag from his jacket.

"Alright, initiates, what do you think we should do first," asked Four.

"Split into two," said Ryan.

"One group go and look for them," said Mina.

"The other to stay here," said Paul.

"So what split up in half," asked Don. We continued to walk.

"Wait, why don't we just hide the flag up there," I said pointing to this tall round circular object.

"On top of the ferris wheel," said Six smiling as she looked up. That's what it is called? I turned to Mina who started to inform me of what this place used to be.

"You don't remember that in history class?"

"History was my first class. There were some nights before I didn't get much sleep," I said.

"I think we know why, too," said Beth coming by me and nudging me. I looked at her and then let out a sigh of frustration, realizing what I said. It was because I met up with Cain that I didn't get much sleep.

"So who's going up there," I asked Six. She turned to Four, both of them exchanging a smile, and took the flag.

"Four and I will go and hide it up there."

"No one will think to climb up there, especially if Four and Six are shooting at them," suggested Uriah. "Good thinking Ana."

"Now everyone else should hunt down Eric's team," said Shauna.

"We should put at least two or four more shooters down here on the ground, just to help pick off anybody else," informed Will. Four nodded.

"I'll volunteer," said Paul.

"Good," agreed Four. "We'll have Don stay here along with Uriah. Watch the two of them down here. We don't want a repeat of last year," Four said to Uriah, who nodded. "Zeke and Will split the rest of the group into two and search for Eric."

I ended up with Zeke's group. As we split up I heard Shauna mention that we should split up into even smaller groups and cover the rooftops of the buildings. Within ten minutes come back and regroup. I ended up with Tasha and Blossom. We climbed up onto a roof and hurried along it quietly.

"Is that them," Blossom said pointing across to another building. They hid the flag in building right across from the one we were on. Immediately we heard shouts coming from inside the building. We quickly got into formation with Tasha at point. A flare was thrown onto the roof.

"They spotted us, too," screamed Tasha as we all rolled onto the ground and out of the way.

"Shoot em," I heard someone yell as shots were fired our way.


	8. Chapter 7: Pain

**Okay, so I got a review that said she was confused about something in chapter 1. I reread it again and again, and I couldn't really see where the confusion was. But, I assume because I wrote it that I would obviously know what I'm talking about. So, sorry. Silly me. But for clarification, besides kissing Apollo's brother in Erudite, Ana also kissed Cain, who happens to be Beth's brother. It goes more into how Cain and Ana know each other as the chapters progress. Ana was uncomfortable showing with guys in the room and said thankfully Eric wouldn't be in the room. He overheard, thus deducting points for her lack of self-control. That is the shower comment. Thank you for your review. Let me know if anything else is confusing. **

**Again. I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"I'll volunteer," said Paul.

"Good," agreed Four. "We'll have Don stay here along with Uriah. Watch the two of them down here. We don't want a repeat of last year," Four said to Uriah, who nodded. "Zeke and Will split the rest of the group into two and search for Eric."

I ended up with Zeke's group. As we split up I heard Shauna mention that we should split up into even smaller groups and cover the rooftops of the buildings. Within ten minutes come back and regroup. I ended up with Tasha and Blossom. We climbed up onto a roof and hurried along it quietly.

"Is that them," Blossom said pointing across to another building. They hid the flag in building right across from the one we were on. Immediately we heard shouts coming from inside the building. We quickly got into formation with Tasha at point. A flare was thrown onto the roof.

"They spotted us, too," screamed Tasha as we all rolled onto the ground and out of the way.

"Shoot em," I heard someone yell as shots were fired our way.

"We should regroup with the others," I yelled to Tasha over the shots. She quickly grabbed the flare and threw it back in their direction.

"And then bring them back here," Tasha said nodding as we counted to three and bolted off the ground and took off running towards the other ledge. We all stopped dead in our tracks when Victor and Dillon climbed up.

"Ana," Dillon smiled and brought his gun up.

"Down," I shouted. Bloss and I immediately fell down to the ground, missing their darts, but letting off a shot into Dillon and Victor's direction. They both ducked and in their moment of distraction, I stood up and shot Dillon right in his thigh. He rolled over on the ground. Blossom stood up and shot Victor in the arm.

"Good shots," said Tasha and then started back towards the edge. As we ran pass, Bloss let another shot go off on Victor. She started to giggle at his cries of pain. I looked at her.

"I couldn't help it," she said smiling as we ran back to regroup. Zeke, Shauna, and Hec were heading our way.

"They're in that building right there," Tasha told them as Will's half of the team came around.

"Alright Will," said Zeke making a motion with his two fingers. Will nodded and took three people to the left and motioned for the rest of his group to go right. "They're going to distract them, while we sneak you girls in."

"What a way to insult Eric, by letting one of the girls get it," said Shauna.

"Who wants the flag," asked Hec smiling.

"I think Blossom should get it," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's head out," Zeke said as we followed behind him.

We walked around the crossfire that Will's team caused with Eric's. I saw some of the bullets breaking against the wall. There was so much flares going up in the air as glass shattered here and there around us. Zeke reminded us to keep quiet. Slowly, Will's team was being picked off one by one. Eric positioned their defenses well. Our team was falling. Zeke motioned for us to go ahead, as he and Shauna stayed back. I turned to look, Peter spotted us.

"Go, go, go," shouted Zeke. We hurried as he and Shauna held Peter and Emmett at bay.

"There it is," said Tasha. A flare was thrown over the crate we were hiding behind and immediately Blossom and I jumped over to our left, separating us from Hec and Tasha.

"Go for it," yelled Hec. "We'll cover you."

Blossom and I bolted out from the crate and ran quickly over to the stairs. The flag was hanging over a tall round stack, probably used for boiling chemicals or something. There was a small bridge from one side to the other. It was going to be hard to keep your balance without falling into the stack. Some of the stairs were old, rusty, and broken as Bloss and I started to run on them.

"They're going to get the flag," screamed Tammi. I saw Eric, Blaze, and X rush back to the ladder and started to climb up the stack.

"Hurry, Blossom," I screamed as we both ran faster up the stairs and across the way to the stack. A shot came my way. We both ducked down and shot back. None of our shots were hitting them. They would quickly hide or dodge them.

"Of course he would put the big guns back here to defend the flag," stated Blossom. Another few shots came our way.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," called Blaze.

"Come on, Ana and Blossom," yelled X. More shots went off our way. "We'll go easy on you if you surrender."

"The flag isn't far," said Blossom. "We just need to get up those stairs. If there was another way to hold them off." I looked around and couldn't find anything. Another shot went off above my head. Above? I looked up.

"Up there," I pointed to the glass ceiling. Blossom nodded. Without thinking that I would need shots for later, I emptied out my gun on the glass as it poured down on Eric, Blaze, and X. That would temporarily slow them down.

"Let's go," I screamed back at Blossom. Right when we reached the stack, Blaze and X appeared. I lifted my gun to shoot, but there was nothing left.

"Get down, Ana," Blossom shouted. I moved just in time for her to shoot two darts into Blaze who fell back. She shot one into X as I did a sweep kick, making him fall to the level below.

"Go, Blossom!" She climbed the stack. Right when I grabbed the handle bar to follow her, a shot went off by my hand. I turned to see Eric holding a gun out at me. I forgot he was guarding the flag with Blaze and X. I put up my hands in surrender as he pulled the trigger. Nothing. He looked at the gun and clicked it a couple times. He pulled out the cartridge.

"Shit!" He ran out of darts too. He looked at me and then at Blossom and started to climb the other ladder after her. I ran full speed towards him knocking him off the ladder.

I got up quickly to see that he did already. He put on a smirk and went into a fighting stance. Eric looked ready to rip my head off. I put my hands up as he bounced around. He faked to his left and the movement was so quick, that I let my guard down and he threw a punch to my face. I fell back on the ground. I pulled myself around the railing, stepped up and kicked his face. He didn't have time to react to that, that he fell to the next level. I jumped down after him.

I did not anticipate that Eric would get up that quickly again. The second I landed, he did a kick into my stomach. Damn, it almost knocked the wind out of me.

"Eric," someone yelled. "The flag!" Eric looked up and so did I. The bridge across the stack was small, yet Blossom was almost there. I didn't have to win this fight, I just had to hold Eric off for a little while longer.

I threw myself at him one more time as we rolled around and wrestled for a position on top. Eric got me on my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was going to try to flip us back over. But it wasn't until he landed a slap, that I fell back down. Another swift kick to my stomach as I turned over, gripping myself. I knew I was going to bruise in the morning. His arms and kicks were strong. Stronger than anyone I came across in class. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and moved his hand back to slap me again. I moved my face, making him hit the railing behind me. I took the missed slap as an opportunity.

I wrapped my legs around him again and pulled myself around his back. I gripped his arm that he tried to slap me with and pulled it behind his back and pushing him down into the ground. He groaned and then flipped over so that this time he was facing me. Again he tried to get me off, pushing my face back and moving his leg to kick me, but I persisted. I threw everything I had to pin myself to his upper body, using one leg to keep one of his hands down. Come on Blossom, I thought. His muscles tightened as he struggled against my grip.

"Got it," Blossom screamed. I heard a few cheers. I looked up to see her waving the flag.

"Dammit! Not again," I heard Eric mumbled under me. I looked back down at Eric and without thinking, yet again, I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't give up, Eric. There's always next year," I said as he stared at me. I pulled back and then tried to climb off, only to have his hand pull my face back to him as he pressed our lips together this time. His lips were rough and the kiss was fierce. He wrapped his arm around my back, pulling me closer on top of him. Eric's hand ran through my hair as he kissed me harder. This was so much more different than kissing Cain. I realized what was happening and pulled away quickly. I stood up, trying to read his expression as he sat up to look at me. Was he going to kill me for that? Just then feet jumped down behind me. I turned and threw myself into a hug.

"We did it!"

"No," I said pulling away. "You did it!" We turned to our team and raised the flag cheers erupted throughout the building. I looked over to see Eric had disappeared.

"Let me see that," Hec said smiling as we got down to the bottom floor. "That was a neat idea to shoot the ceiling, Ana," he said as he handed it to Shauna and pulled me into a hug. "Even cooler was I saw you take out Blaze," he continued as he ran over to hug Blossom. Yeah, Hec would make a good Amity.

"Excellent job," said Tasha giving me a high five.

"Thanks."

For some reason I no longer was upset that Cain chose her over me. I glanced around looking for Eric. That kiss with him was probably what helped me. I touched my lips and still felt the sensation of his rough lips on mine. It meant nothing, Ana, I thought as we exited the building. I watched as the rest of our team passed the flag around. Everyone getting a chance to touch it. When we got back to the tracks, Four and Six came by.

"Heard you got the flag," said Four.

"Blossom did actually."

"They said you held Eric off, giving her the chance to," added Six.

"Yeah, but the credit should go to Blossom. She was even more calculated with her shots. I wouldn't have had to fight Eric off if I didn't run out of darts. Blossom kept hers intact." Four gave a look to Six and she nodded. Six pulled me on the side.

"Ana I need to talk to you about getting a tattoo," she said almost in a whisper.

"Getting a tattoo," I looked at her confused.

"Yes, perhaps you should stop by tomorrow." I nodded. Six smiled and then went back to Four to help load the guns back into the duffle. Beyond them, Eric's figure stood, staring me down. He didn't look angry, yet at the same time neither did he look happy. I looked away and walked quickly over to where the rest of my team was. I rubbed my side, feeling a slight sting where Eric had kicked me.

"You did good in there, Ana." I looked up to see Blaze standing in front of me.

"Thanks, Blaze," I smiled back.

"What is the Candor's name?" I turned to look at who he nodded at.

"Blossom."

"X is sort of smitten with her," he said almost chuckling to himself. I looked back at Blossom to see her talking to X, but noticed Peter staring them down. Little did they know Peter was smitten with her as well. "She did good, too." I noticed he moved his arm in a circular motion.

"Does it still hurt," I asked staring at his arm. Why did Dauntless guys have to look so good? His chuckle broke me out of my staring and I looked away. "I mean where you got shot. Does the dart actually feel like a bullet hit you?"

"A little," he answered smiling as I turned back to him. "It's fine now. Anyways, before I forget, I came here to ask you something. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow after training. We usually don't let the initiates come, but I think no one would mind if you came."

"Can I bring a couple friends?"

"Sure," he answered. "Just a couple though. Like I said we don't let initiates come." He smiled and I smiled in return.

"Train," yelled Four.

"I'll see you in the Pit tomorrow," Blaze said and then walked away.

We ran after the train. Peter got in the car before me and turned back to offer me a hand. Pain shot through the right side of my body and went down my leg as I tried to jump on, so I gladly took it. I thanked him and went to stand by Beth, Tammi, Hec, and Noah.

"You move on quickly," he stated as I got by them.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. Blaze?"

"We were talking," I answered Noah who put on a suggestive smile. "Whatever," I said as I punched his shoulder. I turned to see Blossom still talking to X and let a small smile play on my face.

"Looks like Blossom is going to get to X," said Tammi. Both of us started to laugh. Beth didn't seem to mind. She was leaning against Hec smiling like there was no care in the world. I couldn't understand how she could say she just has sex with him, but doesn't like him. I think deep down inside she did like him, but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Get a good night sleep," Uriah yelled.

"You all still have training tomorrow morning," said Lauren. The Dauntless born started to complain about how last year's class didn't get to have training the next morning. "Dauntless born, you know why they didn't train the next day," Lauren yelled which made them quiet. "Now shut up and go to bed!" I looked at Tammi who said she would explain to me later.

As we walked back to our rooms, Peter and Eric were standing outside the doorway. Eric was staring at me the whole time. I couldn't tell if he was mad, but I was scared. It was when he was quiet that frightened me more. Why can't he just yell at me now?

"Did everyone make it back," Uriah said jogging up to Peter and Eric.

"Yeah, everyone looks okay, too," answered Peter.

"Thank God it didn't happen again," Uriah said letting out a sigh of relief. I seriously would have to ask what happened with last year's class.

It seemed like only ten minutes of sleep went by until Four started making noise, forcing us to get up.

"Let's go initiates. Last day of fights!" We were extra slow moving today. Probably because we didn't really get any sleep from the night before. My stomach was tender where I got kicked and I winced as I got dressed. It took us four minutes instead of the usual two to get to the training room. For our tardiness, Eric made us run laps and then do push ups. Right when the push ups were down, he had us run laps again. After just four laps around the training room, Eric reluctantly called us to stop and come over. When we got there I almost ended up vomiting. Why did my stomach feel like it was turning? Four switched on the board.

Hec - Ana

Noah - Paul

Tammi - Don

Kate - Apollo

Odysseus - Mina

Ryan - Scott

Clarissa - Mark

Don - Dio

Blossom - Victor

Emmett - Beth

I hung my head down as Hec came by me. "Don't worry, you can straddle me all you want during the fight," he said smiling.

"First fight, Hec and Ana," called out Eric. He looked at me, almost let a smile play, and then quickly dropped back to his stone cold expression. At least that was something, I thought. We walked up and bumped fists and then went back to our stance.

Hec threw two punches, which I dodge. Another attempt at me and I got inside and did an uppercut to his jaw.

"Alright Ana!" Hec looked at Beth who shrugged and winked at him. He smiled and shook his head and then turned back to me. Two more punches, which I blocked, only to get a jab to my stomach.

"AH!" I let out a blood-curdling scream. Why the hell did that hurt so much? I grabbed my stomach and coughed up blood.

"Whoa, whoa," said Hec putting up his arms. "I swear I didn't even punch her that hard."

I got on my knees, griping my stomach tighter and coughed up more blood. My head started to spin.

"Ana," Four called and walked onto the mat.

"I'm fine! Just give me a..." I started to gag. Air was slipping away from me.

"Ana," Hec screamed crouching down by me and rubbing my back. My vision started to blur as I saw three other figures join Hec and Four on the mat. It happened so quickly, but I closed my eyes and fell down completely on the mat, drowning out the voices around me.

Slowly voices started to come back into the darkness that was filled in my head. I blinked couples times at the bright light shining through.

"She's alive," screamed Noah happily. I groaned and tried to roll over, only to wince at the pain.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Candor."

"What," I immediately got up to see everyone laughing.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't be that bad," said Don who had a couple bruises on his face, but still managed to smile.

"Seriously, where am I," I looked to Mina.

"You're in the infirmary," she answered. Mina had some swelling under her right eye, but she still shined brilliantly as ever. Maybe it was because Ryan was standing right beside her. A lot of them had bruises or scratches. Wait, the fights were today.

I let out a groan in frustration and threw myself back on the bed. "I lost, didn't I?" Some of them started to laugh.

"Technically yes," answered Blossom. "Hec did throw the _knockout punch_ as they're labeling it."

"Hey," said Hec coming to stand closer to me. "You are still going to be somewhere in the top. Besides I didn't hit you that hard. OW!"

Just then Marlene appeared and had hit Hec in the back of the head. "I hope you didn't. This looks really rough," she said as she held up a scanned picture of the inside of my stomach. "This right here is the abdominal aorta."

"The abdominal what-a," I asked as Mina and Dio started to laugh.

"The abdominal aorta," Dio repeated. "It's the largest artery in your abdomen area," he said motioning towards his stomach.

"Artery," I said. "So it's a blood vessel? It pumps blood throughout my body," I asked turning to Marlene.

"Yes. More importantly if there's any rupture to this artery, the damage is life-threatening." She turned and gave a look to Hec.

"I didn't even punch her that hard." Hec turned to Beth and Tammi who stared him down. "I swear I barely even touched her!"

"The way it looks from the scan, something happened before Hec and Ana's fight," said Marlene.

"Told ya!" Scott and the rest of the guys still stared at Hec.

"Ana, is this an injury from your previous fight?" I didn't get a chance to answer her. Eric, Four, and Lauren appeared and told everyone to exit. Everyone said bye and I got a few hugs, even Clarissa who didn't look too good managed to give me a hug.

"What's the diagnosis," asked Four, once everyone left.

"This artery here." Marlene handed the scan to Four and Lauren. Eric just stood there staring at me. I looked away and back to Marlene. "It was not necessarily inflamed, but there was damage done to slow the down the blood flow. It simply stressed out and shut down. Her body should have gone numb, her breathing could have been paralyzed."

"My breathing?"

"This artery runs from here," Marlene said pointing below my stomach and then ran her finger up to my chest. "To here. Your Erudite friend was correct in telling you it's the largest artery. The blood flows oxygen through your body and because little or close to no blood was running through her," she turned to Lauren.

"Her breathing faltered. Is that what caused her to black out," asked Lauren.

"Hec's punch woke up the artery. The sudden movement sent the artery into overdrive, sending out the blood rapidly, causing her body to go into shock like it did. Everything seems normal and her body's blood flow has adjusted itself to regularity. She's alright for now."

"So I can go back to training?"

"No," all of them said at once.

"Besides the fights were over. We're going to have rankings up after tomorrow," announced Four.

"After tomorrow," I questioned.

"Visiting day is tomorrow," added Eric.

"Were there going to be any cuts," I thought suddenly grief-stricken.

"Not until we post rankings," said Four.

"The bottom two will leave after visiting day and before we start stage two," informed Lauren.

Where was Blossom standing? I ran through my head to see if I could remember who she had to fight against. No such luck. She was already in the bottom three. She did good during Capture the Flag last night. Capture the flag! I turned to Eric who still looked expressionless. He kicked my stomach twice last night when he was trying to defend the flag. That's the something that caused damage to my stomach artery. He must have picked up on my thoughts.

"Can I speak to Ana alone," he asked in a monotone. Marlene stepped out of the area and Lauren went to walk out of the infirmary. Four just stood there, staring Eric down with a raised eyebrow.

"You're excused Four," Eric's tone turned harsh as he stared Four back. I never saw so much tension between the two. After a couple minutes, I decided to speak up.

"Four, can you tell Six I probably can't get my tattoo until tomorrow morning?" Four turned to me, still looking angry.

"What did you need to tell Six?"

"About getting a tattoo," I said as he calmed down a bit.

"You were supposed to go today," he asked still keeping his statuesque poise.

"Yes, but I would have to see her for it tomorrow morning. Can you tell her, since I'm not in the best shape right now?" Four simply nodded and gave one last glare at Eric and then left. Eric turned to face me and he picked up the silent stare down battle he was holding with Four. Except this time it was with me.

"So," I said clearing my throat and looking away. "Am I in trouble?"

"For?" I looked at him, but saw nothing. Of course he wouldn't remember.

"Last night," I tried to remind him. His face still looked blank. "After my team won, I..."

"You what?" Was it that bad? I didn't think I was that bad. My make out sessions made Cain go insane. Apollo's brother ended up writing an essay about me kissing him. I even turned on Beth. Here Eric was not even remembering our encounter like I didn't matter. I looked at him one more time and the look on his face said it all. I didn't matter. I was a no one.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "You needed to talk to me?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said without looking at me. He what? "I know that you would have been able to finish your fight successfully if I hadn't wounded you last night. I may have gone overboard with the defensive fight we got into." He turned back to me. I nodded my head and looked away.

Why did you think he would bring up the kiss, Ana? You're nothing to him. That moment in his office, he was just putting on an act and you fell for it! He probably only wanted you on his team, because your a good shot. Like Peter said, you're one of the best transfer initiates. Come on Ana! Wake up. I almost started to break down right there.

"You may have been released to go, but you should rest for now. I'll send someone to get you in a couple hours," he said and left.

There I laid down thinking about my life. I always hated the happiness and comfort of having companionship in Amity. It annoyed me when they talked about their constant caring about someone else. I thought people were delusional, thinking all you needed was fondness in your life. But here I was, left hanging, by Cain, the nicest, sweetest guy. Then that brief moment in Eric's office, made me desire him in ways that obviously I couldn't. I wanted all those things that I hated in Amity. I wanted someone to just treat with care and compassion, but there would be no one.

"You finally got what you wanted back in Amity, Ana," I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes. "A life without love."

A couple tears fell down my cheek. I rolled over. The pain from my stomach was gone, but a new pain broke through me. I had never hurt so much before in my life.

I rested a couple hours to be waken up gently by Scott.

"You need help getting up?"

"No, I got it."

"Ana, are you alright?"

"I just had a life-threatening punch thrown my way, what do you think, Scott!" He took a couple steps back and looked away. "I'm sorry. I just..." Don't do it, Ana. But I did. I ended up crying.

"Ana," Scott pulled me into a hug and ran his hand soothingly up and down my back. I continued to sob as I gripped his shirt. "Sh, it's okay, Ana. Whatever happened, it's going to be okay." After a couple minutes, I finally stopped crying, but Scott continued to hold me.

"Thanks Scott," I mumbled in his shirt. He pulled away and ran his hand down my cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispered as he took my hand and led me outside. "Blaze and Dillon came by the dorms. They were looking for you."

"I was supposed to go with them somewhere. They said they don't let initiates go, but they would make an exception for me." Scott started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Something is," I said as he tried to hide the laughter. We walked a moment more. "Have you been talking to Noah and Tammi?" I remembered they were teasing me about Blaze.

"Of course, we're all friends."

"You know what I mean," I said as I lightly pushed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Rumor is," he said turning towards me. "Now that Cain is gone, you're pretty much fair game."

"Fair game?"

"If you haven't noticed by now Ana, a lot of guys think that you're attractive. A lot of other guys think that you're smart and one hell of a fighter. Some guys," he looked away and then back to me. "Well, some of them just want you for one thing. Which is stupid if you ask me. Because of Beth's insistence on how hot you look in the shower and how good of a kisser you are, there's even some girls here in Dauntless that want you. A lot of them, girls and guys, think that they have a chance with you now."

"Because Cain is gone?" He nodded. "That's kind of stupid. Cain and I weren't dating." Scott shrugged and then continued walking.

"But everyone I guess could see that you liked him. With Cain gone, you can now focus on other guys around here." I glanced down at our hands that were still interlocked.

"Like you," I whispered. He paused and looked at me.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? You don't sound so certain," I threw a smirk at him as he smiled and looked down.

"I'm certain of my feelings," he said turning to me looking suddenly serious. "However, I know that you're still hurting from Cain."

"It was a hard pill for me to swallow," I said looking away. Scott ran his hand down my cheek. "I knew he had a girlfriend. I don't know what I was holding onto. I had been in denial until the day before he left."

"The day before he left?"

"He asked to see me, but I didn't go. I saw him talking to Tasha. I accepted the fact that what happened between us in the past is exactly what it is. PAST. It's gone. Someone told me that I was his girl on the side," I said almost wanting to cry. "And I probably was. I thought the day after I was over him. But when I saw Tasha last night, I just felt so insignificant. Then I realized in the infirmary that that's exactly what I was, insignificant."

"You're not insignificant. You shouldn't let what one guy did to you, bring you down." It wasn't just one guy, though.

"I know. Eventually, I know I'll move on. I'll get stronger. But until then it doesn't mean that any of it hurts," I said thinking that even Eric forgot about our damn kiss!

"It's because of that, that I don't want to try to make a move on you," Scott said gently. "To me none of whatever feelings you return to me, would be real. And I wouldn't want to be someone's second choice anyways. Even though I find you to be almost everything I want in a girl, I know right now you look at me as a brother. For now I am totally okay with that and I'll be here for you regardless."

"Thank you, Scott," I said as I hugged him again. "Scott?"

"Hmm."

"What do you mean almost everything?" He started to chuckle. I pulled away to see him smiling. "I'm just curious."

Scott leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're just a little bit too short." I punched his arm. He started to laugh and took my hand again and led me to the Pit where everyone else was.

"I'm so happy to see you," Mina said running towards me. She tried an attempt at a hug. I gave her a look. "I know you Amity like to hug," she said trying to hold back tears and dusting off whatever dirt, which there was none, off of my shirt. I sat down next to Noah and Scott sat on the other as we watched Don and Hec wrestle each other. Hec occasionally was telling Don what to do and what not to do.

"So, Blaze came looking for you," said Tammi winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just so that everyone knows, I'm going to tell all of you that yes I am single but no I am not looking to get paired off with anyone right now," I said turning to Beth who raised both of her hands in surrender. Then a playful smile came onto her face.

"You're going to be like Tammi, aren't you and wait until after initiation?" I glared at her. There was a reason behind her questioning. "You know that my brother comes back right before initiation is over?" I launched myself at her only to get held back by Scott and Noah. Beth immediately ducked away and hid behind Tammi.

"We should respect her wishes," said Tammi.

"Yea, says the two virgins," Beth teased. I rolled my eyes and continued to sit on the boulder there in the Pit. My stomach pain was slowly subsiding with Scott every now and then rubbing my back. I started to lean on his shoulder and even though he already knew how I felt, to know that he cared about me enough to not push the issue, kind of, almost, sort of, just a little bit, made me like him.

Our relaxing afternoon was drawing to a close. Paul and Dio had become good friends. According to Mina, she thinks it could have been much more. Of course Ryan made a sound and shook his head. It wasn't really frowned about by my family, but I know it wasn't applauded either. So I had to silently agree with Ryan. Hec said that Paul was still their friend though, no matter what. As long as he didn't try any of that on them, then they did not mind. So Amity of him, I thought.

I found my bed more comfortable than I did any other night. There was so much pain in me from throughout the past forty-eight hours. Fighting with Paul yesterday, then climbing out of the Chasm, going on that little Capture the Flag game, then losing to Hec, talking with Scott about all my Dauntless admirers, and wondering about what the next day would bring, had really took it's toll on me. Emotionally, physically, and even mentally I was beat. The second my head hit the pillow my eyes were shut. I couldn't even comprehend what Hec was asking me as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. I was still tired emotionally and mentally. But my body had seemed to spring back well. Either way I took the pain medication that Marlene had gave me and went to take a shower. Today was visiting day.

The warm water felt good. Especially after being frozen two days ago. I looked over my hands where the cuts from the Chasm were and they were completely healed. Any cuts or other bruises from the fight were gone as well. I looked down at my stomach. That bruise was still there. I pushed it a little with my fingers and I winced a bit at the pain. I tried to tighten my ab muscles, still pain. I would have to take another pain medication.

"You ready for today?"

I spun around to find Hec, Scott and Noah getting ready to shower as well. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I didn't want to see them naked, let alone have them see me naked. Too late, I guess. I showered a few times already in front of them.

"Shit, Ana, that bruise is really bad!"

"I know Noah!" Noah started to laugh.

"That's funny. Say it again!"

"Whatever it is that I said, I won't say it again."

"Please?!"

"No Noah!" He laughed even harder. "Why are you laughing?" Hec looked at me with an obvious look. I shook my head. "You're so stupid Noah." He kept repeating _No Noah_ or _I know Noah_ throughout the whole time he was showering. I ended up smiling. I guess it did sound kind of funny. As I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me to walk out, I glanced over to see Don and Victor had also gotten into the shower. Noah was telling them the story. I shook my head and made my way to my bunk to change.

I had to wake up Mina. She got up after five attempts. When I asked her how come she didn't like to get up early. She informed me that at Erudite there was structure and everything in her house was done like clockwork. Here at Dauntless, Mina could finally get up on her own terms.

After I was dressed and Scott got dressed I ended up crawling up on top his bunk with him and laid down next to him.

"What do you folks do when there's visiting day?"

"I go home and see my Dad. This is probably the first day Lauren will acknowledge me as her brother," he said as he leaned his head on mine and sighed.

"You two rarely talk, do you?"

"We're actually really close. After my mom passed, Lauren has always been there for me. But with initiation, she can't really baby me. I wouldn't want her to anyways." I nodded against his chest as he pulled me closer.

"Who you talking to Scott," Noah peaked his head up and saw me. "Well, well, well, Ana." I rolled my eyes and turned back to rest my head on Scott's chest. This felt nice to know someone cared about me. After a couple minutes, the dormitory doors opened.

"Everyone, front and center," called out Eric. Scott hopped off first and held out his arms for me. He easily brought me down and walked behind me to stand in a circle. There with Eric, Four, and Blaze were three other men.

"Initiates, listen up. Today is visiting day, the one day throughout the year, your parents decide whether or not they want to visit their children who disgraced them," Eric started. I looked down to keep my face from displaying any emotion or giving any back talk today.

"Dauntless-born initiates," called out one of the men. "You may return to your families, eat at home, etc. Transfer initiates, for those of you who do not know yet, my name is Max. I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless. We understand that many of you may miss your families and may receive invitations to return home." There were murmurs.

"Yes, if you have not been aware of it yet, those self-less Abnegation have made a one time leniency for the parents of a transfer initiate to welcome their child back," added Four. I noticed a bit of hesitation or perhaps even awkwardness in his tone and on his face. I shook my head and then looked back down.

"If you feel that you don't belong here, that you can't cut it," started Eric as he walked in front of each of us. "If you are too much of a fucking baby that you want your parents, then by all means, this would be the best time for you to leave us now! Other than that, for those of you who are strong and want to make Dauntless your life, your faction, then don't get too attached to your families. Some of them might not even come." This time I looked up remembering one of our conversations in the dorm a while ago when he asked about my parents visiting my brother in Erudite. He was staring right at me.

"Remember, faction before blood," Eric said one last time. I held his gaze as Four started to talk.

"Your parents, for those who do visit, will be in the waiting area next to the Pit. You may show them the dorm, the dining hall..."

"And even the Chasm," interrupted one man, smiling. I recognized him as the man that Eric had put up a net when I climbed down in the Chasm. I rolled my eyes and then made a face of anger at Eric who looked down in what I swear was almost shame.

"With that being said, have a good visiting day. Enjoy the short break from training. As a reminder we pick up the day after tomorrow," finished Four. They all turned to exit.

"So you folks go and see your parents," I asked Tammi and Beth. Beth smiled and said she even gets to see her little sister, which I did not know she had one. Tammi was about to say something until Max came over.

"Tammi, perhaps your Dad and you could join my son, my wife and I for lunch today. I would like to get to know more about my son's girlfriend than what's on file," he said with a straight face. Did all Dauntless have that scary look? A small smile came on his face.

"Of course, sir," Tammi answered smiling back excitedly. Once he left she turned to us. "That's the first time he acknowledged me as his son's girlfriend." I gave her a hug and she left quickly with the rest of the Dauntless-born.

"Do you think your parents will come," asked Blossom.

"I believe so. But I really want to see my brothers and I have a feeling that none of them will probably come," I answered. "What about yours?"

"Pete..." Blossom stopped and looked away.

"You were going to say Peter weren't you?" She looked back at me. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"I..." She looked down. "I'm not supposed to say."

"Blossom if he's hurting or threatening you into having a relationship with him..."

"That's not it, Ana. It's... Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I just can't tell anyone. At least not yet."

"You will let me know if he hurts you in any way, okay Blossom?" She smiled, nodded and then hugged me.

"Alright," called out Don. "Are we all ready to walk down?" I looked around, everyone was nervous about seeing their families again. Probably wondering if our parents would even show up and if they did, if they would welcome us back or stick to the whole 'faction before blood' and no longer accept their estranged child back? Clarissa was the first to stand up.

"Let's go and get this over with." We all stood up and slowly walked down to the Pit. We made our way over to the waiting area where Four said they would be. On one end of the waiting area there sat Four, Eric, Peter, and Six. There were also some others like Will, Dillon, Jason, and even X was here. I saw Peter nod at Blossom. I wanted to tell him to stay away from her, but I trusted Blossom would tell me in her own time.

We all sat down on the stairs leading down to the waiting area that was opposite the tunnel that our parents would come through. There were about twelve tables scattered about in the area, probably for us and our families. After a few minutes, someone started to appear in the tunnel.

"Well, what do you know blue clothing," examined Don. "Must be one of yours." He turned to Mina, Dio, Odysseus, and Apollo.

"Nope, I don't know who that is," said Odysseus.

"Neither do I," said Apollo.

"I do." Everyone turned to look at me. I slowly stood up. "That's my brother."

"I thought you were Amity-born," said Kate.

"I am," I answered as I walked off the steps and over to meet my brother. I saw him turn slightly and nod in acknowledgment to someone. He lifted in his hand to shake that person's hand. I stopped just a few feet away. How in the world did my brother know Eric?!


	9. Chapter 8: Family

**There is a slight revelation in here about Ana's divergence. You might get a little confused, but I sort of was when I was writing this chapter. You may like how this chapter ends, but you won't like the next one. Just prepare yourselves, Eric-lovers. **

**To explain a little about Ana's brothers, here you go.**

**Jonathan - transferred to Erudite six years ago  
Jack - stayed in Amity  
Jordan - transferred to Erudite two years ago  
Jensen - one year younger than Ana  
Joshua - about three years younger than Ana  
Jameson aka Jimmy Bean - maybe two or three years old. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Well, what do you know blue clothing," examined Don. "Must be one of yours." He turned to Mina, Dio, Odysseus, and Apollo.

"Nope, I don't know who that is," said Odysseus.

"Neither do I," said Apollo.

"I do." Everyone turned to look at me. I slowly stood up. "That's my brother."

"I thought you were Amity-born," said Kate.

"I am," I answered as I walked off the steps and over to meet my brother. I saw him turn slightly and nod in acknowledgment to someone. He lifted his hand to shake that person's hand. I stopped just a few feet away. How in the world did my brother know Eric?!

I watched as they exchanged a few words and they both chuckled. What in the world was going on? There was more conversation and then I saw a shocked expression on Eric's face. He turned to see me standing and then nodded in my direction. My brother turned to me and immediately my whole world seemed to brighten. I didn't care about that whole _faction before blood_ idea right now.

"Jonathan!" He seemed to relax, rigid posture gone, smiled warmly and held his two arms out for me to run and jump into. Without hesitation or caring that Eric and a couple other Dauntless were there I ran quickly to him.

"Jonathan," I screamed again excitedly as he picked me up and spun me around in a tight hug.

"Wow, it's the first time I saw her actually behave like an Amity," I heard Peter joke to someone standing next to him as they watched. I heard Four mumble in agreement. When my brother was turned the other way I stuck out my tongue at all of them which caused them to laugh.

"Look at you," he pulled back and then hugged me again. "You've turned into a beautiful young woman."

"I really hoped that I would get to see you and Jordan. I didn't think you would be able to leave Erudite and visit me," I said once he set me down.

"Well, I sort of have clearance to come and go between the two factions," he replied. His tone had become more manlier and confident. Well, he was twenty-two years old and my oldest brother. But he always held an Amity distinction in his speech when we visited him. That side of him looked like it had disappeared.

"Now, how the hell do you know _him_?" I spat out looking towards Eric. Jonathan took a step back and looked a bit caught off guard. I realized I had said it with a more disrespectful tone than he was used to. "Sorry. I did not mean to say it in a harsh manner."

"No, it's to be expected from someone in Dauntless. I just did not think that someone would be my little wildflower." I looked down trying to hide a blush from my brother's nickname for me. All my brothers called me wildflower, with the exception of the youngest two.

"I know. I was shocked too that I ended up in Dauntless. Twice as shocked, that my negative attitude hasn't gotten me stuck with an awful needle full of peace serum," I said looking back up smiling. My brother still smiling, shook his head at me and gave me another quick hug.

"Yup, still my little wildflower." I started to giggle. Remembering Eric was there, I pulled away and turned my attention to Eric once again.

"So how do you know one of the leaders of Dauntless?" I looked back at my brother. Can't avoid it now, Jonathan! He let out a sigh. My brother looked to Eric, who seem to consider it first. As if telling me would be a crime.

"We first met when I was in Erudite," Eric answered. My mouth dropped. He transferred from Erudite?! "Your brother and my sister were close during their initiation." He said were. I scanned through my memory bank, vaguely remembering Jonathan introducing us to a girl. The next year we visited, she wasn't there. We stared at each other for a minute while my brother talked. Eric's eyes seem to captivate me now more than it did in his office or anytime before. I kissed the owner of those eyes and yet he did not even think anything of me. I finally broke our gaze and turned to Jonathan, catching the rest of his explanation.

"Ever since Eric placed top of his class during initiation here at Dauntless and was given the opportunity to become a Dauntless leader, Erudite and Dauntless have been working closer together."

"Speaking about leadership," I asked looking back at my brother. "I heard some things about you." He let out a sigh.

"I can't confirm or deny what you've heard, since I don't know the accusations. However I can tell you that I am training to become of the next leaders in Erudite."

"Under Jeanine's tutelage?"

"Yes."

"The two factions have been working closely together. That's what you just stated, correct? So that means you've been here before?" Jonathan nodded. "Were you here when I first transferred?"

"Was your sister always this curious," Eric asked with a smirk. My brother smiled, probably welcoming the interruption from my partial interrogation.

"You have no idea," Jonathan answered. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of him to get his attention. "Yes, I was here about two days ago," he said turning back to me. "If I had known you were here I would have asked to see your file. Am I to assume my sister is the problem initiate you spoke of?"

"That she is," Eric answered. He lifted his eyebrow at me as if waiting for a quick-response. But, before I could Jonathan interrupted me.

"Wildflower, have you reached stage two or three yet?"

"No," Eric answered for me. "Rankings for stage one will go up tomorrow."

"Did you fair well," Jonathan asked me.

"Your sister was really good in stage one," Eric answered for me yet again. That was getting annoying. "One of the few I can actually say that I am proud to train." I turned to Eric who looked serious. Was he just being decent to appease my brother and the relationship Erudite and Dauntless had? Or was he trying to get me to retaliate in response. Honestly, I did not like that he was taking up all my time with my dearest oldest brother.

"Good," my brother replied. "I would love to see her file," he informed Eric who nodded. "You're going to absolutely cherish that part of initiation." My brother put on a mischievous smile I had not seen in a couple years. Before I could ask about stage two, a familiar red and brown came through the tunnel.

"Jensen!" I ran quickly over to him and hugged him tighter than I did with Jonathan.

"JoyAnna," he mumbled against my face. I felt water on my cheek and pulled away. We were both crying. He wiped away my tears before he did his. "You didn't say bye."

"I know. I'm sorry Jensen." He pulled me into a hug again.

"You should have told me you were planning on leaving." My heart wanted to break. It tugged on me to just keep my brother here. Next year would be his choosing day and I wondered what he would do with his choices.

"Again, I'm sorry," I whispered as he gave me a quick squeeze. I pulled back to look at him. "I honestly did not think that I would go. Even if the aptitude test told me something else, which it did, I did not want to leave you all behind."

"You are happy here though, right? I want you to at least be happy JoyAnna."

"I am, Jensen." We hugged once more until I saw my other brother coming through the tunnel. "Jordan!" I ran out of Jensen's arms and into my other brother's.

"I honestly believed you would have followed Jonathan and I to Erudite," he said pulling away.

"I thought so too, but I guess I wasn't that smart," I said shrugging.

"You are smart. You're our sister, so I know you are." We both smiled, then his smile dropped. "I've seen the initiation process here," he said looking up. "How are you doing?"

"According to one of the leaders here training me, he informed Jonathan that I'm doing fairly well."

"Excellent. Where is Big Brother?"

"Talking to one of the Dauntless leaders now."

"Do they all look that intimidating," questioned Jensen.

"You have no idea," I answered.

"Wildflower," said Jordan pulling me a few steps away from Jensen. "We need to talk, of course after everyone departs." I nodded and then Jordan hugged Jensen.

"Jensen, were you the only one to come from home... I mean Amity?" I guess Jordan still called Amity home at times, too.

"No. Jack is bringing the rest of the family through the tunnel. It's taking Mother a while because it's so dark, she didn't really want to leave the sunlight." Jordan and I nodded. Jonathan had finished conversing with Eric and said we should sit at a table. I glanced over at Eric who went back to stand with Four, Six, and Peter. He smiled, threw a wink my way and then turned his head. Jonathan caught it and titled his head at me. I shook my head to let him know that I did not want to talk about Eric. Today was about my family.

"You look Dauntless," said Jordan. "I'm kind of glad you don't have any tattoos yet."

"That would involve me getting a needle to touch my skin. You know how much I hated needles." Jordan tried to hold back laughter after Jonathan held his hand up to silence him.

"Hate is not the most appropriate word you ought to say when mother comes," cautioned Jensen. I nodded.

Jordan informed us that he had recently gotten engaged. Jonathan said he was busy with work and the schedule of becoming a leader was strenuous for a romantic involvement at this time. They both still spoke of their lives as one big statistic or survey. I noticed that Scott, Lauren, and a older, yet handsome man was with them. That must be their father. The three of them were watching above. In fact a few Dauntless families had come out here. After a while of staring and smiling at each other, Lauren pushed Scott breaking his stare. He looked back at me, gave me a small wave, which I returned, and then left with his family.

"You certainly have a lot of eyes turned your way here," said Jordan. I looked back down. I knew where he was going with this. "So any of them you looking back at? If so, that would be a first." They all started to chuckle.

"I know, I was like the only insensitive girl in Amity when it came to the opposite sex," I said rolling my eyes. Jensen gave me a small smile.

"I've heard Dauntless boys are ruthless," he responded. "Please be careful JoyAnna."

"Of course. I've actually beaten the living daylights out of a couple of em already," I said smiling. Jensen looked at me disappointed. "Fighting is part of the initiation process here."

"So there's no one I need to read up on to know who has caught my little wildflower's eye," said Jonathan. That would be rough. Having a brother in authority, he would be able to read or find out just about anything.

"They all are way too good looking for me to choose just one." Jonathan sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm sixteen. I hardly doubt I should settle on one right now."

"Love sometimes comes when one..."

"Don't even start with me Jensen," I cautioned him. He smiled at me as I playfully nudged him and rested my head on my brother's shoulder. I really missed all of them.

"For a moment, I had a hypothesis that you would tend to lean towards the same sex." I shot Jordan a glare. "It happens in Erudite. Girls there are very curious."

"I know what you mean," I answered. Jensen pulled back to look at me square in the face. I turned to Jonathan and Jordan who were probably thinking that I turned curious, too. "One of my friends here is from Erudite," I explained. "The first day we were here we talked about girls being with other girls."

"I'm so pleased with you JoyAnna! You made friends," said Jensen smiling. Of course he only would have heard that part.

"I did. I made quite a few actually."

"Who would have thought you had to come to Dauntless to become amiable," teased Jordan. They all started to laugh again at me.

"Where is my Songbird?" I looked up to see Jack guiding our mother in. I stood up to show her where we were.

"Songbird?" It got a snicker from Don on the next table with his family. He wasn't that far away from me. I reached out and slapped his arm. He pinched my side. I was about to slap him again until a voice called out to me.

"JoyAnna!"

"Daddy," I yelled as I ran away from the table. I didn't care at this point that I was the most enthusiastic or joyful about seeing my parents. I would not see them ever again. He stopped right before he pulled me into a hug.

"You need to apologize to that young man there. That was highly improper for a young lady to behave." I heard another chuckle. This time it came from Mark. He was sitting on another table with his family. I glared at him and he turned away still smiling. I walked back to Don and he looked shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"For," I heard my father urging behind me. I rolled my eyes as Don tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry for my unkind behavior." My Dad seemed pleased and went to hug Jonathan and Jordan. I turned back to Don. "Don't get used to this," I threatened him.

"I rather have you acting sassy anyways," he replied. "That's the real you." We both smiled and I walked back.

My mother enveloped me in a hug. My youngest brother screamed with delight as I picked him up and held him. I hung on to him the whole time they were there. I decided to show them where I was sleeping, as Jack and Joshua joined the rest of my brothers in the Pit and discussed more about things in Amity and Erudite. Little Jimmy bean ended up sleeping as I carried him to the dormitory, humming one of his favorite tunes. I really missed this. My father called me his little songbird and squeezed his arm around me as we walked down the hallway. I almost started to cry again until my mother said this was not a time for sadness. When we reached the dormitory, I could see the shock on their faces. My mother looked like she wanted to have a heart attack when she saw the showers. Blossom was in there with her mother.

"Gingersnap," my father called out. Blossom's mother ran over and hugged my father tightly. I looked over at Blossom who shrugged.

"I think I'm a little old for pet names name, Cabbage patch," Blossom's mother said pulling away with a tear in her eyes. "Jubilee," she reached out for my mother and they embraced tightly as well.

"What are you doing here," my father asked her.

"I'm visiting my daughter. Blossom come here and meet your Uncle."

"Uncle," both Blossom and I screamed. We looked at each other and smiled. Blossom and I were family and didn't even know it.

"Do you really need to yell, Songbird?" I could see my mother's scolding from my side view.

"I'm sorry. I just got kind of excited," I said looking back and giving Blossom a small smile.

"Your daughter, or should I say my cousin," Blossom's smile widened. "Has become one of my good friends here at Dauntless."

"Well, I'm glad that my daughter is finally making friends," my mother answered giving Blossom a hug as well. "Annabella, this is our daughter, JoyAnna." Blossom gave me a look and I shook my head. "JoyAnna, this is your father's sister, Annabella." I hugged my Aunt, who now I realized I was named after. I'm glad I decided to keep the Ana part of my identity.

"This is our youngest son, Jameson." My mother nodded to my brother in my arms. I saw that my Aunt wanted to hold him, but I was not quite ready to let him go. They informed her of my brothers still conversing in the Pit and she expressed delight in wanting to meet them as well. Just as we were about to leave, Peter came walking into the dormitory.

"Where was everyone heading," he said in a serious tone.

"To meet the rest of Ana's family," Blossom said quickly. "Who happens to be my family," she added. Peter looked shocked and then scanned both my parents as well as Blossom's mother.

"Would you like to join us," Blossom's mother asked with a kind manner. Blossom was just like her mom. Although it was a nice gesture, I still wondered why she would invite Peter, of all people, to join us.

"Maybe some other time," Peter answered. "Blossom, your father is looking for you." She nodded and then Peter left. That was totally awkward.

My brother stirred and woke up by the time we got back to the Pit, complaining in his little childlike voice that I stopped singing. Blossom and her mother requested that I hum another tune, which I obliged. Soon Jimmy Bean was back to sleep in my arms. Blossom's father greeted us and mostly engaged Jonathan or Jordan in some sort of topic of discussion.

Jordan and Jonathan occasionally conversed with Mina, Dio, or Apollo's family as well. I got to meet Mina's parents, even Don, Kate, and Clarissa introduced me to their folks. Although her father considered my act of kindness as deception, something done for my own self glory. Clarissa said she believed my actions to be nothing but sincerity. Her mother thanked me for showing bravery in saving her daughter's life.

I was doing exactly what my parents had taught me. To kill hatred with kindness. And even though Clarissa and I weren't the best of friends and I detested how they treated Blossom, I could not help but still display courtesy towards them and their families. Who would have thought I had to come to Dauntless in order to be Amity.

Joshua was telling me about the baby piglets back in Amity and was sharing jokes with Blossom. Some of them weren't really funny, but either way Blossom and I laughed. After about the third joke, Joshua told me that my laugh was beautiful.

"You've heard me laugh before, Joshee," I replied still smiling, yet a bit confused.

"This time it seems real," he responded with a warm smile. "For the first time, it seems like you're laughing because you want to and because that's how you truly feel. Joyful." I smiled back and tear did escape me this time. A tear of Joy. Blossom reached out and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"So cousin," she said turning back to Joshua. "Tell me about fishing by the river. That sounds thrilling." My brother's eyes lit up. I knew that he loved the river and he welcomed the invitation to converse about his favorite hobby.

When it was time to leave, I hugged Jensen, Jack, and then Joshua. They all made me cry, which my mother had to remind me once more that this was a joyous time of reuniting. I turned to her and told her that these were tears of joy. Jack gave me a peach he had in his pocket. I remember the day we went to the choosing ceremony, I ended up grabbing one for him as I ran out of the field. Jack was moved to the opposite end where the vegetables grew and he missed the smell of the peach tree in bloom. If I had stayed, that's probably where I'd working now.

"Have you heard about the Abnegation's new reestablishment law," my father questioned. I nodded my head and looked away.

"We were contemplating sending in a petition for you," my mother added. I nodded again without looking at them. Of course they would want me to come back. "That is unless you are truly happy here, Songbird." I quickly looked up at them to see them smiling. "That's all that we want. Birds weren't meant to be caged," my mother said wiping a tear away from my cheek that I didn't know I shed. "If our little Songbird is happy and free here, then we will leave her where she wants to be."

Immediately I embraced my mother. My father engulfed the both of us in an even greater bear hug. I would not see the warmth of my parent's love for probably two years. Jensen would probably stay next year when his choosing ceremony came around, meaning that my parents would not leave during visiting day. They did not go to visit Jonathan, when Jack stayed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"We love you, Songbird." My parents released me.

"I want you to have this," said Jensen coming to hug me again. He held out a small pouch. I opened the two straps on the top to reveal it was a small assortment of his mineral stone collection. There were small pretty red, green, pink, orange, purple, and blue stones in the pouch. "It's so dark here," Jensen said looking around. "You have a lot of rocks here, but you don't have stones with color."

"I know how hard you worked to look for all these different stones," I said trying to contain a few tears that wanted to break through. "I'll keep them with me always." I hugged and thanked Jensen at least three more times. "Jensen, do you still work out in the orchard?" He nodded. I knew it was wrong of me to plan for that. But when I made it through Dauntless, I would go and see my family once again. I stood next to my two Erudite brothers as my family disappeared into the tunnel with me hearing Jimmy Bean call out one last time that he'll miss his songbird.

Jonathan went to speak with Eric again before they left. Jordan pulled me on the side.

"Wildflower, please be careful on stage two. Look out even more for stage three."

"What happens in those stages?"

"I can't tell you everything, except that they will be able to locate your divergence." Immediately I ripped my arm away from Jordan and took a couple steps back. "Wildflower."

"No!" I looked around to see no one heard us. Jordan grabbed me again and brought me further away from the crowd that was left.

"Big Brother is working as one of Jeanine's right hand men."

"I know that."

"They're killing people like you, JoyAnna." He looked scared for me.

"What makes you even think that I'm, well that?"

"I saw your aptitude test."

"My result was Dauntless."

"No, JoyAnna," he said in a more firm tone.

"Yes, Jordan. I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go." I tried to pull my arm free, but my brother tightened his grasp.

"JoyAnna, you don't understand!" My brother almost yelled. We both looked around. It caught a glance from Eric and Jonathan. But they continued to talk. "I saw your test. The actual test. I broke into the testing mainframe simulator when they were conducting tests. I saw your quick thinking like a Erudite, I saw you put someone's life before your own, I saw you jump bravely through the fire like a Dauntless, I saw you lie to a man, yet still tried to keep peace with him." Realizing what he said I started to panic. Jordan shook me lightly to wake me back to my senses. "Wildflower!" He looked one more time at Jonathan and Eric.

"I'm sorry, Jordan. They told me not to say anything. They told me if anyone found out, I could get in trouble."

"Who told you?"

"Others who," I took a step closer and whispered. "Others who are divergent. They could tell from only the second day I was here." I looked back at Jonathan. "Does Jonathan know anything about it?"

"No. I was attempting to make it so that no one would know about it. I tried to delete the file as much as I could as your test was happening."

"What do you mean as it was happening? My results still showed Erudite and Dauntless. It still came up as Divergent."

"You were supposed to get a different result."

"Jordan, I don't think I'm following you."

"Wildflower, I was able to change the test as your were taking it. You got Erudite first and I was so happy. Then Dauntless and Abnegation came on. Then that disappeared and Erudite appeared once more. That disappeared and then Candor came on. You got rid of that, but at the same time you did, you pulled up both Abnegation and Amity. I saw what you did and tried to alter it, but you kept changing it. You altered it so fast and got out of the test so quickly. You manipulated it far more than anyone I ever saw Erudite speak about."

"Erudite is speaking about it? You mean Jeannine and Big Brother?"

"When you dropped the water bottles on the fire, it went back to Erudite. I got so happy, thinking I could protect you there. But then, you ran full speed towards the fire. By the time you got out it said Erudite and Dauntless. You need to be careful on stage two and three." He pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much. Whoever it is that warned you here, talk to them immediately." I nodded against his chest. "I don't know if Big Brother would stop their plans even for our little wildflower, so you keep yourself safe, do you understand?" He pulled me back and looked in square in the eye.

"I know who I need to talk to," I replied. We hugged one more time. Noticing Jonathan was walking our way, I pulled back quickly.

"Thank you for all your brotherly wisdom. Now, you should go. I would hate your suit to get all wrinkled," I said trying to smooth it out, pretending we weren't talking about anything important. Jordan gave me a small smile and then took a couple steps back.

"I'm so proud of you, Wildflower," said Jonathan hugging me. "I had hoped that with your curios nature, you might have ended up with us in Erudite, but you are here. If it's any one of us that transferred here, I know you would have made it. Although, you keep getting yourself into trouble."

"Story of my life, I'm afraid." I tried to laugh it off. How could my oldest brother be a murderer?

"Eric tells me that you have punishment to serve," Jonathan mentioned. I let out a sigh. That's right. I still had to organize those silly files in his office. "Please use caution with him. I've seen how he looks at you." I quickly turned to look Jonathan in the eye. He was dead serious about this.

"What kind of look?"

"The way a man usually looks at a woman. But he is twenty and you are only sixteen. Guys who are older tend to be more," he paused and searched for a word, but only came up with "experienced. You are still a..."

"Yes I'm still a virgin," I whispered looking down. Why in the world was I having this conversation with my brother?

"Be careful, please. Usually pretty girls don't stay virgins for long. And you, my little wildflower, are beautiful." I blushed. I didn't think I was that beautiful. Pretty yes, but not beautiful. There were way more beautiful looking girls here. "Dauntless does have a reputation," Jonathan cautioned one last time.

"Of course," I said looking back up at him and giving him a small smile.

"Take care. I'll see you in a couple days." I nodded and they both left. Like that my family was gone. I turned to see Blossom waiting for me on the steps.

"Not all my family is gone," I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey, I have to speak to Six about getting a tattoo. I would ask you to follow, but I gotta go and finish my punishment in Eric's office." Blossom looked frightened. "It's probably going to take me a few days to finish. He gave me a really tedious responsibility," I added while I rolled my eyes.

"He really has it out for you, doesn't he? Maybe it's because you talk back. Like way too much too. Almost like a Candor," Blossom replied with a slight laugh.

"Another way I guess you could tell we're related huh," I teased back. "I know, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut, but I'm not in Amity," I said looking at her with a smile. "I don't need to worry about being nice to anyone." I looked back at the tunnel and let out a sigh.

"If you ask me and I'm going to be completely honest, you are one of the nicest people I've ever known. I'm glad we met," Blossom said.

"To think we were cousins this whole time and didn't even know it. Faction before blood, I guess," I said shrugging.

"I really liked your brothers. They're all so funny. Some of them I could tell are really protective over you, just like," Blossom paused and then looked around. "Just like they should be. After you are done with your punishment, can you meet me outside the dining hall during dinner?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"See you," I replied as we both got up, hugged, and then left.

I walked over to the tattoo parlor and walked over to Six's station. Four and her were kissing again. I didn't really understand. If they didn't want any initiates to know, you think they would have been smarter than to behave like this in public.

"You know for two people who I view very intelligent, you two are really dumb thinking you could fool all the initiates," I said loudly as Six pushed Four away. Four turned and glared at me.

"I'm just saying, you both have apartments here, why not just hide out in your apartment?"

"I already asked Six to do that today," Four said smirking at Six. Then turned back to glare at me.

"That's not that scary Four."

"Don't forget I'm still one of your instructors," he said taking a couple steps towards me. This time I did feel a little scared. "And a soon to be leader of Dauntless," he cocked his eyebrow. I swallowed and looked down.

"Really, Four?" Six pushed him playfully. "You told them they had today and tomorrow off from training, so you don't need to be all intimidating right now!" Four turned around and kissed Six lightly and then left.

"Visiting day isn't the best for him," Six stated with a smile. "So what brings you here, Ana?"

"We were supposed to speak about me getting a tattoo?" I looked at her confused. Her smile dropped and then she stood up quickly to stand closer to me.

"So you needed a tattoo," Six asked.

"I actually didn't really want one," I said softly as I sat down in the chair.

"Pretend you are getting one." Six said softly as I nodded in reply. "Ana, I need to talk of your little bravery stunt at the Chasm," Six added as she pretended to prepare for me a tattoo.

"What have you been told?"

"What I've been told and what I saw," she said giving me a pointed look. Of course Four would show her the footage. "You were ready to sacrifice your own life in behalf of those in your initiate class. Something I'm sure not most of them would have done." I considered what she said for a moment.

"You think that was Abnegation of me," I said kind of shouting it as I jumped to sit up in the chair.

"Sh, Ana," Six cautioned me. "You were willing to climb down into the Chasm, risking your own life, to spare that of another initiate that Eric held at gunpoint."

"Either that or I called his bluff," I said shrugging.

"Ana, you've also been helping train Blossom," Six pointed out. "Someone who clearly was falling in the ranks. She was dead last until you helped her. Part of you holding off Eric so she could get the flag, that was Dauntless as well. But for you to praise her more highly than yourself?"

"Isn't that what friends do?"

"That's what an Amity or an Abnegation would do. Stick their neck out for someone else, help out someone else, especially if that someone else was their friend. Not to mention you say whatever comes to your head. Whatever your feelings are, you just state them. It's sort of..." she looked at me and then shook her head.

"Candor of me," I answered finally getting what she was talking about. Then she turned to me.

"Ana, you need to be honest with us. We can't protect you, unless you're completely honest with us. What was your test results?"

"My test result is Dauntless and Erudite. They were supposed to be something else. At least that's what my brother told me." Six looked completely shocked now.

"Your brother knows? The one that was talking to Eric, that's your brother? Did you know that he is working alongside Jeanine? Why did you tell your brother?"

"I didn't. He already knew and it's not the one who works for Jeanine." Six seemed to relax a little and motioned for me to continued. "My other brother, Jordan. He transferred to Erudite two years ago. He said he somehow broke into my test. He said that at first my test showed Erudite, but as it went on, it started to display all the other factions. I eliminated a couple on my own, at the same time he went in to delete some of them as the appeared, with it only showing Erudite. But at the last minute something I did made Dauntless reappear."

"What do you mean they appeared and then you eliminated them on your own," Six asked confused.

"I'm not sure. That's what he told me. He warned me about Jonathan working along with Jeanine and the possible threat of that. He said stage two and three are really going to test me."

"They will," Six said. There was some indistinct chatter down the hallway towards another tattoo artist and her customer. "Since you can't decide, why don't we take a walk until my next customer and talk about some options," Six said loudly. Right we're talking about the fake tattoo I would never get because needles remind me of getting shot with the peace serum at Amity. I slowly walked beside Six as we made our way out of the tattoo parlor.

"You need to calm your heart rate down when you're in the simulation of stage two and stage three. Do not and I mean do not think about anything else, but facing the task in front of you with the things in front of you. Do not will or change anything," she continued to explain in a hushed tone. "Four will be there, along with Uriah. Unfortunately Peter and Eric may be there as well. There's nothing else I can tell you besides that, until after your first day in the simulator." I nodded.

"Well," I said loudly. "Thank you Six for giving me a couple days to decide. I'm sorry I took up your time. I'll see you in a couple days, same time?"

"Yes." She told me bye and I headed down to Eric's office.

I hesitated knocking on the door. I actually stood outside and paced for a while, thinking about what my brother had mentioned. Suddenly I sank down on the ground and just sat outside his office. Why did he continue to irritate me so? Why did I even allow him to enter into my thoughts? Now that he knew who my brother was, would he ease up on me?

"Ana!" I quickly jumped to my feet, dusting whatever dirt was on my pants and looked up at Eric. He looked at me for a moment and then walked into his office.

"Are you ill," he asked sitting down at his desk and turning on a couple computer monitors.

"No, sir."

"I called you several times and you continued to stare off into oblivion while sitting on the floor outside my office," he stated. Was that a question? He titled his head. It was sort of a question. He wanted an explanation as to why I was doing that.

"I was deep in thought."

Eric was quiet for a moment. He stared at me as if he was unwilling to accept my answer. That's all that I was going to tell him anyways, so I walked over to the stack of papers I had left on the floor two days ago. It seemed like there were more papers. I surveyed the first stack and realized something. I scrunched the papers in my hand and turned to face Eric who had been watching me the whole time.

"You took out the papers that I filed!"

"They were filed improperly."

"No, they weren't. You said to organize them in the files by member name and then by date. I had at least a few dozen members already sorted."

"Obviously they were sorted wrong," he said glaring at me. "So do it again! Correctly this time." He put on a grin and then turned to complete whatever work he was doing.

I got to work right away, muttering insults about him every now and then. I would see him chuckle, so I knew he could hear me. I didn't care. This punishment would last me until the end of initiation. I got about the same amount of work done as the last time, before another stack was dropped on top of the papers that I was looking over.

"File those before you leave."

"Yes, sir," I replied bitterly. I was hoping to get out of here already. I took a few of those papers and put them in the files. I ended up slamming the drawer shut.

"I'd hate to report to your brother that you broke some of my office equipment." I turned to look at him. He stared back. "It's just a file cabinet, it's not some fellow initiate you need to fight." Was he trying to make a joke?

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically. I put away one more file and then turned back. Why was it that almost every time I turned to look at him, he was staring at me?

"Were you going to say something?"

"I was actually hoping that once I filed those, that I could go. Tomorrow after rankings are announced in the morning, I'll come back here. I just had someone to meet."

Eric considered this for a moment. "You're confident you're not getting cut tomorrow?"

"Of course," I replied a little shocked. "I was ranked third the last time I checked." Eric titled his head. "I know that I lost points for being late and my loss to Hec, but I wouldn't have dropped down that much."

"That you are correct," he said turning around in his chair. "You are high enough in the ranking not to worry. But I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you." I lifted up a paper, getting ready to file it. I guess he wasn't going to let me leave. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh. "Go, Ana. I want you back here right after rankings."

"Of course," I replied and hurried out the door before he changed his mind.

"Ana," Eric called out just as I grabbed the door knob.

I quickly turned around, hoping that if I showed a little obedience then he would let me leave immediately. "Yes, sir?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what, sir?"

"Capture the flag," he responded with a serious yet confused expression.

"I didn't capture the flag. Another team member did." He looked down and seemed somewhat frustrated with my answer.

"You know what I'm talking about, Ana," Eric said looking back up at me. "Why did you do it?" Was he talking about the kiss? No, I highly doubt it. Even if he was, why didn't he want to talk about it in the infirmary? Why bring it up now?

"Allow Blossom to get the flag," I questioned. Maybe he was eluding to that. After all, I guess a lot of people would question why I helped Blossom win, when I could have easily gotten it myself and boost myself through the rankings, than her.

Eric quickly stood up and started walking my way. "No, Ana." He looked pissed. Open the door and get out of here, Ana! But I couldn't move. His eyes were staring into mine, keeping me grounded in place.

"Why did I run out of darts?" Eric stopped for a bit and then started to chuckle. "I guess I should have been more calculating," I started and leaned against the door as I saw Eric began to walk closer. "I didn't really count how many shots I had taken. I wasn't sure if the glass ceiling would come down with so little shots. But I had to do something to distract you folks so Blossom and I could get across. Not very smart for a soldier to go into a gun fight with no bullets, I suppose."

"Shut up already, Ana," Eric practically yelled. He grabbed me away from the door and the next thing I knew, Eric and I were kissing. My hands were wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep me from falling over from his determination. His kisses were rough, just like they were that night. But this time he was not laying down, which gave him an edge. He hungrily moved his lips on mine, greedily taking each breath away from me. I felt so powerless as he pushed my body against the door.

Eric growled as he lifted and pinned me up. This was the least romantic kiss I ever had, but it excited my body so much. I wrapped my legs around him and tried to push myself up. But no matter how hard I fought during the kiss, he would still pull on my shoulder or grab my thigh tighter keeping me in submission. He pulled away only to take off his jacket, still keeping me up against the door. He brought himself back to my neck this time, sucking and lightly biting like there was no tomorrow. I should have known that Eric would not be gentle.

A sudden pounding on the door jerked me forward and caused Eric to pull away. Eric dropped his hold on me. I looked up at him to see nothing but lust in his eyes. I swear I was panting so heavily. Eric smirked, cupped my face in his hand, and this time ever so gently pressed his lips to mine.

The pounding on the door increased with more force.

"Eric," yelled a voice from the other side.


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations

**There's sort of a lot happening in this chapter again. There's the introduction of a new character, a new twist I introduced in the previous chapter, that somewhat changes the story of how the original Divergent is set. Next chapter should have stage two of initiation. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Eric growled as he lifted and pinned me up. This was the least romantic kiss I ever had, but it excited my body so much. I wrapped my legs around him and tried to push myself up. But no matter how hard I fought during the kiss, he would still pull on my shoulder or grab my thigh tighter keeping me in submission. He pulled away only to take off his jacket, still keeping me up against the door. He brought himself back to my neck this time, sucking and lightly biting like there was no tomorrow. I should have known that Eric would not be gentle.

A sudden pounding on the door jerked me forward and caused Eric to pull away. Eric dropped his hold on me. I looked up at him to see nothing but lust in his eyes. I swear I was panting so heavily. Eric smirked, cupped my face in his hand, and this time ever so gently pressed his lips to mine.

The pounding on the door increased with more force.

"Eric," yelled a voice from the other side.

"The door," I mumbled against his lips.

"It can wait," he replied as he pulled me into his arms and his kisses turned rough once more. I felt like I was being devoured. I never had so much electricity pulsate through me before.

"Eric!" The pounding on the door came once more. I knew that voice. "I know you hear me. You open up this door right now!"

I stepped back, which only made Eric growl. It made me smile knowing that Eric did want me. I turned and opened the door.

"Hi, Four," I said smiling at him. He did not look pleased. Were there cameras in here too? His eyes narrowed in on me and then turned to Eric who had, without me noticing, stepped in between Four and I.

"Do you need something Four?" I swear there was even more tension than in the infirmary. They both once again entered into some staring contest.

"I just came here to see that the _initiate_," Four said pulling me from behind Eric. "Was safe and _untouched_." I noticed the emphasis Four put on a couple words as if hinting something to Eric.

"As you can see she's fine," Eric said pulling me back into the office. I almost felt like a piece of meat being tugged between two animals. "Anything else you need?"

"Here are some files for the reestablished initiates," Four growled handing Eric four files.

"Reestablished," Eric questioned. "I did not authorize any."

"Max and Clark passed them through. Are you okay, Ana?"

"Of course," I said nodding. "In fact I was just done filing papers." Eric gave me a look that said not to go, but I felt that I should. "Unless, there was more work that I needed to complete?" Please say yes. Just before Eric opened his mouth, Four cleared his throat. Eric looked away.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Ana." I just hurried out of the office and walked away with Four. I guess he didn't really want me. A few feet away I heard Eric shout curses and the door slam shut.

"What was that all about?"

"I suggest you hurry up and meet whoever it is you were supposed to see, Ana."

How did he know I had to meet someone? So there were cameras there. I looked back in the direction of Eric's office. I wanted an explanation, but from the look on Four's face he wasn't going to let me go back. I did a quick scan of him. I probably couldn't take him out either. I rolled my eyes, turned, and walked away.

As I made my way down to one of the main hallways, I ended up taking a detour to avoid running into Scott and the gang. I felt like I was floating. My body was soaring higher than when we went parachuting and it was all because of Eric. If I had bumped into the guys, how would I explain the trembling my body was going through right now? I took a couple turns hoping that I was heading back towards the dining hall. Instead, I found myself back in another end of the hallways that I was unfamiliar with. It wasn't until I spotted Peter that I felt relief. I don't know why exactly, either.

"Peter," I called out to him.

"Yes, Ana," he sounded irritated as I jogged up to him.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I just wanted to know how to find my way back to the dining hall. I took one too many turns." He nodded and then walked me with some distance.

"Were you supposed to meet someone in particular?"

"Yeah, Blossom," I answered.

We continued to walk down the hallway. He then stopped in front of a door, pulled out a key, and opened it.

"Come on in," he said and motioned for me to step in the room.

"Is this the way to the dining hall, because like I said..."

"Oh for the love of God, girl just get inside already!" He pushed me through the door and there sitting on the couch eating a slice of cake was Blossom.

"Hi, Ana," she said with her mouth full of cake. I looked back at Peter who closed the door and walked pass me to sit by Blossom on the couch. "Can I get something to drink," she asked Peter, with her mouth finally empty of cake. Peter rolled his eyes and then made his way to his small kitchen.

"This is a bad idea, Bloss," he said grabbing a glass and filling it with milk.

"Well, I trust Ana. Or should I say JoyAnna," Blossom said smiling as she turned to look at me. I was a little shocked to see her here in Peter's apartment, looking comfortable and somewhat ordering him around. Of course the fact she called me JoyAnna was nothing compared to the shock I was feeling right now.

"Come on in Ana. Sit down right here," she patted to the other side of the couch. I eyed Peter warily as I made my way to the couch.

"I'm so glad that I have you here with me," she said as she hugged me once I sat down.

Peter came back and handed Blossom the glass of milk which she drank happily. He asked if I wanted something, which I declined. When he sat down on the couch as well, I quickly stood up and looked at them both.

"Okay, I didn't want to say it, but I don't trust her with you, Peter. I've seen the way you've been looking at her and everyone noticed that you've been partial to Blossom. So if you two are a thing, I need to know now!" They both started to laugh.

"Calm down, Amity," Peter said after he stopped laughing.

"I remember telling you that it wasn't like that between Peter and I," said Blossom.

"Then what's going on?"

Blossom turned to Peter and he nodded. "Ana, Peter is my brother."

"Your what?"

"My brother."

"Whose brother?"

"Mine."

"That's how the two of you know each other?"

"It's kind of hard to avoid her when we lived in the same house," Peter stated as a matter of fact. He had a crooked smile on his face as he watched me slowly try to let the truth sink in. I turned and started to pace. I stopped and started to rub my forehead. Then I hit my head.

"Honestly, Ana, I didn't think you would take to the news like that," said Blossom.

"I just found out today that you and I are cousins." Not to mention that I found out Eric was from Erudite and knew my brother. "I need to let this sink in that Peter, one of our instructors, is your brother. Just give me a minute," I said as I started to pace. Peter stood up and went back to the kitchen and brought out a bottle with a brown liquid inside. He poured a small amount for himself and then another small amount in the second glass, which he handed to me.

"You look like you need some," he stated.

"What is it?"

"Alcohol." I looked at the liquid he gave me and then back to Blossom.

"I don't drink," she shrugged. "I tried it once, when Peter left for Dauntless," she replied looking down. Peter started to rub her back. I couldn't take it anymore. I downed the alcohol. Immediately I started to cough, which made Peter laugh.

"First time, huh," he asked to which I nodded in reply.

"Does it always burn going down?" I let out another cough and handed the glass back to Peter.

"Not necessarily, but this is the strong stuff. Here take one more. I know for a fact that you and Blossom made it through stage one. That can be a celebratory shot." The burning sensation was gone, but I felt warm all over in my body. I looked at the glass, closed my eyes, and gulped down the second shot.

"Uh," I replied, letting out another cough. My eyes were starting to water. I handed the glass back and started to fan myself as I sat back down on the couch. "I don't know if I could handle that again."

"Don't worry. I won't have a cousin of mine being a soft drinker. You'll get used to it," Peter said taking another shot. He shook his head, smiled, and then looked over at Blossom and I. "I'm glad Blossom has you to help watch out for her."

"Why didn't you tell anyone," I asked either one of them. That second shot helped me relax way more than I wanted to. I was a soft drinker.

"It's against the rules for a leader, instructor, or anyone involved in the training process to show favoritism in any way," Peter explained. "I had to let Blossom do things as much as possible on her own. As you mentioned, people already noticed some partiality in my training. If I were to say she was my sister, they would feel that her getting into Dauntless was just me manipulating things. Blossom and I could both end up factionless." I nodded now realizing that I had to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm surprised Victor, Don, and Clarissa folks haven't recognized you," I said.

"I wouldn't expect them to remember me. I know what a lot of people thought about me, they sort of made it known," Peter paused and then look away. "I wasn't the nicest person back in Candor."

"Well, people in Candor weren't the nicest to our family anyways," added Blossom.

"Because your Mom is from Amity," I asked. They both nodded. "That's why Don called you..."

"Half-blood? Yeah," she said with a weak smile. "There's been worst names I was called growing up. I never would retaliate. My father's family said that the other kids were just speaking the truth. But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt me. My mother was always shunned there. She and I would cry at night. No one messed with Peter after he beat up that one Candor kid for calling us dirty and a disgrace. People still talked about us, but they were cautious because of Peter."

"When I transferred, my father was not very surprised. He said I didn't belong in Candor. He still came to visit me during visiting day, always being brutally honest that I was not suited for Candor-life. When I came here, my personality and attitude grew to be less and less nice. The things I did in Candor do not compare to those that I did here in Dauntless. I'm not proud of what happened and wouldn't want Blossom or you to know about it, either," Peter said glancing at us and then turning back to the wall. "I'm not the same person I was growing up, so of course none of those wise-ass smart mouths recognize me. Which is ironic, because it's their attitudes that made me the way I am."

"Hatred consumed you," I whispered, but Peter heard and nodded.

"Our mother noticed the change in me today from the year before and the year before that. It greatly saddened her. The only shred of love I believe I have left in my heart is making sure that my sister makes it through Dauntless."

"Well, I won't tell anyone that you two are siblings. And because Blossom is my family as well and a good friend, I'll help out in any way possible to make sure too that we both make it through Dauntless," I replied which got a weak smile from Peter. Blossom hugged me and then hugged her brother.

"You two should head down to the dining hall," Peter said. "I wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Of course," Blossom nodded and then walked towards the door.

"Thanks Peter," I said hugging him.

"Is that the alcohol talking or are you really thanking me for something," he asked pulling away. I started to giggle which got a raised eyebrow from him.

"That is so much better than taking the peace serum, I must say." I started to giggle again. What in the world? I didn't think alcohol would relax me that much. "Anyways, I believe deep down inside the only reason why you helped me in my fighting skills the first day of training was because you felt the need to help out part of yourself. I was an Amity-born in Dauntless, struggling to punch and kick the bag. You encouraged me. Even that comment you made about no one underestimating me, just because I was from Amity."

"I knew what it was like to be judged. I guess you're right. Deep down inside, I kind of wanted you to make it too. Prove to all those Candor-born that Amity is just as strong and resilient." There it was his crooked smile again. I had to admit it, but my cousin was not bad-looking, if he learned to smile more.

"You really think your cousin is good-looking," he asked smirking.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Alcohol is kind of like the truth serum as well," he said pinching my cheek. "Behave and watch after my sister."

"Aye aye, captain," I saluted him. This alcohol thing would be a bad idea for me. I hurried off to see Blossom waiting by the door. She waved at Peter and we walked out and headed to the dining hall.

"So many things revealed today," I said as we continued to walk with our arms linked together.

"So JoyAnna, huh?" I looked at Blossom who was attempting to hold back laughter.

"I'll make an exception, because you are family. But, I don't really like anyone calling me that."

"You wouldn't be much of a_ joy_ if people did, right," Blossom teased. We both started to laugh.

"I like people calling me Ana better. If you ask me, my dad named me after his sister."

"I think he did, too," she replied smiling.

"You're not leaving are you," asked Mina, running towards us, before Blossom and I could continue our conversation. Ryan, Hec, Noah, and Scott appeared behind her with the same question plastered on their faces.

"No," I answered. "My mother asked me, but I told her I wanted to stay." Mina turned to Blossom who shook her head. "Why what's going on?"

"We lost three people," stated Noah.

"Lost three people," questioned Blossom.

"I couldn't find either of you. I wasn't sure if I was the two of you," said Mina throwing her arms around Blossom and I. "I can't find anyone actually. I ran straight to see if Ryan them knew anything."

"I think we're gaining one Dauntless-born though," I said looking at them. They all looked confused. "I remember hearing Four and Eric talk about it." Of course after Eric kissed me, but I wasn't going to say anything about that.

"You eavesdropped on a conversation between two leaders," asked Scott.

"No. Well, yes." Damn those two shots of alcohol! I couldn't keep my mouth shut. It was hard controlling myself when I didn't have anything in my system.

"She still has some sentencing she has to serve for talking back to Eric," added Blossom, which got a laugh from all the guys. "He is still making her do stuff."

"Should have known he wouldn't let her off that easy," said Hec. I rolled my eyes.

"So, we don't know who it is," I said turning back to Mina who shook her head and looked down. "Why don't we just eat dinner? Maybe we'll find out once we get back to the dormitory or even when we're in the cafeteria." She nodded and wrapped her arm around me as we walked into the dining hall.

It was just the seven of us there until Beth and Tammi came running in.

"We got news for you," Tammi practically yelled. "Okay, so I heard two of the Candor-born are leaving." Blossom and I exchanged a look. "Their parents filled out the petition before visiting day. As of this afternoon, all their stuff was removed from the dormitory. They've been sent back home."

"I'm surprised Eric let them go that quickly," said Hec.

Tammi shook her head. "Max and Clark approved it, supposedly last night. That's why Lauren, Four, and Eric aren't announcing rankings until tomorrow. Max told them not to. I guess he knew people would be leaving."

"So who are the Candor-born that are gone," asked Blossom.

"One is Sharon. The other is Victor," Tammi answered.

"I would have thought Kate would ask to leave," I said biting the fish on my plate.

"She's obviously more frightened to leave her attacker. He must have that much of a hold on her," stated Beth.

"Either that or he's one of the people leaving," said Noah. We all got somewhat quiet.

"He is," answered Blossom quietly. I gave her hand a small squeeze. "Kate and Victor used to date in Candor. She would do anything to make him happy."

"Even assist in taking out some of the Dauntless-born," I questioned.

"He's the one who convinced Kate to lead Emmett away from the group, isn't he," asked Tammi.

"Victor has been planning on taking you all out one by one. I believe he knew he wasn't going to make it in Dauntless on his own. Kate thought that she wouldn't have to submit to Victor's requests when she transferred. I think she only did it the first couple times to satisfy him. Deep down, she must still like him. The only thing is that, after the whole incident with Mark and Beth and then me and Don, she didn't want to participate any longer."

"Seeing what happened to you and Beth, at the hands of boys she grew up with, must have put her over the edge," I added. Blossom nodded.

"They weren't always like that," Blossom added. "But I guess she saw the changes in them. Kate's really observant. Well, most of us are like that. We can tell when a person is being fake or if they are real and Victor may have looked okay to you all, but he wasn't the same as before. They changed a little, but Victor, the most. I'm glad I won the fight." That sparked in me a little. That was the second fight she won.

"Fear does things to people," said Beth. "Makes them turn ugly, cold, distant, and heartless. For others it makes their strengths shine pass the walls of the compound. It makes them Dauntless." We all smiled, hoping that we were like that.

But I couldn't help but think of my cousin, Peter. He was teased and picked on his whole childhood, for being part Amity. He lived in fear. He came here and fear and hatred together, like Beth said turns a person ugly and heartless. I felt saddened to see how a little boy could become that way.

"Who's the third person," Hec asked Tammi after a while. I was glad for the sudden interruption on my thoughts. Thinking about Peter, made me pray that Blossom would still be herself when this was all over.

"I couldn't find that out," Tammi answered.

"Am I to assume your boyfriend told you this," I asked as she smiled. "I'll take that as 'yes'." She flew a piece of bread at me. We all started to laugh.

We made our ways back to the dorms to find that Tammi was true to her findings. Sharon and Victor's things were gone. I grabbed Mina's arm. Odysseus's things were gone as well.

"I don't understand," she said. "He was doing so well in the initiation. Not only that, but I know Jeanine would never let anyone be reestablished." Meaning, if he didn't prove himself intelligent, Jeanine would make him factionless. Either that or there had to be another reason why he was gone.

"What the hell are you doing here," said Noah standing up to confront someone walking through the door.

"Initiates," yelled Eric. "This is Kenny." There next to Eric was a tall, masculine, scary-looking guy. "He has been reestablished into the Dauntless initiation. Kenny," he said turning to the new initiate. "Find a bed." Then facing the rest of us. "I expect to see you all in the morning in the dining hall for rankings." With that he left, without even glancing my way. I guess we were going back to him not noticing me.

Kenny strode over to the bed Odysseus had slept in, which was the bunk next to Mina and I.

"Well, who is this," he asked looking at Mina. Immediately Ryan stepped in front of us. So did Hec and Scott. "I'm just getting to know my fellow initiates. Unless one of you got to know her before me," he said eyeing up Ryan. "I'm right, aren't I? Doesn't matter, that one right there looks good for the taking, too." He motioned towards me, started to chuckle and then turned to sit down on his bunk.

"I'm guessing you didn't like things in Amity," questioned Hec. My fists tightened.

"Hated it," Kenny replied. "Too much singing and happiness," he continued. I took a step forward only to get pulled back by Scott. Hec shot me a warning glance too. "Everything about keeping peace and bringing each other together to work together to build together, blah blah," he said motioning his hands. "I had to work in the cabbage fields." He worked under my dad. "I punched out a couple people there, including that stinking Johanna R.."

He didn't have time to finish before I launched myself at him and threw a blow to his face. He fell backwards and off the bed. All the guys came by me, including Don and Apollo tried to hold me back.

"You call yourself a man, hitting a woman like Johanna Reyes?! How dare you!" I tried to get myself free, but it was kind of hard to do so with five guys keeping me contained. Had he hit my father? My brother Joshua would sometimes go there too. Had Joshee been there to see it? What about kind Gregory, my dad's workmate, who was also like a father to me? Rage boiled within me knowing that this person had gone there and disrupted the peace far more than anyone ever could. Kenny got up and immediately was met with Emmett and Paul.

"I wouldn't mess with that one," said Emmett nodding back at me.

"Just go take a shower, Kenny," suggested Paul. "May I also inform you not to talk about Amity anymore." Kenny looked away from them and stared me down.

"You're her, aren't you," he said rubbing his cheek and still looking at me. Paul put up his hand to stop Kenny from approaching me. "The Amity who transferred to Dauntless. I heard them talking about you in the fields." More I tried to get to him.

"Get out of here, Kenny," warned Emmett.

"Did your family come and visit you today? Probably not, huh? Why would they? The first Amity in over ten years to come to Dauntless and it just happened to be their disgraceful daughter." That's it. I elbowed Ryan, kicked Scott, pulled my other arm away from Don and threw myself at Kenny.

Immediately I landed two good punches and found myself on top of him. I grabbed his collar and started banging his head down into the floor. Still throwing punches here and there. He threw a few good ones at me, but mostly just throwing them out in blind defense. I felt two pairs of hands come to peel me off of Kenny. Before I could get any further away I kicked him twice in the stomach and then once in the crotch. He rolled over and groaned in agony. I started yelling words and insults I had never said before.

"What the hell happened," asked Eric as he started to shake me out of the state of fury. "Ana," he said shaking me one more time.

"That asshole," I said pointing at Kenny still laying on the ground. The other pair of hands on me released. It was Four and Eric who stopped my rant. Four walked over to Kenny and informed Eric that he was still breathing.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled.

"We told him to stay away from her," informed Emmett.

"Four, take him to the infirmary," ordered Eric. "You," he said grabbing my arm and leading me out of the dormitory. Once we were outside he threw me up against the wall. "Why is it that you just can't stay out of trouble?!"

"He was mocking my faction!"

"Dauntless?" Eric's anger showed through and he crossed his arms as he stood in front of me.

"I mean, he was mocking Amity," I said looking down.

"You're no longer in Amity, initiate," he spat out the word which made me look up at him. He took a step back as if hesitating his next line, but said it nonetheless. "You are in Dauntless now. You behave like you belong here in Dauntless or I will send you packing, do you understand?!"

I was almost dumbfounded. I should have known this was going to happen again. I opened my mouth to reply, but got nothing. I felt the tears desperately crawling to spill from my eyes. I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir." Eric seemed just as taken back by my response. "May I leave now, sir?" I looked away.

"Ana, you have to understand," Eric said softly as I saw him lift his hand to touch my face. He took a step even closer, invading my personal space. "I can't.." I quickly jerked away.

"No," I yelled while slapping Eric's face. "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me!" Eric looked both angry and hurt. I shook my head and ran down the hallway. I ran for I don't know how long and how far, until I came to a familiar spot that I knew was above the Pit. How could he be so insensitive one minute and then the next... I shook my head and continued to walk on the level above the Pit. I sat down by the stairs and leaned against the railing, finally letting my tears spill over.

My brother was right. My brother who would probably kill me in an instant for finding out that I was a divergent. My brother who warned me about guys like Eric. I let myself get played yet again. I sat there for who knows how long, until I finally decided to get some sleep. I reluctantly walked back to the dorm.

"You okay," I heard Scott whisper when I got in my bed. I looked up at him on his bunk and nodded. He smiled and then turned around to sleep.

"Never again," I mumbled into my pillow as I drifted off into sleep. Never again would I allow Eric to get close to me.

There was a scream in the middle of the night. Immediately the lights went on. I looked for Blossom. She was fine, a little shaky but fine. In fact all the girls were fine. Mina jumped down and asked if I was okay. I smiled and informed her that I was and that the scream came form the other side of the room, where Blossom them slept. I looked over at Beth and Tammi. They both shrugged. Kate and Clarissa were shaking, but nobody seemed out of place.

"All the girls are here," I heard Noah mention to Hec who nodded. Emmett came by and asked if I was okay and I nodded. I saw him and most of the guys take a glance at Kenny who was just sitting on his bed, looking like he had just been waken up as well. He had a busted lip and a few bruises because of my little rant, but other than that he looked unfazed.

"We're not going to ask what happened," said Paul. "But are all of you girls okay?" We nodded. I tried to look at Blossom, but there wasn't really panic on her face, just concern. So I knew it wasn't her that screamed.

"Okay, let's try get some sleep," said Hec, glancing one more time around the dorm.

I saw almost all the girls move from their beds right before Paul went to shut off the lights. Kate climbed in with Blossom and Tammi, Mina ran towards Ryan's bunk, and Beth crawled in with Hec. I didn't shut my eyes. Instead I stared at the shadow on the bunk next to mine. I had a feeling that it was Kenny. If he was smart, he wouldn't do it again, knowing that everyone was aware of what was going on now. After a few minutes, my eyes were too heavy to ignore and sleep overtook me.

The next morning, I hurried before anyone could wake up again so I could take a much needed alone shower. Within a minute, someone's footsteps were heard coming behind me. I quickly turned to see Kenny walking to a couple showers down.

"I underestimated you," he said turning on the water.

"Don't let that happen again," I replied rinsing my hair. I had to hurry through this shower. Something about this guy rubbed me the wrong way and it wasn't only because he teased Amity.

"You're one very tempting cookie, aren't you," Kenny replied after a couple minutes went by.

"I hoped you would have taken a hint already, but I'm not one to be provoked," I stated as I turned my water off and grabbed a towel. Right before I reached the exit, he pulled me back.

"I'm not one you want to mess with either, Amity. I suggest you watch that pretty mouth of yours." I couldn't help but notice the sick way he said that as his tongue ran across his lips. It gave me the creeps. I pulled my arm free and he walked back, laughing. I walked backwards keeping my eye on him, only to bump into Don.

"Whoa," he said while steadying me.

"Sorry Don."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I continued to walk to my bed, but Don followed me.

"Kenny looks scary, doesn't he?" I looked irritated at Don. "Hey," he said putting up his hands in fake surrender. "I'm just saying he gave mostly all the girls goosebumps last night, even Clarissa. She ended up sleeping in my bunk." I looked over and saw her still there in Don's bed. I guess she ended up sleeping with someone else, too. "The thing is, I know you can take care of yourself."

"After my little fight with Kenny, I think that's pretty obvious."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. All the other girls seem to hang around you, either for your friendship or because they feel safe with you. Maybe both. Either way, could you help watch out for Clarissa?"

"Why are you asking me to do that?"

"I know part of you is still Amity. Why else would you climb down into the Chasm to save all of us, especially Clarissa from being shot?" I guess Six was right. I was still showing part of my Amity. But that was more Abnegation, than anything. What in the world would I have gotten had my brother not altered my results?

"Look, Clarissa wouldn't want me to say, because it would make her look weak. But she asked her parents to petition for her to leave, but her father refused." I quickly looked at Don and then back at Clarissa, who was sleeping peacefully. "Her father left yesterday, practically disowning her. I know she hasn't been the most pleasant of people, but she really needs a friend right now."

"It seems like you two are really close friends."

"I can't really be the friend she wants me to be." I looked at him weird. She wants a relationship from him. But he can't do that, why?

"Are you gay, too," I whispered to which he started to laugh.

"No, there's another girl I have my eye on," Don answered staring at me. It was at that moment that I became completely aware that I was putting on my clothes right in front of him and that I was that other girl. I took a couple steps away.

I glanced around. What the hell was up with everybody liking me? "Look, Don. I'm not..."

"I know. I caught your little announcement in the Pit. Besides I highly doubt you would look my way after I beat up one of your friends."

"Yeah, I wouldn't, actually."

"Exactly what I thought."

"You think you have we figured out, don't you," I said crossing my arms trying to hide the fact that I was just standing there with my bra and no shirt.

"Since you're wondering, Amity, I do. We've spent almost our whole lives learning how to read people. Unlike everyone else I've met, you're so brutally honest. You just say whatever you're thinking and act however you're feeling. I guess it's the Candor in me, but I find honesty a really endearing quality in a girl." I smiled and looked down. "You don't put up a false front, like an Amity is supposed to."

"Thanks, Don." He looked at me confused. "I know you just insinuated something about my old faction, but it's nice to be myself here. And you accepted that, which wouldn't have happened at home, well my old home. Not too much guys thought anything of me back in Amity. And although this is weird, that was a very nice, yet honest thing of you to say to me."

"No problem. And if you think you have a whole bunch of guys chasing after you now. Wait until after initiation is over, I'm sure there will be a whole lot of suitors at your disposal." He bowed and then went towards the showers.

"What did he want?"

"To tell me he likes me," I answered Blossom who came to stand by me.

"You can beat him up again if you want," she said smiling.

"I know I probably could, yeah?" We started to laugh. "Do me a favor and try to stay away from Kenny," I said as I pulled my shirt over.

"Already done. He tried to feel up Clarissa last night," she whispered to me. So she was the one who ended up screaming. Kenny did more than just give her goosebumps. I watched as Kenny came out of the shower and glanced over at Clarissa still sleeping in Don's bed. He put on an evil smile and walked towards his bed.

"You're sharing bunk with Clarissa, aren't you," I asked as Blossom nodded.

"That's how I know it was her. I climbed in with Tammi next to us and so did Kate. I was going to invite her over, but she ended up walking to Don's bed."

"Let me know if he tries anything, Blossom." We hugged and then she made her way to the shower.

After Scott came back from his shower, I did the same as yesterday and climbed up onto his bunk. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't worry about rankings," he whispered against my hair and wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm not worried so much about that," I replied. Scott brought his other hand around to lift my face up.

"Kenny is a jerk. But don't worry about it. We are all keeping an eye on him," he promised. I nodded and snuggled closer to him. I let him rub my lower back. It wasn't exciting or thrilling me, like Eric's touch did yesterday. But this was calming and relaxing my nerves. Scott and I started to talk about visiting with our families, which was nice. Besides, Blossom, no one ever asked about my family. And as much as I was told to follow the faction before blood rule, I loved my family wholeheartedly.

We waited a few minutes until everyone was done getting ready. Strength in numbers I suppose. The walk down was quiet. When we got to the dining hall, only a few Dauntless members had gathered.

Max went up and did a quick speech. He spoke about his first time sitting where we sat and the anxiety of living up to Dauntless standards. Max was very eloquent and impressive in his speech. It stirred up in me the motivation to be stronger than I already was.

"We do not let fear possess our soul here," his voice carried over all of us. "Fear clouds our judgment, our wisdom, our emotions. The next stage will have you challenge your fear. To those of you who have decided to stay we are proud of you and it is because of this that we have decided to that no one will be cut after stage one." There were slight murmurs in our group. "However, there are always room for great improvement. Here are your rankings as of now."

Then he motioned towards Uriah and Peter. They pushed the buttons and quickly the screen displayed the rankings.

**1. Emmett**

**2. Noah**

**3. Hec**

**4. Scott**

**5. Ryan**

**6. Ana**

**7. Mina**

**8. Beth**

**9. Tammi**

**10. Paul**

**_11. Mark_**

**_12. Don_**

**_13. Clarissa_**

**_14. Dio_**

**_15. Blossom_**

_16. Odysseus_

_17. Victor_

**_18. Kate_**

**_19. Apollo_**

_20. Sharon_

Sharon was dead last. She would have been gone. Because Victor and Odysseus left, Apollo was safe.

"Live to fight another day, my friend," said Dio clapping Apollo on the back. Apollo smiled.

Blossom was ranked 15th! I had dropped down to sixth, but I didn't really care. I glanced over at Eric who was staring at me the whole time. This was the lowest I was ranked. Had he intentionally deducted more points for me calling Amity _my_ faction? Did he feel like punishing me further for slapping him? Or were they from my fight with Kenny in the dorms? Kenny. I glanced over at him to see him taking in the scene. He was already calculating his next move.

"Because we have a new initiate, to break him we will have three days of stage one, in which time you may improve your ranking as well by showing us your different fighting skill and technique. The three top fighters will face against our new initiate, Kenny. Make us proud," finished Max. He and Clark then walked out.

"You and Mina are the only non-Dauntless-born in the top ten," stated Beth being wrapped up in Hec's arms. Tammi had disappeared to find Max, Jr.

"We are," I stated as if to remind myself that I was indeed going to make it. Blossom bounded over to me along with Clarissa. Regardless of what she did, I hugged her. I found Kate and hugged her also.

"With Victor gone, maybe you'll be able to climb up in the ranks," I whispered as she pulled away. She looked at me shocked. "You should have told someone it was him. He even pretended it wasn't him, too."

"One reason why I'm sure he doesn't belong in Candor, because he's such a good liar. I don't know how you know, but..."

"You don't want me to tell anyone."

"I don't want to look weak." I smiled and nodded at her response. Kate was already at the bottom, giving the impression that she was one of the weak-links. Had she confessed to being manipulated and used, it would have looked worst for her.

"Alright, initiates," called out Four. "You get the day off. Tomorrow, as Max said, I expect to see you all in the training room."

The Dauntless members there were mostly parents and family members of the Dauntless-born. I met Scott's dad who seemed very pleased to meet the girl that his son would not shut up about yesterday during Visiting Day. I couldn't help but blush and so did Scott.

Shauna congratulated me, even Tasha did. Six looked on from the back and smiled and nodded at me. I didn't feel happy about being ranked sixth, thinking that Eric could have personally manipulated things to get me the lower ranking. However, everyone made me excited about making it this far. I spoke a little with Dillon and Jason, leaving them right before Blaze came by. We started to file out. Beth said that we should go flying. Mina corrected her and said parachuting. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ana," Lauren motioned for me to come over.

"I'll see you folks later," I replied to them as they nodded and walked out.

"Do you understand why your ranked declined?"

"Could it be because of my fight with Kenny?"

"What happened in the dorm rooms anyways," questioned Peter.

"He," I paused and took a glance at Eric. "He said that he punched a few Amity where he was working when he transferred out. I know people there."

"Did he explain that he got violent towards Johanna Reyes," asked Four. I nodded.

"Please watch out for him. We weren't exactly pleased when we heard his mother filled out a reestablishment request," stated Lauren.

"Kenny already," I paused again.

"Well, spit it out," snapped Eric.

"Kenny made improper advances towards another initiate last night. I don't know how far he got before she got away from him. He also threatened another female initiate in the shower." I was not about to say it was me.

"I'm telling you it was him who did the same thing last year," said Lauren looking at Four.

"Last year?"

"Usually the capture the flag game is for initiates and members only. Two, not one, but two female initiates were kidnapped and sexually assaulted. When we found them the next day, they would not say who it was. The footage we got on the camera was not exactly accurate either, because that night it rained," said Uriah.

"So you think it was Kenny?"

"Ask any female Dauntless, they'll tell you that Kenny is forceful and sadistic in his advances. Because no one will step forward and actually accuse him outright, we can't exactly pin any of the molestation cases here in Dauntless on him," said Lauren.

"We also need evidence and proof to take to the leaders," said Four. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"It looks like you can handle yourself," said Lauren. "But that outburst was uncalled for. We do not fight out of rage, Ana. We fight to defend those who cannot defend themselves." I nodded.

"You're dismissed," said Four. "Unless there's something you needed her for, Eric." Four smirked at me without looking at Eric. He did see something on the camera.

"I expect you at my office within the hour," Eric stated looking serious. I nodded.

"You can't tell me she's still being punished for talking back to you," said Uriah. Eric threw him a look that silenced Uriah.

"I guess besides your conduct, you might also want to watch your speech," counseled Lauren with a small smile.

"Story of my life, I'm afraid," I replied which got a couple chuckles from everyone but Eric and Four. I remember telling my brother the same thing yesterday. He didn't laugh either. I smiled, nodded, and left the dining hall.

Immediately as I exited, Blossom threw herself into a hug, squeezing me tight. Scott, Noah, Hec, and Beth started to laugh.

"She wanted to make sure you weren't getting cut," said Noah.

"No, they just wanted to talk about my fight with Kenny."

"He deserved it, if you ask me," said Beth.

"For a brief moment I wished that I was Noah or Hec." They both looked at me. "The top three fighters get to fight Kenny during training," I stated as Hec shook his head but Scott and Noah laughed.

"That would be something to see you kick his ass again," said Noah.

We were joking around, lightly pushing each other, and laughing. A sudden scream pulled us out of our merriment. Quickly we all ran down the hallway towards the sound. Mina came running into us, with Ryan closely behind her. They both had bloods on their hands. He pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry and scream.


	11. Chapter 10: Death

**Yes, there will be a little of Scott and Ana before there is Eric and Ana. It kind of goes with my plot-line and I'm sorry. But you'll see in the next developing chapters, how Ana's relationship with the two develop. If you're wondering about Cain, don't worry, he's coming back and he's going to stir up all sorts of trouble. **

**Reestablishment is new to the game, so I might approach it differently than you would have liked. If there's something in here that needs more cleaning up, just let me know. We find out more about our reestablished initiate, Kenny in this chapter.**

**Again... I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"No, they just wanted to talk about my fight with Kenny."

"He deserved it, if you ask me," said Beth.

"For a brief moment I wished that I was Noah or Hec." They both looked at me. "The top three fighters get to fight Kenny during training," I stated as Hec shook his head but Scott and Noah laughed.

"That would be something to see you kick his ass again," said Noah.

We were joking around, lightly pushing each other, and laughing. A sudden scream pulled us out of our merriment. Quickly we all ran down the hallway towards the sound. Mina came running into us, with Ryan closely behind her. They both had bloods on their hands. He pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry and scream.

"Stay here," Scott told us as he, Noah, and Hec went forward. Mina was barely coherent under the whimpering. Blossom stroked her hair and tried to lull her.

After a minute or so, Noah came out and motioned for us to come. We rounded the corner and neither of us was prepared for what we saw.

There was Dio on the floor with several stab wounds in him. Blood puddled all over the floor. From the streaks and smears here and there, it seemed like Dio put up a fight.

"Live to fight another day," Apollo muttered. "That's what he told me. Live to fight another day and he," Apollo turned to look at us. I walked over to Apollo, dropped down on the floor and hugged him. I looked over to see Tammi keeping her hands pressed down on Paul's neck. Paul's throat had been slit.

"I've never seen so much blood before," Beth stated.

"Keep the pressure on him, Tammi," advised Scott.

"He's not going to make it," said Emmett.

"Paul's lost way too much blood as it is," said Hec. He tried to usher Tammi away. "There's no way..."

"We have to at least try," screamed Tammi, obviously frustrated.

"Someone go and get Four and Eric," yelled Noah. Quickly Beth and Blossom left. I wanted to run after Blossom, but Apollo had me in a grip that could tell he was breaking over seeing his childhood friend dead. I could hear Mina's sobbing coming out from the hallway that we entered from. Odysseus was gone and now so was Dio. They were close in Erudite, there was no doubt about it.

Blossom and Beth reentered with Eric, Four, Lauren, Uriah, and Peter.

"Why didn't anyone take him to the infirmary," said Peter kneeling by Paul.

"It would have been of no use," added Uriah. "I hate to say it, but right now, anything we do would just be prolonging the inevitable."

The guys were right. Paul had lost way too much blood and was going to die no matter what. Tammi started to cry as she held onto Paul. Beth and Blossom were in the corner crying. I let out a tear as well as Apollo gripped harder on to me. Silence filled the hallway. The only things we could hear besides sniffles, were Paul's ragged breathing. I patted Apollo and he released me. I slowly walked over to Paul.

"You are brave, Paul," I mumbled. His eyes flickered to me and so did everyone else's.

"You are strong, Paul," added Noah patting my shoulder and then leaning down next to Paul.

"You are courageous, Paul," said Scott.

Four stood up and nodded to each one of us. As if he knew Paul was passing, he stood in front of him and said "You are Dauntless, Paul." Paul's lips twitched into a small smile, until his breathing froze and his last breath of life left his body.

Tammi cradled Paul even closer to her and let out a screeching cry. I turned and threw myself into Scott's arms. I lifted up an arm to call Blossom and Beth over. Soon Apollo, Hec and Noah joined us in a big group hug.

"That stupid Kenny," said Blossom bitterly after a couple minutes. We pulled back and behind those tear stained eyes I saw hatred.

"We'll get him where it hurts the most," informed Hec, knowing full well what was running through our minds. "If it is him, we'll hurt him in initiation. Understood?"

I couldn't nod. I could barely register what had just happened. I didn't think it would have been Kenny. Was it Kenny? He wasn't anywhere in sight. Then again, neither was Don or Mark. Four told us to go back to the dorms and that a funeral would be held within an hour for both initiates. As we went to sit down on our beds, I pulled on Scott's shirt to lay down next to me in my bed, which he obliged.

"I'm sorry about Paul," I whispered to Scott.

"What I don't understand is why," Scott replied as he pulled me closer.

"Why they were murdered," I asked for clarification.

"Yes. Paul and Dio were in the middle of rankings. Usually things like that happens, but it's normally to people who are ranked higher."

"Things like that happen? Like it's normal that someone dies like that," I questioned practically jumping to sit up and stare at Scott. He sat up too and ran his hand down my cheek. He looked concerned. "You guys weren't lying when you said things would definitely get cut throat around here, were you?"

"I wish we were. But that's the reality of it all here in Dauntless. It's like Beth said at dinner last night, fear does things to people." I scooted onto Scott's lap and he held me close and squeezed my body tight, before slowly laying back down, pulling me down with him.

"You're one of the initiates on the top," he pointed out. "So please be careful." Scott kissed my forehead.

"So are you," I replied looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah, but you for some reason attract a whole lot of trouble," he teased. He planted another kiss on my forehead and I snuggled in closer to him.

We laid on my bed, quietly, with Scott soothingly rubbing my back. I was about to fall off to sleep, until the doors opened and Peter said it was time for the funeral. Beth took my hand quickly as we exited and walked a little ahead of the group.

"Waiting until after initiation, huh," she teased. I looked at her in confusion. "You and Scott."

"We're friends, Beth."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes and we continued to walk towards the Pit.

There must have been all of Dauntless here. We sat down on the third level looking down as Max, Clark, Eric, Four, and Blaze were on the platform. Uriah and a few other Dauntless came to stand by us. Uriah handed his brother a few beers, which Noah distributed throughout us. I took the beer bottle, only to have it taken out of my hand and given a glass. I turned and looked at Peter who smirked.

"Like I said, no cousin of mine is going to be a light drinker," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. It caught the attention of most of the initiates. Blossom smiled and looked down. If no one could find out about Blossom and Peter's relationship, then me telling them that I was a relation as well, would be just as bad. For the moment, I did not care if they thought something was going on between Peter and I. We just lost two fellow initiates.

Max got up and said a few words. Paul's parents were acknowledged and Dio's actions, that were caught on camera, fighting the assailant after Paul was attacked, was praised as being courageous and strong. Eric then went up and started to speak.

"Every man's life ends the same way. It is only the details of how he lived and how he died that distinguish one man from another," Eric stated. I looked up quickly at him. I heard that quote before. Something my brother said to us when we visited him. As if reading my thoughts, Eric glanced in my direction and our eyes held each other.

"Paul and Dio's lives both ended in death. But it is how they exited this life that makes them men worth noting. As their final moments ended, I would characterize them as being truly Dauntless. May we all live life and face death, as did Paul and Dio, bravely." Eric's gaze left mine and looked out onto the crowd. "To Paul and Dio!"

"Paul and Dio," the crowd shouted. The glass Peter gave me, I gladly took now. It did not burn as much. I was expecting it and was somewhat prepared this time. Although I have to say the warm sensation still filled my body. After a while, I still coughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Peter. I handed him the glass.

"Give me another one," I said. His smiled widened at my request and he poured some alcohol into the glass. I immediately downed the second glass without coughing or choking back the warmth. I let out a deep breath. "Man, do I feel on edge now." Peter started to laugh. I think that was the first time I heard him laugh.

"Please be careful, Ana." I turned to see Six staring Peter down.

"Of course," I nodded. Too quick a movement right now for my dizzying head. "That was my last one for today anyways. We have to do that again," I said turning to Peter.

"Definitely. Later, Ana." His smiled then faded and he stared behind me. "Six," he stated emotionless and then left.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you," Six advised. Time to find out about what the death glare when we first arrived at Dauntless meant.

"Why not?"

"He's not as kind as he lets off. Like I said, don't trust him completely." With that Six left and walked back to where Uriah stood. I guess I was not going to find out anything. Well, Peter did say that he didn't want me and Blossom to know.

People were slowly celebrating Dio and Paul's life here in the Pit. I made sure that all the girls were going to stay together, before I told Scott that I had to go to Eric's office for my endless punishment. Scott offered to walk me down, but the thought of him getting hurt on the way back didn't sit well with me. I told him I would be okay and decided to head down on my own. Just before I reached the stairs to head up to Eric's office, Four was on his way down.

"Headed to Eric's office?" Four stayed a couple steps on top and looked down at me hard.

"Yes."

"You don't need to. I spoke with him. Eric said to inform you that you'll no longer need to come to his office. He hopes that you will learn to behave."

I couldn't believe what Four just told me. I thought for sure Eric would have punished me for slapping him yesterday. Or was my rank punishment enough in his eyes? I doubt it. I looked at Four, nodded, and then turned to leave. I guess outside his office I was truly nothing. I shook my head and made my way back to the Pit.

As I walked there I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and heard the steps stop as well. Is it Kenny? Without hesitation I turned and did a swipe kick, taking down whoever was following me. The person fell back on the ground with a thump. Before they could get up, I pounced on them and grabbed the person's collar.

"X?"

"That really hurt, Ana," he said groaning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," I said getting off of him and slowly backing away so he could stand.

"Damn, I heard you could fight, but that," said Max, jr, who was standing there. "That was wicked!" X stood up and flexed his shoulder. "On X, too!"

"That's actually the second time, she's taken me down," X said glancing back at me. "You okay, Ana? You seem jumpy."

"Two initiates were just murdered guys," I pointed out.

"Of course. Which reminds me you shouldn't be walking by yourself. Where's Tammi and the rest of the girls," asked Max.

"Last time I saw them they were in the Pit."

"We'll walk you back," X offered. "It'll be safer for you to stay closer to everybody."

"Saw the McCormick kid came back," said Max which got a look from X.

"The McCormick kid?"

"Kenny McCormick," stated Max. **(If you know how I got that name, then good for you. And no, I did not like watching that show. To me it was silly, but a whole lot of people love it and I won't hold that against them. Everyone is entitled to an opinion.)**

"Oh Kenny. What else did you hear," I asked hoping to get more inside scoop on this guy.

"A few things. One, being that my dad did not want to sign his reestablishment petition. Two, you folks have to do a couple days of stage one again to bring Kenny up to pace. Three, he insulted a certain initiate who ended up giving him a few cuts and bruises." Max turned to me.

"If you ask me, he deserved more than that," I replied which got a chuckle from Max.

"So it was you," said X.

"Yes it was me who threw a few punches at Kenny," I admitted while stopping. "If I could, I would do it again, except this time make him hurt more. The only regret is that it got me in trouble with Eric and I got deducted major points, resulting in a lower rank."

"Sixth place isn't bad," commented X.

"It would be more satisfying if the bastard couldn't walk. I think it was him who attacked Dio and Paul," I stated continuing to walk. Max grabbed my arm and held me back.

"The camera couldn't pick up anything again," he mentioned.

"You were in the control room?" He nodded.

"Someone broke into the computer system, switched the camera feeds. So I saw something that was happening in the hallway close to the Pit, when in actuality..."

"It was on the opposite end close to the dining hall," I finished his statement. Max nodded.

"Kenny's brother Amar, used to be a genius in the control room. Kenny always hung out there watching his older brother, about four years ago his brother was found murdered outside the compound. No one really knows why either. Kenny became a monster after that. He didn't even show any remorse when his brother passed. I know there was a rumor that he did it, but no one really speaks about it. It shocked us when he chose Amity. No offense" explained Max.

"That's okay," I answered. "So what made your dad sign the reestablishment form anyway?"

"My dad said part of it is guilt. Kenny's dad passed away last year over at Candor."

"The explosions?" That's where Lynn, Hec and Shauna's sister passed too. I remember Marlene telling me.

"Yes. It was basically a suicide mission to send Dauntless soldiers out there, but they went," answered X.

"Listen, Ana, please be careful. Keep an eye out for the other girls. I heard Tammi was one of the people who found Paul. You all should stick together, especially with Kenny around. I think it was him too, that attacked Paul and the other initiate. But like my father says, there's always..."

"Not enough proof," I said as Max nodded and we continued walking.

"I'd like to say that everyone has the chance at rehabilitation, but I believe Kenny is far too gone," added X. "You and the other girls should stick together, do you understand?"

"This is like the fifth time you two are telling me this."

"And it won't be the last," replied X.

I nodded. I thanked them for walking me back once I found the rest of the girls. I saw Blossom's face light up when X told her 'Hi'. I nudged her closer, which she ended up bumping into him. Awkward, I thought as they both started to blush. He quickly said bye and turned to leave. Tammi and Max kissed briefly before he left as well with X.

"You certainly have many admirers, don't you," teased Kate.

"They are more like brothers to me. I grew up with six of them, so I kind of have to look for replacement brothers," I answered shrugging, which was kind of true. The main thing that got me was that I had none of my brothers to talk to about anything that happened here. Having such willing listeners in the guys and getting along great with the girls too, made it feel more like home.

"And what better place to do that in than here in Dauntless, your new home," said Mina as if she was reading my thoughts.

"_Our_ new home," I replied and raised a bottle that Beth had supplied me.

"To our new home," agreed Blossom who had a cup in her hand. I eyed it out, wondering if she took some alcohol. She tilted it, so I could see it was water, smiled and shrugged. We all raised our bottles and drank. I chugged down the entire bottle. It tasted sour and bitter.

"Honestly, whatever Peter had was better than this," I said throwing the bottle in the bin.

"Speaking about X, Max, and Peter, let's sit here and talk about boys," said Clarissa as she handed me another bottle. Mina and Beth started to laugh. "I'm serious. For once, let's just be sixteen year old girls and not worry about initiation or our old factions or the dangers behind every corner. Right now, let's just be teenage girls." This time the rest of us started to laugh and joined in with her topic of conversation.

"We actually did this the first night we came here. Remember that," said Mina lightly kicking my leg.

"Yup, that we did. I had my eye on Beth's brother when I first came here."

"Had," Beth questioned. "You said had! As in past tense. Meaning you moved on. So I am right about you and Scott?"

"Scott and I are friends. I already mentioned that I'm swearing off guys until initiation is over."

"Or maybe until after stage two is complete." I looked over at Blossom.

"I noticed a certain Dauntless guy you got your eye on," I teased her.

"It's X, isn't it," asked Tammi excitedly.

"X," cried out Beth, Clarissa, and Kate.

"Well, he's not bad looking," Blossom stated trying to sound innocent. We all started to laugh.

"Not bad looking," cried out Beth. "Blossom you would have to blind to not see how extremely sexy X is. If you are able to get to that stiff, than more power to you!" I saw Blossom blushing again. I decided to save her.

"Just so we're clear," I started. "Hec is good looking." I cast a look at Beth. She took a breath and looked away. Tammi, Mina, and I started to laugh.

"Oh, admit it, Beth," said Tammi. "Deep down inside you're in love with Hec. It's obvious that what's going on between the two of isn't just physical anymore. I think you two would be a great couple if you just allow the both of you that chance."

"I don't know. If there's no attachment, then there's no pain when he wants to leave me," Beth stated looking apathetic.

"You're wrong," said Clarissa. "I've liked Don since like forever." Blossom and I exchanged a glance. "There's no attachment. We're friends. But it hurts to know that we'll never be anything else more. And I think that's the hardest pain a girl who is in love has to live with, just being friends with a guy that she loves."

"Okay, so Hec and Don out of the way. Perhaps even Scott," said Tammi looking my way.

"I already said Scott and I are friends."

"Have you kissed him yet," teased Beth.

"No."

"I believe Scott will finally see the light of day when you do," continued Beth.

"What do you mean," asked Kate.

"Ana is a good kisser," said Beth smiling.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about boys," I protested. Tammi started to laugh and then continued on.

"What about Noah?"

"He's cute," I answered.

"What are you talking about," squealed Kate. "He's fine!" We all started to laugh again. "And he's such a character. I swear he could make any bad day, great, just by being his goofy self."

"Mark," Blossom suggested.

"Mark is a wuss," Beth said while rolling her eyes.

"Mark has that appeal to him," Kate stated. "It's hard for me to think that way though. I kind of grew up with the kid and remember him eating glue," she said as she shivered and the rest of us laughed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Mark isn't that bad. A little of a punk, but I think he's a softy. He was really stunned when you got hurt, Kate."

"I believe he knew who it was. So that's probably what shocked him the most," Kate agreed with me. "Seeing someone he knew capable of such behavior."

"What about Emmett," I asked. "What can you folks tell us about Emmett?"

"Yeah," interjected Mina. "He seems to authoritative. It's like he could be the next leader."

"He is ranked first," said Tammi. "Honestly, I trust Emmett to get the job done. I know he admires Four and Blaze. He has a deep respect for them and listens to any guidance they have to offer him. He still acts like a child sometimes, but I do see the potential for him to become one of the next leaders in Dauntless."

"That's why Max and Clark wanted to Four and Blaze to take over leadership positions in Dauntless," added Beth. "I think they were going to retire soon." We all nodded.

"I would trust Emmett, too. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders," agreed Blossom.

"He's very caring about everybody," I also interjected.

"Makes everyone's safety a priority," said Tammi. "He really is a great guy."

"Moving on. What about Ryan," Clarissa said glancing at Mina who rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ryan. I've seen the two of you. I'm from Candor. We're raised to look at people's expressions to get to the truth."

"I..." Mina paused and her small smile widened. "I think I'm in love with him! We haven't even kissed yet, but there's all these small things he does that just makes me melt inside." We started to laugh as she pouted. "I'm serious!"

We talked more about all the guys, even Four, Blaze, and Eric. It wasn't until one of noticed Kenny watching us, that we decided to follow the boys back into the dorm room.

That night, I pulled Scott back down on my bed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him as he got under the blankets and pulled me next to him. "I don't want it to seem like I'm playing you."

"It's okay. I know you're heart isn't in it and that right now you really need a friend. I'm just glad to be here for you," he whispered back and kissed my forehead. Unfortunately that little show of affection did not go unnoticed to Beth who was in Hec's bed. She reached over and pinched my butt. I grabbed the pillow under our heads and hit her with it.

"Don't start with me, Beth," I said smiling at her. She started to laugh and rolled over to the other side of Hec. Hec and Scott both exchanged glances, which quickly ended with Beth pulling Hec down to kiss her.

"What was that about," Scott asked.

"A secret," I said as I leaned up and kissed Scott softly. He looked shocked at me as I pulled my lips away from his. I just innocently smiled and cuddled into his side, quickly falling off to sleep.

We woke up the next morning to the banging and clanging of metal on the railings in the dormitory. Why did they always have to wake us up like this?

I groaned, rolled over, almost falling off the edge of the bed, only to have Scott's arms shoot out and wrap around me securely. I stared at the floor that would have definitely woke me up and was pulled back up into bed. Scott leaned over me, placing both hands on either side of me. It was either to keep me from rolling back off the bed or to keep him from laying all of his weight on top of me. Either way I immediately blushed and bit my lip in an attempt to hide my smile.

"You alright there," he said smiling back at me.

"Now I am," I answered returning my eyes to look up at him. I ran my hands lightly over Scott's arms. I finally reached Scott's shoulders and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Thank you, Scott."

"Your welcome," he barely whispered back. Scott started to relax his arms and lean down towards me. He hovered right above my face, just barely touching his nose to mine. "May I kiss you, Ana?" Scott pulled back a little to look at me.

"That's the first time any guy has ever asked for permission," I replied.

"I was trying to be a gentlemen," he answered nuzzling his face into my neck, which made me giggle. "So, may I," he asked pressing his lips to my neck.

"Mm hmm," Beth cleared her throat before I could answer and immediately Scott got up and held up his hand for me to get up as well. I hit Beth lightly on her arm once Scott and Hec had disappeared.

"What," she said trying to look innocent. "I think there's like a," she coughed. "A bug going around. I should drink some water. My throat is kind of dry." I laughed, shook my head, and started to get dressed.

"Did you show him the light of day?"

"When you admit that you're in love with Hec, then I might give Scott a chance to be more than friends and light up his world," I responded. She hit me lightly back and we both laughed.

"Can I have a word with Ana?" Beth and I stopped talking to see Eric standing there. Beth nodded and walked away in a hurry. Eric motioned for me to follow him outside the dormitory.

"Are you okay," he asked once we were outside and the doors shut closed behind us.

"Of course," I answered. "Is there anything else you need from me, sir?"

"Can you stop with that 'sir' business," Eric ordered. Then he shook his head and started again. "What I meant to say was, could you please stop talking to me like that?"

"Like what, sir," I asked.

"Like that! Look, Ana. I know I said I wanted you to respect me as a Dauntless leader, but the way you're doing it sounds so forced."

"I don't know what you want from me," I paused and then spit out, "Sir." He looked away. "I have to get ready to head down to training if you don't mind." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back in.

"No I just need to tell you this," Eric said pulling me back. "I can't do this right now, but..." He looked away from me. "Ana, you have to understand that yesterday, I didn't mean to yell at you like th..."

"I understand, sir," I interrupted him. "I understand perfectly. I'm an initiate that needed to learn my place. I learned it. I've learned to keep my mouth shut and to stay out of trouble. You don't have to worry. I'm not compelled in any way to go back in your office, anymore." And back into your arms, I wanted to add, but decided not to. Eric looked positively shocked at me. I could care less. I hurried back into the dorm room and went to put on my shoes.

"Hey, where did you go," said Mina coming to sit down next to me. "I was kind of worried about," she motioned her head towards Kenny.

"Eric wanted to talk to me to ensure I learned my lesson."

"From the looks of it, I don't think you did," she teased. We both started to laugh.

"I guess I didn't. I'll probably talk back in class later on today," I agreed as we stood up and joined everyone else to walk down to the training room.

"Okay, gather round," said Four walking into the room a couple minutes after us.

"What's going on," Blossom whispered as we noticed that all the training instructors, along with several Dauntless members came in with the leaders of Dauntless as well. I shrugged and we all stood by the fighting platform.

"With this new reestablishment procedure being the first to ever be conducted, we've decided that everyone will oversee the next three days of training, including Max, Clark, Eric, myself, Blaze, Deacon, Abigail, Lauren, Uriah, Peter, Six, and Will," informed Four.

Tammi told us Deacon was in charge of all the fence operations and Abigail was in charge of the weapons departments. Four continued to talk about how we were still going to throw knives, target practice with the guns, and fighting and skill technique. However, in the afternoon is when Kenny, our new initiate, will go against one of the top three ranked initiates. This afternoon it would be Hec. The guys patted Hec on the back and he seemed to tense up a bit. Nerves, I assume.

"Since we had three initiates fail us," snarled Eric. He was back to his old self again. I saw Four's posture change next to him, but Eric continued. "We're cutting the number of initiates welcomed into Dauntless down to twelve."

"But earlier you said it was fifteen!" Mina turned to look at me. Yeah I guess I was going to talk back. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need to be taught another lesson, _initiate,_". Eric growled. I looked away quickly. I could feel him smirking at my submissiveness. "Three people gladly gave up their spots in Dauntless, meaning now, those three positions are gone. It's been finalized with the other leaders that we're only taking twelve of you."

"This is your folks time to show your strengths and all that you've learned from stage one," stated Lauren. I felt Eric's eyes staring at me. I took a glance his way just to prove true that he was indeed looking at me. That look was emotionless, like he was just studying me. "Continue to train hard and fight well."

"Noah, Scott, Ryan, Ana, Clarissa, and Apollo," Four called. "These six are the top contenders with skills in throwing the knife." He said out loud towards those who had come to watch and observe.

Scott and Noah were flawless. All three of their knives hitting the center of the target. Ryan decided to choose to aim at the end for his target. He was close to the center with the first one. The second and third hit the center.

"Ana," Four nodded towards me. "Same thing. You can hit the heart or the head of the target."

I felt nervous now as I grabbed a knife and twirled it in my hand. I mean all the Dauntless leaders were here. Plus, I wanted to show Kenny up. I stared at the target, smiling as I realized where I was going to throw it. I took my position and threw the first one. Immediately half of the initiates started to laugh. I grabbed the second one, same spot.

"Ow," I heard a few of the guys murmur.

I took the third knife, turned around with my back facing the target. I had memorized where it was, but I was feeling rather arrogant right now. I looked over at Kenny and winked. Spun around and released the knife. It stuck in the same spot as the first two, right in the middle of the target's crotch. Four took a couple steps over to scold me, until Abigail spoke.

"What is your name again, initiate?"

"Ana, ma'am."

"Ana," she repeated and turned to Eric. "This is the initiate half of Dauntless is talking about?" I straightened out when I saw Eric nod. Abigail walked up to me. "Incredible. A little," she paused and turned to the target. "Haphazard, don't you think?"

"I disagree ma'am. I was informed by my instructor to hit the heart or the head of the target. I just imagined my target to be a man. I hit him where it would hurt the most. If you ask me, that's a kill shot," I replied which made Abigail smile. Max, Clark, and Deacon boomed with laughter.

"Sassy little thing, isn't she," laughed Deacon.

"Is this the initiate giving you attitude problems, Eric," questioned Max still laughing.

"You have no idea," stated Eric.

"Well, I can certainly see all the rumors are true," Abigail glanced one more time over at me. "Pretty, sassy." Then looked at the target once more. "Not to mention deadly. I understand now, why you've driven a lot of guys here at Dauntless simply mad." My eyes widened in shock. Who else was talking about me? "I would like her progress report after stage two. I may have some use for her," she looked over at Lauren.

"Of course," answered Lauren almost bowing.

"Well done, Ana. We can continue," Abigail laughed and nodded at Four. I quickly retreated to stand by Noah, Scott, and Ryan.

"You're right that was a kill shot," whispered Noah. "I felt my balls fall off when you threw that knife." I playfully nudged him as all three of them tried to suppress their laughter after getting a cautionary glare from Four.

Clarissa went up and hit the head of the target like Ryan. Apollo went up and threw two at the heart and one at the head. I noticed all the leaders were taking notes on us. It was then that Kenny stalked up there. The first two hit the target but didn't stick. The third one hit and stuck right in the center of the target. He had that same smile on his face when he looked over at Clarissa yesterday morning. I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back and nodded, as if to tell me she was okay.

The rest of training involved mostly the other initiates and Kenny up there. Once in a while, Max or Clark would call for the five of us to walk up there and throw knives. Of course, as we did it, Four, Lauren, and Eric would comment on the things we were doing.

"You," Eric yelled out to Kate. "Watch." He strolled over to me and nodded at me to throw the knife. I got into my stance, reached back, and hurled the knife toward the head, hitting it in the center.

"Notice where her leg was planted," Eric said grabbing my thigh. I almost fell over, not because of the force he grabbed me by either. I felt a sudden flash of heat had risen up through my leg and spread throughout my body. The brief contact with him had left me in a daze. "It is not enough to just see your target, but you need to align yourself with your target as well. Crooked stance, crooked throw." He then turned to me and nodded to have me throw another knife. It landed dead center at the head.

"Good job, initiate." Then Eric walked away. I turned to see Four smirking at me. I called for Kate to come up by me.

"I thought he was going to break your leg off," she said when she stood next to me.

"I thought so, too," I replied my voice coming out a little shaky. "Okay, so about what Eric said," I started to explain to her and helped her throw the knife. As much as I wanted to assist Blossom, I couldn't ignore the fact that Kate needed help as well. She was at the bottom.

It came to lunch and again the taste of chicken made my mouth water. I took one bite and let out a satisfying sigh. Scott who was sitting next to me started to laugh.  
"Who told Zeke that I make noises when I eat my food," I asked him. He turned to look at me as if the answer was obvious.

"You mean Zeke, as in Noah's oldest brother?" I turned to Noah. Seriously, Ana, why didn't you figure that out before?

"That stinking Noah," I muttered which made Scott laugh harder.

Lunch was full of laughter and jokes, it wasn't until we got back to the training room, that things died down. To say that we were nervous for Hec was hugely understated. Beth was pacing back and forth as she watched Hec flex his shoulders and cracked or popped a few muscles. Kenny was huge and for some reason, despite him being away for the first stage, we knew he could be ruthless. He was Dauntless-born after all.

Lauren called for the two of them to come up to the platform. Immediately, Kenny came out swinging. Beth cheered as Hec dodged the punches and landed two quick shots at Kenny, making him stumble back.

"Is that the youngest Rodriguez," asked Clark.

"Shaun and Carla's youngest and only son, yes," answered Four. They were observing behind us.

"Did we ever find out what happened to their daughter," Max asked. They were speaking about Lynn. I noticed Scott and Noah shift on the side of me. So did Tammi. I guess we were all eavesdropping. Hec landed a kick to Kenny making him fall down this time.

"Alright Hec," I screamed which shocked Tammi and Noah. "At least pretend you're not listening on the conversation going on behind us," I whispered to them which made them smile.

"Cameras were down in that part of Candor," Eric answered Max's question. "Footage came up unclear. But we were not at fault."

"There was no weapons malfunction. Giving evidence to our suspicions of Erudite involvement," said Deacon.

"We lost a lot of good fighters that day," Max commented. "I know it's been a year, but if Jeanine wants our full cooperation, we cannot do that with her sacrificing any more of our best soldiers, especially if they are the children of a leader here at Dauntless." I shot Scott a glance who subtly shook his head, telling me to keep quiet. "We can't be blind to her plans anymore Eric."

I turned my attention back to Hec who had taken a couple hits, but quickly got back up and returned by flipping Kenny over. Hec's dad used to be a leader of Dauntless.

Max, Jr. was placed in weapons development, which Tammi said was a boring job. Max kept his son safe. And from the conversation I just heard, Max knew Jeanine was planning to do something at the Candor borders. Max, Jr. even said yesterday that it was a suicide mission.

Kenny's dad was sent out there too. Guilt, made Max sign Kenny's reestablishment papers. It all made sense. Max placed Lynn, another leader's daughter, there probably with the full knowledge that she would not make it back.

So many questions ran through my head. Four quickly stepped forward and threw all of us a glance, probably knowing full well that we were listening in. Why couldn't I stop my mind from thinking one million things at a time, is the divergence in me or the Erudite?

"Winner, Kenny," he announced turning to the mat. That broke us out of our momentary distraction as we softly clapped and looked over towards Hec. Peter and Uriah picked up Hec and put him down on a nearby bench as he insisted that he was fine. His eye was swollen and his mouth was bleeding. Kenny looked just as bad, but stood up after slouching over and flexed his arm.

"That was a good display of skill today, initiates," said Max. "Keep up the good work," he finished and walked out with Clark following closely behind.

"Get out of here," added Eric. "You're all done for today. Except," he paused and looked at Four. "The Amity." What the hell did he want now? I rolled my eyes and stood in place as the group left. Uriah, Peter, and Lauren stayed behind as well as Six, Will, and Blaze. Probably all anxious to see what Eric was up to again as well.

"What the hell was that, initiate," he barked once everyone else filed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your kill shot!" I started to laugh, but when I saw the look on Four, Peter, and Uriah's faces, it quickly told me not to.

"My aim..."

"Your aim is not what I'm concerned about," he said. "How do you think that made us look to the other leaders of Dauntless? One of the initiates we're training ended up circumcising one of the targets," Eric motioned towards the wall where the targets were. "Then she had the audacity to speak up to one of the leaders."

"Abigail, if you're referring to her, engaged me in conversation, was I supposed to pretend to be deaf and speechless?"

"No, you're supposed to be compliant and respectful! You told her you didn't agree with her!"

"It wasn't as bad as anticipated," started Lauren. Anticipated? I threw her a look. "We knew that all the leaders were coming here and based upon previous incidents with you and Eric, we were worried that something extreme might happen."

"For the most part I behaved," I protested. "I only talked out of turn once, I believe." And now that I think about it was to Eric.

"On the plus side, if I might add," suggested Peter. "Abigail seems to have taken a liking to Ana."

"I've worked down there in weapons," said Blaze. "Abigail doesn't like anyone."

"That may be true, however, next time, Ana, try to be a bit more obedient when they are in the room. Even if it is towards the target," Four added. Was he making a joke, I couldn't really tell. I relaxed somewhat after they spoke and saw Four nod towards Eric.

"I'm not beyond making you climb back down the Chasm again," threatened Eric. "Or worst, making one of your beloved friends, like perhaps that Erudite girl or that Candor-born girl you seem to always be hanging around with, go down into the Chasm. You do exactly as you're told when the other leaders are around, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I responded looking away. I may have been able to handle climbing down there, but I know it would be more terrible for Mina or Blossom to do so. Knowing Eric, he would not put down the net again.

"Four, Lauren," Eric turned to them.

"That will be all, Ana," Lauren replied and allowed me to leave.

"So," started Scott the second I got out of the training room. I jumped back a little, shocked that they were all waiting outside the door for me. "You alright?"

"You guys scared me!"

"We scared you? You scared us," said Blossom giving me a hug. "What was that about?"

"I got in trouble for throwing the knives at the target's crotch in front of the Dauntless leaders," I answered which made half the group laugh.

"I thought that was awesome," said Beth.

"I felt bad for the target," added Don.

"I know what you mean," agreed Noah. "I told Ana that it made my balls fall off." The whole group started to laugh as we walked down to hangout at the Pit before dinner.

"To this year's dirty dozen," said Mina raising a beer bottle. Underage drinking was pretty much allowed here at Dauntless, I assume, as no one really came to stop us.

"I like that, dirty dozen," Emmett said laughing.

"Something we read about in Erudite," shrugged Apollo as he took a sip of his beer.

"I kind of feel bad for the guy," Noah motioned to Kenny.

"Perhaps one of us should invite him to join us," suggested Mark

"I'll do it," I answered and hopped off the rock I was sitting on with Scott and Blossom. Kenny stayed on the stairs right by us, observing us and tending to his busted lip every now and then. After I grabbed a second bottle for myself, I went to grab another.

"Who is the other one for," said Clarissa.

"This is for Kenny," I replied which got a disgusted look from her. I shrugged and walked up a few steps. Kenny turned to look at me. "I thought you might want one," I said a couple steps downs. Kenny stared at me confused but then came down to meet me. He slowly reached out his hand to take the glass, I assumed. Quickly he moved to do something else. Before I had time to react, I was falling backwards.


	12. Eric - Part 2

**So of course this is the Eric POV chapter. Shots again of the story here and there. Hope you all enjoy it. Rated M for language, so proceed with caution. I know, it's really long. But there's just so much I'm trying to cover from Eric's side. **

**Thank you to all the reviews. I really appreciate it!**

**Again... I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth**

* * *

**The Office**

"Yes, Jeanine, I understand," I replied over the computer.

_"The past three years, you had little detection, Eric. There's been some divergence that we were able to detect, but of course, not as much as I anticipated. I'm wondering if you're beginning to falter at your job. Perhaps you were not fit for this position."_

"I assure you, I am more than qualified to get this done." Bitch, I thought.

_"The last meeting did not run as smoothly as anticipated. Inform Max and Deacon that I need their full cooperation. And as for your new leaders there, are they to replace you, Eric?"_

"Four and Blaze would never replace me!"

_"I'm sure they won't. But as I said you're ability to complete the tasks I'm giving you, seems to have slipped your grasp. Is Dauntless proving to be a complication for you?"_

"There are more adverse items to oversee here. Something I would not expect you to get your nails dirty over," I bit back. She looked withdrawn, but her lips twitched a little. There was a knock at the door.

"If you excuse me, there is an important matter that needs my attention," I finished.

_"Remember who put you there, Eric,"_ she cautioned and then the screen went dead.

"Come in," I said answering the knock. The door opened to reveal Ana, who looked repaired from earlier. I smiled slightly, having some stress from Jeanine's call alleviated from me with her presence. Not exactly the stress-relief I thought of, but it would make due for now.

"Ana," I acknowledged. "Thank you Uriah." Uriah nodded and then closed the door.

"There are some papers I need filed," I pointed behind me. That should keep her busy while I sort through the old data that Jeanine gave me at the last meeting and hopefully I wouldn't have to look at her if she was behind me.

"Then you should file them if they need to be filed." Did she really? I looked up to see her fiery as ever. I couldn't understand I just had her climb down into the Chasm and she was still talking back?

"Still quick with your mouth aren't you?" Ana looked away. "You are to file them for me. You are to sort them by member. Then each member's file, you need to sort by date."

"That's a huge stack. It could take me all night," she complained.

"Then I suggest you get started." I saw her roll her eyes and mutter something as she walked passed my desk. "What was that, Ana?"

"Nothing," she replied walking pass me. I said her name twice. I thought she would have said some sort of acknowledgement back. I immediately wanted her to do that. The second I saw her hand reach for the paper, I placed my hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Ana, what was that again?" Her eyes burned into mine as she realized what I wanted from her.

"Nothing, sir." I smiled, walked back to my desk, sat down, and tried to get some work. I didn't hear movement. She would have to get started soon to get through all of that.

"Oh yeah and if you're wondering, you will keep coming back here until all the stacks are filed properly." A good excuse for me getting to see her more outside of training.

"Yes," she paused and right when I was about to move my chair back she finished with saying "sir."

I could barely get any work done knowing that she was in the same room with me. I can't touch her. She's off limits. I kept shaking my head at the thought of her moving behind me. Just having her so close, yet so far away was driving me insane. After realizing that I had just been staring at the computer instead of working, I checked to see that it was pass dinner time. She should have left by now.

I turned around and saw her still organizing files. Her hair was long and flowed beautifully down her back. She looked peaceful once again, like an Amity. Like she was full of care and happiness. For a moment I felt content to just look at her. I wondered how she would take it if I was kinder to her. However, it wasn't in my nature to be. Ana's head finally snapped in my direction to find me watching her.

"I'm sorry sir, was I making too much noise," she asked in that cute attitude she had. I had to chuckle. It wasn't in her nature to be kinder to me either.

"It's actually time for dinner," I replied as Ana looked back at me. "I was not sure if you wanted to leave or if you wanted to continue." I teased, seeing if she would ask permission or simply leave. She put down the papers she had in her hand.

"Sir, may I please be excused for dinner?" Her look nearly took me by surprise. I always imagined looking to see her submissive. But this wasn't exactly what I wanted. She didn't look real. This was just a facade.

"So you can behave," I teased, wondering if she would come back to life.

"I just choose not to," she answered. I saw her color, angelic light, and joyful innocence disappear fully.

"Choose not to," I asked. Hoping to press her further. I didn't want to see her sad either.

"I was always told to behave in Amity."

"Isn't that what Amity is all about, good conduct and friendly manners?"

"I did not feel like I was being myself when I need to behave amiable every single second of every day. I felt constrained when I had to follow all the rules."

She felt constrained at Amity, no wonder she bucked against the rules here. Yet, there seemed so much more to this girl. I never particularly liked the Amity, not even in Erudite, so to have one here openly and willing to talk to me sparked great interest in me and just made me want her more.

"If I disliked someone," Ana continued. "My feelings were always dismissed and replaced with that peace serum being stuck in me. It was like you were forced to be happy all the time."

"Is that why you chose Dauntless?"

"Everything just feels so free. The kids at school, the guards at the fence. Now that I'm here, everyone looks free." But not everyone is. If I was free, I would have you by now. I quickly adverted the thoughts in my mind.

"I would think that Amity is free. Care-free that is."

"In a sense I guess Amity is. There's nothing but open-air, wild fields, everyone singing and laughing. But my feelings were always dictated there. I was told not just what to do, but how to 'feel' doing it. I came here thinking that I could break free, have my own feelings, and misbehave a little."

"Which you do," I replied. Smiling a little. How I enjoyed seeing that rebelliousness in her too.

"I know there's rules, but I can't help it. I've been told things my whole life." She looked down and seemed to ponder something. "If I need to keep my mouth shut, like I did in Amity, in order to make it here in Dauntless, then I will."

Did she just decide to submit? True, I wanted that from every initiate. But for some reason it didn't suit her.

"I actually would prefer you misbehaved and naughty," I admitted to her. Oh, how I loved it when she misbehaved. It made me pissed that she did, but no one rubbed me the wrong way like she did.

"If you prefer my misconduct, then why do you punish every transgression?"

"I don't really consider it as punishing you. I feel like I'm encouraging you."

"Encouraging me by threatening me," Ana asked confused. I stood up and walked towards her. She didn't back down.

"Every time you challenge me there's an intensity in you. A fire that I just want to provoke. I noticed that it's when you have this fire, you perform your best." I was finally close enough to run my hand just over her face, recalling that I wasn't allowed to actually touch her. Remembering how she looked at the Chasm, I admitted my observation to her.

"And your true beauty seems to come out."

I stared into her and what shocked me more was that Ana closed her eyes and titled her head into my palm. My whole hand burned. She felt softer than she did the first night I touched her at the Chasm. I slowly moved her hair, and saw her neck free from any other man's kisses. I wanted to make her mine.

"I know if I push just the right buttons," I said leaning in, letting my breath leak out on her. "That you'll fight your way to stay here." I wanted her to stay here. A moment passed as she let me enjoy her presence until she stepped back. I let my hand drop as she looked away.

"Do you need me for anything else, Eric?" Yeah, there is so much more I need you for, I thought as I wet my lips looking down at her.

"No, you can go to dinner," I said. Did I just say it nicely. I shook my head. "After training, you are to come back tomorrow and every day after that until the stacks are done." She nodded and made her way to the door. I didn't mean to be so mean. That's what I should tell her. "Ana," I called as she stopped at the door and turned to me. "I can't apologize for making you climb down into the Chasm. Part of it was to teach you and the class a lesson. Like I said you weren't in no real danger. It was just to instill fear in you and the initiates. You understand that right?"

"I know we need to respect you Eric," she replied. "I understand that I had to be taught a lesson. But I would appreciate it if you did apologize for making me believe that I was climbing down to my death, or for threatening the lives of the other initiates. To me that was a sick way of getting respect out of me."

That was the only way I knew to get people to fear me. Four used it to his advantage as well, but for some reason he was always more liked. I nodded and let her leave. I felt empty when she finally left, but relieved that I could actually concentrate.

It wasn't long until another knock came at my door. "Yes, come in," I replied.

"I know what you're doing," said Four with a scrutinizing look as he walked into my office.

"Checking the cameras were we, _Four_? Don't worry, I didn't touch her."

"Doesn't mean that you didn't try." I chuckled a little. I guess I did try and she actually let me. I looked up at him as he had a smug look on his face. "She has sparked your interest hasn't she?" I looked away and sat back in my chair. "I get it. She's different from all the other girls that walk through here. Something that distinguishes her character above the rest. That appeal that feeds you like no other has," he said as he leaned on my desk. "Not to mention they way she does everything is so distinctive, only to her."

"Shut up, Four," I said standing up. He moved his hands from my desk. I already had a bad enough time battling my own demons about Ana, he didn't need to add fuel to the fire. "Get out."

Four put on another smirk and then left. How in the hell would I get her out of my mind?

**Capture the Flag**

"They're going to get the flag," someone screamed.

"Defense team two, let's move," I shouted as Blaze and X followed me up towards the stack. There were two figures closing in on the nearest stack. "Fire," I shouted. The two figures ducked and started to shoot back. It wasn't until I saw one of the figures look around the corner that I noticed it was Ana.

"It's Ana and Blossom. Let's get this done quickly, boys," I said somewhat smiling as we continued to fire shots at them. There was nothing firing back. I held up my hand for them to stop, realizing Ana was hiding. I motioned for Blaze and X to go more forward.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," called Blaze.

"Come on, Ana and Blossom," yelled X. They both shot at the boxes, but still the two girls wouldn't come out. "We'll go easy on you if you surrender." I decided to take a shot seeing if it would ease them out from their hidden closure.

Suddenly, Ana stood up from behind the box, raised her shotgun and shot up at the ceiling.

"Glass," I yelled at Blaze and X as the three of us hid. The second the glass stopped, I stood to see the two of them racing towards the flag. "Get up there," I ordered and ran after them.

I climbed the level after Blaze and X, only to find X fall down to the next level. Blaze was on the floor with two darts in him. I turned to seem Blossom already up the ladder. I took a shot at Ana, but I missed. How in the world did I miss? She spun in my direction and put her arms up in surrender. I smirked and pulled the trigger. I looked my gun over and pulled out the cartridge. Nothing!

"Shit!"

Ana stood still. I didn't want to fight her anyways. But the other girl had taken off after the flag. I started to climb also, only to get hit on the side, knocking me off the ladder. Did I just get shot? I got up to see Ana pulling herself off the ground.

She thinks she can handle this, well then let's see. She got into a stance with me. I've seen enough of her fighting to know what she would have done. There it was. The second I faked, she dodged my counterfeit attack, leaving herself open. I knocked her to the ground. But she quickly got up, spun around the railing and caught my side off guard again. I landed on the next platform. I thought she would go after the flag, but she came after me. I lifted my leg and kicked her over. She clutched her stomach. Too bad, I wasn't going to go easy on her.

"Eric," someone yelled. "The flag!" I looked up to see the other girl almost there. Ana threw herself at me again. We rolled around for some time. I pinned her down, knowing full well that she was trying to get me to submit, like all her other fights. As much as I would have enjoyed her on top, right now was not the time.

She struggled under me to get control, but I wasn't going to budge. She was already in my head, no way I was going to let her overtake my body. I slapped her, unwilling to punch and knock her out. She fell back but immediately tried to turn us over. I kicked her a second time and hoped that a second slap would get her to stop. She moved out of reach and my arm hit the railing. That fucking stung!

She wrapped her legs around me and pulled my arm back, pushing my head down. I had to get free in order to get the flag. I moved and tried to push and kick her off, but she persisted in keeping herself glued on top of me. I could see her forcing her full strength on top of me, yet at the same time so was I. I couldn't help but think she could definitely handle me.

"Got it," the girl screamed. Ana looked up and so did I. I lost for the fourth year in a row! Four years here and I couldn't win this stupid game. To add insult to injury, I got held off by a girl. A girl from Amity.

"Dammit! Not again." I threw my head back. Jeanine was right. I was slowly failing at my job, if I couldn't even win at some stupid game!

Ana looked back at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Did she just kiss me?

"Don't give up, Eric. There's always next year." I could barely comprehend what she said to me. All I could see was her face, her smile, and her eyes boring into mine.

Don't do it, Eric! Let her go. Ana slowly got off of me. No, I yelled in my head as I pulled her back down. I wanted to feel her body. I pressed our lips together hard and certain, letting her know that this is what I wanted. Her delicate lips struggled to keep up with me, but I knew she could handle it. I just attempted to give her a beating and she was fine. I pulled her body closer on top of me. Her body was warm and her touch was clouding my mind. She pulled away too soon and quickly got off of me.

She didn't look frighten or anything. I wanted to stand up and taste her again, until I saw her turn around to see her teammate jump down with the flag. That's right, I remembered that I lost. I hurried out of there before anyone could notice.

"What happened up there," asked Peter as we saw Four's team passing around our flag. I turned to see Ana talking to Blaze.

"A momentary set back," I replied. That's all you had with her Eric. It was just a moment and now the moment is gone. However, her lips still stung mine, her body still burned my hands, and I as I looked at her one last time that night, I knew I had to shake her the next morning.

**Ana and Hec's fight**

I saw Ana look grieved to see herself fighting against another initiate she viewed as a friend. Shauna's brother walked over there and made small talk with her. I had been avoiding looking at her, reliving what had gone on between us last night, knowing how badly I wanted it to continue. Having her presence was just unbearable.

"First fight, Hec and Ana," I called out. She turned and I realized I had been looking at her. I immediately shrugged it off and she looked defeated once more. I can't touch her. She's an initiate. Ana and Hec went up there, fist bumped, and went into their stances. Ana got inside after two quick dodges and almost knocked Hec back. Cain's sister shouted something, but I couldn't understand it. I was too focused on Ana. I noticed a slight bruise on her stomach and wondered how she had gotten that, then I remembered I gave her that bruise. I was studying her so much that my eyes shot open when I heard her scream.

Ana grabbed her stomach and hunched over.

"Whoa, whoa," said Hec putting up his arms. "I swear I didn't even punch her that hard."

She fell to her knees and continued to grip her stomach. I started to walk up there, until Four put up his hand. At the moment I was thankful for it. I would have looked like a fool if I had gone up there and started to lighten her pain.

"Ana," Four called to her and walked up slowly. Better he than I, I thought.

"I'm fine! Just give me a..." Ana's voice cut out and she fell back on the mat. This time Lauren and I walked up quickly behind Four.

"Ana," Hec screamed.

"Her eyes are out," Lauren stated as she picked out Ana's head.

"I'll carry her to the infirmary," I said as I quickly took her in my arms. She seemed so lifeless.

"Is that the best idea," asked Four.

"Just proceed with the fights!"

"Next fight," I heard Four shout as I left the room.

I ran quickly as possible towards the infirmary.

"Marlene!" She came running out once I got in.

"Knockout," she asked.

"No. She was gripping her stomach. She barely got hit there," I said laying her down on the hospital bed. "I believe it's something else."

Marlene nodded, then listened to her breathing and did some other stuff. Please wake up, Ana! I moved some stray strands of hair away from her face. This was the second time I saw her in that angelic light. She did look peaceful. Even though her eyes were closed, her soft lips, smooth cheeks, and tender beauty made me completely shut down in this moment.

"Eric." I turned to see Marlene looking at me. I moved my hand quickly from Ana's face and stood up, walking away from the bed.

"I'm heading back to the training room, you let us know when she wakes up," I said walking out.

I can do it, I repeated to myself as I exited. I ignored her all morning. I can do it again, I concluded as I shook my head trying to get the sensation she left on me to go away.

**The Infirmary**

"Concerned about the Amity," pressed Four as we inputted the scores. Lauren pressed the button setting them up and turned to look at the exchange between the two of us.

"Aren't you?" I turned at Four who titled his head. "As a leader you should be concerned about the safety of a future Dauntless member."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what you think of her," Four retorted. "Just the safety of a future Dauntless member." I put the computer pad down and stood up to face him.

"Whatever you have to say, Four, just say it to me."

"I believe you like Ana."

"Eric, that's against the rules to get involved with an initiate," warned Lauren. "That's why..."

"Oh I know that Scott is your brother, Lauren," I snapped back at her. "I know that's why you've been ditching us on certain days so you don't have to score him. I am also completely aware that it's against the rules to show favoritism to an initiate." I turned back to Four. "Look, I'm not involved with Ana."

"And you're not going to be," asked Four.

"Not while she's an initiate," I bit back at him. "And if something happens after, that's none of your concern." I turned to Lauren. "The scores are in. Let's just go and check to see if Ana woke up." I paused realizing I said her fucking name way too much times in this conversation.

We got in to the infirmary and quickly had everyone leave.

"What's the diagnosis," asked Four.

Marlene explained to Four and Lauren. I could not help but stare at Ana. Was that what was happening? Was I starting to like her? No, I don't like girls. I don't do the whole concerned boyfriend thing. It wasn't until I heard something about Ana being paralyzed that I tuned into what they were talking about.

"My breathing," Ana asked.

"This artery runs from here," Marlene said pointing to certain spots on Ana's body. "To here. Your Erudite friend was correct in telling you it's the largest artery. The blood flows oxygen through your body and because little or close to no blood was running through her," she turned to Lauren.

"Her breathing faltered. Is that what caused her to black out," asked Lauren.

"Hec's punch woke up the artery. The sudden movement sent the artery into overdrive, sending out the blood rapidly, causing her body to go into shock like it did. Everything seems normal and her body's blood flow has adjusted itself to regularity. She's alright for now."

"So I can go back to training?"

"No," we all answered her.

"Besides the fights were over. We're going to have rankings up after tomorrow," announced Four.

"After tomorrow?"

"Visiting day is tomorrow," I answered.

"Were there going to be any cuts?" Why did she always have so many questions? I swear I think she may have adapted the ability to learn from her visits to Erudite to see her brother.

"Not until we post rankings," said Four.

"The bottom two will leave after visiting day and before we start stage two," informed Lauren.

Ana seemed deep in thought. I hope not about ranking. She basically had that in the bag. Yet, her fight with Hec hadn't really dropped her, it just boosted Hec. Of course, her wound she would not have received if it wasn't for me.

"Can I speak to Ana alone," I asked. Everyone, but Four, of course Four, stayed back. "You're excused Four," I said in a way that would get him to leave. But he would soon have the same level of authority as me and right now he wanted to challenge it.

Ana asked something and I saw Four back down angrily. Good boy, I thought.

"What did you need to tell Six," he asked. No wonder he looked away. It was about his precious girlfriend.

"About getting a tattoo," Ana answered.

"You were supposed to go today?"

"Yes, but I would have to see her for it tomorrow morning. Can you tell her, since I'm not in the best shape right now?"

Four nodded, gave me one more glare as if telling me not to touch her and then left. I turned to Ana. Why did she have to look so beautiful now? True, there were plenty pretty girls in Dauntless, a few that were my weekly specials, but I just couldn't shake Ana. And this made me both hate her and want her.

"So, am I in trouble," Ana asked looking away.

"For?" Perhaps she was thinking about losing her fight.

"Last night. After my team won, I..." she paused and looked away again. This wasn't about the fight then. This was about capture the flag. But I don't see where she went wrong that night.

"You what?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. I still didn't understand why she would think she was in trouble for winning. Her team won fair and square. "You needed to talk to me?"

"I wanted to apologize," I answered looking away. "I know that you would have been able to finish your fight successfully if I hadn't wounded you last night. I may have gone overboard with the defensive fight we got into."

I turned to look at her and she didn't look the least bit satisfied that I had apologized or acknowledged that I had caused her to lose. I wanted to reach out and touch her like I did a couple hours ago and tell her everything would be alright. But when she turned her head to look away for yet another time, I remembered that I wasn't someone she would want. I was the one who instigated that kiss last night. That kiss! I hated that it filled me up, yet still left me hungry for more. I had to get out of here quickly.

"You may have been released to go, but you should rest for now. I'll send someone to get you in a couple hours."

I turned to leave before she could respond. It wasn't like she responded much when I apologized. The second I got into the hallway I found Lauren's brother out there.

"Let her sleep for a couple hours, then she's free to go," I ordered as he nodded and looked down. I turned the wall and noticed a camera zero in on me and flipped it off, knowing Four or whoever was in the control room saw the entire conversation. I had just apologized, me Eric, a Dauntless leader, a man. I made myself look weak for her and she didn't even accept it.

**Ana's Brother**

"Don't you just adore visiting day," sounded Christina who was standing next to Will. I turned to stare at her and she just leaned more into Will.

"Did you think any of their parents aren't going to show," Peter said nodding towards the initiates. I turned to see Ana sitting down in the middle of the group. They all were wondering the same thing.

"Faction before blood," I replied recalling that my mother never came on visiting day. I turned to see a Erudite come through the tunnel.

"Of course, they would come first," stated X. "Like clockwork."

"Isn't that..." Four started, but I already had begun to walk over to him.

"Jonathan."

"Eric," he turned and held his hand out, which I shook.

"I did not expect that we had any meetings today."

"Well, let's hope that Jeanine hasn't scheduled one for today." We both chuckled. Yeah Jeanine demanded more of them probably on a daily basis, than she did of us here at Dauntless.

"So, you're here to see an initiate, I suppose?"

"Yes, my sister."

"There's only one Erudite born who is female, but if I recall she is the daughter of Dr. Mazinni."

Jonathan smiled. "My sister is from Amity," he answered. He's Ana's brother? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I turned to see her standing a few feet away. She held my gaze.

"I assume you speak of Ana. If so, she seems to be waiting for you." I saw Ana's eyes shift from mine to Jonathan and her whole face brightened. She ran full speed towards her brother.

"Jonathan!" What shocked me more than the fact that I should have reminded her about faction before blood, or the fact that her brother, who is currently in Erudite displayed physical affection, was the fact that she looked breathtaking and in complete joy to have her brother around.

"Jonathan!" This was the first time I had seen her so happy. Her smile was different, it was one of elation. With that she had me enchanted.

"Look at you," Jonathan observed and embraced her once more. "You've turned into a beautiful young woman."

That she has, I smirked inside. What the fuck are you doing, Eric? I shook my head.

"I really hoped that I would get to see you and Jordan. I didn't think you would be able to leave Erudite and visit me," she replied.

With as much meetings as Jeanine scheduled for them, I was shocked as well.

"Well, I sort of have clearance to come and go between the two factions," Jonathan stated.

I had to suppress a chuckle.

"Now, how the hell do you know _him_?" Ana turned to me. I raised my eyebrow at her ready for any smart remark she had, but she went back to her brother. "Sorry. I did not mean to say it in a harsh manner."

Perhaps I should remind her of her brother the next time she talks out of line.

"No, it's to be expected from someone in Dauntless. I just did not think that someone would be my little wildflower."

Wildflower?

"I know. I was shocked too that I ended up in Dauntless. Twice as shocked, that my negative attitude hasn't gotten me stuck with an awful needle full of peace serum."

"Yup, still my little wildflower."

"So how do you know one of the leaders of Dauntless?"

Jonathan turned to me. I remembered when my sister first brought him home to meet my mother. 'A compatible partner,' my mother labelled him. I had to choose my words wisely, but I knew I was already going to say too much about myself as I explained how I knew Jonathan. Ana was smart. She would be able to pick up things on her own.

"We first met when I was in Erudite. Your brother and my sister were close during their initiation," I answered her. There was shock on her face at first, but it quickly vanished as her brother talked. She continued to look at me, attempting to read or pull more information out. Maybe it was the Erudite in me, but I found her awareness and ability to grasp things quickly just heighten my attraction for her. She turned back to her brother, pulling me out of being mesmerized.

"Speaking about leadership. I heard some things about you."

"I can't confirm or deny what you've heard, since I don't know the accusations. However I can tell you that I am training to become of the next leaders in Erudite."

"Under Jeanine's tutelage?"

"Yes."

"The two factions have been working closely together. That's what you just stated, correct? So that means you've been here before?" Jonathan nodded. "Were you here when I first transferred?"

Did she just ask like five questions in less than three seconds?

"Was your sister always this curious," I asked. I merely was thinking out loud. But Jonathan answered my question.

"You have no idea."

I couldn't help but think an Amity in Dauntless, who acted Abnegation towards the other initiates and behaved with a Erudite curiosity would stick out as a Divergent. Was Ana a Divergent? Her selflessness at Chasm could just be an Amity set back and the fact that two of her brothers fed her knowledge, just meant she had a pliable mind. Wait, why in the world was I trying to argue that she wasn't? Because I knew what I had to do, if she was.

"Am I to assume my sister is the problem initiate you spoke of?"

"That she is," I answered Jonathan and wondered if Ana really was Divergent. If so, this would prove to be an even bigger problem. Especially since I couldn't ignore the attraction I felt for her.

"Wildflower, have you reached stage two or three yet?"

"No," I answered. "Rankings for stage one will go up tomorrow."

"Did you fair well," Jonathan asked Ana.

"Your sister was really good in stage one," I answered again trying to keep my mind away from her being divergent.

"One of the few I can actually say that I am proud to train." One of the few I was secretly hoping would make it through. The thought that she could be divergent, I just could not accept. Divergence usually doesn't come out in stage one. But she was damn near to flawless in her fighting skills.

"Good. I would love to see her file," Jonathan requested. I took it as a favor to an old friend. An old friend who was sweet on my sister, just like how I was on his right now. I nodded.

"You're going to absolutely cherish that part of initiation," Jonathan told Ana.

"Jensen!" Ana quickly ran away towards the tunnel towards an Amity.

"My other family seems to be appearing," he responded. "Eric, I know I should not ask this of you." I turned to Jonathan. "In a couple months..."

"It will be five years since my sister's death, I know."

"Eve is requesting your presence," he stated. I put on a small smile.

"Of course she is." I noticed another Erudite appear and hug Ana.

"That is one of my brothers who also transferred to Erudite. He's been assisting with Eve lately."

"I'll be sure to send over your sister's file. Inform Eve, I will be there," I responded smiling. We shook hands. I took one more glance at Ana. "Why would your sister enjoy stage two?"

He put on a wicked smile. The second he told me why, I couldn't help but laugh. She was definitely not going to be happy.

**The Office - Round 2**

I knew Ana was coming up to my office and I had to move fast. I took out all the files she already completed. I wanted to learn more about this girl. But she had gotten so much work done the first time that I knew she would finish in the next couple days. When I was done, I realized that she should have been here already. I walked to my computer and did a quick scan of the dorm, the Pit, and then the hallways. She was right outside. I walked to the door and opened it.

"It's about time," I said, but she still didn't budge.

"Ana?" No response.

"Ana!" She finally jumped up and looked at me. What the hell was she doing just sitting there? I walked back into my office.

"Are you ill," I asked going back to my desk and switching the computer screen so she wouldn't know I was looking for her.

"No, sir."

"I called you several times and you continued to stare off into oblivion while sitting on the floor outside my office," I wondered. I turned to look at her. Was she going to give me an answer.

"I was deep in thought."

Was that her only answer?

She turned and went straight to work. I wonder how long it would take for her to notice...

"You took out the papers that I filed!"

"They were filed improperly." Lie.

"No, they weren't. You said to organize them in the files by member name and then by date. I had at least a few dozen members already sorted."

"Obviously they were sorted wrong. So do it again! Correctly this time." Now she would have to stay longer here. I turned around hearing her mumble under her breath about me. It made me smile to know I made her just as irritated as she made me. I finally saw another bunch of papers that I had not touched in months. I knew what to do with that. I placed those in front of her.

"File those before you leave."

"Yes, sir," she bit back. Suddenly I heard one of the cabinets slam shut.

"I'd hate to report to your brother that you broke some of my office equipment." She turned to look at me. "It's just a file cabinet, it's not some fellow initiate you need to fight."

"Ha ha," she replied. She seemed upset about being given the extra work. But calmed down a bit. However, I noticed that this was not about her brother. It looked like it was about something else. Ana turned to look at me, catching me staring at her.

"Were you going to say something?"

"I was actually hoping that once I filed those, that I could go. Tomorrow after rankings are announced in the morning, I'll come back here. I just had someone to meet."

Who was she going to meet? Cain was on fence duty. Was it someone she would not see after rankings were announced? Did she think that she would get cut?

"You're confident you're not getting cut tomorrow?"

"Of course. I was ranked third the last time I checked."

Actually, you're ranked fourth as of now, I wanted to tell her, but decided not to.

"I know that I lost points for being late and my loss to Hec, but I wouldn't have dropped down that much." She definitely is a good observer and thinker.

"That you are correct," I said turning around. "You are high enough in the ranking not to worry. But I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

I heard her pick up the papers. I thought she was leaving. No, she was going to wait for me to dismiss her. That kind of hurt. Had she already settled to think so little of me.

"Go, Ana. I want you back here right after rankings."

"Of course," she said and practically ran towards the door.

"Ana," I called to stop her. The second she turned around I forgot about telling her that she didn't need to come tomorrow. Everyone had the day off, I was going to let her have it as well. But she looked so stunning, when her hair whipped around her. The way her chest heaved from breathing, it was like I was under a spell.

"Yes, sir?" In that moment, I imagined her that night during capture the flag and without thinking I asked her about the kiss.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what, sir?"

"Capture the flag," I answered her reminding her about that night.

"I didn't capture the flag. Another team member did." Was she playing dumb?

"You know what I'm talking about, Ana. Why did you do it?"

"Allow Blossom to get the flag?"

How did she quickly forget about that? Did I not leave a good enough impression on her? I stood up and walked over to her.

"No, Ana."

"Why did I run out of darts?"

Was she teasing me? Was this part of some game for her?

"I guess I should have been more calculating." I saw Ana lean against the door.

"I didn't really count how many shots I had taken."

After all of that happened, Ana! Come on. I know you're a smart girl.

"I wasn't sure if the glass ceiling would come down with so little shots. But I had to do something to distract you folks so Blossom and I could get across."

Did I not compare to that idiotic Cain? Well, I was definitely going to leave an impression now!

"Not very smart for a soldier to go into a gun fight with no bullets, I suppose."

"Shut up already, Ana," I yelled as I pulled her into me and kissed her with all the force that I could. What shocked me more was when her arms wrapped around me, inviting me more onto her. I wanted to soak her in. I pushed her against the door and felt her breathing disappear from her. She moaned slightly in my mouth.

I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, holding her against my body and the wall. She responded to everything I did. I felt her body shake as I grabbed her soft thigh tighter and pulled her closer into me. I took my jacket off, wanting to feel her skin against mine. Her face looked content and satisfied. Oh, but honey, I am not done. I wanted to leave her turned on more than Cain or any other Dauntless would, so I attacked her beautiful neck. I want to let her know that she would be mine!

Someone started knocking on the door. Damn it! I instantly dropped her and saw her breathless. I wanted to hold her and feel her and I did. I pressed our lips together softly and felt her smile.

"Eric," Four yelled and pounded more.

"The door," Ana reminded me.

"It can wait." I pulled her back into my arms and felt her melt into me as I kissed her once more.

"Eric! I know you hear me. You open up this door right now!"

I protested when Ana pulled away to open the door.

"Hi, Four," she answered. I immediately walked up to him.

"Do you need something Four?"

"I just came here to see that the _initiate_," Four answered pulling Ana away from me. "Was safe and _untouched_."

"As you can see she's fine," I pulled her back. I wasn't about to let her leave now. "Anything else you need?"

"Here are some files for the reestablished initiates." What the?

"Reestablished? I did not authorize any."

"Max and Clark passed them through. Are you okay, Ana?"

"Of course. In fact I was just done filing papers." I turned to look at her. Did she already forget what we did?

"Unless, there was more work that I needed to complete?" The look in her eyes said it all. She did not. In fact she was asking to stay. She was asking for more. Four noticed that I was about to say yes and his noise making was a clear indication that I had just broken the rules. I looked away from Ana.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Ana." She quickly left with Four.

"Damn it!" I slammed the door shut. "What the fuck are you doing Eric?" I looked around at the office and the papers she had filed. She had gotten to me. This silly little initiate had gotten to me.

"I thought you said you weren't involved with Ana, in any way?" I quickly turned to see Four had returned.

"You know what, Four." I walked towards him. "I know full well that you and_ Tris_ were involved during initiation so don't make this out that I'm being a bad person for having a little interest in Ana." I wanted to knock him out.

"I think it would be good for you," he said which stopped me in my tracks. "A steady girl, that is," Four added. "Just remember, Eric, if you do pursue her now, it'll hurt her reputation. Everyone will suspect that she slept her way into Dauntless, something that kept me from pursuing _Six_ so openly. So either you let Ana know if you have intentions towards her now or you leave her alone."

**Ana and Kenny's fight**

"There's a fight in the dorm room," said Zeke busting through my office, not even knocking the door. I knew it was urgent, but at least Four had enough respect to knock on the door earlier today.

I quickly ran out to see Four pacing by the end of the hallway.

"Do we know who it is," I asked, knowing full well that we just sent Kenny in there. Four started running and so did I.

"I can only assume who it is," he answered probably thinking the same thing. I just left there too. I just dropped him off.

Four and I flew into the dormitory to see most of the girls huddled together and all the boys were moving around the scene. I pulled a couple of them back and saw Ana in all her fury on top of Kenny punching him. He hadn't even been here that long and already he was the one making trouble and with Ana of all people.

"Ana," one of the Candor-born guys yelled, but to nothing. She kept going. Four and I shared a glance and we both knew that she couldn't take him and I on together.

"Ana," I yelled this time pulling her, but she quickly got out to kick Kenny a few more times. Four threw her arms to her side as my hold on her tightened. Man, was she strong.

"You fucking pussy of a man," she yelled. I wondered how some sweet girl from Amity could say such things. "I'm going to chop your dick off, you motherfucking bitch!"

"What the hell happened," I asked trying to pull her out of her rage.

"You sick jackass," she continued to yell at Kenny.

"Ana," I said shaking her. She finally turned to look at me.

"That asshole," she said pointing at Kenny. I saw her calm a bit and nodded to Four.

"He's still breathing," Four said as he looked over Kenny.

"Unfortunately," Ana stated under her breath. I turned back to her and saw nothing but rage. The fire in her eyes looked completely out of control. I did not like it one bit. It was wrong for her to start a fight out just out of rage. I had to find out what happened, besides her just yelling insults at him.

"We told him to stay away from her," informed Emmett. Had he touched her?

"Four, take him to the infirmary," I motioned towards Kenny. "You," I grabbed Ana's arm pretty rough and took her outside the dorm. I didn't mean to, but that fight would have consequences and she had to understand that, so I threw her against the wall.

"Why is it that you just can't stay out of trouble?!"

"He was mocking my faction!"

"Dauntless?" I crossed my arm, knowing full well that Kenny just came back to us from Amity and was probably talking about that.

"I mean, he was mocking Amity," she looked down, knowing where I was going with this. I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it, I kept talking.

"You're no longer in Amity, initiate! You are in Dauntless now. You behave like you belong here in Dauntless or I will send you packing, do you understand?!"

She looked not scared, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It almost looked like she was...

"Yes, sir," Ana nodded. I just hurt her. Was she starting to feel something towards me, too? Stupid Eric!

"May I leave now, sir?" I had to make her see that this was the leader of Dauntless and that I was still the guy in the office from earlier.

"Ana, you have to understand. I can't," I reached out to stroke her cheek, wondering if she would let me in again.

"No," she yelled and slapped my face. I didn't even see it coming. "Don't touch me." I turned to look at her and saw the fire coming back into her eyes. She was dead serious. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Before I could even respond, she took off. I was about to make my way after her until Four made his way over to me and put his arm out.

"If you want that arm to hug your stiff girlfriend tonight, you'll get it off of me," I barked at him.

"She just needs a moment to cool off, Eric. Speak to her about it tomorrow." I turned to him. "You need to cool off, too. Trust me, I've been there. You'll see her tomorrow."

**After the Funeral**

"The video feed was tampered with," said Dillon.

"Max went through the recording, the timing matched up," added Zeke. "However, it seems the wires were switched to throw off the location."

"So," I said rubbing my head. "We still can't see who they ran into or who ran away from the scene?"

"No," answered Dillon.

"Not to change subject, but it looks like one of your initiates is walking this way," said Zeke. I turned to Four who glanced at the screen Zeke was looking at.

"It's Ana," he answered. My heart literally skipped a beat. I growled which caused Four to snap his head back at me.

"Tell her she doesn't have to come to my office anymore," I snapped.

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Four glared back at me.

"I'm in no mood to speak with her now. Tell her I hope she's learned her lesson."

"Does that involve her lips on yours," said Zeke. I saw his reflection on the screen and he was smiling. Dillon and Four almost let out a laugh, until I looked towards Dillon giving him a look that told him to shut his mouth.

"Well," said Four walking out. "Remember you need to talk to her sooner or later."

"Zeke, the video feed from my office from that day."

"You want us to destroy it, Eric," he said turning in his chair to look at me.

"Yes, immediately," I responded. I took one last glance at the screen where I saw Four talking to Ana and then walked out towards my office, hoping that she wouldn't listen to Four and show up anyways.

**Trying to talk**

Uriah and Peter ran around banging on the beds, shaking them, and startling everybody. I knew they would not be happy to know how training would be going today. Especially with all the other leaders there, I really did hope everyone would be on their best behavior. It was bad enough Jeanine was starting to think I couldn't do my job. It would be worst if Max or Deacon or Clark felt I was becoming incompetent as well.

I turned to look at Ana and without second guessing what I was doing, I made my way over there.

"Can I have a word with Ana?"

The other girl turned and seeing that it was me, quickly took off. I looked at Ana and motioned for her to follow me. Her footsteps were cautious. Was she still afraid about the whole Paul and Dio being murdered ordeal?

"Are you okay," I asked turning to face her.

"Of course. Is there anything else you need from me, sir?"

"Can you stop with that 'sir' business!" She seemed a little hesitant by my reaction, probably thinking I would be satisfied with her addressing me as such. I relaxed my nerves and then continued.

"What I meant to say was, could you please stop talking to me like that?"

"Like what, sir?"

"Like that! Look, Ana. I know I said I wanted you to respect me as a Dauntless leader, but the way you're doing it sounds so forced."

"I don't know what you want from me, sir," she said it like it was poison. Like I was poison.

"I have to get ready to head down to training if you don't mind."

With that, she turned to leave. However, I quickly remembered what I wanted to speak to her about.

"No I just need to tell you this," I said pulling her back.

How I wanted to continue what happened in my office and see where things went with Ana. "I can't do this right now, but..." Why couldn't I think of the words to say? Well, you're an initiate and I can't get involved with you. That's why I pushed you away the other day.

"Ana, you have to understand that yesterday, I didn't mean to yell at you like th..."

"I understand, sir," Ana quickly responded. "I understand perfectly. I'm an initiate that needed to learn my place. I learned it. I've learned to keep my mouth shut and to stay out of trouble. You don't have to worry. I'm not compelled in any way to go back in your office, anymore."

Back into my office? She regretted doing that all because I yelled at her? She didn't even let me explain my actions. Before I could reply, she took off and this time I let her go. I wasn't supposed to have a relationship with an initiate, anyways. Perhaps it was for the best that I just let her go.


	13. Chapter 11: Pawn

**This chapter is a little shorter, I know. But there's more happening in the next chapter. I really didn't want to make this part, but I feel it helps with where I'm going with this story. How was Eric's POV? It was rather long I know. I think maybe that's why I made this chapter a bit shorter.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"I know what you mean," agreed Noah. "I told Ana that it made my balls fall off." The whole group started to laugh as we walked down to hangout at the Pit before dinner.

"To this year's dirty dozen," said Mina raising a beer bottle. Underage drinking was pretty much allowed here at Dauntless, I assume, as no one really came to stop us.

"I like that, dirty dozen," Emmett said laughing.

"Something we read about in Erudite," shrugged Apollo as he took a sip of his beer.

"I kind of feel bad for the guy," Noah motioned to Kenny.

"Perhaps one of us should invite him to join us," suggested Mark

"I'll do it," I answered and hopped off the rock I was sitting on with Scott and Blossom. Kenny stayed on the stairs right by us, observing us and tending to his busted lip every now and then. After I grabbed a second bottle for myself, I went to grab another.

"Who is the other one for," said Clarissa.

"This is for Kenny," I replied which got a disgusted look from her. I shrugged and walked up a few steps. Kenny turned to look at me. "I thought you might want one," I said a couple steps downs. Kenny stared at me confused but then came down to meet me. He slowly reached out his hand to take the glass, I assumed. Quickly he moved to do something else. Before I had time to react, I was falling backwards.

I landed in Hec's arms with Scott and Ryan in the front of me.

"Don't even think about touching her again, Kenny," screamed Scott.

"I just thought when she asked if I wanted one, she was suggesting something naughty," Kenny responded while grabbing his crotch. It took a few seconds for me to process as Hec handed me to Beth and Mina waiting at the bottom of the stairs, that Kenny had grabbed my butt and tried to shove his tongue down my throat.

"Are you okay," Blossom came by and looked me over. I nodded.

"You pervert," Tammi yelled. "She was just offering you the beer!"

"I was told Amity are friendly. Thought she was getting friendly with me," Kenny sneered at Tammi, which made her take a step back. He looked at Scott and winked.

"You sick..." Scott started but ended up throwing himself at Kenny. Ryan and Hec grabbed him just as Kenny fell back from a punch. "I swear, you touch her again Kenny, I'll rip you to shreds!" Kenny just massaged his chin where Scott had punched him and laughed. The rest of us were ushered out of the Pit by Tammi and Emmett.

We finally made it to the cafeteria with almost everyone asking if I was okay. I snapped by the time we sat down at the table and told them to stop asking. Some of them looked the other way or avoided making eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry," I finally said half way through a silent, awkward, and tense dinner. Beth looked at me. "I didn't mean to snap. I know you are all concerned and it's tense being around Kenny, but I'm fine. Can we not bring it up again?"

"Sure," answered Hec. Beth gave me a weak smile. I turned to Mina and Blossom who did the same. I let out a sigh, when I realized Scott was sitting next to me and had wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned on his shoulder and continued to eat, as Noah decided to bring up something stupid about whether the meat we were eating was from a female cow or a male cow.

That night, without me even asking to, Scott climbed into my bed and pulled me to the other side so that I would be sleeping closer to Hec and Scott's bunk. Scott put himself on the other side of the bed, meaning he would be in between Kenny and I.

"I know you said you can handle yourself, but this actually makes me feel better," Scott said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I joked as I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I heard a laugh come out from Hec's bed and turned my head to see Beth over there. I stuck out my tongue at her, which would have been considered somewhat of rude behavior in Amity, but this was Dauntless. I turned back when she did the same and cuddled into Scott's side.

The next morning, breakfast was quiet. We all barely got any sleep. Every time I would toss, Scott woke up panicking, which made Hec wake up and check on Beth. We were all still in a daze, either from Paul and Dio's death, Clarissa being somewhat attacked at night, or the tons of rumors about Kenny's criminal activities that made us jumpy at night. It was obvious we were not fully awake. It wasn't until Apollo's head almost fell in the oatmeal that we started to laugh.

"Glad to see I was not the only one who didn't get a good night's sleep," teased Noah as he slapped Apollo's back.

"Sorry. Guess I am really on edge," Apollo said as he wiped his face of some oats that had stuck to his cheek. "Glad I could make everyone smile though." We started to laugh again.

"I think we all needed to smile," agreed Kate. They smiled briefly at each other and started eating again.

"Great, so that means I can start talking again about..."

"Which sex pig this bacon comes from, I don't think so," said Ryan interrupting Noah.

"There's actually a study that shows how you can determine..."

"Apollo," cried Mina. "We're not in class anymore." We started to laugh again. Especially when Apollo and Noah got into a debate about the bacon.

Today in training awaited everybody from the day before.

"We're going to be doing shooting practice," announced Lauren grabbing a handgun. She turned and shot a look at Scott and then in the most awesome display of shooting I ever saw done, threw up some firing discs and shot all five of them down.

"Hec, Emmett, Mina, Blossom, Clarissa, and," Lauren paused and looked over again at her brother. "Scott. Get on up here." They were all given a rifle and told to shoot a motionless target and a moving target. All six of them executed their shots. Of course the moving targets proved difficult for them, with Emmett, Mina, Blossom, and Clarissa just hitting the edge. Hec and Scott hit it, but not dead center like Lauren. I saw the smile she had, when she saw her brother somewhat fail to show her up. I held back a laugh which got a playful punch from Scott in my arm. The Dauntless leaders spoke in awe over the performance.

"Alright everyone else and Kenny get up here," called Lauren.

After I did a couple shots with the handgun, I switched off. My shots were always landing on the inner rim of the target, but I remember only hitting the center once and that was on the roof. Even when I practiced with Hec and Uriah my shots were more precise with the handgun. I felt so confident with the handgun, I laughed a little remembering that the last time I shot at the target without looking at it. However, I always struggled with the rifle style of gun. Someone's hand gripped mine on the gun and moved it further down and straightened out my other arm. I was glad that my assistance did not come from the same person who touched me yesterday.

"Thanks," I said looking over at Peter who nodded and stepped back. I got the shot closer to the center.

"You shoot blindly, don't you," he teased.

"It's harder for me to aim with this. It seems so far away for me when I look down at it," I admitted my weakness. Something I probably wouldn't have done if someone else was here, but this was my cousin. I really didn't care about the whole faction before blood idea.

"One thing your cousin has one-up on you," he said smiling and nodding at Blossom. I smiled, too. Remembering her quick actions the night we played Capture the Flag, I remember she shot down a few people.

"She really is good at shooting, both pieces. I feel better with a handgun," I commented.

"When you point a handgun, it's about the same amount of distance away from you," Peter pointed out. I shrugged. "Perhaps," he suggested moving to my other side. "You should just look here." He pointed at the end. "Don't look down the entire barrel. I think that might be your problem."

This time I took a deep breath and tried to focus, adjusting my eyes. I pulled the trigger and there my shot landed. Dead center at the target!

"I guess I don't like it long. The longer it is the more force behind it. I rather have something I can actually hold tight in my hands," I said smiling. Peter started to shake his head at me. "What?"

"Why have you been making penis jokes lately while the Dauntless leaders are here?" I stared at him in shock.

"I didn't make one today," I replied.

"Really," he said giving me a disapproving look and crossing his arms. "You don't like it long. Something to hold tight in your hands," he repeated. I put on a small laugh. "So you do know what joke you just made today?"

"You are my cousin," I whispered and took a step closer. "Not my brother. Even if I did make a joke about that, which I didn't," I pointed at as he chuckled a little. "It was just a happy accident. I don't know why you would get all overly concerned and chide me about it. Besides I heard size doesn't matter. It's all about the motion." Peter tried to hold back laughter. He looked over at Six who was staring him down.

"If you were my sister and you said that I probably would have sent you back home to our mother." I smiled. Peter was going to be like a big brother now that he found out we were related. He took a step closer. "Before I have to leave, because Six is throwing daggers at me through her eyes," he said which made me laugh a little. "Chock this up as cousin-ly advice. I've heard you and Blossom have gotten quite a few admirers here. I just need you two to be careful with whomever it is you decide to pair off with."

"Like who?"

"I can't say," he whispered. "But whoever it is, I hope you choose them and not have anyone choose them for you." I looked up to see him dead serious. Why did he think someone would choose a guy for me? As if something would be arranged? Just then Six called him. "Do you understand that Ana?" I nodded and he took that as a confirmation and walked away.

We were dismissed for lunch and I immediately took a seat by Blossom, scooting her over. For some reason all the girls took the hint and we sat away from the boys.

"I was told that you have another admirer here," I said to Blossom. She choked on her food and turned to look at me.

"Did my brother tell you," she whispered so that only I would hear. I nodded. "I knew I shouldn't have told him," she said out louder.

"Told who," asked Mina.

"No one," I answered. "So," I said turning back to Blossom.

"Do you folks know Gage and Diesel," Blossom asks Tammi and Beth. They both started to laugh.

"Diesel is Blaze's younger brother," Tammi starts to explain which makes Blossom spit out her water. "He's a huge flirt. Typical womanizer if you ask me. Gage is a real sweetie pie. Quiet though. I don't know how they became friends. They passed initiation two years ago with Six, Peter, and Uriah. They were on the bottom though, with Tasha." No wonder Peter knew about them.

"Wait," I said realizing what Tammi said. "Tasha was on the bottom of her class?" Beth nodded.

"She was tenth," Beth then answered after she swallowed her food. "We all know Six was first that year. Uriah was second."

"What rank was Peter," I asked, thinking he would be third.

"Fifth," Blossom answered and looked a little bit sad. Either for her brother or about something else. Perhaps her ranking.

"Anyways, we're getting off subject," said Clarissa. "I want to hear more about this Diesel and Gage."

"Diesel was trying to sweet talk me when I went to get breakfast this morning. I never expected him to do anything else, but as I walked away, he stopped me and kissed my cheek," Blossom said as she wiped her cheek.

"Yeah, he's going to try and woo you until he gets what he wants and then he'll move on to the next girl," finished Tammi as she began to eat again. Blossom let out an irritated sigh.

"If he gets too you know," I said turning to her. "Too touchy, I'll say for a lack of a better word right now."

"Of course," she said nodding then leaned in. "I already promised Peter that I would be careful." I smiled and we continued to eat our lunch and of course at Clarissa and Mina's insistence speaking about boys. I wondered for a little while what guy Peter was talking about that was interested in me.

On our way back to the training room, the guys decided to lift Noah up on their shoulders and boost his confidence as he was the one to fight Kenny this afternoon. Noah was already feeling down from Hec's loss yesterday, but today he was even more out of it. The second we arrived in the training room, Noah's mood deflated once more when we saw Kenny already flexing and stretching on the mat. Uriah came over, placed his arm around Noah, walking him towards the mat and giving him some advice.

I stayed back with Ryan, Mina, Blossom, and Beth. Hec, Scott, and Emmett went to also give some advice to Noah. We were aware that right behind us the leaders had gathered to observe the upcoming fight. I was aware of Eric's presence right behind me. Why did he have to stand there of all places? I didn't talk back or do anything out of line today, so there would be no need to come by me or talk to me.

"Alright when you guys are ready," announced Lauren.

Noah went up there and pumped fists with Kenny. They both stepped back and started to jump around. Kenny threw the first punch and automatically Noah went down.

"Come on Noah. Get back up," yelled Ryan.

Noah got up quickly went on the defense. This fight was almost as dead even as Hec's fight yesterday. I knew it was just a matter of time before someone had too much and broke down. I closed my eyes when Noah took another hit. It was until I felt strong fingers slowly run down my back tenderly that I tensed up.

"You've been quiet today," Eric's voice tickled my neck. "No talking back when you shot the gun. No questions. Nothing. Do you need some provocation?" Eric's fingers had finally found my waist. His hand relaxed and dipped just a little inside my pants. I let out a soft moan. Blossom turned to me and Eric's hand tightened on my waist.

"Don't make anymore sounds," he whispered to me. My whole right side was burning. I turned back to Blossom and subtly shook my head. She glanced at Eric and then turned around to watch Noah and Kenny. I could barely focus on the fight.

"I thought you wanted me to be subservient," I responded tilting my head back a little to look at him. Why in the hell did my breathing pick up?

"I also remembering telling you in my office that I enjoy seeing that unyielding fire in your eyes. I didn't see it today." His breath burned my neck and my shoulder. I closed my eyes and found myself exposing my neck more to him. His lips finally pressed against my skin. Hell, was I in deep! His hand squeezed my waist one last time, then his body and touch suddenly disappeared. An overwhelming warmth overcame me in the moment before he disappeared. I glanced around to see everyone still focused on the fight, except Four and Peter. Four was smiling, but Peter looked frightened for me.

I shook my head and tried to rein in my thoughts. My mind finally was able to settle on Noah, who had taken a punch and was on the ground trying to haul himself back up. Kenny staggered over and just brushed Noah with his foot, making him completely fall over. Lauren finally walked up and reluctantly declared Kenny the winner.

While we ate dinner I couldn't think about anything else either. I looked up twice and caught Eric glaring over at me. It made me shudder which Scott noticed. Right before we got to the dormitory that night, I pulled Scott on the side.

"Something's wrong, isn't it," he asked running his hand down my cheek.

"I have to be honest with you Scott. I need to tell you something and it might hurt and I'm sorry, but I don't know who else to tell." I started shaking again until he pulled me into a hug. "I kissed Eric." His reaction caught me off guard. Scott started to chuckle. Was it because he didn't believe me? He pulled me back slowly and kept a small smile on his face.

"I had hoped the rumor wasn't true," he replied.

"Rumor?"

"You forgot who my sister is." I rolled my eyes.

"Are all the instructors talking about it? I didn't even tell anyone. So there are cameras in Eric's office? Four saw it didn't he?" Scott laughed at my insistent questioning. "Sorry, I just." I looked away. Scott placed his hand under my chin and gently raised my head to look at him.

"Yes, there is a camera in Eric's office, which Four and whoever else was in the control room saw. I believe Uriah, Peter, and my sister know. She knows how I feel about you and warned me not to pursue anything with you."

"Not to?" I took a step away from Scott.

"Eric is pretty possessive. This is the first time he's taken an interest in an initiate though, so they don't know what to expect. Considering that you are like loaded gun yourself, it leaves them even more confused about how you would respond to Eric's advances. Technically he's breaking a whole lot of rules to start anything with you."

I immediately looked back at Scott. That's why Eric has been hot one day and cold the next. I should have realized that when Peter was talking about him and Blossom. If people found out that Eric was showing me preference, which I guess by kissing me would be favoritism, then it would not be for the best. If they would make Blossom and Peter factionless, I wonder what they would do to Eric and I.

"They don't want me and you to hang out," I asked Scott. Scott looked away and was deep in thought. Then he turned back to me and I could see the pain written all over his face.

"Eric is a Dauntless leader." Something hit me, when Scott was talking. Peter said to choose someone because that's what I wanted, not what everyone else wanted. He knew that Eric was interested me and that everyone would encourage that.

"They rather me choose a leader than a friend? Or are they saying that you have no chance against a leader?"

"No, not exactly." Scott closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Eric has a lot of pull and say on what goes on in Dauntless. If he doesn't like something, he's very smart in getting the other leaders to sway towards his decision."

"Like their alliance with Erudite?"

"That and many other things. Things that have really changed Dauntless in the past few years since he's become a leader. If someone could persuade Eric otherwise or if Eric had a reason to go in another direction, then perhaps things would get better here at Dauntless. Things would be less cruel. And if their theories are true that Eric is interested in you..."

"They want you to back off," I finished for him. "So that I can be Eric's persuasion." He nodded. "I'm just a pawn they hope to use?"

"They had hoped you would indulge Eric, but it seems Eric is suffering from his own conflicted views about you." Boy, don't I know? One day we kiss, the next it's like nothing happened and I'm back to being an initiate. Break the rules or don't break the rules?

"What if I didn't want Eric? Had anyone ever thought of that? I mean you and I..." I paused and looked away.

"I know," Scott responded and pulled me into a hug. "As you can see, I didn't want to listen to my sister. I care about you too much," he said squeezing my body tighter in his arms.

"Scott," I said pulling away to look at him. "I was starting to like you. The thing is that when Eric keeps coming around..."

"Ana, I never really wanted to push you into a relationship. I told you that once before. I know you're upset about the whole business with Cain. Regardless, I tried anyways to get you to like me. I'm not going to back off until you tell me to. If you end up choosing Eric, then that's fine. I'll be okay eventually after some time, you weren't technically my girlfriend anyways. But I don't want you to do it, because everyone else wants you to. You should choose who want, because of exactly that. That he's the one you want. If I know that that is what you want, then okay. If not, I'll always be here, Ana." Scott pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Thanks, Scott. You really are a great guy," I responded and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. He took my hand and walked into the room.

Right as we walked towards my bed, I stopped and turned around to face him. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but..."

"You want me to sleep with you again," Scott asked smiling. I nodded.

It was dark and cold, when I suddenly jumped up in bed.

"What's going on," asked Scott as he sat up next to me. Just then I heard a piercing scream. The lights came on and Scott quickly looked me over. "Ana, are you okay? Ana, what is it?"

"It wasn't me," I replied shaking my head. I turned and crawled towards the edge of the bed to see Tammi shaking with fear. At the edge of her bed was Emmett and his throat was slit just like Paul's has been.

"Did anyone see what happened," asked Hec walking over. Beth ran over to Tammi.

"There was a struggle. I heard a struggle," Tammi said repeatedly to Beth as Beth held Tammi in her arms.

"He was drugged," said Noah picking up a syringe that was on the ground. "No wonder he didn't call out for help." Scott grabbed the syringe and examined it, then handed it to Ryan.

"I'll go and get Four or Eric," said Ryan.

"Wait! Where's Kenny," asked Don. We all looked to his bed to see it empty.

"I'll go with you, Ryan," said Hec. "He might be walking around outside, somewhere."

"I'll go, too," added Mark.

"Noah, Don, Scott, Apollo, keep on the watch for that asshole if he comes back," finished Hec and then they left.

All of us girls were huddled around Tammi's bed trying to calm one another down. This was the third death we witnessed. The third! Within five to ten minutes, the guys returned with Four, Six, Peter, and Blaze.

"Was everyone asleep," asked Four as he and Six knelt down by Emmett. Tammi slowly explained that she heard some struggling.

"It has to be Kenny, only someone guilty would hide," said Peter. Six quickly stood up and turned to him.

"Wouldn't you know that," Six snapped at Peter.

"What are you trying to say, _Six_," he glared at her.

"Emmett was ranked first, just like _Edward_," she yelled at him.

"Now's not the time," Four said grabbing Six away from Peter. Peter looked like he wanted to do or say something, but he took one glance at Blossom and walked to the other side of the room. "Peter, help me get Emmett's body to the infirmary. Six and Blaze talk to everybody here, try to calm them down and collect more information."

We talked for about twenty minutes, until we finally calmed down enough to allow the lights to be turned off. Kate crawled in with Tammi while Noah moved his bed to sleep in front of not only them but also Blossom and Clarissa. Apollo, Mark, and Don had also made a makeshift fort as well.

"You ready to go back to sleep, yet," asked Scott as he rubbed my back. I didn't notice, but a few minutes ago, he had pulled me into his lap.

"Can we just take a walk for a while?" He nodded and handed me my shoes.

"Where you two going? To get a little more privacy," teased Beth laying down in Hec's bed.

"Shut up," I answered and hit her with my pillow. After Scott put on his shoes, he took my hand and led me out of the room.

We walked around a little in silence, until we reached one of the hallways that I once again I didn't notice.

"Where are we?"

"Come on," he said pulling me towards another hallway. We finally stopped in front of a door and he knocked on it. It was rather late, I didn't expect anyone to answer.

"Do you know what time it is," someone said as the door opened. Apparently it was someone Scott did not expect to see.

"Charley," he practically yelled.

"Scott," the guy named Charley said just as shocked. Either that or he was embarrassed.

"What are you doing in my sister's apartment," Scott questioned. That's why there was shock.

"He's been staying here," Lauren said as she moved past Charley to stand in front of him and Scott. She glanced over at me and then turned to glare at her brother. "I might ask you two the same thing?"

"Ana couldn't sleep. There's some slight trouble in the dormitory with another initiate."

"Ana, I thought I said to tell me if Kenny tried anything," Lauren said pulling me in to her apartment. Charley moved so Scott to come in as well. "Is that why you're here? What did he do? Do you folks inform someone?"

"No one really knows if it was his fault, but he wasn't there," I answered meekly.

"Emmett's dead," Scott said sounding upset, agitated, helpless, and filled with grief all at once. Charley dropped whatever cup he had filled with tea. Lauren had gasped.

"I didn't feel like staying in the dorm. My bunk is right next to Kenny's," I explained which made Lauren hug me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think Scott was going to walk me here, interrupting your sleep as well."

"No, it's alright," she said pulling back and smoothing down my hair. She turned to Scott who was still staring at Charley. "I don't think she needs tea, right now," Lauren said as Charley nodded. "I think now, Ana probably needs some rest."

"Thank you Lauren," I replied.

"You and Scott can sleep in the spare room. But, just for tonight. I'll see what Four or Eric plan on doing about this tomorrow. Don't worry, they'll take care of it." I turned to her shocked that she would let me and Scott sleep in the same bed.

"You're going to let your brother and I..."

"I'm aware of the sleeping quarters during initiation. Would it wrong of me to assume that you and my brother haven't been sleeping in the same bed?" I smiled and looked away to hide a blush. "Goodnight Scott," she said turning to a door, which I assumed led to her room.

Charley came by and smiled at me and then disappeared also. Scott came behind me and pulled me into a hug.

"I should have told you we were coming here. But I highly doubt you want to go back to the dorms right now."

"I don't actually. Thanks," I said pulling back and then walked with him to Lauren's spare room.

The room actually looked like Scott had stayed here multiple times. I started to laugh when I saw some toys in a bucket tucked away in the corner. I pulled out a drawer that had a small boxer briefs here.

"Aw, isn't this cute," I said in a baby voice holding it up.

"Yeah, I keep some of my old stuff here," he answered looking embarrassed. I put the boxer briefs back and grabbed one of his older shirts which fit me nicely. I slowly took off my shorts only to catch him staring at me. I leaned up to kiss him softly and pulled him towards the bed.

"Let's just get some sleep," I said as he laid down next to me under the blanket. The bed was the same size as the beds back at the dormitory. But it was far more comfortable. The blanket even felt softer. There were also windows here, that allowed the moonlight to shine through. It was far more better night of sleep for me, than any other in Dauntless. I think even the nights I spent with Cain were nothing compared to tonight. As Scott softly ran his hands along my back, lulling me to sleep, I actually felt for once like someone cared about me.

Scott didn't have some girlfriend, putting me second. Rather he made me and my safety his priority. Scott didn't have to hide me or secretly be nice to me behind closed doors of an office, like Eric. Rather he was being completely honest about how he felt and wasn't afraid to tell everyone, even his sister or dad. I let that be the last thing I thought about as I went to sleep.

The next morning, we still were subjected to an abrupt awakening. Except this time it was Lauren picking up our bed and then dropping it, causing both Scott and I to jump awake.

"Good Morning!" Lauren was smiling and already dressed for the day.

"What the hell, Lauren," said Scott as we both slowly got out of bed.

"Just because you're not in the dorms, doesn't mean I'm not going to give you folks your morning wake up call. Now come on, get dressed. Be down in the training room in," she paused and seemed to think about something as I slipped on an extra shirt she gave to me. "Why don't I say five minutes?" She smiled and then turned to leave. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Scott asked as he changed from his sleep pants to a comfortable black jeans. I couldn't help but stare. I've seen him naked before, so I don't know why I felt the need to look at him changing. When he turned around, he smiled realizing that I was doing the same thing he was doing last night. I smiled and shook my head.

"Four usually says two minutes. I think your sister was being generous in giving us five," I answered as he started to chuckle also.

"There's a lot of things that we can do with three extra minutes," Scott pulled me close, cupped my cheek, and gave me a kiss. His lips started to move softly and slowly against mine. I felt empowered like he was feeding me strength. He squeezed me even tighter to him and pressed our lips harder together. The second he pulled away I gasped for air. He chuckled, licked his lips, and gave me one more soft kiss.

"If anyone asks me about the most memorable thing I did during initiation, I would say that I made Ana breathless," he whispered. I smiled and bit my lip to stop it from growing any wider. I took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" We walked down to the training room hand in hand until we got inside to see only Four, Uriah, Peter, Six, and Will inside. I walked over to Four.

"Four, can I have a quick word with you?" He seemed to consider it for a while and then nodded and walked a few feet away from everyone. I saw him take a glance up and then motioned for me to take a couple steps to the right. Of course he would know where all the cameras are.

"Avoiding the camera," I asked.

"Just so that no one attempts to read our lips," he answered. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, there's a couple things I wanted to discuss. One is what happened in Eric's office. I know that you saw it."

"I did. Why do you think I knocked on the door?" He didn't seem angry that I brought it up, but as always his serious expression played on his face.

"To stop Eric from breaking the rules," I answered. He titled his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at me. "I was told that it's against the rules for anyone having a part in the initiation process to show favoritism."

"It is also wrong if an initiate is looking to just advance her ranking by using a leader or trainer."

"I'm not doing that," I almost yelled at him. Peter turned to look over and so did Six. "Why did you have to tell the other trainers, especially Peter?"

"What's it to you, if I tell Peter? Because you're best friends with his sister?" That shocked me. I looked over at Peter and then back at Four.

"What makes you think Peter has a sister is in this year's initiation?"

Four considered telling me. He looked me over once and then turned to walk right, then paused. "I was their class instructor. I saw Peter's fear landscape, something you'll see soon enough. In one of his fears, it was watching his sister, Blossom," Four said her name slowly as he still looked the other way. "Get beat up with white bricks in Candor and he wasn't able to stop it."

But Blossom wasn't beaten up. She said they would just yell insults at her, taunt her. White bricks? That meant something. The truth, is what she said her father's family called it. White, meaning truth. My head felt like it was running a mile trying to analyze Peter's fear until Four snapped his fingers in front of my face. I didn't even realize he walked back over to me.

"You need to stop calculating everything like a Erudite," he said crossing his arms. But my mind was still going full speed.

"You said their." He titled his head again. "Peter and Uriah were in the same initiation class as Six." He looked away. "I found that out yesterday. That means that you either had feelings for Six when she was an initiate or you waited until after. I highly doubt though that you waited."

"I have waited for quite some time for her to come into my life, thank you very much," he bit back. "And as much as I know Six has somewhat wanted to take you under her wing and nurture you, you are not a baby, so I'm going to tell you straight." Four pointed a finger at me. "Yes, I had feelings for Six, but she earned her ranking on her own. I watched as she gotten beat up during half of stage one. I sat on the side as she went through her fear simulation on her own, facing her worst fear after fear. I did not influence her initiation into Dauntless in any way, if that's what you're implying."

"That's not it!" I looked back at Six who had been watching Four and I talk. She looked concerned. Probably upset if her boyfriend would have bit my head off. I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing, either.

"You want to make Eric look to be a bad guy in all this. Breaking the rules so he can play with some young initiate, but you basically did the same thing yourself."

"I did not want Six for the same reason he wants you." That made me step back. "I love Six. Before Six came along I thought that there was nothing for me in life, nothing here in Dauntless, _nothing_. Now she's my everything and I will do anything I can and have to do in order to protect her."

"Is that why you folks want me to seduce Eric," I barely said out loud, but he heard it and immediately all his anger left. He looked hurt.

"Eric has a lot of pull in both Dauntless and Erudite. Not to mention your brother is next in line for leadership at Erudite, along with Six's brother." I didn't know that Six's brother was at Erudite. "There's been a lot of developments at both factions. I thought me becoming a leader could help delay their actions, but there's been way too many complications. When we noticed Eric take an interest in you..."

"It was like a great opportunity presented itself, isn't it?" I crossed my arms this time. I didn't like where he was going with this. "I don't want to be used. I already was when I first got here." Thinking about last night and how being with Scott made me feel, erased anything feelings of neglect that I believed I would have had if I waited around for Cain.

"And I don't want to use Eric either," I finished.

"What difference does it make? It seemed like you enjoy your time spent with Eric as well." Four had a huge smirk on his face, the same that he had on yesterday when Eric and I had our little interaction. Six then walked over to us.

"Is everything okay?" He turned to her and smiled softly, seeming to relax a bit. "Ana, is this about last night?"

"Well, no. But that was the second thing I wanted to talk about. Are we going to have a funeral for Emmett? If so, why are we still training today?"

"We are still going to have training in the morning. Emmett's father is on fence duty, he should be back this afternoon. He does not want anyone to start a funeral until he returns," answered Four.

"Emmett was supposed to fight Kenny today. Does that mean Scott will take his place," I asked looking over at Scott.

"You care about him, don't you," asked Four. I didn't answer as Four studied my expression. "Scott is ranked fourth, so that would be the next logical thing to do. Which you need to stop doing."

"You want me to be some brainless slut that sleeps with Eric then?" Six gasped and turned to Four.

"Eric is interested in Ana," Four said turning to look at Six.

"Irregardless, yes I care about Scott, and no, I can't really stop my mind from working out all these situations like one giant puzzle," I said making big circular motions around my head. "When is the fight against, Kenny?"

"Tomorrow morning," answered Six.

"Then, can I ask one more favor," I said looking at Four who nodded.


	14. Chapter 12: Past

**Okay, so I have sort of reached a part in the story where I don't really know how to continue on to the next scene. If you really must know, I wrote out the first three times Ana goes into the fear simulation, but I don't know how to get from one spot to the next. So this chapter and the next might not make sense, but one I get out of this whole Kenny getting reestablished into Dauntless, I think things should be back on track.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. There's so much more Eric interaction in here. So much more. Well, not as much as you would want probably. But here it is. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Emmett was supposed to fight Kenny today. Does that mean Scott will take his place," I asked looking over at Scott.

"You care about him, don't you," asked Four. I didn't answer as Four studied my expression. After a while he cleared his throat and began. "Scott is ranked fourth, so that would be the next logical thing to do. Which you need to stop doing."

"You want me to be some brainless slut that sleeps with Eric then?" Six gasped and turned to Four.

"Eric is interested in Ana," Four said turning to look at Six.

"Irregardless, yes I care about Scott, and no, I can't really stop my mind from working out all these situations like one giant puzzle," I said making big circular motions around my head. "When is the fight against, Kenny?"

"Tomorrow morning," answered Six.

"Then, can I ask one more favor," I said looking at Four who nodded.

"I want to fight Kenny tomorrow."

"No, Ana. I don't think you should," replied Six.

"Hold on," said Four raising a hand up to Six. "Is this to protect Scott or do you have some other ulterior motive?"

"Protecting Scott hadn't really crossed my mind. I know he's more than capable of taking care of himself. On the other hand, so am I. I already fought with Kenny in the dormitory."

"I saw that," answered Four. "However, what you did was out of anger. It was like there was a switch in you that decided to shut down all the Amity and replaced it with nothing but pure fury and cruelty and vengeance. I cannot have an initiate fight like that." He turned to walk away.

"Four," I called out making him stop. "I can do it. I can use both Erudite and Dauntless to co-exist," I said softer. "I can still keep my Amity and Abnegation while performing Dauntless tasks. I can do this. At least let me prove it."

Four looked off into the distance for a while. Six walked by him and placed her hand on his arm. He turned to her and gave her a soft smile. Then, looked back up at me.

"I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning."

Peter started to walk towards us, ignoring the stare that Six gave him. "Some of the initiates are starting to file in." Within minutes, some of the other leaders and trainers waltzed in. Blossom, Tammi, and Clarissa came bursting in right on the hour and I saw Peter let out a sigh of relief.

I took one last look at Four. If he knew that Blossom and Peter were siblings, then why didn't he say anything? Lauren and Scott were siblings. It was then that I realized why they alternated. Four and Lauren one day and then Peter and Uriah the next day. Scoring still went through Eric, so either way, there was no favoritism shown on their part. But knowing Eric, Four wouldn't risk it. I guess that was the Abnegation in him. He must have known what I was doing or thinking about because in the middle of Eric's announcement Four shot me a glance.

"Did you get that Ana," he questioned. Eric then turned his head to me and so did the other leaders. I simply nodded and looked down.

"Don't worry," whispered Noah. "I'll fill you in later." I smiled at him.

"Alright," called out Lauren. "Today will be Beth and Tammi. Some light sparing. Let's go." Beth and Tammi put on a good show and not once did I see them hold back from their punches or throws. I guess no matter how much you are friends with someone, girls can still be a bit catty towards one another. Come to think about it, I had not fought one of the girls as of yet. I only spared with Blossom. As Beth and Tammi did some moves, Uriah and Lauren commented on their motions. Stopped them and had them show the group again.

"Good job, ladies. Next we'll have Scott and Noah." Scott and Noah faced off. They both moved well and I couldn't help but stare at some of the muscles that tightened on Scott's body. What the heck am I doing? Scott did a few different punches which Peter and Four commented on. Once that was done they called up Ryan and Mina. You could see both of them tense, but regardless, Ryan still threw a few punches at Mina. Mina got in a few good kicks. Six and Blaze came up and pointed out the different kick sets she used. After they got off, Ryan pulled Mina back and threw us all off when they started to kiss right there on the fighting mat. It got a few whistles and cheers from the guys, until Four cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you, so much," we heard Ryan say to Mina. She smiled, grabbed his hand, and gingerly walked off the mat, like they both just did not try to fist fight one another. Clarissa, Blossom, and I started to laugh.

"We have one other initiate who has shown some real promise in hand to hand combat," said Four towards the other leaders. He turned to look at me. "Ana, step up to the mat, please." He only called my name. I didn't understand. Why did he only call my name? I slowly made my way up there to see Eric walking up there as well.

"You will be challenging her," asked Max.

"She's more than capable," answered Eric, who still kept his eyes on me.

"Ana has won two of her three victories by successfully completing a submission," commented Peter.

"During each of her three victories she was able to take down her opponent at least more than once," added Uriah.

"We've heard that she fought Eric off the night of Capture the Flag," said Four. "Obviously this is unique to her fighting style. Something we usually would not see so advanced in an initiate, especially one from Amity." I looked towards Four who raised an eyebrow at me, wondering what I would do next.

"I'm in Dauntless now," I said back to him. Which got a suppressed laugh from the trainers and leaders. But the initiates stayed quiet. They knew to keep quiet. I on the other hand, just had to keep speak up.

"To show how Dauntless she has become," Four threw me a glare which silenced everyone. "She and Eric shall demonstrate."

"Try to kick me," Eric commanded. I looked again at Four, who simply nodded. "Let's go initiate!" I quickly turned back to Eric to see his cruel demeanor. I didn't want to just lift my leg, so I did a spin kick towards his face, only to have him catch it at my thigh and used his arm to push my chest down. We both slammed onto the mat, with his body pinning me down.

"This is one way to take down your opponent," he informed the class as he stared into my eyes. I felt his body lean against mine for just a brief second and then he pulled off and allowed me to get up on my own. That seemed intentional. I suddenly felt frustrated about everything he ever did to me. Kiss me in his office and then ignore me the next morning. Squeeze my waist and kiss my neck during training and then yell insults at me the next. I wanted the rage to overtake me and pound him out. But I couldn't help but think that this was part of Four testing me.

"Try to punch me now Amity," he said once I got up. I swung at him. He quickly grabbed my right arm, turned around, and flipped me over. Once again I was laying down on my back.

"Usually if you opponent is smaller or weaker than you, you can take them down this way." That's it! Weaker?! I'll show him weak!

I wrapped my leg around his, pushing all my weight against it as his knee buckled and he fell down. I threw myself onto of him, grabbing both of his arms and holding them onto the mat.

"And that is what happens when you underestimate your opponent," I said staring into his eyes. I thought I would see anger, but I didn't. Eric just attempted to flip us back over. Quickly I maneuvered myself, kicking my leg out to stop us from rolling. I leaned my knee down on his throat.

"Close out every exit for your opponent. Let him know he can't escape," I said as I lowered my body closer to Eric's, keeping his arms pinned with my legs.

"Good job, Ana," said Four clapping. I glanced at him and then back down at Eric. I slowly got off realizing I was straddling him.

"Let's go Amtiy," ordered Eric standing up. He ran full speed, tackling me down to the ground. We wrestled a bit, until he had my hand behind my back and I pinned face down in the mat. "Try to look for your exit from this." I squirmed but Eric's grip was only harder. Somewhere among my squirming, I realized that if I just went along with it, than Eric would ease off. Slowly I started to relax and so did Eric. I swung out from under him and was able to get him in the same position.

"You cheated," he mumbled as his face was on the mat now.

"Show me what to do then," I whispered back. Within seconds he was able to pull himself out and pin my under him. "Not bad, Eric," I said looking up at him. "Is that all you got?" What in the world got into me? Almost immediately after I said that Eric smirked and I noticed that something was poking my inner thigh as he pressed his body against mine. What the hell got into him? Four started to clap again.

"Well Eric, is there any other holding and take down techniques that you and Ana can demonstrate for the class," suggested Four. I shot him a glare as Uriah also tried not to laugh.

"No," Eric said getting off of me to stand. "That was good for now. Everyone start practicing." I quickly got up, hurried off the fighting platform and went to grab a drink of water. Did Eric just have a boner from wrestling with me? Cain had gotten a couple, but that was only because we were making out. I shook my head, chugged down the water and turned to spar with Beth. After that was done I asked to work with Hec. I needed help with more than just punches.

"Tell me about your fight with Kenny," I said as I massaged his shoulders before our second session with the punching bag.

"What about it?"

"I didn't really pay attention," I answered as he turned his head to look at me. "I overheard a conversation that your father was once a leader." Immediately Hec stood up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me some distance away.

"Who was speaking of it?"

"The other leaders during your fight," I replied. He motioned for me to continue. "They said that it was..." I paused. "They knew it was a set up. The explosion at Candor."

"What happened to my sister?"

"Yes. Why didn't you say anything about her, Hec? I met Shauna."

"My family was really hurting. My dad stepped down from leadership the next day. Eric took his spot."

"But," I started. "Eric was a leader before then, right?"

"Max is the main leader of Dauntless. My dad was his second in command. My dad was hesitant to go along with plans and changes that were done to anything around here in Dauntless. Max trusted him, since they both grew up together. But Eric is very influential. Especially with Jeanine in his pocket. We all believed it was a set-up, but there was never proof. The fact that Lynn was the one to sacrifice her life over this, it pushed my father over the edge. We hardly speak of it anymore. That's why we never really talk about Lynn."

I nodded.

"How did you find out about Lynn anyway?"

"Marlene told me. She said that they were close." Hec smiled and looked down. "Hec, I want to fight Kenny tomorrow." He looked back up alarmed. "I told Four I could do it. I beat Kenny in the dorm."

"That wasn't you, though Ana. There's something really unstable when you fight out of anger. I hope Four told you no."

"He said he would give me my answer tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry Ana. I don't want to help you get into a fight with Kenny," he replied.

"I can control myself. Teach me how Hec. Just like you and Uriah did with the guns. I can win this like a Dauntless," I pleaded. He stared at me as if deep in thought about something.

"Ana, I'm starting to think you had more than just Erudite and Dauntless as your test results, because right now you're acting pretty Abnegation." The second Hec said that I realized why Four asked if I cared about Scott. It would seem like I'm putting myself in danger so Scott would be safe. But I didn't want to dwell on that now.

"I did have more," I replied. "It's a long story. But, we're not going to get into that right now. I want to know everything I possibly can about Kenny's fighting style. Whatever you have to tell me. In exchange, I'll give you something."

"Ana, we're friends. That's basically all I want is for us to be friends."

"No." I took one glance to see if anyone was around us and so did he. When I recognized no one was there, I stepped closer just for safe measure. "I will get you the person responsible for your sister's death."

"Ana," Hec yelled. "Sorry." He looked at a couple people who started looking our way. "Punch the bag." I started punching the nearest bag and he got behind it.

"The Dauntless leaders and Erudite leaders were responsible. You can't go up against them. You'll be dead in the morning. Perhaps even worst, you'll be factionless."

"I found a way to get inside," I answered as I threw a hook at the bag. Hec stopped and looked at me. I put down my fists. "Well, more like someone else has found a way for me to get inside. Anyways, that's besides the point. I also need to learn how you control Dauntless and Amity. I need to reign in my behavior. So I need more than just help with Kenny. You do that and I'll even help get your dad back in leadership, if he still wants it."

"He doesn't. At least not the way that this faction is heading."

"He can put it back to the way it was."

"What you're taking on is practically called treason."

"What the leaders did to innocent Dauntless members is called treason. Faction before blood. They did not choose their faction. They sacrificed their faction for another." Hec considered me for a moment. I knew what I was telling him was dangerous. But how I was going to get there, was even more dangerous.

"I'll help you. With all three." I looked at him confused. "Fighting Kenny, taming your divergence, and seeking justice for my sister."

"Actually for the third one, I know how to get there and I won't need anyone's help, but my own. What I would suggest you do is to tell Scott that no matter what happens I care about him and that I wish things were simpler. Right now though, this is something that needs to be done." He titled his head at me. "You'll see in a while."

That afternoon as we were told, Emmett's funeral was held in the Pit. Emmett's dad arrived by train about half an hour before it started. We all walked past him and shook his hand. He gave each of us encouraging words of wisdom. When the speech started, we gathered up on the top just as we did for Paul and Dio's funeral.

All of us were quiet during the funeral speech. Some of the guys had extra drinks for Emmett. I ended up finding Peter and sitting down with him overlooking the edge of the Chasm. Stupid I know, but that is where I found him. He handed me a glass of alcohol and I quickly shot it down and asked him for another. I was getting used to this and the fact that it burned only added more to the thrill.

"Go easy on this. Drinking by the Chasm isn't necessarily a smart idea," Peter warned.

"How many people in your initiate class didn't make it?" When the words left my mouth I regretted it. Peter's face turned pale. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have asked." I wanted to leave, but instead I just sat there. I swished the alcohol around in the glass for a while. The roaring of the water below us did sound beautiful and the way the light, whatever light could shine through this place, danced on the rocks around us, looked stunning. I let out a sigh, downed the alcohol, put the glass down next to Peter and slowly got up to leave.

"There were five." I turned to look at Peter. "Four of them are factionless. One of them," he paused and then turned to meet my gaze. "One of them I purposely made him factionless." I gulped from the sudden change in his demeanor. Peter turned to stare off at the wall.

"Is that what Six was talking about?" Peter started to chuckle and then turned to look the other way.

"I hurt another initiate who was ranked number one, like Emmett. The following morning he and his girlfriend decided to be factionless."

"His girlfriend came here with him and then left with him?" Peter turned to me and looked confused. "What?"

"Out of the two statements I just made, that was what you picked up on?"

"I don't want to know how you hurt the other initiate. If I do, I wouldn't be able to look at you as my cool cousin who gives me alcohol and is very caring about his younger sister."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Is there something going on in Candor?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It just seems that..." I paused and turned to the hallway to make sure it was empty. Then I looked back at Peter. "One of the initiates from Candor was found hanging from the ceiling. Someone put her there, because she didn't want to help them take out Emmett or any of the Dauntless born anymore."

"Blossom told me about that," he replied.

"It's just that another Candor-born put her there. I've seen how threatening the other girls are from Candor towards Blossom. Some of the boys are just as heartless, it seems. Don and Victor, they beat up the girls they challenge to a pulp. Mark practically sexually harassed another initiate in order to win a fight. It's like everyone from Candor is programmed to..." Before I could go on, Peter stood up.

"I did the same thing. I won my fights by beating people unconscious, even girls. I attacked a girl initiate who had gotten better than me in initiation. It's not that we were raised heartless, Ana. We grew up to be honest. To never hold back from the truth, whatever you truly feel or think. And majority of the time, if you were mad, then you show that you are mad. Isn't that why in Amity, people lie in order to keep the peace and unity than hurt others?"

I shrugged.

"Everyday people treated my sister and I like we were dirt. No, like we were worst than dirt. After I beat up that one kid, no one ever messed with us. No one ever dared to speak to us, for fear they would honestly tell us what was wrong with us. And if they did tell us, then I would beat the crap out of them. I didn't care. It was bad enough my father did it while we were at home, behind closed doors."

"Your father..." I paused when Peter turned to me with anger and grief in his eyes. I looked away. "What about the other kids here?"

"The girl who left?" I nodded. "She's actually related to Jack Kang somehow. Her father is the relation and does not hide his disdain for the other factions. I was shocked when I saw her in the initiate class. I wouldn't be surprised if he sent her here as a spy almost. One of the boys here, he was sexually assaulted as a child. The men there are not secretive about their preferences. His father beat him the for weeks calling him a disgrace."

"Why would a father do that after a child goes through that traumatic experience?"

"Because that's the father's way of being honest. Life throws hard balls at you all the time, you can't just hide things or sweep them under the carpet. You tell people how you feel right then and there." I shook my head at Peter's description.

"Everyone in Candor knows everyone's dirty laundry. That's just how it is. Some kids grow up hardened to showing any emotions. However, Ana, I can't speak for every child from Candor. There are a few who turned out rather respectable."

"Like who?"

"This one girl who transferred from Candor the same year as me. She was in my initiate class."

"You folks were friends," I asked smiling, thinking I would hear a nice story.

"Actually, no we weren't. We still are not friends." I looked at him confused.

"Was she one of the kids who were mean to you?"

"Actually the total opposite." Peter paused and then went back to sit down on the ledge. He poured himself another glass and did so with the cup I gave back to him. I went to sit by him and waited for him to continue.

"Like I said honesty hardens people's emotions in Candor, especially when a kid is growing up. But I found her honesty sweet and a little irritating, but I enjoyed it. However, she saw me for what I really was or what Candor had turned me into. Because of that we never grew up as friends and the friends that I had, she did not like either. She was my first crush," he said looking at me. "It hurts a little. Something I never thought I would admit or feel after coming here. You..."

"You weren't raised to have feelings, I get it. Because feelings were always what clouded reality," I finished for him. And I actually did get it. I just didn't understand why. Why would someone go through life just wanting truth at the cost of hurting people? Something that the founders of Candor believed were important, obviously.

"When we came here, I was a little excited that she was here."

"Is she still here?"

"Yes," Peter answered. "But she is with someone else. Someone who makes her happy. I made a bad name for myself when I transferred here, so not much I can do to find someone who can make me happy, either."

"Perhaps you need to find someone you can make happy." He looked at me confused. "Most of the time, you look for someone that you want to be with. But I think, everyone should try and be a little more Abnegation. Look for someone who needs you. I believe if you accept that you made someone satisfied with their life, then it will make you content as well."

"As much as I want to believe that I can be unselfish, I highly doubt..."

"I know, I know." Peter chuckled and I finally took the third shot. "Whoa, I think I'm done for the day." I handed the glass back to Peter.

"Speaking about love," Peter started and then turned to me.

"What about it?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do with Eric or Scott."

"Or Cain." I started to laugh. "Look, Ana. I already told you this once before. You should chose for yourself, don't have someone choose for you."

"What can you tell me about Eric?" That shocked Peter.

"As you know he's one of the leaders here. Very highly influential in both Dauntless and Erudite. He's intelligent, calculating, strong, menacing, and authoritative. He's also quite a charmer with the ladies here, so I've heard."

"Ah, I see," I said looking off into the distance.

"What are you thinking of doing? Sleeping with him to get into Dauntless? You know you're doing a really good job of that all on your own. You don't need a man."

"What that the Amity or the Candor," I teased.

"It's both. Cause I'm both," he said chuckling. Did he just admit he's divergent? I turned to him suddenly serious. "You are two factions too, aren't you?" I stared at him, unwilling to answer and then he looked away. We sat in silence until he cleared his throat. "I think this deserves another shot." He poured both of us a glass and after I took it, waited for him to start spilling.

"I got Dauntless and Abnegation," he spat out the last word like it was a disease. "Hell to the no, I was going to become a stiff!"

"Is Blossom.."

"No. I asked her already. Believe it or not, she got Amity. But she didn't want to live a peaceful life. She wanted to be with me."

"I'll make sure she makes it, Peter."

"See, that's how I believe you got more than just Dauntless." I looked away. "You really need to control that, Ana."

"You're not the only one who keeps telling me that." He put a hand on my arm. "Every time it seems like I show a little Abnegation now and then. Sometimes I feel like I"m acting like a Erudite. Other times, I truly feel Dauntless. The rest of the time, I want to be back in Amity, believe it or not. Others have noticed, who are also... well you know. They can see me acting differently."

"So you got four?"

"No I got two," I answered. I didn't want to go into depth with anything.

"Please be careful, Ana. I don't think my sister would have made it through if not for you."

After a while we just sat there, until I decided to ask another question. "You said four out of five of the initiates are factionless. Did the other one lose his life, like Emmett or Paul or Dio?"

"No, not like them. He lost his life, but he decided to end it himself," he said staring at me out of the corner of his eye. I gulped and looked down at the Chasm.

"He jumped."

"Yes. I didn't scare you did I?" I shook my head. "I guess I could say that I was my fault as well. He also came from Candor like me. I knew I could easily persuade his mind to do something. I turned him against his friends. He couldn't stand to look at the person he became and..." Peter paused and looked down at the Chasm as well. "I guess he couldn't stand to look at the person we all became. Initiation sometimes does things to people. I wouldn't have admitted this to anyone, but I feel I can trust you. I believe if I hadn't influenced him, he would still be alive."

I leaned my head on Peter's shoulder and he pulled me closer. I couldn't imagine what it was that he influenced this boy to do. I couldn't help but think it was the same thing that Victor did to Kate, except Victor went and tried to end Kate's life himself. This boy took it. Even though I did not know the situation, I didn't feel Peter was to blame.

"It was his choice," I answered softly. "We can influence someone as much as we want, but in the end it is them who make the choice for themselves, not us."

"That's you being Amity," Peter said with a smile. I leaned up to look at him.

"Actually I'm being honest here. No lie." He smiled again. "See you can be both Amity and Candor!" He started to laugh.

"I'm really glad you're here this year, Ana. Like I said earlier, I don't think my sister would have survived. I don't think I would have either."

"Hey," I said shrugging. "That's what family is for." We both started to laugh.

Peter walked me back to the dorm room, convinced that someone might try to attack me. There waiting outside for me and looking rather worried was Scott.

"Hey, you okay," he said running towards me.

"She's fine," answered Peter. "A little shaken over past events," he said looking at me. I smiled softly. "But, she's fine. Remember what I told you, Ana." I nodded and Peter left.

Scott asked me if something was wrong and I told him not to worry. That night Scott slept in my bed holding onto me tightly. Emmett's mattress was replaced with another one and the floor smelled like chemicals. Everyone was wary when Kenny walked into the dorm room. I shot a glance at Hec who whispered that he and Noah would wake me up early to train. I nodded. That night everyone, surprisingly slept peacefully.

Quickly before everyone got up, Hec, Noah, me, and Scott made our way to the training room. The guys woke up Ryan and Don to tell them that we were leaving, while I woke up Blossom and Tammi. They both climbed into bed with Beth and Noah made some joke about Hec having way too much girls in his bed for him to handle. I shook my head and followed them down.

Noah went over how quick Kenny was and Hec showed us some things that either of us would need to anticipate. After much argument, Scott relented and realized that as much as he didn't want me to fight Kenny, that I could hold my own. After a while we heard the door open and in walked Eric. His eyes glared at all four of us, but then squinted at me.

"What are you all doing in here this early?"

"Training," I answered softly and titling my head. Hec looked over at me.

"Did you need help?" It go the desired effect out of Eric. Regardless, I shook my head. Eric turned to leave as the guys let out a breath of relief. If I could do it once, I could do it again, right? I quickly ran towards Eric.

"Wait." He stopped and turned to look at me. "I actually needed to talk to you about something." He tilted his head and waited. "But not here. Perhaps, later on," I said slowly walking closer to him, trying to make my eyes look seductively. Eric's eyes looked me up and down, twice. It must be working. He then looked up at the other guys and then back to me.

"After Kenny and Scott's fight," he replied and left. He took the bait. He took the bait! I shouted triumphantly in my head. Now what the hell was I supposed to do with that, I thought as I walked back to the guys.

"What was that about," asked Noah.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get in trouble for being here. Since I'm always in trouble," I answered simply. Noah bought it, but I could tell Hec and Scott were unconvinced.

After a while, everyone else walked in. Ryan brought the guys some muffins and Blossom got me a banana. We sat there, talking and joking, as we waiting for the trainers and instructors to come in. Once, Max and the other leaders came, Four stepped up on the fighting mat to start. Eric went to stand next to him.

"This morning will be the final fight for Kenny as our re-established Dauntless initiate," Four started as more people started to enter.

"I didn't think this would get an audience," whispered Mina.

"Neither did I," said Tammi.

"In honor of one of their fallen initiates, Ana has volunteered to fight in Emmett's behalf," Four announced.

"What the hell, Ana," screamed Beth.

"Are you serious," asked Ryan.

"You can do this," said Blossom.

"Four, don't tell me you're going to let her do this," protested Apollo. Almost all the initiates were complaining. Even Lauren and Peter were voicing their opinion. I turned to Kenny who was just staring me down.

"Enough!" Eric's voice echoed through the training room. "Are you sure, Ana," Eric asked with a bit more softness in his voice.

"I want to do this. For Emmett," I said glancing towards Kenny.

"Alright," Eric responded looking pissed. "Let's go," he yelled and walked off.

Hec started to wrap my hands and whisper last minute advice. Noah came over there and continued with the advice from this morning. I started shaking for some reason and couldn't find the words to reply, so I nodded at everything they said. Blossom pulled me in for a hug and wished me good luck. Kenny and I made our way to the fighting mat and met Four in the middle. Four took one more look at me and I nodded that I was okay. He slowly stepped back and Kenny and I bumped fists.

"When you're ready," Four called out from off the mat.

Immediately Kenny swung at me and I dodged him. He continued to throw blows, but I kept moving around. Finally, I saw a spot open and jabbed in at his face. It caught him off guard and I took my opportunity. I went in and threw a few hooks and punches at him. He stumbled a bit, but Noah was right, Kenny quickly got back up. I realized then that I wasn't punching hard enough and I might actually lose. Kenny swung and knocked me over. Right before he got ready to jump on me, I scrambled across the floor and got up to kick his back. Kenny fell down with a thud.

"Now, Ana," screamed Hec.

I jumped onto Kenny and started to pound away. He had his hands up around his face. So I went for his stomach and his side. Immediately his hands clutched his stomach, moving from his face. I took the opportunity to jab at his throat. I continued my attack, however one flaw was that I stayed too long. In my moment of pounding him, I left my face open. Kenny's arm swung around and knocked me off. I could feel my eye getting swollen. He flew on top of me punched my stomach and I groaned in pain.

"Get out there, Ana," encouraged Scott.

I lifted my leg and kicked Kenny off as hard as I could. Once I saw him budge, I threw a hook at him and completely got him off of me. I rushed to my feet and so did Kenny. There was blood coming down his face and my vision in my right eye was getting blurry. This was not going to end pretty. A few more punches and kicks and somehow both of us still ended up getting back up. I dropped my hands from my stance and Kenny lifted his eyebrow at me. He came forward and I rushed underneath him, tackling him back down to the ground.

I was able to get him into the same position that Eric had me in yesterday. I held him there as he struggled to get out from under me, but I realized that it only assisted me in tightening my grip.

"Submit," I yelled.

"No," his voice came out muffled.

To everyone's shock I got off of Kenny. Before he could retaliate, I pulled his head back and then slammed it against my knee. He groaned and rolled over. There was more blood coming out. He shakily stood up and I did a double kick. Kenny staggered and I threw a jab and then a punch. He fell down again. I got into another submit position.

"Submit."

"No!"

I got my knee off of his throat, pulled him up and yanked his head down to meet my knee once more. Before he could fall back, I grabbed Kenny again and kicked my knee into his stomach. Then did a spin kick, finally letting him fall to the ground. I dropped from my stance again and walked slowly back and forth to let him get up. Once he did, I went back into getting him on the ground. We wrestled for a bit, with him pulling my hair or throwing punches at my stomach, but I refused to give in. Finally, I rolled behind him and had him in a choke-hold.

"Submit Kenny!"

"Never, you stupid Amity."

"Fine," I yelled back. I released the hold and kicked him in his back. He rolled over. The second he got up, I ran full speed, bending my knees mid-air, and landing them with full force towards his chest. He fell off the fighting mat and didn't get back up this time. I slowly stood up and looked as Four and Lauren went to assess Kenny. After a few minutes, he woke up and shook his head saying that he could still fight, but Four told him no.

"Winner, Ana," Four said standing and looking my way. Blaze and Uriah came over to take Kenny to the infirmary. He was beaten badly. I rubbed my side and got off. Peter undid the wraps for me on my hand and Six and Lauren came to look over at me.

"Ana, how is your side," asked Lauren.

"It's okay."

"What about your vision," said Six lifting up my head.

"I'm good. It's a little blurry."

"You should still go to the infirmary, Ana," advised Lauren.

"I'll walk her over." We all turned to see Eric standing there. He started to leave and I assume I was to follow. I didn't say goodbye to anyone, rather I quickly walked after Eric. He held the door open for me, but didn't look at me as I walked past. Once we were out in the hallway, I found myself walking in front of him. I started to quicken my pace.

"The infirmary isn't going anywhere," he said when he noticed me walking ahead. I stopped and within a second I felt him standing right behind me. I slowly leaned into him and his arm quickly found it's way around my waist. His other hand moved my hair out of his way in order for him to place his lips against my neck.

"Eric," I sighed and grabbed tightly onto his hand around my waist. His rough lips slowly moved down my neck and came to rest on my shoulder where he softly bit at. I let out soft moan.

"I can't do this, Ana," Eric's hand moved from my waist and immediately I felt his body disappear from me. I turned to see him panicking.

"Eric, what's wrong," I asked innocently and walked closer to him. I could see he wanted to bolt. How in the world was he losing his cool so quickly? Was I that tempting? I didn't think so. I ran my hands slowly up from his abs to his chest. They were definitely more defined than Cain's was and I hated to admit it, but more so that Scott as well.

"You have no idea how badly I want this to happen, Ana. But I can't. We can't."

"Why not," I asked finally as my body pressed up against his. I ran my hands under his shirt this time and reached up to kiss throat, his chin and his jaw, and then finally I pulled his head down and brought our lips together. We stayed there in the hallway, kissing like two idiots. But for some reason having Eric's lips on mines left my mind in a haze. He knew exactly what to do and I was melting into him. I pulled away, only to have him pull me back into his arms.

"I was supposed to go to the infirmary," I whispered.

"Like I said earlier, it's not going anywhere," he replied right before he roughly pulled me closer, held my head in place so he could kiss me hard.

"Someone is going to find us," I mumbled.

"Then, I'll just have them silenced." Eric kissed me again. I swear if he wasn't holding onto me, I would have fallen backwards. This was definitely some intense kissing. His hand started to trail inside my shirt and for some reason I didn't feel nervous.

"Why don't we continue in your office?" He pulled fully away now to look at me, probably wondering if I really asked what I just asked. "I don't want to make a scene out here in the hallway." Eric gulped and then turned to walk away quickly. I ran after him. "Eric!"


	15. Chapter 13: Music

**Okay, so I'm kind of irritated with this chapter, only because I'm introducing stage two right... and I'm a little anxious as well as to what Ana's fears are going to be. This chapter is shorter than my other chapters and I'm sorry about that.**

**There's definitely more dialog in here between Eric and Ana. I didn't want to rush things between them. And quite honestly, I felt like with this chapter it was being rushed. But, I think everything will work out in it's own way as I get the story to move along.**

**Thank you to the reviewer who appreciated the bit about Peter and Christina. I honestly think that there could have been something there as well. A little love-hate thing going on. I didn't really have plans for a romantic involvement regarding Peter and anyone, but I think I might throw that in somewhere. I'll think of something. Thanks for your idea. There was some story as to why Peter is the way he is and hopefully I did my version justice.**

**Of course this is a Eric/OC story. I will get to how Eric became Eric. There's a little soft side to him in here, but don't worry, Eric isn't going to be totally nice. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"I was supposed to go to the infirmary," I whispered.

"Like I said earlier, it's not going anywhere," he replied right before he roughly pulled me closer, held my head in place so he could kiss me hard.

"Someone is going to find us," I mumbled.

"Then, I'll just have them silenced." Eric kissed me again. I swear if he wasn't holding onto me, I would have fallen backwards. This was definitely some intense kissing. His hand started to trail inside my shirt and for some reason I didn't feel nervous.

"Why don't we continue in your office?" He pulled fully away now to look at me, probably wondering if I really asked what I just asked. "I don't want to make a scene out here in the hallway." Eric gulped and then turned to walk away quickly. I ran after him. "Eric!"

"I'm not supposed to touch you, Ana," he said spinning around. Eric face palmed his head and let out a frustrated groan. He was racking his brains out over what to do with me. Fine, I thought. I'll make it easier for him.

"Then what was that Eric? Wasn't that you touching me," I asked softly trying to reel him back in. "Wasn't that you kissing me," I stalked closer to him.

"I'm not..." he shook his head and looked away. "There's rules Ana. Rules that I need to follow. I'm already in too deep."

"You're a leader of Dauntless aren't you? Who cares if you break one rule," I softly asked as I found my way back to being pressed against him. "It's just one kiss," I whispered leaning up. "For one initiate." I softly bit at his bottom lip. "Just this one time," I mumbled pulling away. Eric looked like he did back in his office. I wanted to say mission accomplished that I had Eric turned on. However, before Eric's eyes could darken with lust anymore, he shook his head and walked away. I kicked at the wall on the side, frustrated. If I couldn't really seduce him, then how could I possibly get inside information from him?

"Meet me after dinner in my office," he called out. I turned to see him looking back at me. I nodded and he quickly left around the corner. I let out a breath and then turned to go down to the dormitory.

I laid there on my bed quietly. I heard the door open up and close and a few people's footsteps came towards me. I didn't need to look to know that it was the girls coming to file in. They were quiet and sat down on the bed around me.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were going against Kenny," asked Blossom. I sat up and saw her still scared about the fight. Besides scared, she also did not look happy.

"I handled fighting him before. I really wanted to show him that someone can beat him. That someone wasn't really scared of him. And honestly I wanted to do it for Paul," I paused and looked at Tammi. "For Dio," I said turning to Mina. "And for Emmett," I finished looking down. "I knew you all would try to stop me."

"Damn right we would stop you," replied Beth. "What were you thinking, Ana?"

"Is that where all the guys went this morning," asked Mina. I nodded my head.

"I'm a little mad that Hec trained you," Beth said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Even if she didn't admit that she liked Hec, it was apparent that she did. She was radiating jealously off of her.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me," protested Blossom. I tried to hug her, but she ended up pulling away. I had a feeling she would be disappointed with me for a while.

"I can't believe that Scott would let you do that," said Mina.

"Yeah, I swear I thought I saw him die every time you took a hit," agreed Tammi.

"I don't really want to get into anything with Scott right now, especially after that whole mess with," I paused and looked at Beth.

"That whole mess with my brother?" Beth rolled her eyes again. "Scott is nothing like my brother. Scott's a nice guy and he seems like he's willing to commit to you."

"But I don't know if I want to commit to him."

"What do you mean," asked Mina. "I've seen you two always hanging out and sometimes being all touchy feely and all lovey dovey. He seems really patient and caring towards you."

"My mind keeps going to someone else." I didn't want to admit it, but deep down inside this was the truth. Regardless of what Four was hoping for me, I think I was starting to get drawn to Eric.

"I hope not Cain! I swear Ana I thought that you closed that chapter with him when he," Beth started but then I put my hand up to stop her.

"It's not your brother."

"Is it X," asked Blossom bitterly. She was still a little upset that I didn't tell her about the fight with Kenny.

"Or is it Hec? I've noticed that you two have some sort of bond," Beth stated as she stared me down. How was I supposed to tell her that it was because we were both divergent? I highly doubt that she would have let it go. All the girls actually looked rather upset.

"It's not X. Neither is it anyone in our initiation class. Please don't get this wrong, but..." I stopped and looked away from all their angry faces.

"It's Eric, isn't it?" We all looked up to see Scott standing there. "Can I speak to Ana alone?" The girls scurried off the bed and left me there with Scott. "I went to the infirmary," he said once we were by ourselves. "They told me you never made it there. I was sort of worried and then remembered that Eric had walked you out of the training room. That means this whole time you must have stayed with Eric."

"Scott," I said standing up.

"It's fine, Ana," he said stepping backwards away from me. He looked a bit hurt.

"I don't know what's going on. My feelings are really confused right now. But I really need a friend and you said you would always..."

"And I will," he said stepping forward. He kissed my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine. "I will always be there for you, Ana. I just need time to let it sink in that I'm your second choice."

"Scott, you're not a second choice. I just..."

"You just can't make up your mind. That's not any better, Ana," he said stepping back and looking at me. He definitely was hurt.

"Please..."

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Ana!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I dropped my head to stared at the floor. Scott seemed to relax a little, but I had a feeling that I had just loss him.

"You're right Ana, I did say that I would be there for you. Trust me, I want to do nothing but be here for you and make you happy," he said reassuringly.

"It sounds like there's a but in that sentence," I replied looking up. Scott put on a small smile.

"I just need some time to accept the fact that you chose Eric over me. I don't know if I can be your friend as of right now." Scott kissed my cheek one more time and then left me in the dorm room.

I suddenly felt cold and alone and for a moment it didn't matter what time it was. I wanted to see the only other person that was on my mind. I got up and slowly wandered the halls and immediately found my way towards Eric's office. I softly knocked on the door.

"What is it now Four!?" He shouted from inside.

"It's Ana." I heard something fall and then within seconds the door flung open.

"Ana," Eric said almost breathless. "I didn't expect you this early."

"Sorry. I just. I just couldn't stay in the dormitory. Figure I do something constructive with my time," I shrugged. "If you want I can come back later."

"Well, my office is a mess right now." I looked inside to see a file cabinet on the ground with all its' contents spilled out.

"I can see that," I teased

"I, uh," he started and then looked back.

"You probably shouldn't have fired me," I continued sarcastically which got a smile out of him. Hey, I'm on a roll. Eric stepped on the side and let me walk in. "So, what exactly was going on in here?"

"I was trying to organize some files," he stated the obvious. I actually wanted to know what Four was doing here, perhaps I should have been more specific. I looked around and noticed that his office was an even bigger mess than the last time I came here. I walked over to the cabinet, lifted it up and started to pick up some stuff on the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Organizing some files," I answered back to him with a smile. He looked to another corner in the room. "I'm assuming Four was here earlier."

"We got into an argument about your fight with Kenny."

"That seems to be the topic of the day for everyone's conversations," I said smugly remembering how the girls reacted to my decision to fight Kenny. "The other initiates didn't want me to fight him."

"Neither did I." I turned my body straight on to face Eric. He shook his head, probably knowing that I wanted an explanation and probably not wanting to give it to me. Regardless, he relented. "You should have let Lauren's brother fight with him. Better yet, if you were so bent on fighting Kenny, you should have let him win."

Eric went to sit down at his desk. I walked over and without thinking about the consequences, I hopped onto Eric's desk to sit in front of Eric. He looked a little shocked at my choice of a seat. It wasn't until he scooted his chair forward, bringing his chest to my legs, and then running his hand up my thigh and then around my waist that I realized what I had unintentionally done.

"I knew you wanted to break one little rule." Eric's eyes shot up and bored into mine when I said that. He was debating in his head again. I took his other hand and guided it along my thigh as well. Right when he got both arms around my waist, he pulled me forward and my legs had involuntarily opened for Eric's body to come in between them. Eric sat up to bring his head toward mine.

"Just one kiss," Eric said. It was more like he was reassuring himself that that was all he was going to do, rather than him asking for my permission. If I knew Eric, he wouldn't ask for permission.

"Tell me. Why I should have let him win," I whispered just before his lips touched mine. He leaned back a little and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't use nice words," I added with a small smile. "May I please know your reasoning in the situation?"

Eric smiled back and then looked down. "Kenny is just really," he paused and then turned his attention back to me. "I just don't want you to," he stopped again. Was I making him nervous? Or maybe him admitting to having some sort of genuine concern for someone other than himself was rendering him speechless. Either way, I grabbed Eric's shirt and pulled him back towards me. He seemed a little shocked by my aggression.

"One, you should already know that I'm curious and I'm going to want a straight answer. Two, another thing you should already know is that I am sassy and I can be a bitch, so I can handle my own," I said confidently. Swearing and using foul language had come easily to me in the last few days. I think seeing the cruelty of everyone around me had opened my eyes to a whole new world.

I scooted more forward and wrapped my legs around Eric's waist. "Now tell me," I whispered as I pulled him on top of me.

"I know you can handle your own," Eric replied as he started to nuzzle my neck.

"Mm," I sighed. "Go on."

"At the same time, I just want to protect you," he admitted as he softly bit at my neck. My breathing was about to cease. How in the world did he make this feel so good?

"I want to make you mine." His lips moved up my neck, under my chin, to my jaw, and then found it's way on my own lips. I could tell with each movement, Eric was hungry for me. He stood up and pulled me with him, continuing to kiss me. He was about to press my body back down on the desk again when...

"Eric!" There was pounding on the door. That didn't sound like Four though. Eric growled and released me. As I scooted back on his desk, I hit a button and it turned on his computer. I didn't mean to, but my curiosity got the better of me when I saw a message from my brother. I went to tap the screen, but someone's voice caught my attention.

"Ana?" I turned and put on a small smile.

"Maxter," I teased him with Tammi's nickname. He rolled his eyes.

"I told Tammi not to call me that in front of anyone," he whined. I started to laugh. "I hate to break up whatever was going on in here," he said eyeing out Eric. "But my dad sent me to get Eric for a meeting."

"Well then Eric, you are dismissed," I said playfully which got a snicker out of Max and a smirk from Eric. I really am on a roll today. "Can I stay and clean though," I asked hopping off the desk and facing Eric.

"Sure," he chuckled while slipping on his jacket. "Lock up if you decide to leave." I nodded and the two of them left.

I pretended to clean up for a while just in case and then quickly made my way back to Eric's desk. I never really saw too much technology in Amity, so I wasn't sure if anything I was doing was right. I pulled up an endless amount of files, pictures, information, etc. Finally, I entered a code which brought up the message from my brother. It was blocked for some reason. I continued to work my way around it. I didn't know exactly how much time I fiddled away at the computer. I let out a gasp when I heard a small knock on the door. Should I answer? There was a red blinking on the bottom of another computer screen. I tapped it and it brought up a camera shot of outside of Eric's office. I immediately let out a sigh of relief noticing it was Four.

"Eric went to a..." I started as I opened the door, but Four quickly pulled me out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know. What does it look like I'm doing," I asked confused.

"Zeke and I saw you on the camera feed. You were looking at files on Eric's computer."

"You didn't see what happened before that," I sassed as I crossed my arms. Four stared me down. "I actually was trying to find a message." Four looked taken aback.

"A message? From who?"

"My brother in Erudite." Four looked up and then back to me. "Sorry, you and Zeke are going to have to manipulate the footage, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," he said in a frustrated sigh. He wiped his hand across his face, showing how annoying my act of curiosity was for him. "Was that all you were looking for?"

"Yup, why?" His face suddenly became serious.

"I don't want to remind you about why I actually wanted you to befriend..."

"Look, I know you want me to seduce Eric to the dark side. But I need to do things on my own time and my own way. I want to spend time with him. He's a person after all. I already told you that I was not going to use him. And despite whatever you have in store, you can't tell me what to do or what not do about my feelings or thoughts of Eric. I'm not just doing this for you."

"The dark side?"

"It's something that my brother told me about when we visited him in Erudite. Something from the ancient files or whatever," I said waving my hand around.

"Alright. By the way what do you mean you want to spend time with him?"

"I want to get to know him." Four lifted an eyebrow at me.

"You are interested in him as well?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know." Four looked irritated with my answer. But in all honestly, it was the truth.

"Just remember what I actually want you to do." I nodded. "I know it's morally wrong, but there's something big about to happen, Ana. I can feel it. They won't tell me and I need that information. It's important. Besides, it's for everyone's safety. Even Eric's," Four explained. I nodded again. "Try not to do anything stupid while you're in there."

"I'll go back to cleaning his office." I turned to walk in. "Oh and Four." He looked up at me. "Stop watching the damn camera! I don't want you folks to always get a show of Eric and I making out." Four let out a chuckle and turned to go to the control room.

I walked back in, closed the door, and quickly went back to the computer. I looked around the room to find the camera, but I couldn't see anything, so I shrugged it off. I found the message from my brother and quickly tried to get back to work on it. Within a couple minutes I opened it and surprisingly it was a video of my brother with a little girl. She looked to be about four or five years old. She was playing a musical instrument that I had never seen before. Her fingers moved quickly and she smiled up at the camera. The sound was beautiful and for a brief moment I was lost in this little girl. I smiled and slowly got up to clean Eric's office.

I would replay the video and let the music soar through Eric's office. It truly was a magical tune. Different from any guitar or flute that I heard in Amity. I started to hum the tune as I moved over to clean up the mess at the back of Eric's office. The music ended again and before I had time to turn around to replay it, it started up on it's own. I shot around the room to see Eric sitting in his chair smiling over at me.

"Eric. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..."

"It's fine, Ana." He pressed a couple buttons and the music stopped. I didn't get it. Where was Eric the jerk? He should have yelled at me or kicked me out of his office for that.

"Am I to assume you saw your brother's name and you just couldn't help yourself after that?" I nodded embarrassed. "I walked in and heard you humming. Do you know the tune?"

"No. It's actually quite beautiful. I don't even know what the musical instrument is."

"It's called a piano. It does have the ability to sound quite charming when played correctly."

"The little girl playing in there," I said as Eric's smile disappeared. "She looks really charming as well."

"That she does," he answered. "The tune is an old one." I noticed he changed the subject. Whatever, I won't press it. "It's by a composer named Alexander Scriabin, Etude in D-sharp minor, Op. 8." I had no idea what that meant, but he continued anyway.

"A little advanced for a five year old, but it was done exceptionally well." I saw a small smile trying to escape his lips but he let it drop and turned back to the computer. "Did you want to hear it again?"

"Yes, please." Eric's smile widened and I couldn't help but think that he looked really handsome. I walked over to him and ran my hand down his cheek. "You should smile more." He reached out to take my face in his palm and pressed his lips softly to mine.

"Perhaps I will," he mumbled against my lips. He gripped my thigh pulling me onto him and found his lips pressed against my neck. I grabbed onto his hair as he held onto me tighter and sucked and kissed relenetlessly on my body.

"I need to get back to work," I whispered as I softly pushed him away.

"I rather keep you right here," he growled. His voice was deep and thick with passion. I enjoyed it too much.

"The cameras," I replied breathlessly. He growled one last time, pulled away, smiled and nodded. I slowly got off of him, turned around and continued to finish filing the paperwork.

"Ana." I turned to face Eric. "We really can't do this."

"I know," I answered turning back around.

"You know?"

"Mm hm," I mumbled and continued to file. "You told me earlier today that it was against the rules."

"Then why are you here?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes." I put down the papers and turned to face him.

"My friends are all upset that I fought Kenny also. I didn't tell any of them that I had volunteered to fight him. When I asked Hec, um, Shauna's brother," I explained as Eric nodded. "When I asked him for help on how to fight Kenny, he didn't want to at first. He and Noah were hesitant to train me in this morning."

"That's what you folks were doing in the training room?" I nodded. "Well and here I thought you just went to watch your little boyfriend train."

"My boyfriend?"

"Lauren's brother." I looked away. "Are you sweet on him?"

"Does it matter," I asked turning back to Eric. He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. I almost got frightened because he looked so cruel in that moment, like he wanted to break me. Eric's hand gripped the back of my neck and roughly pulled me against him.

"One," he started mimicking what I did earlier. "Since you don't mind breaking the rules, you should know that I don't like to share," Eric kissed me hard. Again, if I wasn't being held so tight to him, I probably would have fallen over. "Two," he said pulling away. My eyes were still shut and I swear he just took my breath away. "The next time you need help with something, you come to me." Eric leaned down as if to kiss me again. "Understood?"

"Yes," I mumbled. Eric gently shook me. "Yes, Eric," I said more confidently. Eric smiled, released me, and walked back to his desk. I straightened my shirt and hair and then turned back to the paper work.

I don't know what happened today or if something was in the water that we drank, but I had a feeling that something changed between Eric and I in the past few moments. I started to hum along with the tune once more every so often looking back at Eric and smiling at one another.

Eric walked me down to the cafeteria, but I entered before him and hurried to my usual spot. The girls came to sit and all of them looked at me expectantly.

"I'm really sorry. I should have told you folks that I volunteered to fight Kenny. It's just that I knew I could take him. I understand if you folks are still upset about it. I would be too if I were you."

"Well," started Tammi. "I don't know about these boogers here, but I forgive you. If there was anyone who could take on Kenny, it would be you. Is that what Scott wanted to talk to you about also?"

"Scott and I might not be friends anymore," I said sadly. Blossom wrapped her arm around me and pulled me in to her.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I'm sorry about earlier too." I sat up straight to look at her. "I know you can handle yourself. It's just that, you know we're all scared of Kenny. Kenny has tried to somewhat attack you as well. It just had us on edge."

"Next time, just tell us," added Mina.

"Yeah, no need to steal my boyfriend away in the early hours of the morning and leave me wondering what was going on," said Beth. I smiled at her. "What? You did leave so early..."

"Beth," I cried out.

"What?"

"You just admitted that Hec was your boyfriend," said Tammi.

"No, I didn't," Beth denied.

"Yes, you did," argued Mina. "I heard it, too!"

"Heard what," asked Hec sitting down by Beth. We all started to hide our laughter.

"Nothing," Beth said as she grabbed Hec's hand, stood up, and led him outside.

Scott and the rest of the guys came to sit down. Scott looked over, gave me a small smile, and then turned away. I had a feeling that when we got to the dormitory that I would be on my own that night, and true to my feelings, I did end up sleeping by myself. I wasn't worried though. Kenny had not come back from the infirmary that night.

The next morning as usual, Peter and Uriah woke us up in stunning fashion. I groaned and sat up in bed.

"Let's go initiates," shouted Eric. At the sound of his voice I turned to see him. He gave me a quick smile and then dropped it as he looked away towards the other initiates.

We were led down another pathway to a room that was actually bright. The walls were white and clean. There were two rows of seats. We got into the room and noticed Kenny was already sitting down. He glanced over at me and his eyes narrowed.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you Kenny," said Ryan.

"It's kind of obvious, Ana has you beat," agreed Noah.

"I just needed one more minute to finish the job," Kenny snarled. Then suddenly someone stood to block Kenny's view from mine.

"That's enough, McCormack!" I looked up to see Eric standing in front of me. I wanted to say I didn't need anyone to do so, but before I could stand up, Blossom put a hand on my arm and Eric continued. "We don't have time to listen to you all bicker unnecessarily back and forth to one another, understood," Eric questioned turning around to glare at all of us.

"Yes, sir," we mumbled, myself included.

"And you," Eric turned back to Kenny. "You don't need to be sour about losing to the Amity. If I had given her one more minute, she would have finished you off, not the other way around. So I suggest you shut up before I let her have that one minute!"

Kenny pouted and then turned to face the wall. Just then Four came out of the door at the other end.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Initiates," muttered Eric as he strolled past Four and into the other room.

"Listen up. Congratulations again on making it to stage two of Dauntless initiation," Four started. "There is no order as to how we will do this. It'll be totally random. Peter, Uriah, any suggestions?"

"Yes," Peter answered and then turned to Kenny. Four shrugged.

"Alright, let's go Kenny."

Kenny stood up and Peter and Uriah followed him through the other door with Four. As Peter was shutting the door, he looked at me and winked. Once the door was closed, Clarissa leaned forward.

"What goes on in stage two?"

"You face your fears," answered Ryan quietly. Mina leaned into Ryan and asked how long the serum works for. "It's all up to you," he answered again as he kissed Mina's forehead.

"What serum," asked Blossom.

"The fear serum," replied Noah.

"Have you folks ever taken it before," I asked. They nodded 'no'. "Mina, how do you know about it?"

"Because Erudite assisted in helping to develop it. My dad is a one of the doctors in Erudite. He specializes in studying the information of the Dauntless' tests and is trying to understand the concept of fear. He supposedly spearheaded the stage three program for Dauntless."

We continued to sit in silence, until Kenny came staggering out. Uriah had a good grip on him and led him to the door we entered from. Blaze opened up that door and took Kenny from there. If we were nervous before, then we were worst off now.

Uriah turned to look at his brother. "Let's go kid." Noah reluctantly got up and walked inside. Noah came back after a while still looking frightened but immediately dropped to his knees.

"Thank God, I can see the light now," he shouted being overly dramatic. We started to laugh.

"Get up and go outside," ordered Uriah, irritated with his brother. Noah chuckled, slowly got up, and gave us all a smile.

"You'll all be fine!"

After a few more initiates went, Hec came to sit by me. "Have you spoke to Uriah or Four?"

"I spoke to Six." He nodded. "She told me to stay calm. Not to panic and not to change anything, no matter what. I need to use the things around me for what they are, not will them to become something else." Hec nodded again. "You nervous?"

"I think I got it."

"Hec," called out Uriah. Hec nodded and hit my leg. "Here goes nothing."

"Good luck, Hec." Hec was one of the initiates that didn't come back out the door. I was starting to panic. Did Eric discover his divergence? There sat four of us now. Me, Blossom, Kate, and Tammi. Blossom and Tammi didn't come back. Kate grabbed onto my arm as she got called and led into the room. I hated being the last one here. Worry, stress, and definitely fear were crawling all over me and I didn't even start stage two, yet.

"Ana," said Peter coming out. Kate didn't come back out either. What in the world? I walked in through the door and saw Four and Eric at a couple computer monitors. Uriah was sitting on a chair, looking over another computer screen on the opposite end of the room. And there in the middle of the room was a big chair. It looked like I was walking to my death as I took a couple steps forward.

"Sit," Four ordered. He then looked up at Peter and right as he did, my head turned around as well.

"What the hell," I screamed out loud. Peter was holding a needle, a very big needle. I backed up and fell into the chair. Before Peter strolled over I jumped back up. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing to send you off to face your worst fear," he answered.

"But what do we need that for," I asked pointing at the needle.

"You've got be joking," cried out Uriah as he stood up from his chair.

"Looks like we found out her first fear boys," laughed Peter.

"I'm serious, what is that for?!"

"Everything is going to be fine," Peter started to walk towards me.

"Peter, don't you dare use that!"

"We have to, Ana," said Four.

"Now, just relax and everything," started Uriah as he reached out his hand to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I pulled my hand back from Uriah. "NO. ONE. ANSWERED. ME. What is that," I asked and pointed to the needle.

"This is the fear serum, Ana. Peter has to inject it into you for us to begin. You will be put into a simulation similar to the one that you did during your aptitude test," explained Four.

"Nah ah," I said sassy.

"Nah ah," questioned Eric repeating my words slowly.

"I got to drink that serum. Why can't I drink this one?"

"When I spoke with your brother I had a feeling this would happen," stated Eric.

"Jonathan knew?! Jonathan knew stage two involved needles?! That punk didn't tell me anything." Peter stepped forward. "No! Stop right there Peter!" Peter smiled. I saw his eyes twitch to the left and I knew what was going to happen. I bolted forward, but Uriah reached out again and held onto me. I tried to scratch my way free.

"Shit, Ana," Uriah spit out. "Just calm down. The needle isn't going to hurt."

"It's what's in the needle that I'm afraid of. I swear to God there better not be any peace serum in there!" I wriggled in his grasp.

"This is way worst than any peace serum," Peter pushed forward and was about to stick me with the needle, when I kicked him causing him to drop the needle and all the serum spilling out. I pushed Uriah away once more and was bolting towards the door.

"Honestly, Ana," said Peter as he tried to wrestle me away from my most desired exit.

"No," I protested kicking him again in the stomach. He muttered curses but continued to try and contain me as Uriah was able to get up and assist him. "I swear I'll be good from now. I won't talk back anymore, I won't." I started to sound like a little child attempting to bargain their way out of punishment. "Just please don't stick me with the needle!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Uriah said as he and Peter were trying to drag me back towards the chair. I wondered where Four and Eric were, but after I noticed someone chuckling off to the side, I realized that those two were probably just watching Peter, Uriah, and I. At least I was giving them some good entertainment.

"Ana," Peter almost yelled.

"I'll be a good girl Mom! I won't fight. I won't use bad words anymore," I pleaded. Where in the world did that come from? I realized that the needle had brought up memories of Amity and being stuck with the peace serum day after day for doing something un-Amity-like. Thinking about that again just made me launch forward again. Peter, who had already let go of me had dropped another needle of serum, spilling it onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Peter ran back to fill up yet another needle as Uriah attempted to regain a hold on me.

"Now can we get a little help," Uriah groaned as I continued to fight him. Four's arms wrapped my legs to stop me from kicking Peter.

"Hurry up, Peter," he ordered as I still kicked and clawed them. Peter filled it up and looked over at me. "Do it, now!"

I was still kicking and moving as furiously as I could, continuing to yell and plead with them that I would be a good girl, that I would be peaceful.

"Then be a good girl right now and take this damn needle," said Peter.

"Eric," Four asked. Eric chuckled and in one swift move, grabbed my head, held it in place against his chest and lifted my chin up to expose my neck to the needle.

"Just look at me," Eric whispered. My eyes shifted to see Eric on the side. "Calm down. You're not in Amity anymore, okay? This is me, Four, Peter, and Uriah. Okay?" My eyes shifted away. "Ana," he commanded. I looked back at him. "Shh. Relax," he soothed. For some reason I bought into his words. He smiled and immediately I felt the sting of the needle go through my neck. Peter pulled back and my body went lax. I closed my eyes from Eric and turned my head to the ceiling as Uriah laid me back in the chair. Four had a few scratches on him and Peter had a bleeding lip from where I kicked him. But Uriah... Uriah looked tired and beat from wrestling with me.

"Don't they inject people with the peace serum at Amity," he asked.

"Yes. As you can tell by now I was injected almost on a daily basis," I answered as I felt my eyes starting to get sleepy. "I hated," my words started to get groggy. "I hated it."

"I'll be a good girl Mom," Peter mocked. Uriah started to chuckle.

"Ha ha," I sarcastically bit back with as much energy as I could muster. "What happens now?"

"You're not going to start skipping around and singing that's for sure," said Uriah. "Although I think I would have preferred that from what I just had to witness."

"Sorry," I mumbled. My eyes almost completely shut.

"Now, Ana," Four spoke, waking me from my daze. "You're going to go into the simulation where you will face one of your fears. To get out, you need to calm your heart rate, learn to control your breathing. You don't need to conquer your fear or get rid of it while you're in the simulation. So DO NOT panic," Four went on to explain as my vision got blurry. "But you do need to learn to live or deal with it. At least while you're in the simulation." I nodded slowly, my mind was already shutting down.

"You'll do fine." I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly and he smiled. "The first time is always the hardest." I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Remember your advice from Six. You are Dauntless, Ana," Four's voice said one last time. And with that, I was gone.


	16. Chapter 14: Divergent

**Okay so my story will not follow that whole Allegiant plot. There will be no gene perfecting story line in here, but there is an introduction into something with my main character, Ana. If you're wondering for future reference, I will bring up things about outside the city, but I didn't really want to touch on the whole Allegiant thing. I'm going to try something else. Hopefully you all enjoy it. **

**I know her first fear might not be spectacular, but it's something that I thought helped define my character, Ana. I wanted to try something different. Also a heads up, fall break is coming up soon and my family is planning a trip. I'll do a couple updates until then, but after that you won't see me until later on in October. Saw some pics of Insurgent scenes. Can't wait for the movie. Upset that Eric dies in there, but he is still alive in our hearts. Lol. Well, in mine he is. ;)**

**YAY! I got 100 followers. I wish I could write your names all down and thank you all for enjoying my story! Thank you so berry berry much! For one of them, it's their birthday today, so I wanted to send a shout out to MollyEvens! Happy b-day! Don't do anything crazy. ;) Thank you for all your support.  
**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Now, Ana," Four spoke, waking me from my daze. "You're going to go into the simulation where you will face one of your fears. To get out, you need to calm your heart rate, learn to control your breathing. You don't need to conquer your fear or get rid of it while you're in the simulation. So DO NOT panic," Four went on to explain as my vision got blurry. "But you do need to learn to live or deal with it. At least while you're in the simulation." I nodded slowly, my mind was already shutting down.

"You'll do fine." I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly and he smiled. "The first time is always the hardest." I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Remember your advice from Six. You are Dauntless, Ana," Four's voice said one last time. And with that, I was gone.

_The wind was cool around me and for some reason I smelled peaches. How can that be? I'm in Dauntless. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was laying down in the peach orchard in Amity. I took in a breath and let the smell overpower me. How was this supposed to be a fear? I sat up and again took in my surroundings. Yup, I was definitely in one of the Amity farms. I smiled and bit my bottom lip as I looked around and saw everyone I knew in Amity picking peaches, laughing, telling stories, and just being happy._

_I got up quickly and realized that I had on my orange reddish skirt and a faded, loose, yellow tank top. I wasn't in Dauntless clothes. Where did they go? I brushed off the dust and starting humming along with the other Amity next to me. The sun was warm and bright. How I missed being outside. I spun around in the orchard, taking in more of the smell. It was good to be home. _

_"Good Afternoon, JoyAnna."_

_"Hello, Serenity," I smiled back at her. She gave me a fake smile. I rolled my eyes as she continued to speak to the other girls that were my age. I just shrugged and continued on. Serenity and the other girls never liked me. They were congenial as could be. They were Amity after all. But, they never were my best friends. So what was the point in bothering with them now?_

_Suddenly a familiar bell went off. That was the signal that the Dauntless were going to be locking up the fence to the outer Amity farms, such as the peach orchard. Then another wave hit me. But this time it wasn't a sound. It was a familiar smell. My mother was already baking. I could hear it calling to me. I walked hurriedly pass people who turned to give me a smile and a nod. Whatever. I just wanted to get home and see what my mother was baking. _

_Everyone was talking and conversing about the plants, singing some song, asking me to join along. I almost did. The smell of home was getting too much for me once I got inside the fence, so I took off in a sprint to get home, forgetting about everyone singing. _

_I could hear Joshua and Jensen talking about their day. Joshua's endless funny stories and Jensen's continuation of nature's beauty. How much I wanted to see them both! Yet, my house was still a distance away. _

_"Come on, wildflower." I knew the voice anywhere. It was Jack. Jack always beat me home. I giggled, gripped the bottom of my skirt and ran faster chasing after his voice. I came across the street that we lived on and heard Jimmy's voice call out to my Dad. Dad was home from work! My family, they were all waiting for me!_

_How in the world is this a fear? Maybe this was a test. The second I arrived in my yard, I stopped. This has got to be some sort of test. I still didn't understand where the fear was. __Serenity treated me nicely, like usual. Other people in Amity were looking at me weird, yet were still kind, as they always were. Everything seemed... well, everything seemed normal. There wasn't anything scary about this. I almost backed away from the house, but took a deep breath and continued to walk towards it when I could hear everyone inside. _

_I grabbed the doorknob to open it. What's going on? The door is locked. The door was never locked._

_I started to knock on the door. No response. Where was my family? I began to look in the windows. I swear I can see them right there. I can hear them clear as day, laughing and smiling. What's going on? I went back to the front door and continued to pull on it. _

_"Hello!" I started to yell and bang on the door. "Mom, I'm home!" I continued to pull on the door knob. "Jensen? Jack? It's me, JoyAnna!"_

_I ran around the house, looking at all the windows and even the back door. They all wouldn't budge. My heart was starting to beat and with every passing second, I felt like it was getting heavier. I called out for everyone in my family as I continued to bang on the front door with my hands. My knuckles were starting to bleed. I pulled again at the door knob, nothing! _

_Four, Uriah, Peter? Tell me what to do, dammit! I called out to them in my head, hoping one of them would hear me._

_"Please," I finally yelled. "I want to see my family!" Nothing._

_What am I going to do? I turned around there in my family's yard searching for something, anything. _

_I can't will nothing. I can't change nothing, part of my brain kept chanting. But I continued to look regardless. _

_I turned around and saw a rock in the yard. I ran towards it, lifted it up, ready to pound the door with it. Wait! I stopped and looked at the rock. What am I doing? My heart was beating faster and I swear I couldn't breath. _

_If I slammed the rock on the door, wouldn't that be me acting divergent? I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted my family! I threw the rock at the door, wishing it would crack, break, split open, anything! And it did. It cracked. I suddenly got excited, ran towards the door and was about to lift up the rock once more. No, I thought as I dropped it. Instead I settled for continuing to beat down the door, but even with the crack it wouldn't budge. It was going to stay locked!_

_I looked up and saw a window open. I could climb up the house and into the window, right? __I heard Jimmy Bean asking for one of his toys, but no one knew where it was. I do! I wanted to shout. I know where it is! As I paced back and forth on the ground, someone told him that no one could find it and he started crying. My heart ached more for him. This all seemed so real. I needed to get up there and help him!_

_ I shook my head and decided to climb up the house. Obviously the door wouldn't break down unless I used the rock, but that was something along the lines of manipulating the simulation, right? So that was out of the question. I had to climb, I convinced myself. _

_The second I reached the window, it slammed shut. What the? I looked into it and saw my little brother, Jimmy walking away. _

_"I found it," he said walking back towards Joshua. I tapped on the window, but they didn't look back. Neither of them did. The curtain finally fell down and I couldn't see them anymore. NO! I started to scream at the window for them to come back. I started pounding the glass. Break! Let me in. It started to crack. Finally! _

_Wait, no, this isn't what I was supposed to do. I'm not to manipulate this. _

_I climbed back down in a hurry, hopefully before anyone else, like Eric, could see what happened. My hands were bleeding a little. I looked up and stared at the house with my family carrying on without me. I fell to my knees and started to cry. There was no way to get in, unless I manipulated the simulation. No way to overcome this. No way for me to win this fight. _

_I started to cry more. My family locked me out of the house! They shut all the windows. They didn't even hear me or worst, they chose not to hear me. Tears started to stream down my face and it felt like there was more tears in me than there was water in the Chasm. So many emotions ran through me. My family didn't want me! They locked me out of my own house!_

_"Do not panic... You don't need to conquer it... Calm your heart rate..." Four's voice echoed in my head. _

_My breathing was almost ceasing from me. Tears continued to run down my face as I screamed for my family. My heart ached so badly. They didn't love me. Is that why they're ignoring me? Why they locked me out? I didn't belong to them anymore, is that what this is?_

_"Just look at me..." I looked up. That voice was Eric._

_ I wiped away the tears, but they continued to come out as I heard my family in the house. Everything felt so real. The smells, the sounds, the touch of this. I was in Amity having a nervous breakdown and no one cared about me. _

_"Look at me... You're not in Amity anymore... You'll do fine..." Eric's voice soothed. _

_I closed my eyes and envisioned looking at his blueish-grey eyes right before I got stuck in here. I'm not in Amity. I'm not. I'm in the Dauntless compound. After a while, my tears stopped and I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I stood up and ran away from the house. But it seemed like no matter what I was still in the yard. I ran faster. There was no way of getting away from it. I stopped and recognized my breathing was still hurried. I needed to calm down. Six told me to calm down. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. _

_The smell of my mother's baking, my father's voice, my brother's laughter kept calling to me to turn around. No!_

_"Control your breathing..." Four's voice repeated. I tried to block out my family and listen to Four and Eric's voices. I didn't need to conquer this. I just needed to calm down! Calm down, Ana! When I finally thought my heart was relaxed, I jumped out of my yard and over the fence. _

My body launched forward, jumping out of the chair, thinking I was still in the simulation. I fell on the floor. The cold, stone floor in Dauntless. I wasn't in Amity. I really wasn't in Amity. But that was so real. My mother's baking smelled so real! I looked down at my hands. They hurt a little, but there was no blood. No blood. It wasn't real! I felt my face and it was still wet from tears. Was I crying the whole time? I was still breathing kind of uneasy.

"You alright, Ana," asked Peter as he leaned down towards me.

"What happened," I questioned turning to him still confused as to where I was and what was reality.

"That was your fear simulation, Ana," he answered. "Your mind is the one that determines what happens in there. All we do is inject you with the serum." He gave me a slight nod, letting me know that I did okay. My actions didn't totally give me away, I guess.

"It started off so happy. I was going to see my family," I started. "But they didn't even notice me there. They even locked me out of the house. The house is never locked."

"Sometimes our fears have a deeper meaning," explained Four. "The simulation is simply a manifestation of the fear. Perhaps you feel..."

"Rejected," I answered interrupting him, realizing what it represented. I slowly stood up and dusted my clothes, my Dauntless clothes.

"I know the fear now. Instead of it being that I left my family behind, I fear that they'll no longer accept me. They didn't even hear me, they didn't see me. It was like they got rid of me from their lives completely."

"You just saw your family though, right, during visiting day," asked Uriah. "They were alright with you then. So obviously this is a deep fear. Something that lives deep inside of you."

I turned around and bit my bottom lip.

"You don't need to explain it," said Four. "We're just helping you to understand it. You'll have to do this for the entire week."

"Wait, I have to go in there again?"

"At least four more times," Peter answered. "Like Four said though, you don't need to explain everything to us."

"No," I said shaking me head. "I think I do." I let out a sigh and then continued. "I always felt out of place by everyone else in Amity. People always looked at me like I was some weed among the flowers. I never really was home there, unless I was with my family. If I was eating my mother's cooking, listening to my father's stories, or singing to my brothers. That was home. However, deep down inside I think I always thought and will continue to wonder if... If my family thought..."

"If your family thought you didn't belong in Amity as well," Peter finished.

"See. Deeper manifestation," Four said. I nodded. Uriah was right about one thing. I just saw my family though. They were happy to see me. They wouldn't shut me out completely just because I transferred to Dauntless right? Did they really not love me anymore? Going into that fear had brought up more insecurities than I wanted to think. My eyes started to get blurry with tears. I quickly wiped them away. Even if I cried in the simulation, I refused to cry in real life. At least in front of everyone here.

"Your timing was good. Eight minutes, eleven seconds," interjected Four with a slight nod. To let me know that I did okay as well.

"What's the average time?"

"About twelve minutes," Eric answered looking back over at the computer screen. He looked confused. "Four is right, you did good." I nodded. Eric was still looking at the computer screen. He switched to another screen. "A little too good for your first day," Eric mumbled. I had to distract him from whatever he was looking at.

"Do I lose points for crying? For showing weakness during the simulation?"

"Everyone cries, breaks down, hyperventilates," continued Uriah. "We try as much as possible to calm them down before sending them on their way. Some just continue to freak out."

"Today was everyone's first day. Some people were shaking when they came out and mumbling incoherent thoughts," laughed Peter. I didn't understand how any of this was funny.

"That's why we send them out the back way. To have them calm down and bring them back to reality," finished Uriah. "Blaze and Dillon, even Lauren come to assist in carrying them out."

"Wow, that sounds ni..." I paused as they all turned to me. "Decent. That sounds decent of you all to send them out the back way," I finished silently praising myself for not saying something like 'nice' or 'kind' in that sentence.

"Tell me what made you think to drop the rock," Eric asked continuing to stare me down. I guess I wasn't completely away from it. "It seemed to crack the door, so why did you drop it?"

"Why," I snapped back. "Why else? I wanted to break it down with my bare hands," I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Uriah looked over at Four and Four looked up at me. I knew that rock would get me in trouble. But Four was waiting to see how my excuse was going to develop.

"You wanted to break it down with your bare hands," Eric questioned still confused.

"I wanted to prove that I could do it on my own. That I could get in there without help from anyone," I said crossing my arms and shifting my weight and sticking out my hip to the side. "Or anything."

"Still so sassy," Peter muttered as Uriah let out a laugh. I guess they were going to play along to help me cover up. "I guess she's back to normal. Tell me, were you planning on talking back to the house in your simulation?" They continued to laugh.

"Well, excuse me if I was frustrated. But, I wasn't being sassy to the house for being locked!"

"You're so stubborn, aren't you," Uriah added.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Obviously you're still a little girl from Amity! I can't believe you were crying in there," Peter teased. I felt hurt a bit, but I knew what he was doing. "One thing Candor got right. The Amity there are helpless!"

"Do you think I'm helpless?" Peter shrugged still smirking. "Four?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," he said shutting off one of the computers. "I'm going to get something to eat and then I'm going to head to my apartment. You initiates tired me out."

"What about you Eric?" Eric lifted an eyebrow at me. "Do you still think I'm a weak, helpless Amity?" He looked down and I guess he bought my little act, too. Because when he looked up, he looked guilty. "That's it, isn't it. I'm guessing me crying in there just made it seem all the more true, huh? Well, you know what? I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone's help!" I stomped out of the room and opened the front door. I turned to snob him and then slammed the door.

The second the door was closed, I bolted out the other way, afraid that Eric would come out and question me.

"Hey, Ana..." Blaze started. But I was too quick. I ran past him in a flurry to escape talking to anyone. I continued until I was sure I would be some distance away and until I saw more people from Dauntless. If there was a crowd, then if Eric did catch up, at least he wouldn't make a scene. I found everyone in the Pit sitting by our favorite boulder. A few of them were quiet and others were smiling and laughing.

"Ana," shouted Beth. I smiled and walked over. "So you seem okay."

"I was shaking after it was done," said Blossom. "Peter guided me out and then Lauren walked me around a bit."

"The guys talked to me for a while, telling me I was safe and sound in Dauntless," I said attempting to laugh.

"What was your fear," asked Blossom. "I was in the dark."

"I was locked out of my family's house in Amity," I replied.

"What?"

"You fear your family doesn't accept you anymore," stated Mina. I nodded. Of course it would be Mina to pick up on that.

"Wow, that's deep," added Ryan.

"What about the rest of you folks," I asked shrugging it off. My hands still stung from beating down the fake simulation door and inside I was shaking from almost getting caught by Eric.

"I was being eaten alive by rats," said Tammi. "Beth here was falling. Mina was speechless."

"You were speechless," I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't even make good hand signals in the simulation. I felt like I was shouting, but everyone kept saying they couldn't hear me. I always feared that no one would ever hear me."

"Well, we hear you now," said Ryan as he kissed Mina's forehead. The girls started saying 'aw'. I looked over to see Scott staring at me. I got up, walked over, and sat by him.

"You okay?"

"You died in my simulation," he said quickly, yet softly. I gulped and looked away. "We were laying down in the guest room of my sister's apartment. You started choking. I tried everything to save you."

"Death I suppose is a common fear."

"I think it was not being able to save you that is my fear. I saw how Cain treated you, how scared you were when you saw Paul die, how hurt you were when you came out of climbing the Chasm, or how sad you were when your brothers finally disappeared in the tunnel to go back home. I can't stop you from whatever path you take and that frightens me, Ana."

"Scott," I said resting my hand on his arm. "I'm here now. This is real. I didn't die."

"I know it's not real anymore, Ana. But it just felt like I couldn't do anything. That no matter what happens, you'll end up hurt." I leaned and his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"I know. The fear simul..."

"Not that Ana." I looked up at him. "For me to get over you. That is what is going to be harder for me to do."

We had quite some time to kill before dinner. Most of us had regained our sanity and with Noah's antics the rest of us were on our way to normality.

"Ana." I turned to see Uriah walking my way. "Six would want to see you regarding your appointment." I nodded and followed him. We took a few turns however and he led me to the leader's hallway. I recognized it immediately. This is where I got lost and ran into Eric. We walked towards the end and he knocked on a door. It opened to reveal Six.

"Ana, come on in." Six moved on the side for me. Uriah nodded at her and she thanked him before he left. "You can sit anywhere. Don't mind the mess."

I started to laugh. The room was clean. She turned and gave me a small smile.

"Did you want something to drink? I know how it is the first time. Even for someone like us, we still can get exhausted." I didn't say anything, just sat at the stool by the table and let her pour me a glass of water. Needless to say, I was thirsty. Pounding on a fake door and a fake window had left me more tired than I knew. I gulped down the glass and asked for another one.

"How do you think you did?"

"I'd say it's a fifty fifty chance that I almost got caught. I tried to divert the attention away from that and somehow Uriah and Peter helped me."

Six scoffed a little.

"You really don't like Peter do you?"

Six came over and sat on the stool across from me.

"He wasn't as pleasant when we were initiates."

"He told me some of the things that he did. I didn't want to hear all of it though," I said shaking my head and looking down.

"You are close with his sister are you not?"

"I assume Four told you about his sister," I asked. Six didn't respond, but simply nodded. She took my now empty glass and went to fill it up again.

"I can see the change his sister brings out in him. However, it won't erase the past and what he's done. I just have a hard time respecting him. He may seem trustworthy, but when I was an initiate here, things weren't easy. Of course, you understand how complicated things are in the dorm room and with ranking," Six finished as she set the glass down in front of me. I nodded. "I'm glad he helped you though. Now explain to me your fear."

"I was in Amity. I was dressed in Amity clothes. I saw people that I knew. People were singing, asking me to join in. One of the main things I loved about people there, was the singing. You have to understand Six, everything felt so real!"

"The simulation is designed to look that way."

"The smells, the sights, the sounds," I repeated to her. "It was like I was really back in Amity!" She nodded.

"Little do you realize the entire time, you're in that big chair in that white room in the middle of the Dauntless compound, surrounded by Dauntless members," she pointed out as she attempted to suppress a laugh.

"It just seemed so normal in there. At first I knew that I was in Dauntless, but everything just made it so..." I paused and then took a deep breath. "It was a normal day. The bell rang to lock up the city's fences so I was walking home. But when I got home, I couldn't get inside. The door was locked, the windows wouldn't open, no one in my family saw or heard me. I tried so desperately to get in. I pounded on the door and the window."

"But you still couldn't get in?"

"No."

"Where in there do you think you slipped up?"

"I grabbed a rock and wished that the door would crack open," I explained. "And it did. It started to crack. I realized that I did something wrong." Six tilted her head to the side.

"You realized you did something wrong?"

"Yes, well I realized that I was using the rock to manipulate the outcome."

"So you got rid of the rock?"

"I dropped it," I answered. Six nodded.

"What do you think the simulation represents?"

"That my family doesn't want me or that they never really thought I belonged in Amity."

"Hm. Well, you need to learn to tune them out. No matter how much they call out to you, or how good the food smells, or how nice the songs sound, tune them out, relax, calm down so you can get out of there." I nodded. "Where did the rock go after that?"

"It stayed there," I said slowly unsure of what this had to do with the rock. "Should I not pick up the rock next time?"

"Ana, don't even look for it." I looked at Six confused. "Ana, I think you manipulated that rock into your simulation. Is there any rocks in your family's yard?" I shook my head. No, there wasn't. Only grass and flowers and plants. "What did the rock look like?"

"It..." I paused and looked away. It looked like a smaller version of the boulder we sit on in the Pit. The boulder that we were just talking and laughing by. It was the exact same shape, same coloration too, now that I think about it. "Like the one in the Pit."

Six stood up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a tablet. The same tablet that I've seen Eric, Four, or any of the other Dauntless leaders use. "After you spoke with me in the tattoo parlor regarding your aptitude test, I had Four break into it and watched it." I nodded as she handed me the tablet. "Ana, I don't think you're Divergent at all."

"Wait, what? But you folks said... Even Marlene said when she administered the test."

"I know Ana. Look, it's rare for someone like me to get three results. But I believe if your brother had not gone in to assist you, you would have gotten all five."

"I don't understand."

"Ana, that rock doesn't represent Amity at all in any way to you. It's not part of your family's yard. It's part of who you are right now. Did you think about anyone from Dauntless while you were in there?"

"I thought about what Four and Eric told me. I even..." I paused and let a sigh.

"You even what?"

"I called out to Peter, Four, and Uriah. Asking them for help."

"You thought of people at Dauntless and therefore produced something Dauntless as a way out. While you were taking your aptitude test, you produced," she said motioning with her hands. "Whatever you felt represented each faction as a way around whatever obstacle there was. There was no way to get that little boy's teddy bear. Yet, you made the smoke rise. You thought of something Erudite. No doubt a trait you learned from your brothers. That lady that you gave the water bottle too, was actually supposed to tell Bob that you gave her the water bottle. In your head you made her out to enjoy the water so you could rationalize that you were doing something Abnegation. Don't you get it Ana? Your mind manipulates things far more than anyone, even me. I always wondered what it would be like to see someone else who had more than three results," she said looking at me like I was some neat toy. "And now here you are. Someone who can actually think, feel, and act for themselves." Six had on the biggest smile on her face as if she was proud of me.

I quickly stood up, shook my head, and started to pace back and forth. Jordan told me I kept changing my mind, that results kept spitting out and deleting themselves, but I never knew what really was going to happen from all that. Before I came here, I only ever heard of people getting told one thing, that one faction that they were to belong to for the rest of their lives. How in the world did I get around all of that?

"So if I'm not divergent, then what am I?"

"I don't know, Ana. I've never come across someone as talented."

"This isn't a talent, Six! Stop talking about me like I'm some rare jewel among the rocks!"

"But, Ana you are! You shouldn't be afraid. I mean, of course there are certain precautions, but Ana, look at the positive side of things. You can be whoever you want to be."

I had never heard anyone tell me that before and quite honestly, I never felt more relieved in my life. I was so tired of people telling me how to act, how to think, or what to feel. I slowly turned to Six and gave her a small smile.

"I think... No... I know who I am. I am Ana," I said. Her smile widened. "I'm not Amity, I'm not Erudite, I'm not Dauntless. I'm simply me."

"And you, my dear, are going to turn everything upside down," she responded still smiling.

"Show me how," I replied nodding.

Six played for me several videos of different fear landscapes and explained to me several calming exercises. We talked about things that made me happy and how to focus on them. Six also showed me footage of different divergent fear simulations. One of which I recognized immediately as Peter's. He actually said his sister's name. It was quiet and no one would have caught it intentionally. Since we were listening and watching so in depth, I'm sure that's why I noticed it. That was his calming mechanism. That is also why he received Abnegation in his aptitude test. Whether he knew it or not, Blossom is what purely made him selfless. I smiled when it ended. We continued to speak about anything that might be bothering me and for some reason, I couldn't think of anything else.

"Don't worry. That will all come out in the fear landscape in the end."

"Four said that I'll have to do this at least four or five more times."

"Yes," she answered. "This is simply training for the end test." I nodded.

"So during the end test, will I have to repeat all those fears?"

"Well, perhaps so and perhaps not. New ones will manifest themselves. In rare occasions, the ones you go through now are the only ones you will receive."

"Do they ever change?"

"For some of us they do," Six said smiling, then her smile dropped. "For some, they always stay with you."

"Tris, I'm home," a voice came from the front door. Tris? I slowly stood up, unsure of what was going on. Six quickly made her way off the couch towards the door towards Four.

"Ana," he said in his usual straight-faced tone. Then he turned to Six and kissed her deeply.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. Six pulled away and went back to the kitchen. "Who's Tris?"

"I am," Six answered. The look on my face must have been a mixture of different emotions because just then Four burst into laughter. "Oh, stop it," Six said strolling over to him, lighting hitting his arm. "My name is Tris, but when I..."

"You changed it," I answered her. "To become this new person, to leave your old self behind in Abnegation," I finished for her. She smiled.

"I can only assume you did the same."

"Yes, I did," I responded looking down.

"Everyone here knows me as Six. That's what I've built my reputation on. A good one as well. One that is highly praised in Dauntless. Once you discover how to use your talents well, you too, Ana will be highly praised for what you can do," Six said seriously while patting me on the shoulder.

"So what was happening before I came in," Four said calming down but still chuckling here and there. I couldn't help but think that his name was something else too.

"Ana was telling me about her first day with the fear simulations," Six stated as we sat down again on the couch.

"That was a close one, Ana," Four said turning towards me. "I'm glad Uriah picked up on what you were doing. You know what Peter said wasn't true, right?"

"Yes, he was just helping," I answered meekly. It still did hurt for him to say those things, but I knew that it had to be done. "Eric really brought our little act?"

"He was furious when you left. Almost took it out on Uriah and Peter for taunting and mocking you. I told him to take a walk and that he should talk to you later on, when he is calm, to explain that he was only looking out for you and all that other stuff," Four said obviously getting tired of speaking about Eric.

"Should I find him?"

"No," Four answered calmly. "Let him come to you." I looked at Four. "In time, he'll seek you out. He'll want your understanding. I can see it." I nodded.

"Do you... Do you at least like him?" I turned to Six. "Four and I discussed this and I highly disagree. There has to be some other way to get more in a leadership position on our side. Abigail seemed to take a liking to you, and with her having no children, she would definitely seek to take you in. Max and Deacon value Four a lot. I mean..."

"It's alright Six. I told Four that I didn't want to use Eric. I was used when I first got here and I allowed it to happen against my better judgment. I'm doing this for me. I see something in Eric that I can't really put my finger on right now, but he does something to me." Four scoffed. "Not that," I snapped at him knowing that he had caught Eric and I making out a couple times in his office.

"Sure it's not."

I rolled my eyes at Four. "If I can get information from him about whatever plans they have for Divergence then that will only be a bonus. But anything else, I've made it purely about my feelings and his." Six nodded.

I left their apartment and quickly headed over to the cafeteria to get something to eat. It was just about to close. I grabbed a plate, quickly filling it up. It looked like I was eating for an entire army. I ate mostly in silence, by myself. I thought about all the different things that could have gone wrong today. I went through what Six had told me. I thought more and more about Peter and Blossom. It wasn't until I was done eating and that Topper, the chef called lights out, that I thought about my family.

That really made me ache. To have my family lock me out of my house. I shook my head. That was no longer my house. No longer my faction. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the whole _faction before blood_ concept. Then I realized that that was what Six was eluding to. To me there was no faction, no distinction between people. All these people were born or behaved or molded to a certain way or set mind. But not a divergent and definitely not someone like me.

A plate and it's owner plopped down next to me just as I started eating my cake.

"All alone, Amity?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not safe for an initiate like you to be all alone."

"I could say the same about you, Kenny," I said turning towards him. "It's not safe for an initiate like you to be by the person who can and already did beat them." He looked at me and then turned to grab the last cake that was being served before Topper came with some of his helpers to take the trays away. We ate our cakes in silence. Once I was done, I stood up and walked out. There were a few Dauntless still around, but everyone had mostly filed out by then. I was vaguely aware that Kenny stayed a few steps behind me. I kept my guard up and continued on towards the dormitory.

I walked over towards my bed which silenced the dormitory seeing that Kenny was following me so closely. Ryan, Don, and Hec got up and watched him carefully walk towards his bed. I slowly changed, avoiding looking towards Kenny's direction. Scott's head popped over his bed. I looked up at him and nodded, letting him know I was fine. He put on a small smile and then turned to Noah who also nodded at him. Noah glanced my way and then gave me a small smile too.

That night a few of us cried ourselves to sleep. Everyone slept in their own beds too. I had never felt so cold and alone before. There were also people tossing and turning, constantly sitting up and looking around. Our fear simulations had left us shattered. But the person who was the most quiet was Kenny. Sometime during the night, the lights flickered on when one of the girls screamed. Everyone got startled, even Kenny looked shaken a bit.

"What's going on," asked Noah as he scanned the room.

"For once, I think it wasn't Kenny," mumbled Kate.

"What the hell does that mean, Candor," Kenny said standing up and stalking towards her.

"Hey," I said following him and pulling him back. "Back o..." I gripped my face with my hand and fell down to the ground.


	17. Chapter 15: Caring

**Sorry that this story has been stagnant for like almost a month. But here is Chapter 15. This is shorter than I expected, only because I'm writing Eric's third POV and that one is a long one. **

**In the middle, I wanted to test Peter and Ana's relationship, but it didn't come out the way that I wanted it too. Then I decided to make it a little more simpler and less dramatic. Ana already has enough going on around her, I didn't want to add another complication. But I did try to bend the bond a little. **

**As for Eric and Ana. Eric does step away from his cruel demeanor for a little, but not too much. I still want to keep him apprehensive towards Ana.**

**Tell me what you all think. Sorry again that this took a while. **

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

That night a few of us cried ourselves to sleep. Everyone slept in their own beds too. I had never felt so cold and alone before. There were also people tossing and turning, constantly sitting up and looking around. Our fear simulations had left us shattered. But the person who was the most quiet was Kenny. Sometime during the night, the lights flickered on when one of the girls screamed. Everyone got startled, even Kenny looked shaken a bit.

"What's going on," asked Noah as he scanned the room.

"For once, I think it wasn't Kenny," mumbled Kate.

"What the hell does that mean, Candor," Kenny said standing up and stalking towards her.

"Hey," I said following him and pulling him back. "Back o..." I gripped my face with my hand and fell down to the ground.

Scott was immediately by my side with Mina and Blossom in tow. I didn't think Kenny could punch that hard. It knocked the wind out of me, almost as much as Eric's kick to my stomach during capture the flag.

"Ana, Ana," Scott pleaded with me to be okay. I could assume that that look on his face was probably how he felt in his fear simulation.

"I'm okay, Scott," I said rubbing my cheek and then my jaw. Scott's hand reached out and lifted my chin to examine me. I looked to the side, behind him, and saw all the guys attempting to pin Kenny to the ground.

"I don't know how you did it, Amity! But I swear you're going to pay for that fight!" Kenny looked enraged. It clicked in my head, like most of my thoughts came. That's why Eric said I should have let Kenny win. Six said things get anxious here with the ranking. Kenny probably knew Emmett could beat him, so he took Emmett out. But as for me. I was something unexpected that he faced. And he did not want to get beat by an Amity, let alone a **_girl_** from Amity.

"Someone go and get Eric or Four," said Scott.

"No," I said grabbing Mina's hand as she stood.

"Ana, you're hurt," Scott said firmly. "And someone needs to be informed about Kenny."

"No," I retorted and stood up to stare Kenny down. "If you want a fight so bad Kenny, let's do this now!"

"Let me go," Kenny yelled when he saw me stand.

"Come on Ana," pleaded Mina. "Be realistic."

"I am," I bit back. "Let's do this right here, Kenny."

"The only reason why you'll do this right here is because the guys will stop me from kicking your sweet Amity ass and you know it!"

"I beat you before! Like Eric said there's no need to get sour about it!"

"You think all you girls are safe! Just wait. Wait until none of the guys are around. I'm going to tear all you girls up and I'm going to start with you," he growled menacingly towards me.

"Ana, please let me go and get Four or Eric," Mina whispered beside me. I was just a little shaken by Kenny's threat, but I remembered what Don said and that night that Kenny did attack Clarissa, all the girls were afraid and for some reason they all looked up to me as their strength. If I fought Kenny now in an unfair environment, then it wouldn't be good for the other girls as well. I turned to look at her cowering as her eyes locked with Ryan's. He was scared for her safety also. I could see it in his eyes. I nodded at Mina. She let go my arm. Blossom gave me a quick hug and then left with Mina.

Hec, Noah, and Ryan tied Kenny up to one of the beds using the sheets. Although I knew that wouldn't hold him for long. Four, Blaze, and Eric came in not that long after. Without anyone saying anything or moving, Eric walked straight up to Kenny and pounded his fist into him. Some of the girls let out a scream. Blaze and Four quickly grabbed Eric, but he shook them off. Eric roughly grabbed Kenny's shirt and pulled him up and free of the sheets.

"You are not to lay a finger on the Amity or I will be the one to hand out your punishment and trust me, you'll be begging for me to make you factionless after that. Do I make myself clear initiate?!" Kenny mumbled a disgruntled 'yes sir' before Eric threw him to Four and Blaze. "Get him out of here. Put him in the infirmary or to the docks for all I care, just get him out of my sight," Eric barked at them. "Everyone else go back to sleep. You all still got training tomorrow morning. As for you," he turned towards me.

I slowly and quite fearfully walked towards him. Once I was within arms reach, he yanked me out of the dormitory, slamming the door shut behind us, and sulked off to God knows where. We didn't even go anywhere near the Chasm, the hallway where his apartment was, or even close to his office. We actually climbed up some stairs and walked up a couple more levels. I finally realized where we were going. It was off to the roof where we boarded the train to go on the capture the flag game. Eric continued to pull me along until we finally reached the edge of the roof and he dropped my arm. I rubbed where he had his death grip on me and waited for him to turn around and look at me.

"Am I going to get punished for starting a fight with Kenny," I asked quietly when I noticed that he wasn't going to start talking. Eric let out a somewhat cynical laugh.

"You started that fight?" He still didn't face me.

"Well, I was provoking him." Then he turned and the look on his face told me he wasn't pleased.

"Why can't you just leave well enough alone!? Why Ana? Is this some game to you? Some way to prove that you're not weak? I already told you Kenny is dangerous! And I know you said that you could handle yourself, but don't you see what could have happened tonight?!"

"Eric, I was fine."

"No, you weren't. I saw how scared those two girls were when Blaze bought me to them. They were scared, not just for themselves, but for your safety too, Ana! Stop being so reckless! It doesn't help me any when you're like that."

"Help you?! How am I supposed to help you with anything?!"

"You should be making things easier for me!"

"Easier how? Like your job?"

"No! That's not what I meant Ana!"

"Well, it sure sounds like it!"

"Argh," Eric growled and then started to pace. I was leaving him frustrated, over what? His job? After a few minutes of him huffing around, he finally stopped and stood directly in front of me. I could still tell he was furious. "I just want you to follow the rules. For once, Ana, just leave the other initiates alone, especially Kenny."

"I can handle..."

"No, you can't. He's too dangerous!"

"Everyone says that about you, yet I'm still standing here." Eric stepped back a little. I wasn't sure if he was hurt or felt disrespected about me calling him out like that. "Look, Eric, I didn't mean for it... I..." I stopped and looked away from him. "You said once that you view it as encouraging me, pushing me to do better. So I trust that you only want the best from everyone when you're _encouraging _us," I said rolling my eyes which got a little chuckle from him. "But Kenny to me is just a wannabe. Just a showoff."

"The other girls said he threatened you." I turned to look at Eric. His voice suddenly sounded soft, tender, and caring. It finally dawned on me what I was making complicated for him. It wasn't his job. Four was right about Eric being interested in me. However, he wasn't just interested, he was starting to care about me. How can he care about me when I was constantly putting myself at risk?

"It's nothing," I replied softly. He closed his eyes and let out an upset sigh.

"That was not nothing. The other initiates had to tie him up to keep him away from you. Ana, don't treat this like it's noth..."

"I said I'm fine. I'm not some silly, weak, little girl from Amity."

Eric stepped closer and ran his hand down my cheek. "I'm sorry about the fear simulation today. I didn't mean to think of you as being weak." Did I hear correctly? Did Eric just apologize? "There was something that I thought I saw in," he started but then paused staring into my eyes. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." My divergence, possibly? He thought he saw it, but that little show really did throw him for a loop. "I know you're going to make it through initiation already, Ana. Stop trying to prove yourself, especially outside of training."

I nodded as Eric pulled me to him. He started to lean in as if to kiss me. I placed a hand on his chest.

"There's rules against favoring initiates Eric. You shouldn't be out here with me."

"You're right, I shouldn't be," Eric replied and then roughly brought me to him and kissed me hard. The intense kissing went on for what seems like hours. Eric's hands gripped onto me. It sent shock waves through my body.

"Eric," I sighed as he started to suck relentlessly on my neck. He backed me up into a wall and lifted me up easily.

"Say my name again," he growled. But I couldn't. His hands, his lips, his touch, they were all leaving me breathless. He trailed kisses down my chest. I stifled a moan. "Who's making you feel this way," he asked upset that I obviously didn't moan his name.

"You are," I spit out. Eric growled again. He pulled me back a little and then slammed my back back into the wall as he attacked my neck once more.

"Say it." His hands traveled endlessly throughout my body. He gripped his hand on my butt and squeezed hard as he bit somewhere on my neck.

"Eric," I finally screamed. He pulled back, smirked, and then pressed our lips together again for a hard and deep kiss. He stopped after what seemed like an eternity and slowly let me drop from the wall. Eric was breathing hard as he brought his forehead down to mine and rested it there.

"I really don't appreciate it when you put yourself in danger, Ana," he whispered after a minute.

"I'm fine, Eric," I said moving my hands slowly up his chest and then looking up at him. "I always made it out of those type of tight situations since initiation started."

"Ana..." I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Fine," I relented. "I'll play it safe."

"Thank you," he whispered and gave me a soft kiss. I was really liking this side of Eric. But I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Anything to make your job easier," I said rolling my eyes, knowing he would like that.

"Still so disobedient," he chuckled and kissed me softly again. I found these kisses to be more toxic. Assuming because Eric rarely gave those out, that I craved them more. He noticed how still I was. "Ana?"

"It's nothing," I said pulling back a little. I didn't want to get too attached to this Eric. I knew Dauntless leader Eric wasn't too far away. "I think I should head back to the dormitory, unless was there some sort of discipline you're supposed to hand out for me acting out tonight?" Eric continued to smile, kissed my forehead, took my hand, and lead me back inside.

"I think you've learned your lesson. Although, anytime you feel the need to see me," he said smiling. "My office is always open." He chuckled while wrapping his arms tenderly around me. I turned in them to hit him playfully. Then it hit me. He was being playful and sweet. I looked up at him and then quickly tore my eyes away. Eric wouldn't always be like this. Come the morning and it wouldn't be Ana and Eric. It be an initiate and a leader.

"Ana," he said gently. But I refused to look at him. I knew, I just knew that all of this would be gone. I didn't want to chance it. Taking a chance in enjoying this when I knew this would end. "Ana," Eric pleaded. There was such a kind tone in his voice that I looked up. "Is everything okay, you seem..."

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just tired. I really should head back to the dormitory." Eric sighed unconvinced, yet led me back to the room.

He assured me he just wanted me to be safe and I assured him that I would be as he dropped me off outside the doors to the room. He quickly turned on his heels and made his way back to his room, without a kiss. There he was. The real Eric. My heart almost broke right there. How did I come to like him so easily? When I walked in, everything was quiet and everyone seemed to be sleeping. So I climbed into bed and went to sleep as well.

"Let's go! Two minutes! Let's go," shouted Four.

"Two minutes, two minutes," I muttered getting out of bed.

"What was that initiate?" I turned to see Eric glaring at me.

"Nothing, sir," I bit back and rolled my eyes. How I hated that we were on one day and off the next. I really liked...

"You know why I'm doing this, right," Eric's voice said from right behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I felt him trail his finger slowly down my back.

"No," I sassed. "Perhaps I need to be sent to your office."

"So tempting," he growled in my ear, squeezed my hip, and then disappeared. I turned to see him walking, un-phased, and still intimidating the other initiates.

"Please be careful." Scott jumped down from his bunk with a serious, yet hurt expression.

"I will," I assured him as I finished getting dressed. Was I making a mistake in choosing Eric? It was hard to tell right now, especially with his changes in behavior.

We walked towards the simulation room laughing like nothing. Think positive thoughts, I guess. Noah was cracking some sort of joke. Hec was talking about a whole bunch of nonsense. It seemed like today everyone was more relaxed. Hopefully, today's fear would be less confusing for me. Kenny was there with arms crossed, totally upset. He didn't look my way though. Just continued to stare at the floor.

"Congratulations initiates," announced Eric. "As of today I have to step away for a few conferences," he turned and looked at me and then looked away. "Meaning that I will not be supervising the simulations for now." Everyone was quiet. But someone just had to speak up. And who do you think that was?

"Oh, we will miss you dearly Eric," I sarcastically rolled my eyes. Suddenly Eric was right in front of me with an arm against the wall right next to my face as if he was boxing me in. I gulped. Like seriously how could he just turn into something so deadly that quickly?

"Send in the Amity first. Since she's so keen on proving herself," Eric ordered as his eyes scanned me up and down. Our eyes met, his licked his lips and then left.

"Let's go Ana," called Four. "Blaze, we're going to need help."

"Help for what," asked Mina. But it was too late. The door was closed on us.

"Wait," I said holding up my two hands. I closed my eyes and shut them tightly. "I can do this," my eyes still closed. I heard movement and just when Peter's hands pulled back my hair, I jumped.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," I screamed.

"What's going on," asked Blaze.

"Amity over here," said Peter as he stalked around me and tapping the syringe in his hand. "Doesn't like needles."

"Great," sighed Blaze. "Is that why you called me?"

"She put up a mean fight yesterday," chuckled Uriah.

"I'm glad that you folks find my fear of needles so entertaining. Just give me another minute." I closed my eyes again and tried to slowly breath in and then exhale. It was of no use. The second the needle poked my skin, I turned and pull it out quickly before Peter could inject me. "I'm sorry. I can't. I don't want it, Mom!" There it was again. Flashbacks of being injected with the peace serum.

"Mom," questioned Blaze.

"I'll explain it once she goes under," stated Uriah who started laughing again.

Just then Peter wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly to him. I tried to elbow him, kick him, anything to get him to let go. But he continued to hold me.

"Help," he finally called out.

Uriah tried to hold my arms behind my back and Blaze gripped onto my legs while Peter got another syringe ready to go. I continued to call out that I would be a good girl and I wouldn't use bad words anymore. Blaze started to chuckle as they wrestled me to the chair. When they had me somewhat contained, Four came, titled my head for Peter to get better access and held it still.

"Got it," Peter said out of breath as I felt the needle pull out from my neck. My body relaxed and everyone slowly stepped away. I had a feeling that this was going to be a constant battle, me and this needle.

"I'm assuming from the constant 'I'll be a good girl' shouting that this happened to you a lot in Amity," teased Blaze. I looked over to him and saw him smirk.

"A whole lot, yes," I responded.

"Now, Ana, you can relax." Because Eric is gone, I thought. "You already know to calm yourself down," started Four. "You talked a lot with Six yesterday, so I believe you ought to have a good hold on things today. Control your breathing, keep your focus, and Ana?" I opened my eyes. "You are Dauntless."

_It was cold around me. Why in the world was it cold? I slowly opened my eyes already afraid of what I would see. But I couldn't see anything. Everything was black. Was it dark or was I blind? I couldn't really tell, just yet. _

_Just then someone's hand covered my mouth. I tried as hardest as I could to pull that person's hand away, but I couldn't. I squirmed around and thrashed like crazy but had no such luck. Whoever was holding on to me was not about to let go. Just then a light come on and shined down on Blossom tied up in the corner crying. _

_"Blossom," I yelled. The person holding me started to laugh. _

_"Don't worry, you Dauntless brat." I stiffened in the person's arms. That was Jonathan's voice. "If you cooperate, your friend won't be made factionless." He spun me around to face him. There was just enough light to show that this was in fact Jonathan. _

_"Why are you doing this? You're my brother!"_

_"Faction before blood," he laughed and slapped me hard so that I fell down. "Now tell me who is it?"_

_"Who is what? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't lie to me JoyAnna," he picked me back up and shook me a little. "Tell me or your friend over there isn't going to last long. Just like those other traitors," he shifted my body and I saw Mina, Beth, Hec, and even Scott all bloody and beaten on the opposite end of the room. _

_"Why are you doing this Jonathan?"_

_"Don't talk to me like we're friends JoyAnna!"_

_"We're more than friends! We're family!" _

_"Not anymore," he snarled. He turned and motioned for someone to step out from the darkness._

_"Jimmy Bean!" I struggled but Jonathan held me tight. "How dare you Jonathan! He's our little brother! He's only four years old!"_

_"Like I said," Jonathan snarled. "Faction before blood." Jimmy was crying. _

_"It's okay Jimmy. We're going to get out of here!" He cried even more. "Jonathan, please let us go!"_

_"Tell me!"_

_"I don't know what it is that you want from me!" Jonathan turned me around and slapped me again. Why did this sting so much? This wasn't real. That's right! I looked at Jonathan. He wasn't real. I shook my head. I had to get out of here. But before I could focus on something that Tris had taught me, Jonathan whirled me around once more. _

_"Tell me who it is! Tell me," he shook me. _

_"Never!" Another slap came down on my face. _

_"JoyA..." Jimmy was silenced. I looked up to see, NO! _

_"Jonathan!" I stood up quickly and tackled him to the ground. I tried as hard as I could to get him into a submission. How dare he hit our little brother! How dare he! Finally when I was on top of him, I punched him endlessly. Left, right, right again. He was going to pay. I grabbed his shirt collar. "You asshole!" Right when I pulled back to punch him again, he disappeared from under me. I looked around and slowly everyone's body started to disappear. What's going on?_

"Ah," I screamed as I once again threw myself from the chair and onto the floor. I opened my eyes and looked around the bright room. It wasn't real, I repeated in my head. I was in Dauntless.

"Ana," Peter said softly as he was again the first one to come to my side.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm not too sure," Four answered Uriah. I got up, gripping onto Peter's hand and then turned to face Four. "That was too quick, Ana. You were in there for only fives minutes. And the way you got out. Your heart rate was fast, everything screamed for you to stay in the simulation, I don't understand."

"Where did Blaze go," I asked realizing that he was gone.

"Four had him watch everyone outside, just in case," Uriah answered.

"I'm kind of glad, considering how this went," said Four. "Peter, will you show Ana out the back way?" Peter nodded and led me out the other door.

"I would have saved her Pete," I said turning towards him. "If I knew what Jonathan wanted, I would have told him to save her." Peter looked away for a brief second and then back at me.

"You don't know who he was asking for?" I shook my head. "Well, that could just be a fear. He did keep saying 'faction before blood'. Perhaps you're scared that because he transferred to Erudite and that you're here in Dauntless that he would take whatever Erudite expects of him more seriously than his own sister."

"It could be that or," I paused and realized that it was me who Jonathan would be looking for. Me! Six said that my test would have shown all five factions as a result. Jordan said he had to go in and keep changing it. Peter stood in front of me. "It's me."

"Come again?"

"My brother works for Jeanine Matthews. She's planning something with Dauntless. Something..."

"Deadly, I know."

"How do you know?"

Peter closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "As much as I know you view me as your cool older cousin, Ana, things aren't that way here in Dauntless." He opened his eyes and I took a step back away from him.

"You're working for her?"

"No, I'm working for Eric." That threw me off. "Ana, I was ranked fifth during initiation. Fifth! There wasn't much choice for me in job options by the time I had to choose. I want to be a leader as well. Instead, I'm working outside, patrolling the factionless of all people! Not Erudite, or Amity, or even Candor, but the factionless!" I could sense the anger and frustration in his tone.

"I became this Peter that Dauntless knows me as to become someone greater than what everyone thought of me in Candor. But no, I end up being just some guard for the factionless!"

"There's still some honor and respect in that," I said trying to calm him down.

"Not much," he bit back. "If I help Eric, he'll get me a job back here in the compound. Possibly even allowing me to take over Four's instructor spot or more."

"What does Eric want you to do?" Scared that Peter would have told him that I was a divergent in order to get a good job.

"He's planning something with Jeanine Matthews of Erudite. All the leaders are. It's going to be highly dangerous, because I heard Max mention to Eric that a lot of people, innocent people, are going to die. They didn't go along with her plans the first time, so she set them up."

"That explosion in Candor? Where tons of Dauntless guards died?"

"Yes. It was only supposed to be a message, but it turned the leaders of Dauntless against each other. It caused a rift in Dauntless. Now the only one who is 100% on her side is Eric. However, he is a great persuader, so anything he says, goes."

"You do know that Jeanine Matthews is hunting," I paused and then cleared my throat. "People like you and me."

"I know."

"So how are you planning on working alongside them, while killing people who are in essence just like yourself?"

"I haven't really worked that out in my head."

"Of course you haven't. You're not a Erudite," I sassed. Peter rolled his eyes. "You still didn't answer my question. What does Eric want you to do exactly?"

"For starters, to watch Four. I don't like him, so that's easily done."

"Watch him? As in, report back to Eric..."

"What he's doing, where he's going, things like that. Basically anything that might show if Four would turn the leaders against Eric. As influential as he may seem, he knows that the leaders respect Four far more than they do him."

"Anything else?"

"He gave me a second mission this morning."

"What is it," I asked.

"To watch you." I stepped back again. Then he started to laugh. "He's actually concerned about your well-being and your safety."

"Shut up," I said turning to walk away from him.

"I'm serious," Peter shouted. I stopped, rolled my eyes, and turned to face my cousin. "He said last night Kenny attacked you and he just wants you safe. He wants to know not just if someone physically attacks you, but also if they disrespect you in any way. I need to either deal with that person myself or find a way to end said person. Of course he threatened me by saying that if I ended up harming you or insulting you like I did yesterday that there would be hell to pay. I think someway somehow you were able to make that Dauntless leader of ours care about someone other than himself."

"He's hardly said as much to me," I said softly remembering how he acted on the roof.

"Eric never is. He's not like that." I let out a sigh. "Do you care about him?"

"I don't know Peter. He makes me feel good.."

"Too much information," Peter interrupted me. I started to laugh.

"Not like that. Well, I mean we have..."

"I really don't need to know what the two of you have or haven't done." I held back my laughter and nodded. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course. You will tell me if he plans on having you do anything else?" Peter titled his head. "Anything else, meaning about the whole Jeanine Matthews thing."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ana, it's too dangerous and I know what you're thinking. You can't stop them. That's it isn't it? You're trying to stop whatever Jeanine Matthews is doing by getting involved with Eric?"

"That's not true. I don't know what my feelings are towards him, because he never shows me his true feelings. He cares about me one day and then the next despises me. He leaves me confused and you can tell him that if you want. I want to like him, but he doesn't let me. As for the Jeanine Matthews thing. Yes, I am trying to stop her. I am trying to get Dauntless back to the way it was. She shouldn't be using another faction for her own ideals. She's furthering her own cause and the Dauntless leaders, Eric included, are too blind to see that." I suddenly gasped and covered my mouth.

"What?"

"It's true."

"What?"

"My fear. If I continue to do what I'm doing, trying to get Dauntless out from under Jeanine's thumb, then she'll send my brother to look for me."

"And regardless of how much he loves you, you know that your brother is no longer the same boy who grew up in Amity." I looked up at Peter. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes." I started to pace and then I turned to look over at Peter. "If you want something, I can get Eric to give it to you." Peter started to laugh. "What? You said he was starting to care about me." Peter's face turned serious.

"So you are using him?" Before I could say anything, Peter put a hand up to silence me. "Ana, Eric is not one to be messed with. Again, as much as you see me as a cool cousin, deep down inside I'm far from it."

"I don't believe that."

"There's the Amity talking. Always believing that love and peace and kindness..."

"Shut up Peter! Look, you're not who everyone thinks you are. You're not. I know you're not. Blossom knows you're not. Hell, I was barely here that long and you were trusting me with all these feelings and emotions you have because you found out we were related. Well, you know that works two ways Peter. I trust you, too. Just like how you told me I didn't need Eric to make it in Dauntless, well you don't need him either. But if you really, and I mean really, want something better than your current job, then I'll help you, if that means that you too won't get controlled by Eric or whatever plans Jeanine Matthews has for Dauntless. You don't need that Peter."

He considered it for a while. "I'll have to let you know about that." He turned and walked back into the simulation room.

I walked out towards the Pit and waited for the next initiates to finish. I was kind of shocked when I saw Blossom coming out. She looked a little scared when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," she said and then kept walking towards our usual hang out.

"Blossom," I waved my hands. Blossom let out a sigh of relief and came running towards me. "What was it this time?"

"I was naked and all the guys were laughing at me."

"Oh Bloss," I said as I hugged her. "Who was it so I can punch the living daylights out of them?" She started to giggle. I pulled back and smiled. "I had a fear that my oldest brother loved Erudite more than me. You were there. He used my care for you against me." Blossom hugged me once more. "Mina was the first friend I made when coming to Dauntless. The first friend I probably ever had."

"Yet, your simulation put me there?"

"Because you and your brother are close. You have your brother with you," I said turning to her. If I was going to make Peter back into the selfless, giving, caring Peter that Blossom and I knew him to be, then I had to get her to help me too. "If you need something, he'll be there for you. If I need something, my oldest brother, well, he probably wouldn't come to my help. I'm pretty sure if your brother was in the room during your fear simulation he would want to beat up those guys too."

"He actually almost walked out to go and find some of them," Blossom stated. "Uriah had to calm him down. He finally admitted that I was his sister, in front of Four, too." Blossom started smiling.

"See Bloss, that's what I'm talking about. I think my simulation put you there, because deep down inside I'm jealous that you and your brother are so close and me, well, I don't have anyone to look out for me, like you have Peter."

"He does so much for me, I know he has a lot on his plate, yet he's always there for me."

"I know with your brother, even just a little 'thank you' would suffice," I offered and she smiled again. We hugged and then noticed the next initiate to come out.

"Dude, I am so going to kill him when I see him," said Ryan coming by us.

"Kill who," asked Blossom.

"Noah. In my fear simulation he kissed Mina."

"And?"

"And she liked it!"

"I should have so," said Blossom. Ryan looked confused. "As in so what?" He still looked confused. "So what if they kissed in your simulation?"

"Mina was my first kiss."

"Wait what," I asked. I wonder if he knew if Mina wasn't a virgin.

"She was my first kiss. My first actual crush and Noah went behind my back and kissed her!"

"It was just a simulation," Blossom stated.

"Besides Ryan, you have nothing to worry about. I believe Mina only has eyes for you," I said starting to laugh. Even guys get insecure once in a while.

As time went on, everyone started to come out slowly. Kenny came out somewhere in the middle of the group and came to sit down by us. Hec and Don made small talk with him, but other than that no one really conversed with him. Despite everything that he did, I felt a little bad for him. I couldn't help but think that he was possibly another Eric or even a Peter in the making. Someone who was just a little misunderstood. That was quickly vanished when Kate came out.

"You bastard," she yelled at Kenny and slapped him. Tammi, Mark, and Don walked her away.

"He must have been in her fear simulation," said Scott sitting by me. I turned back to Kenny and saw him smirk. I guess he figured that out too. And from the look on his face, that simple fact brought joy to him. He definitely was dangerous.

During dinner that night, something unexpected happened.

"Hey, initiates," a tray was set down next to me. I turned to see a handsome guy sitting down and smiling at me. "Ana, right?"

"Well, that depends."

"On?"

"On who you are."

"Forgive me," he said smiling again. "My name is Diesel."

"Argh," I groaned.

"Oh come on, you don't even know me."

"No, I do. I've heard quite a lot about you actually."

"Nice to know I'm in the dreams of you pretty girls," he flirted. I rolled my eyes and turned to continue eating my food.

"Get lost," Beth ordered.

"I actually came here to see," he paused and turned to the guy who was sitting on the table next to ours. "What was her name again, Gage?"

"I think it was Rose."

"It's actually Gardenia," said Tammi. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Gardenia," Diesel repeated.

"Average height," Mina started to describe Blossom. "Black hair, fair skin, has greenish brown, almost hazel looking eyes."

"Yes," he answered. "But that name doesn't sound right."

"That is her name, because she pink Chinese gardenias tattooed on her leg," Mina responded. This time Beth had to hold back laughter.

"That's right," Diesel said like he reached an epiphany. "Gardenia," he said slowly almost dreamy like. "Well, have you folks seen her?"

"No," I answered.

"Perhaps I can just talk to you then," he flirted while touching my side. I pushed his hand away and he looked sad.

"How odd that I don't want to talk to you though," I said turning away from him.

"I believe you do want to talk to me."

"She doesn't though," said someone standing behind us. I looked up to see none other than my brother Jonathan. What the?

"Excuse me Erudite," said Diesel standing. "But who told you, you could come here?"

"I did," answered Eric standing next to Jonathan. I gulped and turned in my seat. "Unless there's anything else you want to ask the initiates, I believe I heard one of them tell you to GET LOST." Eric started to growl and 'get lost' was exactly what Diesel did. "Follow me, Ana," Eric ordered.

"You'll be okay," said Mina leaning towards me. Although she didn't know what was in my fear landscape. Is that why Blossom didn't make it to dinner. Oh dear God, my fear simulation was coming true. I slowly got up and refused to look at my brother. I stayed behind them with Eric and Jonathan standing side by side walking towards Eric's office.

Is this it? This is where they're going to lock me up and demand to know who the divergent is. This is where Blossom is tied up, defenseless, crying. I almost turned and run, but by the time that thought came into my head, we were already in front of Eric's office. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in first.


End file.
